Fetish Slytherin
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: El profesor Severus Snape, Director del Colegio Hogwarts, para continuar con su ayuda secreta a Harry Potter acepta enseñar un hechizo avanzado a Hermione Granger… Las prácticas los llevarán al Boulevard de los Sortilegios, donde aflorarán pensamientos que ninguno se atrevería a confesar y más: el inquietante deseo de llevarlos a cabo.
1. Estudio en Negro

Frente a la alta ventana, de cara a la medianoche -abierta a las estrellas del vasto firmamento y a los árboles de hojas escarlata y azul turquesa-, recibiendo el perfume de las rosas del jardín, Severus Snape cavilaba.

Enmarcado por la ventana abierta, vestido de riguroso negro, espalda recta, desafiante. Sus largos cabellos oscuros se confundían con la noche.

Rodeado por los astros, por el batir de las hojas color sangre y cristal -sauces, álamos fantásticos-, su codo doblado mostraba que tenía una mano a la altura del tórax. El viento, fresco, al entrar por la ventana, le removía las orillas del largo atuendo, lentamente, igual a la capa de un hechicero en busca de la Piedra de Transmutación, o de la forma de aprisionar a un kabiro tan antiguo como el mundo.

La vasta habitación se desplegaba en torno a Snape, desde las largas y pesadas cortinas ocre recogidas en cordones de plata, hasta los muebles en la sombra: globos terráqueos dorados por el tiempo, que mostraban el mapa de Lemuria; divanes de madera labrada y seda, elaborados en los siglos 17 y 18; _secretaires _con textos a medio trabajar, tinta, plumas y cartas nunca enviadas, en sus gavetas; lámparas de cristal, apagadas; espejos con relieves complejos en sus marcos de oro; una enorme biblioteca en las paredes, de volúmenes en diferentes idiomas, algunos ilegibles por describir la hechicería de Thule, en la arcaica lengua de una raza previa a todo mago, y una colección de objetos mágicos tras vitrinas, obtenidos en viajes por ciudades ocultas, peligrosos puertos en la niebla y urbes sepultadas en desiertos sin nombre.

Esa habitación era una de cincuenta -algunos decían, infinitas- distribuidas en tres plantas de la vasta y vieja mansión de ventanas de marcos blancos, de fachada de lapislázuli, rodeada por un alto muro de roca y una fuerte reja de hierro protegida por encantamientos. Los árboles de vivos rojos y azules -que esta hora, brillaban suavemente- adornaban los jardines circundantes, adornados por fuentes con estatuas de ninfas, enredaderas en muros, viejos altares a dioses silenciosos, rosedales y macizos de flores violetas cerrados en el día, abiertos durante la noche y hasta el alba. En la mansión mágica de Mould-on-the-Wold.

Desde el jardín entró, por un golpe de viento, la fragancia de las flores que se mantenían todo el año. Las hojas escarlata y turquesa de los álamos batieron, acompañando a la voz femenina que llamó, serena e íntima, a la espalda del profesor de Pociones:

—Severus.

Snape giró, todavía con la mano cerrada casi a la altura del tórax, apoyando el pulgar en el índice recogidos. Su rapidez causó un movimiento en sus cabellos, y la media luz que le ocultaba las facciones permitió adivinar que varios mechones se agitaron sobre su rostro. No hacía falta adivinar -porque brillaron levemente en el abrazo del claroscuro-, el gesto felino de sus ojos. Ella quiso saber:

—Severus, ¿en qué piensas?

Por la ventana abierta en esa segunda planta, pasaba el susurrar del batir de las hojas de los álamos; las nubes platinadas en el cielo de Luna en diamante arrancaron un brillo de ébano a los cabellos de Snape, cuando caminó hacia aquella voz de una persona en un diván; de la sombra del mueble se extendió una mano delgada, de blanca piel.

Snape tomó aquella mano. La mirada intensa y la mano firme del profesor contrastaron con su forma suave de presionar aquellos delicados dedos.

No obstante, ni su mirada, ni su voz, se dulcificaron. Al contrario, se volvieron más inescrutables.

—¿Te encuentras bien en la infinitud? -preguntó Snape.

—Sí, me encuentro bien en ella.

Sin soltar esa mano, Snape tomó su varita y, dirigiéndola como al acaso, en la habitación se encendieron varias velas… Los pabilos arrojaron breves halos de luz cálida, sin vencer la penumbra, apenas abriendo zonas claras; mas permitieron ver otros objetos en las mesas: antifaces de terciopelo, largos guantes, largas cintas negras y otras breves, de las que colgaban camafeos elaborados en marfil y frascos rotulados con nombres de componentes de perfumes afrodisiacos, en francés y en latín.

El brillo de las lucernas reveló las facciones de la persona en el diván de seda y terciopelo, que Snape contempló con la misma mirada grave, llenos sus ojos del brillo ámbar de las velas, ojos donde ella se reflejó: las facciones delicadas, las cejas y nariz bien dibujadas, los labios bermellón.

De pie, el profesor tomó la barbilla de la chica, pasando suavemente los dedos por ella, atendiendo al trazo de sus labios… Ella los entreabrió, viendo la mano de él. Su mentón en esos dedos fuertes, que la tomaban con delicadeza, la hizo sentir que, de desear huir, no podría. O no querría. Pero eso lo había decidido hacía semanas.

Snape no apartó la mirada de esos labios, deseados desde hacía varias lunas secretas.

Sentándose en el diván, sosteniéndole el mentón, acercó sus labios a los de la chica... pero no la besó… Los dejó cerca, apenas rozándose. Ella suspiró con un poco de ansiedad y un mucho de placer, un suspiro doliente, apagado, rozando a su vez los labios del profesor de Pociones…

Sus rostros en vaivén hacían apenas rozarse los labios, insinuar la caricia, la bocas apenas tocándose, en mínima e insinuante fricción.

Snape no la besaba; dejaba gravitar la caricia en un constante a punto, pero eso bastó para que de los labios de la chica escapara un suave gemido, y pensara en lo que seguía… Lo que a él se le ocurría… Las peticiones hacia ella… Los juegos que elaboraban… Snape se contenía de besarla, se castigaba con ese roce sugerente de sus labios y ella, al sentirse envuelta en aquella locura que no la dejaba vivir, sin la cual no podía vivir, aquel delirio con sabor a perdición, no se pudo refrenar y lo abrazó con vehemencia, pero manteniendo aquella distancia, también refrenando sus deseos de besarlo, con dolor, para castigarlo a su vez.

Mechones negros ocultaron los ojos de Snape, cuando posándole las manos en el talle, musitó, con la voz grave de su pasión intransigente, rozando la boca de ella con sus labios de cruel sensualidad:

—Quiero tenerte… No puedo estar sin ti…

Y aunque habló con vehemencia, la abrazó con la presión exacta para seguir cosechando los suspiros de la chica. Su alumna.

Acariciada lentamente en la espalda, en los brazos, en el rostro a la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana abierta de fragancias violeta, la chica, depositada de espaldas en el diván, en la oscuridad cuando él apagó las velas con un pase, trató de recordar cómo, en unas semanas, llegó a esta locura, ella, Hermione Granger, cómo terminó intercambiando miradas, abrazos y besos y más con Severus Snape, hasta sentir que morían en aquella mansión mágica, del Boulevard de los Sortilegios.

Tráilers: /3G5aU3aNe9w?list=PL


	2. El País de Snape

Severus Snape también habría podido preguntarse cómo cayó en esa obsesión con Granger, pues él no pensaba en nadie más, no pensaba en mujer alguna… En ninguna mujer de esta tierra… Severus Snape vivía bajo un perpetuo ocaso, recorriendo los valles helados de un reino a la luz del estío… Una luz espectral, más allá de la penumbra de su despacho, de la negrura del Callejón Knockturn y distante del húmedo cielo de Cokeworth, con su aire herido; no era el juego de espejos de la conspiración donde arriesgaba su vida. Era una luz del alma. La de Snape era una media luz, hermana de la sombra, tan profunda como el negro azulado de sus cabellos: La daga quemante del amor perdido.

El color del país de Snape era la lobreguez de las alas de un cuervo que sobrevolaba en el cielo gris, de nubes en runas quebradas: Un cuervo en la altura inalcanzable que repetía las letanías del destino, ave de presagios volando sobre torres silenciosas, desmenuzadas de silencio, desintegradas de tiempo. El claroscuro -helado, de nocturnos, de pesares- habitaba el corazón de Snape, en el castillo de sus recuerdos, en las mazmorras de sus tormentos.

Ese castillo vivía en perpetua vigilia, habitado por figuras que desde el pasado cobraban vida al brillo de los vitrales y, lo peor para él: Una figura en especial, le sonreía. Una presencia amada le sonreía, amable, mientras ambos sabían que ella no era para él.

Ninguno de sus colegas, ninguno de sus alumnos conocía las tribulaciones de Snape. Invariablemente hosco, cruel, sarcástico, rodeado de sospechas y de certezas horrendas, nadie creería que su aura maligna se tejía de nostalgia, ni que su aparente frío corazón ardía de sentimiento. Ni que era el más valiente de Hogwarts.

Su corazón, oculto a los ojos del día, era una saeta ardiente, un fuego en el castillo bajo el vuelo del cuervo llamado Destino. Y con la aurora negra de su vuelo se encendían historias de alquimias inversas, de transmutaciones fallidas, haciendo despertar a aquella figura entre la profusión de espejismos ciegos, en los pasillos del tiempo: Una mujer con la única mirada que lo había conmovido. La única a la que había amado. Y al recordarla, el viento soplaba trayéndole voces y le mostraba el rostro de una niña incomprendida haciendo volar una flor, y la sonrisa que él, Severus, consiguió despertar en las facciones enmarcadas por el suave rojo de sus cabellos, fue el primer milagro de su vida.

Y Severus, sin saber cómo -tal vez por ser una llaga abierta-, volvía a sentir la tristeza de quien debía soportar la violencia de su padre; que debía soportar la repugnancia por el constante olor del alcohol; que experimentaba de nuevo el enojo del niño que tomaba la mano de su madre para encontrar algo de certeza, y revivía la ira contenida en el adolescente y el alivio matizado de odio con que recibió el final de aquel padre violento y torpe.

Sobre todo, Snape era el hombre que no había logrado vivir su amor. El que se guardó todo. Quien debió callar. Quien debió renunciar.

Y la certeza de Snape, creada con los años, en casa, en el colegio, la creencia íntima de ser un extraño en tierra propia, a la que se habituó, era un estilete… Un fino estilete clavado en los latidos de su corazón, una daga que le provocaba un dolor casi dulce, dolor de cantos de cuna en una casa fría, cantos juveniles de deseos rotos, de serenatas adultas de soledad y de vacío… No, a él no lo amaba nadie; y cuando descubrió el amor por una mujer encontró que se le escapaba, que aun teniéndolo en sus manos no podía conservarlo y se marchaba frente a sus ojos.

Un pozo de desolación tejió brazos de hiedra en torno a él, elevándose hacia las estrellas, donde vio encenderse las frías constelaciones que narraban su destino.

Su destino de pérdidas comenzó a serle claro desde que vio a aquella niña pelirroja ir a Gryffindor… Tener la continua certeza de perderla en el día a día; el sentir cómo se le iba, sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir para remediarlo.

Lo que quiso vivir con Lily, lo vio vivirlo ella con Potter. Ver a Lily en Hogwarts con sus amigos, alegre, desconflictuada; Lily feliz con el sonriente James; James abrazándola; otros soles y otras lunas de una Lily graduándose y viajando entre los reflejos de las tardes veraniegas de camino a la vida adulta. Lily cerrando la página y Severus viviendo las cuchilladas heladas de saberse olvidado... Snape vivió el dolor del enamorado secreto, de quien sus sentimientos no compaginan con el presente; sufrió el dolor de recordar el pasado feliz y sentir que hoy deseaba la mismo y que Lily estaba lejos; saber que su amor por ella no era oportuno, que no tenía cabida; ser indeseado por quien él amaba.

En la marcha fúnebre del cielo gris de lluvia, el profesor se recriminaba y creía a aquel cuervo que sobrevolaba su castillo, el cual repetía su letanía de desolación: «¡El amor no será para ti..!»

Aun con eso, Snape nunca tomó la opción lógica de su pesar: El abatimiento, el deseo de venganza. Al contrario, él podía no ser amado, pero era fuerte; podía no ser amado, ser olvidado, pero él tenía corazón. Y así, el mago con inclinación a las Artes Oscuras, el mortífago, el que abrazara las Tinieblas, en su encrucijada de pensar sin ser pensado se desdijo de sus negros juramentos e intentó salvar a Lily, porque a pesar de los años, a pesar de las llagas y del dolor, en el fondo de su alma continuaba siendo el mismo. Porque Snape no se había traicionado. Snape fue fiel a sí mismo a través del silencio y del olvido: Pese a los pozos en que cayó, a sus errores, las brasas de su capacidad de amar continuaban encendidas, aunque nadie más tarde pudiera comprender el lenguaje en que se transformarían.

Esa noche de horror, cuando sus esperanzas fracasaron, Severus doblado por el dolor abrazó a Lily… El camino de años de distancia finalizó y al abrazarla ella no era más una adolescente: Era una mujer, por fin en sus brazos, en sus brazos como muñeca dormida y sólo así, a su amada, Snape pudo expresarle su ternura, decirle cuánto lo sentía, cuánto se arrepentía de sus errores, decirle que nadie era más importante que ella y pedirle perdón por sus palabras impensadas; a Lily muerta en sus brazos pudo repetirle que nunca la había olvidado, le abrió su alma -sin avergonzarse, sin temer-, y pudo lavar sus cabellos pelirrojos con sus lágrimas. El Snape que estrechó a Lily entre los objetos destrozados y el niño en la cuna, continuaba siendo un mago con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Abrazándola y llorando, revelando que la quería como el primer día, casi acunándola como de vuelta a la infancia, Snape sembró la última semilla de su futuro. Echó raíces en la melancolía. ¡Cómo no habría él amado cada hora, cada segundo de Lily adolescente, hasta verla transformarse en el misterio infinito que significa una mujer! ¡Los instantes junto al río, las conversaciones del tiempo que siguió, la mirada de Lily en el colegio, por el prado, todo ello hubiera sido su vida! ¡De haber sabido retenerla, pensaba él, esto no habría sucedido!

Con ello, su barco encalló en la fatalidad... Irrevocablemente arrió las velas blancas y desplegó las nuevas, velamen negro de luto y rojo sangre, y se encomendó a los céfiros tenebrosos venidos del ayer, congregados en las nubes fantasmales contra el cielo de sus horas.

Hay amores que nunca se olvidan. Amores que se vivieron, que se perdieron o que nunca se tuvieron en verdad, más que en el deseo. Amores presentes en el silencio de los días, en el aire de los años. Una llama viva en un oratorio gélido: Ése era el amor de Severus Snape por Lily Evans. Por Lilly Potter.

El novio secreto de la amada muerta… Snape mantuvo viva la llama de su amor creándose una magia fúnebre. Una magia animada por un Sol que nunca iba a ponerse tras el horizonte. El prado, el árbol, la ribera, las horas compartidas en la juventud se convirtieron en el santuario de su amor… El santuario de un amor puro, de la única hora donde fue más auténticamente él. Transmutó su dolor en una idea adorada, intacta, perfecta, un paréntesis cuya alquimia dependía de no perder el oro poseído, de mantener la imagen inmaculada. Un perpetuo hoy. Un presente sin futuro.

El navío de Snape se arrancó del farallón en el oleaje furioso y la Luna espectral mostró que su navío se llamaba Fatalidad. En las extensiones sin cuento de olas sin brújula y sin mapas, la daga se clavó más con cada día de bitácora. El silencio en que Snape quedó al irse Lily hizo volar hojas estivales, sin esperanza, sin desear la esperanza, y las sonrisas se transformaron en llagas de dolientes primaveras.

Navegando en el Mar de los Sargazos al timón de un barco que entendía de tormentas, se convirtió en un hombre valeroso como ninguno más. El comprender su propio sufrimiento lo hizo ser más valiente.

Al mismo tiempo levantó murallas, se habituó tanto a su crepúsculo que terminó por echar raíces y dar frutos agridulces. Y en su carácter amenazante, Severus Snape se convirtió en el héroe silencioso de la lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso. Cambió sus lágrimas por una espada. La forjó en el fuego de sus pesares, para templarla contra la maldad.

Así fue como Severus Snape un día cruzó los muros de Hogwarts, lentamente, con su atuendo ondeando, crepúsculo y sombra, despertando temor, duda, desconcierto, odio, siempre en los extremos porque no encajaba en ningún marco, un mago poderoso de niebla sobre niebla, rey de un castillo erigido en el alma, de altos torreones y fosos profundos.

Snape pudo haberse vengado en Harry; estaba a su merced; pudo haberse vengado aunque el chico no entendiera; mejor todavía si no entendía, para que la venganza fuera más cruel; la única motivación que Snape necesitaba era su dolor, encerrarse en el odio hacia figuras del pasado, de las cuales Harry era heredero y más todavía, de una de las cuales era hijo y al que detestaba.

Y no lo hizo por una razón, por una única razón, una razón más fuerte que el dolor, que el odio y la ira: Por aquella emoción para algunos tan sencilla y débil: Por amor. Por el recuerdo de un amor. Ése era su escudo y su armadura. Y he aquí que el férreo profesor de Pociones, al que se temía y odiaba, el siempre hosco, el arrogante, continuaba poseyendo un corazón tan enorme como para obviar el pasado que lo hería y proteger a ese chico como si fuera suyo. El último en quien los Potter pensaran que los ayudaría, fue el primero, en una generosidad que James siempre fue incapaz de ver. Snape fue el más maduro de los tres, fue quien dio el paso adelante.

El mago que habitaba en el Severus que alentó a la niña temerosa en el prado de sus sueños, el que despuntó en la adolescencia, en otras circunstancias se habría convertido en un Slytherin misterioso y amable, con la capacidad de brindar amor a manos llenas desde su gesto adusto; un Slytherin de aire melancólico que sorprendería por la profundidad de sus sentimientos; Severus Snape habría sido una Luna dorada de Sol. Pero los demiurgos creadores de estas historias a veces se complacen en anunciar dichas para lanzarles el manto de la tragedia.

Y al surcar las olas, un viento animaba las velas de su buque: «¡Siempre!», susurraba, «¡Siempre!»

Y cuando la arena de las islas desiertas revoloteaba girando relojes incesantes; cuando la tormenta estallaba, Snape al frente de su navío también se preguntaba: _Siempre… ¿qué? ¿Siempre amar sin ser amado? ¿Siempre amar a quien no te amó? ¿Siempre amar a quien, de saberlo hoy, desconfiaría de ti aunque le explicaras? ¿Siempre justificar que no debes amar a ninguna otra, porque en el fondo, Severus, sabes que de ésta no saldrás vivo?_

Y una imagen, reflejada en el lecho del océano: Él deseaba morir.

Morir de hartazgo. Morir de llantos sin lágrimas. Morir de navegar por los paisajes desolados donde reinaba como amo y señor.

Acaso sólo el sacrificio de su vida sea suficiente para alejar a ese cuervo, derruir el castillo, incendiar los Sargazos, pensaba. La oportunidad de hacer lo que antes no pudo. No a una persona, a todas. Amar a todas. _¡Aunque nunca lo escuchen de mí!_

Mientras tanto, las sílfides que entonan tristes canciones a las orillas del Abhainn Nid acompañan a Snape. Únicamente sus nostálgicas cantigas suenan sus compases en las horas del Slytherin oscuro de corazón ardiente. Solamente sus arpas, contra el Sol Poniente, cantan el amor perdido, el amor que nunca ha vivido Severus Snape.


	3. Luces en la Mazmorra

La tarde que Hermione Granger bajó rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, cruzando el rompecabezas de penumbra sobre roca, no imaginó cómo terminaría aquel asunto.

Su primer pensamiento no fue muy edificante. El giro cerrado de los peldaños le hizo pensar en el sentir de los presos que bajaran por ese sitio opresivo, conducidos a la mazmorra helada.

Ahora, oyendo sus propios pasos, sin eco, apagados por lo angosto de la escalera, trazando el descenso de una Serpiente por un árbol, la castaña se dijo que honestamente, el suyo era un acto muy arriesgado… Podía ser un error a un grado nunca antes cometido, y ni Harry, ni Ron, sabían que ella estaba ahí... De saber que iba a bajar habrían puesto el grito en el cielo, negándose y si ella insistía -como lo hubiera hecho-, habrían terminado en un problema grave. No se diga con Ron.

No obstante, debía hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Y tenía razones. Se detuvo frente al umbral del despacho y llamó con tres golpes marcados.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ella pudo verlo.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Snape -saludó, reservada, desde el arco de entrada.

La oficina tenía un ambiente ajeno al sol de afuera e incluso muy diferente al de la fría escalera: Bloques de velas repartidas arrojaban una luz dorada que alejaba la oscuridad, pero resaltaba la cualidad de claustro del despacho, a la vez que formaba juegos de luces en el vidrio de los frascos en el muro y sobre la mesa de trabajo, arrancando brillos metálicos a los calderos.

Envuelto en esa luz, de pie, revisando un grueso volumen que llevaba en las manos, con los mechones negros sobre la cara, Severus Snape cambió de página.

No despegó la vista del libro cuando respondió con la parsimonia que dedicaba a lo insignificante, pero inoportuno:

—Granger… Qué honor.

Al entrar sin recibir indicación y cerrarse la puerta, la castaña recordó los rumores del Ministerio sobre el futuro nombramiento de Snape como director en el mediano plazo; rumores que ella se enteró por Kingsley Shacklebolt y que junto con unos furiosos Harry y Ron, mantenía bajo promesa de guardar el secreto. Shacklebolt se los confió para que tomaran sus previsiones.

Sin duda había qué tomarlas. Viendo a Snape rodeado por sus frascos, la luz de las largas velas, sus instrumentos y libros, Hermione sintió que hablar con él no sería tan sencillo como había pensado, y no porque lo creyera pan comido. Además del cambio que se avecinaba con él, la situación se tensaba en torno a ella y sus amigos. Estaban a menos de un tris de convertirse en indeseables. En unas semanas debían salir a la búsqueda en los peores términos bajo los que se movieran nunca. Hermione no sólo lo anticipaba, lo respiraba. Era una vibración pesada en el aire, una amenaza de la que no era difícil seguir su hilo hasta hallar a la eminencia gris. Hermione contaba con no demasiado tiempo antes de ese nombramiento y de la forzosa huida de ella y sus amigos. Aunque sonara paradójico, tomando en cuenta el papel que asumiría Snape, la castaña creía más que nunca en el paso que estaba por dar, así que anunció:

—Tengo una petición para usted, profesor Snape.

¿Cómo podría ser sencillo? Nunca habían simpatizado. Peor todavía: Ellos nunca habían sido indiferentes el uno al otro. Era evidente que la inteligencia de Hermione era un punto de identidad con la capacidad de Snape, aunque siempre se mantuviera en una corriente subterránea. El resto era un lazo, aunque fuera por una emoción cercana al odio. A Snape le desagradaba la suficiencia intelectual de Hermione. Y ésta se preciaba de resistir estoicamente las incontables agresiones en esos años por parte de los Slytherin, pero no era lo mismo con Snape. La diferencia con los demás era que viniendo de él, las agresiones tenían un matiz que las volvían difíciles de olvidar, y eso mantenía viva la llama de un sentimiento contradictorio hacia él.

Poco más se debía añadir, excepto el miedo general hacia Snape, como si se le presintiera a punto de desenfrenarse al no estar ya controlado por Dumbledore. La impresión general aumentaría al verlo como el usurpador del puesto que merecía McGonagall, heredera lógica de Albus. Eso iba de la mano con que Hogwarts cobraba un aire peor cada día. Pese a ello, o por ello, la castaña había decidido arriesgarse. Entendía que dadas sus escasas probabilidades de éxito, lo más seguro era que Harry, Ron y ella cayeran en un punto muerto en la búsqueda que emprendían.

Snape soltó intempestivamente el libro, con un elegante juego de sus dedos, en abanico que se abre. El volumen, suelto, descendió, despacio, sobre la mesa de trabajo, mientras el profesor lentamente cruzó los brazos, por fin dirigiéndole la mirada.

—Es novedoso… _verla_ en mi despacho, Granger.

La castaña no pudo evitar una breve reacción que se descubrió meses atrás: Era la voz de Snape. Su forma de pronunciar, acompasada, un poco ronca en algunas silabas; sus énfasis, como si paladeara el sonido; sus remates en ecos graves adquirían a veces para ella una cualidad que en años pasados jamás tuvo. No le provocaba miedo. Hoy era una muy leve inquietud indefinible.

Ella había bajado por las escaleras, veloz, asegurándose no ser vista. Ser descubierta acercándose a Snape la haría objeto de críticas y sospechas. Llegaría a oídos de Ron y de Harry antes de unas horas, qué horas, en minutos; por eso debía cuidarse. Y percibió que la compleja situación podía hacer reaccionar a Snape muy agresivamente. Seguramente se iba a ver peor que ingenua, pero sus preocupaciones y bases tenían mayor peso. Continuó:

—Harry no sabe que he venido, profesor. No se lo he dicho porque yo piense que deba ocultar, sino porque él no lo entendería. Tampoco entendería que vengo porque usted es la persona mejor preparada para lo que quiero pedirle.

—¿Y eso es…? -arqueó una ceja.

—Le pido que me enseñe el conjuro Ojo de Horus. El descrito en el libro de Viridian.

_Ojo de Horus_ no era un hechizo, ni un encantamiento. Era un conjuro porque permitía invocar a un Poder externo en beneficio propio. Era un procedimiento arriesgado.

Snape quiso saber, en talante levemente retador:

—¿Y cómo supone usted que yo conozco… eso?

Hermione notó que él fingía en esa pregunta. Debía conocerlo por buenas razones. Vindictus Viridian, en su tiempo director de Hogwarts, había sido pocionero y mencionaba ese conjuro en su única obra, donde explicaba que en sentido básico, "Ojo de Horus" era un componente de pociones para estimular la clarividencia, para accesar a estados de viaje astral, ver Cuerpos Astrales o Etéreos y aumentar la capacidad de precognición en los videntes.

"Ojo de Horus" era un derivado de la taipoxina, un veneno de serpiente oriental. Podía ser benéfico o mortal. Todo pocionero sabe que un exceso en la concentración de una medicina convierte a ésta en tóxico y viceversa. Un veneno a baja concentración puede ser medicinal pues contrarresta la acción de otros venenos. La explicación de Viridian sobre el uso de la taipoxina mostraba su muy baja seguridad, como advertencia:

la dosis medicinal se convierte en venenosa apenas por un rango de 0.3 gr

No sólo eso. Ojo de Horus también era un conjuro de búsqueda en varios niveles. Para hallar la comprensión de la Luz o de la Oscuridad. De acuerdo con Viridian, el conjuro trabajaba mediante la invocación de un Poder conocido como Dominación.

Así que en su sentido más amplio, Ojo de Horus se refería a la mitad del camino donde la pócima se convierte en veneno. El punto donde el proceso reversible se vuelve irreversible, donde el Elíxir de Vida se convierte en Licor de Muerte. Donde aparece la Belleza de la Luz o la Belleza de las Tinieblas. Se refería al punto de inflexión donde la Magia se transforma en Artes Oscuras.

La transición entre Magia y _Ars Nigra_ no era clara jamás. Para quien deseaba dar el paso, sí. Pero no era claro si no se tenía claro el objetivo. Una buena intención obsesiva, un creer que se puede hacer el bien sin haber sido solicitado, suponer que el fin benéfico justifica los medios para lograrlo, eran esas escalas de gris que conducían a la Oscuridad.

—Como conjuro -le recordó Hermione-, Ojo de Horus forma parte de DCAO.

Como Snape entrecerró los ojos, Hermione quiso pensar que era el gesto positivo de haber captado su interés. Aunque la verdadera razón, caviló, podía ser que él estaba impacientándose. Tal vez era uno de esos días cuando, de buen humor, no quería practicar su deporte favorito de ser cáustico y se limitaba a despreciar. Él se colocó una mano en la cintura, la otra en la mesa, y sus labios se torcieron un poco. Las llamas de las velas titilaron.

—¿Y desde cuál… enfoque… quiere conocer Ojo de Horus?

—Del lado de la Luz. Por ser peligroso, le solicito ayuda.

Inexpresivo, él comentó con su voz lenta y grave:

—Es buena señal que se haya percatado que Potter ha alcanzado el límite de su incompetencia... No le estoy dando un voto de confianza, Granger, pues no sería un gran mérito de parte suya el rebasarlo. ¿Cree tener lo que se necesita para enfrentar ese… estudio?

—Creo tener constancia especial.

Tenía constancia y más. Pero Ojo de Horus era muy avanzado. Podía revestir dificultad incluso para un auror. Lo descubrió en el libro de Viridfan, pero no lograba desentrañarlo. Aquello que lo explicaba, también lo contradecía. Lo había estudiado por semanas sin acabar de comprenderlo. ¡Increíble que la explicación estuviera impresa en pergamino desde el siglo 18 y no lograra hacer las conexiones para captar la ejecución! Se convertía en Magia o en Artes Oscuras dependiendo de la intención con que se realizara, eso lo sabía, pero su problema era la cuestión técnica.

Ése era su punto. Manejar el Ojo de Horus sería invaluable para localizar los horrocruxes restantes. Y el punto más grave lo abordó Snape, en la luz amarillenta de las largas velas, donde hablaban, también a mitad del camino entre luz y oscuridad:

—¿No teme estarse entregando a su oponente? Al bajar aquí ha entrado en la boca del lobo, Granger. Se presenta ante su peor enemigo en Hogwarts. Creo que ha olvidado sus criterios, sus… convicciones.

—Mi criterio es que no creo lo que se dice de usted, profesor.

Ahí estaba. Por eso Hermione no había dicho nada Ron, ni a Harry. Tampoco era nuevo. Más allá de su detestar a Snape por sus burlas personales, no todo era su decisión: Resultaba inevitable que ella participara aunque fuera pasivamente de los insultos y certezas de Ron y Harry hacia Snape. Pero siempre había marcado límites o por lo menos, manifestado dudas, razón por la cual ocasionalmente lo había defendido ante ellos o mostrado reservas sobre las conclusiones de sus amigos.

Una chica tan inteligente como la castaña, más que el mejor de los Ravenclaw, integrante del Club de las Eminencias, sin duda tenía en sus capacidades, la de deducir. La de no quedarse con una primera impresión así fuera espantosa. Uno de los motivos para hallarse en el despacho eran sus graves dudas sobre la percepción de Harry con respecto a la muerte de Dumbledore.

Su amigo se había negado a contárselo por un tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Era porque sospechaba que ella mostraría objeciones? Y, ¿no tendría bases? Hermione se preguntaba: ¿Por qué Snape conminó a Harry a guardar silencio y quedarse quieto en la Torre de Astronomía? ¿Por qué no lo mató en ella o en cualquier otro instante? ¿Qué ganaba dejando vivo a un testigo clave de su asesinato? Y si no podía matarlo, ¿por qué no lo desmemorizó del hecho, si dejarlo con ese recuerdo, representaba un peligro mortal para el supuesto Amo que defendía Snape?

Ésta era de esas situaciones donde la duda razonable se veía contradicha por el infaltable detalle o por una pieza de información que, más que llevar a una conclusión aceptable, a la castaña le daba la impresión de funcionar como justificación de la sospecha y del odio. Bajo esa luz, ¿no sería que Snape_ protegió a Harry?_ Y como ese, la castaña tenía otros ejemplos: La versión final de Snape en el caso de Lupin, más bien justificativa hacia ellos; la forma como los defendió en el bosque; sospechaba que ciertas ayudas venían de Snape. Hermione estaba en capacidad de darse cuenta, de intuir, por lo menos de formarse conjeturas. Justamente su inteligencia era la causa de varios de sus dificultades de comunicación con los demás, porque ella estaba por encima del promedio. Eso la conducía a algunas teorías que a los demás no les pasaban siquiera por la mente. En ese sentido, se parecía bastante a Snape.

El profesor torció la boca o fue una media sonrisa burlona, pero su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Él vio a la chica con frío desdén; su voz tuvo aire de una amenaza acariciante:

—La valiente Gryffindor acudiendo a mí… Diría que me la han servido en bandeja de plata, para que haga con usted lo que me plazca...

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Pese a la cantidad de velas, el clima del despacho era moderado. ¿Cómo haría para disipar el calor?

—Eso no lo sé, profesor. Sé que le pido su ayuda como docente.

—Ya veo. Y piensa que tengo tiempo para perderlo con usted.

Hermione pensó que podía recibir los sarcasmos de Snape hasta el final del arcoiris, o insistir. Eligió lo segundo, aunque en el filo casi invisible con la impaciencia. Snape tenía la capacidad de ser el único profesor de Hogwarts que o le daba miedo o le imponía o la enfurecía explosivamente. De sus conocidos, Ron la exasperaba por sus accesos de torpeza, pero Snape la exasperaba porque se le hacía difícil superarlo en los juegos de ingenio y autocontrol. Habría sido mejor experimentar indiferencia hacia él, pero no le era posible.

—Es probable que las fallas de Harry en el breve curso que usted le dio -aseguró ella-, le formen una idea sobre nosotros, profesor. Le puedo asegurar que no es mi situación.

—¿Cuál problema tienen, señorita Granger? ¿Weasley no encuentra el camino al comedor? ¿Potter ya no tiene normas por romper?

—Yo necesito tener más recursos para ayudar a los dos.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, fríamente.

—Y yo no creo poder ayudarla, Granger. Tengo muchas ocupaciones como para perder tiempo con quimeras. Con niños.

El giro súbito habría sido desconcertante de no llevar casi siete años de conocer a Snape. Sin moverse, dejando que él se acercara a ella unos pasos, Hermione respondió, en buena lid bloqueándole el paso, viéndolo a los ojos, hablando más estrechamente en el área limitada de la luz, reflejada en sus ojos marrones y límpidos:

—He crecido -afirmó ella-, como comprenderá.

Snape no pasó de devolverle la mirada; aunque se debía conceder que Granger ya no era una niña: Aunque de uniforme, frente a él, llevando sus libros, estaba una joven grácil, guapa, de mirada firme.

El asunto era otro. Observándose muy cerca del uno del otro, en la penumbra aumentada súbitamente, rodeados del juego de las velas, Snape se daba cuenta que la Insoportable ya no era una niña… por su forma de comportarse. La mirada directa, sin temor, que ella le dirigía, era la de un carácter sólido. No pensaba igual que sus inmaduros amigo y su novio.

Él conocía cada paso que ellos daban. Granger siempre fue más madura que los otros dos. Era la voz de la sensatez. Granger era la que pensaba a largo plazo, la que resolvía y preveía. Faltaban dedos en las manos para contar las veces que Potter y Weasley hubieran muerto de no ser por Granger. Tampoco era como ellos, viscerales; no se enojaba y salía corriendo. Snape vio la responsabilidad en Granger, la conciencia de lo que sus pasos implicaban para ella. Si bien era legendario su talento para darse la razón en tono informado e irrebatible, chocante, eso quedaba relegado pues en la mirada de Granger despuntaba la madurez plena de carácter. Igual había atemperado lo que podía llamarse su insoportabilidad. Por ejemplo, este insistir, arriesgándose a bajar a la mazmorra para plantearle firmemente una necesidad, pese a su aire imprudente y un poco petulante en su firmeza, era un riesgo calculado porque acababa de explicarle sus razones y sospechó que diría algo de mayor peso.

Los hermanos Carrow, que daban vueltas esporádicas por Hogwarts desde días pasados, desconcertando a los alumnos con sus aires de ser amos, sus sonrisas prepotentes y ojos trastornados, sí que notaron el cambio físico de Hermione. Era elocuente su forma de comérsela con los ojos, con sonrisa ofensiva frente a quien fuera y como quien da tiempo al tiempo para comprobar en carne propia, lo bella que se había vuelto la castaña. Snape consideraba formas de desanimar a la bruja Alecto de esos proyectos, pues era la que entusiasmaba a Amycus: Al pasar cerca de Granger la miraban de arriba abajo, con la codicia de quien paladea anticipadamente un bocado apetitoso. Esa chica, se decían sonriendo, tenía talentos que podía descubrir con los dos. Quizá con los dos al mismo tiempo.

En su tema, Hermione llegó al centro del asunto, su mayor argumento, porque no veía motivo para perder tiempo guardando apariencias:

—Si pese a lo que se dice o se cree de usted, el profesor Dumbledore lo apoyó incondicionalmente, es porque él sabía algo que los demás desconocemos. No pudo no enterarse de la forma como han podido interpretarse los actos de usted. Pese a todo, él nunca dejó de confiar en usted y yo creo que eso lo llevó hasta el final. Yo comparto la opinión de Dumbledore y más -añadió-: Como el profesor Dumbledore le solicitó ayudar a Harry, usted no tiene impedimento en ayudarme a mí, ya que estoy con Harry en lo mismo. Bien puede tomar el apoyarme como incluido en la petición de Dumbledore. A final de cuentas repercutirá a favor de Harry. A final de cuentas nadie tiene que saber lo que hagamos.

Eso último habría tenido un eco especial, pero con ellos dos no era así. Hablaban de lo que hablaban. Incluso con la actitud descortés de Snape. De hecho, estaban avanzando en el diálogo.

De ser cierto que Snape sería el siguiente director se volvería inasequible para ella. Necesitaba una respuesta. Ella necesitaba un sí de Snape.

—Evítese la falsa amabilidad conmigo, Granger -Snape habló para ganar tiempo y volverla a analizar-. ¿Por qué mejor no me llama como acostumbran? ¿El Murciélago, me parece? ¿No sería mejor un poco de sinceridad de su parte?

—¿Quiere una disculpa por lo que hayamos dicho? -lo retó un poco- Han sido tiempos difíciles. Le soy sincera, también soy sincera en lo que le pido y con mis motivos para solicitárselo. Le pido que me ayude a ejecutar el conjuro Ojo de Horus. Por lo demás, asumo la responsabilidad de mis expresiones. Le ofrezco una disculpa.

Snape pensó que ella lo resolvió rápido. Mas aquel dilema no era menor. Aprender el Ojo de Horus podría ser una gran ayuda, pero también un riesgo innecesario para Granger y eso tomando en cuenta que en los próximos tiempos, la vida valdría menos que nunca. Así que con gesto de haber terminado una conversación inútil, pero en realidad para seguir pensándoselo, salió sin dirigir la palabra a la chica. Ella no se sorprendió, ni le molestó verse obligada a salir del despacho, dándose tiempo a que fuera cinco pasos después de él. Estaba dentro de lo esperable. Pero tampoco quiso seguirlo por las escaleras o acabar con una mala frase. No sería adecuado a sus propósitos. Quedó en el primer escalón, oyéndolo subir y formándose un plan.

—Gracias por prometer pensarlo -le comentó ella en voz alta.

La actitud de él justificaba ignorar un poco las formas.

No iba a tomar su negativa como la última palabra. En los siguientes días, la castaña se dedicó a enviarle lechuzas con la misma petición, elaboradas o escuetas. Esperaba que por puro hartazgo Snape la oyera de nuevo o de plano aceptara o de plano desquiciarlo. Pero esperaba que aceptara. Estaba segura que él no salió de su despacho desdeñando el tema.

De ser cierta la impresión profunda de ella sobre Snape -inconcebible para sus amigos, de saberla-, Snape aceptaría… Y aunque Hermione no se atrevía a contradecir a Harry, ni a Ron en sus apreciaciones, esto era una maniobra en un estilo ya usado por ella: El de no compartir las inquietudes de los otros y actuar, como cuando pidió a McGonagall que revisara la Nimbus de Harry pese al enfado de su amigo o hacerles sugerencias que en realidad eran órdenes. Esta vez haría lo mismo, pero en grado muchísimo mayor. Como dijo, si Snape le enseñaba el conjuro, los demás no tenían por qué saberlo. El conjuro actuaría paralelamente a ellos, guiándolos en los momentos propicios; en el peor de los casos nada sucedería.

Las lechuzas regresaban con los mensajes sin leer. A Hermione no le sorprendía, ni le afectaba. Su meta era que Snape tuviera la petición en mente. Que no leyera los mensajes ayudaba, pues solamente los reenviaba. Aun si Snape se exasperaba sería a favor de la Gryffindor, pues insistiría de nuevo. Su única limitante era el tiempo.

No obstante, poco a poco, aquellas reiteraciones y silencios de vuelta adquirieron un matiz de lucha, pues conociendo un poco a Snape sabía que él era impositivo como ella, lo cual pulsó en la Gryffindor la cuerda de su necesidad de ganar toda discusión. Su inquietud se matizó de otra motivación, menos confesada y menos sensata, justificada por ella en el hecho de que su meta principal era más importante: Ver quién se cansaba primero, quién podía más, como muestra indirecta de quién tenía la razón.

El empeño creció al grado que una tarde se equivocó y respondió a Harry:

—¿Estás seguro, Snape…?

La risa incrédula de Ron, la extrañeza de Harry y su irónica sonrisa, dando a la chica un "gracias" en reproche, les ocultó el hecho de que Hermione se descubrió pensando en Snape con frecuencia.

Aquel pensar se tiñó de una sutil antipatía renovada o exasperación por ver varados sus planes. En clase miraba a Snape a una línea del gesto de desafío. Le lanzaba miradas de ironía para obtener de él una reacción y tener pie a hablar de nuevo. Una vez que el pasó a un lado de su fila de pupitres, la castaña le dirigió una mirada de reojo. Snape no dijo nada, aunque debió ver el gesto altivo de la Gryffindor… que, por cierto, a Neville, testigo involuntario, le pareció que más que hostil o belicosa, la expresión de Granger la hizo ver guapa.

A la mañana siguiente, en el Gran Comedor, Parvati se inclinó al oído de Hermione y le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Tienes algún problema con Snape?

—¿Con el Murciélago? ¡Claro que no? -exclamó con menosprecio, aunque repentinamente intranquila.

Pensó que preguntar "¿por qué?", mostraría interés en el asunto.

Confió que Parvati le diría y así fue:

—Entró y al pasar por enfrente, ¡te vio! Un parpadeo, sí, pero muy raro en el amo del mundo. Hermione, parece que le llamaste la atención. ¿Será posible?

—No me hagas reír -desdeñó y se encogió de hombros-, ¡qué asco!

—Entonces algo hiciste que le molestó.

—No lo dudes, ¿qué no le molesta a ese?

—Él mismo.

—No, él también se cae mal.

Rieron. Hermione apenas alzó una ceja y miró de reojo hacia Snape, que se sentaba en la mesa de los profesores, saludando escueto sin ver a nadie después. El resto del desayuno y en las demás comidas de la semana, no volvió a ocuparse de que el necio profesor diera alguna señal, pero no dejó de enviarle las lechuzas. Lo necesitaba.

No se puso a pensar que su forma de insistir en aprender el conjuro, por su carácter de confrontación, podía ser un primer paso hacia las Tinieblas.

Snape -aunque estupefacto por las palabras de Granger- cobró la costumbre de, luego de leer el primer mensaje de Granger, regresarle las lechuzas con un gesto de la mano. El ave aprendió a dejarse ver y apresurarse a aletear de regreso al ver el índice de Snape ordenándole volver al remitente, sin desatender lo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque no era mucho el trabajo escolar que tenía. El colegio iba en caída a dejar de serlo. El castillo estaba intacto, pero las estructuras que lo organizaban estaban siendo colapsadas. El mundo a su alrededor, también.

¿Quién actuaría contra ello, además de Potter y sus amigos? Ese era un continuo pensamiento de Snape, seguro que chicos como Longbottom u otros espabilados, llegado el momento y pese a su sinceridad, no pasarían del desafío inútil, por muy valeroso que fuera, por no modificar los hechos en esencia. Snape presentía que futuras actitudes le darían la preocupación de evitar que los Carrow mataran estudiantes. Se demoraba en obedecer la orden de dejar las clases de DCAO para transferirlas a Amycus, que junto con su hermana esperaba la indicación de Snape para aposentarse en el colegio y hacer un engendro con la materia y lo que pudieran. Como no dudaba que ambos torturarían a los alumnos, decidió que seguiría dando clases hasta después de recibir el cargo de director.

Esas perspectivas lo llevaba a considerar de nuevo -y un poco exasperado por la guerrilla que le hacía Granger, pero que lo empujaba a ignorarla, para hacerla rabiar-, había seguido convenciéndose que la Gryffindor era la única capacitada para el intento que deseaba llevar a cabo.

De sus socios, era quien mejor realizaba los hechizos, incluso con elegancia ligera. Así que era la mejor aspectada para aprenderlo. No sólo eso. Eran las aptitudes que descubriera en ella. Weasley era un seguidor cuya buena intención no era el lenguaje para crear una estrategia y Potter, aun con su generosidad y arrojo, visto como individuo era demasiado irreflexivo, no proyectaba, no preveía. Su ascendiente era de tipo afectivo, por eso su falta de poder de convocatoria. Potter era un héroe solitario.

Comparada con eso y con el resto del estudiantado, Granger _pensaba. _Y de eso venía su era una alumna que viviera el día a día impactándose con los hechos, pero sometiéndose a ellos o resolviéndolos de acuerdo a como aparecieran. Poseía una inteligencia penetrante, capaz de anticipar escenarios, de armar tácticas, estrategias, llena de recursos gracias a su inventiva. Más de una vez Granger había aportado el impulso que faltaba a sus amigos. Había identificado pistas que ellos fueron incapaces de ver, les dio dirección para llegar a la meta. Sabía pensar en las horas de mayor tensión o de miedo.

¿Ella podría aprender Ojo de Horus? No lo dudó. ¡Qué aportación del director Vindictus! En su época, la arqueología muggle descubrió el Egipto de los faraones. La Piedra Rossetta, que abrió el camino para la comprensión de la escritura jeroglífica, también permitió desentrañar papiros conservados en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. En ellos Vindictus descubrió aquel conjuro al que llamó "Ojo de Horus" por su poder de encontrar, pero que en realidad se llamaba _conjuro de Hieracómpolis_ -la ciudad donde se adoraba a Horus- o _conjuro de Hor Ajti, _es decir, "Horus en el Horizonte" porque permitía ver lo que se levantaba en el tiempo, pero no sólo eso, sino que manifestaba capacidad de influir en el futuro, el terreno donde se mueven las Dominaciones.

Usado como lo configuró Viridian, el _Hor Ajti_ revivido terminó en la frontera de Luz y Tinieblas por la influencia de aquel director, que fue Slytherin.

Snape concluyó nuevamente que Granger representaba la oportunidad de ayudar a Potter de manera decisiva, si ella lograba manejar un conjuro que él conocía desde hace años por estar no sólo a un paso de las Artes Oscuras, sino porque muy fácilmente entraba de lleno en ellas. A Voldemort ese conjuro no le había funcionado. ¿Se resistía con él? Snape siempre negó conocerlo. Granger tendría probabilidad.

Snape se frotó la barbilla. Esta era la última oportunidad que tenía de ayudar a Potter, pues estaba casi seguro que o no volvería a verlo cuando todo comenzara o tendría una oportunidad mínima de hacerlo en contadas ocasiones más.

Aun así, no podía enseñarle el conjuro, sin más. Él debía volver a intentar enseñar los recursos para proteger los pensamientos y con ello, los secretos. No bastaba con la promesa de callar. Nadie más debía saber lo que Granger iba a aprender y con suerte, a poner en práctica.

No podían practicar nada de eso en Hogwarts. Los Carrow con sus visitas, Draco, Zabini, los inútiles de Crabbe y Goyle, eran demasiados ojos y demasiadas lenguas. Al analizarlo nuevamente decidió tener esas prácticas en el sitio que conocía.

El siguiente viernes, Hermione caminaba a clase de Transformaciones, también considerando si escribir un nuevo mensaje a Snape o reciclar uno de los viejos o enviar un pergamino en blanco.

—Granger.

Sobresaltada por salir de sus pensamientos, oyó a Snape andar unos pasos a su ritmo, para después seguir sin voltear a verla:

—Mañana a las seis de la tarde en mi despacho. Avise que estará fuera para que nadie haga preguntas -indicó, con tono cansino de "voy a sacrificar mi tiempo".

Al alejarse, dejó en el aire una fina corriente de aroma a lavanda... Hermione pensó que nunca había caminado tan cerca de él en el colegio como para darse cuenta de su fragancia.

—Gracias -respondió ella, siguiendo a clase.

La acompañó una satisfacción secreta. En la voz de Snape escuchó un sonido nuevo: Sin abandonar su aridez y condescendencia, se escuchó el tono del respeto leve.

Hermione ignoraba que se llevaría más de una enorme sorpresa, porque el respeto mutuo iba a sufrir un choque.


	4. El Boulevard de los Sortilegios

En punto de las seis de la tarde, vestida de jeans y blusa azul oscuros, abrigo ligero y bufanda, Hermione bajó rápida a la mazmorra, después de cuidar nuevamente no ser vista y de decir a Ron y Harry que necesitaba visitar a sus padres.

La puerta del despacho medio iluminado se abrió, dejándola pasar sin demora, mientras Snape, serio y concentrado, se le acercaba haciendo un ágil pase con la varita.

La luz de las velas en la oficina de Snape se esfumó, reemplazada por sombras y viento de una calle solitaria, de casas y cercas de piedra en ambas aceras… Bajo tejados rojizos de dos aguas, ventanas iluminadas arrojaban restos de luz sobre arbustos, como única señal de vida, pues a nadie se veía afuera, y excepto el susurrar del viento no se escuchaba un sonido.

Snape echó a andar, sin aviso, con la castaña arrancando ágilmente el paso para ir a su lado, guardándose las preguntas por el momento.

Escasas farolas en las aceras, medio ocultas por las copas de los árboles, alumbraron el camino del profesor de pociones y la Gryffindor. Bajo la luz irregular filtrada por los árboles –con sombras en forma de hojas–, el hombre de cabellos azabache, vestido de negro, con los detalles de la camisa impecable en cuello y filo de las mangas, andaba rápido, acompañado por la castaña a su costado derecho.

Fueron rápido, sin hablar, doblando en esquinas de calles de empedrados deteriorados, pasando al lado de casas con fachadas de ladrillo desnudo, que mostraban ventanas cálidamente alumbradas, árboles de pocas hojas y largos tramos de hierba en descuido al pie de muros cubiertos por enredaderas.

Pese a no identificar la localidad, saliendo y entrando de tramos de gran penumbra, Hermione percibió un hecho inédito para ella.

Yendo al lado de Snape, él caminando a pasos rápidos, moviendo los brazos con decisión, sus cabellos en sacudidas breves, Hermione se percató que era la primera vez que caminaba junto con Snape un tramo tan largo. Y la primera vez, solos. Le parecía ser la primera vez que lo veía al considerar que con extender el brazo habría podido tocar la mano clara, de venas marcadas, que sobresalía del filo de la blanca manga.

Avanzando por el centro de la calle desierta, entre casas, cercas y enredaderas, se dijo que al contrario de lo pensado -que estar sola con él diez minutos sería incómodo-, en realidad era muy sencillo: No se respiraba tensión al lado de Snape. Con sus pasos ligeros, discretos y emanando ese sutil aroma a lavanda, no se respiraba incomodidad, sino vivacidad y ligereza. Su seriedad no resultaba agresiva. Él la dejaba ser.

Snape caminaba con prestancia, sin obligarla a apresurarse. Ella tampoco no era como esos alumnos invadidos de nerviosismo que en ocasiones trataban de seguir el paso de Snape y parecían dispuestos a tropezar cada dos pasos, con la disculpa en la boca. Hermione iba con su habitual paso ágil al dirigirse a un asunto de importancia.

Snape, ágil, decidido como siempre, llevaba ese aire de ignorar o valorar poco lo que le rodeaba, gesto que Hermione pudo interpretar de otra manera en las calles de la localidad: Era tener en mente un asunto de gravedad que dejaba en segundo plano lo que le rodeaba, pero seguía atento a ello.

Más todavía, percibió que el consabido aire de malhumor y prepotencia de Snape, se ausentó.

¿Era que no tenía necesidad de fingir? Los movimientos de él le fueron gratos: La oscilación de los brazos, la determinación expresada en pasos suaves, pero sabiendo a dónde iban y aquel movimiento ocasional de sus negros cabellos, enmarcando la nariz aguileña.

De Snape, viendo al frente, recortado contra el fondo de las estrellas del cielo azul marino, brotaba un aura de seguridad, de conocerse, de sentirse dueño de sí mismo, cómodo con sus propios movimientos; por ende, un poco dueño del entorno: Las aceras, el halo de luz de los faroles y las casas, que por fin, por su estilo y silueta, Hermione identificó:

—Estamos en Mould-on-the-Wold, profesor Snape –dictaminó con su voz a veces grave.

Snape parecía ir sumido en graves reflexiones, pero le respondió de inmediato:

—En efecto, Granger, aunque si piensa que iremos a casa de los Dumbledore, olvídelo. Esa residencia se encuentra al otro extremo del poblado. Lo que verá será nuevo para usted.

Acababa de decir eso cuando al doblar en una esquina tan oscura como el resto, las facciones de Hermione se llenaron de pasmo.

La calle, la arquitectura, el ambiente, cambiaron de improviso.

Luz violeta de miles de hojas en cientos de árboles a los lados de una avenida de unos treinta metros de ancho, se extendía en brillos móviles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y elevándose al cielo en resplandores tenues. Árboles de ramas largas y delgadas lucían aquellas hojas que resaltaban con aspecto de cristales animados desde dentro, alejándose sobre las aceras continuas, de losas de piedra rosa pálido, flanqueando un camino de otras losas, de piedra azul oscura.

La vasta iluminación de la avenida no era artificial: La profusión de árboles y hojas abrillantadas desprendía luminosidad tenue, pero su acumulación bastaba para iluminar la vía, generando un ambiente fresco y meditabundo. Rosas sembradas en torno de los árboles formaban un anillo rosa pálido emitiendo otro brillo, pero bastante más tenue.

El resplandor colorido de los árboles y vegetación iluminaron su admiración. Llena de curiosidad junto a Snape, quien mostraba conocer el lugar, la Gryffindor avanzó por esa avenida sin transeúntes, ni vehículos, delimitada por la acera sin interrupciones y adornada por árboles frondosos de los que colgaban frutos. _Durazneros_, pensó Hermione, _son durazneros, _que batían hojas violáceas, resplandecientes, parecidas a luz neón, de las que manaba el murmullo suavemente perfumado de cantos de aves.

Hermione se detuvo un momento, viendo a su alrededor, asombrada. _Esta vía está y no está en Mould-on-the-Wold. Es una vía mágica. Debe ser un secreto de Snape. _Las construcciones eran casi iguales vistas entre los árboles, una sucesión de muros gris oscuro con entradas de marcos blancos, pero al rebasar las copas de los durazneros adoptaban formas muy diferentes, en cúpulas, triángulos, torretas y complicadas formas de roca y cristal luminiscentes contra el cielo sin nubes, de escasas estrellas. _No es una avenida, _se dijo, _es un boulevard._

La castaña se apresuró para alcanzar a Snape, viendo a su derecha una señalización en la acera ininterrumpida, una placa de bronce en lo alto de un poste entre dos árboles brillosos, entintándola de violeta, que confirmó su idea: Sortileges Boulevard.

_Boulevard de los Sortilegios…_ Hermione, un poco al trote por la vasta vía arbolada de luz violácea, miró las ventanas por encima de los árboles alzando sus brillos al ónice nocturno… Ventanas con las cortinas corridas, otras de donde emergía un caleidoscopio como si dentro se suscitara una magia de luz y de números. Recibiendo la sombra de la noche y la luz en suave movimiento de las hojas de los durazneros, la castaña descubrió umbrales adornados con efigies de musas de granito en gestos sonrientes, Atlas cargando arcos pesados, otros arcos profundos que conducían a rejas cerradas tras las que se vislumbraban enredaderas resecas y estelas con inscripciones ilegibles por la distancia. A tramos, altos relojes empotrados en torres de roca marcaban la hora 25; sobre las copas de los árboles, fachadas trazaban letras cuyo significado se conformaba por la luz y la oscuridad. En el boulevard que se alejaba, Hermione creyó percibir ecos y jeroglíficos en la noche, en un laberinto de tiempo y de luz.

Snape giró a su derecha, deteniéndose, y cuando Hermione lo alcanzó, se vio frente a una reja. Tras ella se levantaban vetustos árboles nudosos, secos.

Y al fondo, una residencia abandonada… Una antigua y enorme mansión de tres plantas, de muros sucios por incontables lluvias, con decenas de ventanas de cristales rotos en su frente decolorado, tejado desvencijado, conservando la vertical por la solidez con que se construyó, pero asentada sobre sí misma por el desgaste, en medio de una extensión de capas de hojas muertas, vegetación feraz y otros árboles quebrados entre hierba altísima.

El profesor de Pociones hizo un pase circular con la varita. Rodeados por un halo azuloso, le hizo la indicación de avanzar y, andando, traspusieron la reja cerrada.

Al cruzar y detenerse, Hermione volvió a contemplar el sitio, con el rostro iluminado por otros breves resplandores, de colores distintos a los del boulevard.

Consideró si Snape había realizado un hechizo de Aparición para salir a otra casa, pero descartó la idea porque para eso no necesitaban haber venido a Mould-on-the-Wold. Era la misma residencia.

O no exactamente la misma.

La mansión y sus jardines eran nuevos. Aún en la noche no necesitaban iluminación artificial: De la hierba recién cortada y de los árboles lozanos brotaba un tenue resplandor blanco-azuloso. Las hojas rojas colgantes de los altos sauces frondosos también poseían aquella cualidad fosforescente, pero de discretos turquesas. Y la mansión… Snape la dejó contemplarla.

De limpia fachada de piedra azul y lavado tejado rojo, sus ventanas de marcos blancos relucientes mostraban ventanas intactas, con altas ventanas en el centro de cada tercer nivel, como si tuvieron salones y las demás fueran habitaciones. El mismo Snape, quien evidentemente conocía el sitio, parecía invadido por una muda admiración.

—¿Cómo se llama esta residencia, profesor Snape?

—Sus propietarios decidieron llamarle _Infinity Manor_.

En los alrededores de la propiedad, se distinguían otros jardines y estatuas, el lejano murmuro de una fuente.

—¿De qué Casa era quien construyó esta residencia, Granger?

—De Ravenclaw –dedujo ella.

—¿El arquitecto vivía solo?

—No, su esposa era Gryffindor.

Snape no respondió, o sea que Hermione acertó, y se dirigió a la entrada de la residencia que no era el característico umbral estilo inglés. Aunque nada en el Boulevard de los Sortilegios era común.

La entrada de la residencia era un alto arco ojival, de granito. Al fondo se levantaba un pequeño jardín tupido, de plantas de papiro. A la izquierda de ese arco, sobre un muro del mismo material, estaban inscritos los escudos de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw, como dedujo Hermione no solamente por los colores predominantes de la mansión, sino por la proeza intelectual y destreza que había requerido.

—Él arquitecto falleció primero –comentó Snape, viendo aquellos escudos–. Su esposa lo siguió, a los dos años. Eso ocurrió en 1768. Por haber traspuesto la reja, para nosotros el deceso de ella fue ocurrió hace dos días. En este momento se realizan sus funerales.

Snape giró al muro de la derecha, seguido por Hermione. Una inscripción en bajorrelieve mostraba un símbolo con un Sol y una Luna, dentro de una circunferencia.

—Al fallecer ella –explicó Snape–, la casa quedó fuera del tiempo. En apariencia son dos casas: La que ven sus deudos es la sujeta al cambio. Ésta se encuentra fuera del tiempo. Nunca vendrá ninguno de los deudos. No podemos ir a ellos. Sólo puede entrar quien conozca el hechizo.

El profesor apoyó el índice en la Luna, la llevó al Sol y al coincidir, una puerta hasta entonces invisible se abrió.

Entraron a una amplísima sala en penumbra, donde la oscuridad retrocedía por la luz blanquecina y la de los árboles, filtrada entre los cortinajes de seda de las enormes ventanas, que a Hermione le pareció que tenían dos poco más de metros de alto: Se distinguían muebles, libreros, mesas, dos columnas más allá indicando el arranque de un pasillo y a la izquierda, una magnífica escalera de anchos peldaños de mármol que conducía a las plantas superiores.

—Stephanie Despres y Atherton Fitzpatrick se casaron en 1760 –dijo Snape–. Fitzpatrick lanzó encantamientos en los cimientos de la residencia, en cada material de construcción. Y entre los dos dieron otras cualidades al lugar.

Snape cerró la puerta con un pase, sin voltear a la puerta, y fue al lado de uno de los ventanales.

La castaña entrelazó sus dedos, apreciando el lugar.

—Se construyó con amor -opinó ella, al fin-. Todavía se respira. Parece que acaba de suceder.

Snape miró por la ventana.

—Acaba de suceder, Granger. Por fuera, la casa se halla en el flujo normal del tiempo. Por dentro, siempre es sábado 7 de noviembre de 1768. Nada se repite, porque son las versiones infinitas de un mismo día. Los visitantes no son afectados por ello. Lamentablemente, Fitzpatrick no dejó planos de construcción. Ninguna indicación de los encantamientos empleados por él.

Se dirigió a la escalera. La castaña lo siguió, dando un saltito con prestancia.

Al subir por la escalera, Hermione notó algo que no vio desde la sala: La luz que entraba por el ventanal se imprimía en un blanco espectral sobre el muro, donde entre las sombras de los marcos de las ventanas brotaron cientos de relojes. Ambos subieron en aquel tapiz de claroscuro puntuado de relojes de todas las formas y carátulas, redondas, cuadradas, de muchos ángulos, simétricas o irregulares, marchando a ritmos diferentes. Muchos relojes tenían cuatro y cinco agujas, letras en vez de números y cifras que debían pertenecer a algún idioma desconocido para ella. Ninguno hacía ruido.

Obviamente Snape conocía lo central: El hechizo de Apertura de la reja. ¿Cómo la habría encontrado? ¿Por qué le confiaba la existencia de esta mansión?, se preguntó la castaña. ¿En verdad pensaba que podía confiar en ella a ese grado?

—¿Es posible perderse? –la chica se intrigó- Una apariencia por fuera de la reja, otra por dentro y una mansión fuera del tiempo. Se me figura un laberinto.

Snape y ella llegaron a la planta superior, donde un gran salón dividía dos corredores de habitaciones. Con un pase de la varita, él abrió las cortinas de las altas ventanas centrales, dejando pasar la luz de la luna. Estaban sobre el nivel de los árboles.

—No hay posibilidad de perderse –explicó él–. Uno se mueve dentro de una casa normal. Para ellos fue su casa normal durante los ochos años de su matrimonio. Su cualidad se manifestaba a voluntad de sus residentes. Aún lo hace. No depende de sus dueños originales. Al morir ella, al cerrarse las puertas cuando los deudos la llevaron a su última morada, se echó a andar el último encantamiento de su esposo: La casa se incrustó en el Tiempo. Sus puertas pueden abrirse a otros siglos.

—¿El boulevard…?

—El Boulevard de los Sortilegios es la intersección de un plano infinito con Mould-on-the-Wold. Sus habitantes no pueden verlo a voluntad.

El secreto era grande y le extrañaba más que el profesor la trajera. ¿Éste sitio la ayudaría?

La castaña caminó al centro de la sala.

—La mansión es una galería –entendió–. Vista en realidad es un pasadizo largo extendido en el Tiempo, pero quien la ocupa solamente puede ver la casa.

Con las manos a la espalda, Snape giró hacia una de las altas ventanas.

—Por eso la he traído, Granger. Creo que la ayuda que necesita puede provenir de esta mansión.

—¿Cómo es que confía en mí, si me expresó tantas dudas?

Él giró rápidamente hacia ella.

—Tengo mis razones, que sabrá pronto. Aunque todavía desconozco si le mostraré los secretos de la mansión era necesario traerla.

Él llevó lentamente la mano al interior de su saco, como buscando que la castaña no se diera cuenta.

Hermione, por reflejo, dio un paso atrás. Por un segundo tuvo la certeza de ser verdad lo que se afirmaba de Snape. Y ella había acudido a una trampa mortal por su propio pie.

Snape no se detuvo, sino que terminó de sacar la varita, susurrando.

—¿Asustada… Granger?

Ella no respondió.

—¿Piensa que la traje a un sitio desconocido para matarla? ¿Y por qué no lo he hecho en los años anteriores, a usted, o a su pelirrojo novio o a su… Potter? Sin ustedes dos, _sin usted,_ él estaría perdido, ¿no lo cree así? Dígame, ¿no se siente más lista que Potter?

—No… no pienso que usted haga nada perjudicial –afirmó, repentinamente intranquila.

—Pero lo pensó. No lo sabe con certeza ahora.

—Estoy dispuesta a intentar.

Snape fue al punto, agitando la varita secamente, para llamar su atención.

—¡Tome su varita y atienda, Granger! En primer lugar usted desea aprender un conjuro muy avanzado; en segundo lugar debe poder guardar el secreto en su mente, incluyendo la existencia de este lugar; en tercero, debe poder guardar el secreto y además aprender el conjuro. Tenemos tiempo. Siete días aquí equivaldrán a su fin de semana.

Repentinamente aliviada al ver que él retomaba el punto, pensó: _Quiso asustarme, qué mal corazón el suyo. _Luego preguntó:

—¿Se refiere a que antes va a enseñarme…?

—Legeremencia y Oclumancia.

—Lo intentaré –tomó su varita.

—No intente, hágalo. Por eso la traje. Usted necesita un curso intensivo, Granger. No podré impartirle esta enseñanza dentro de unas semanas. ¿Sabe por qué?

Asintió, repentinamente preocupada.

—Voldemort hará que lo nombren director.

—Exactamente –afirmó con su voz de bajo, apuntando a un lado y abajo con la varita, apartándose un mechón de la cara–. Cuando eso suceda, olvídese de acercarse a mí.

Hermione no sabía si apuntarlo o no con la varita, un poco asustada por la actitud de él.

—¿Por qué admite todo esto delante de mí?

—Porque según veo es la única con capacidad de entender. Hace días quiso decirme más de lo que me dijo con respecto a Albus. De hecho, si esto no funciona, algo deberé hacer pues su capacidad de deducir puede volverse un peligro para todos nosotros. ¡Póngase en guardia, Granger! -la señaló con la varita- Cualquiera diría que debí enseñarle a ocultar sus pensamientos antes de venir aquí. En absoluto. Necesitaba hacerla conocer el boulevard y la mansión, para después saber si puede ocultar un secreto tan enorme.

—¿Y si no puedo?

Snape se suavizó un poco irónicamente, ecogiéndose de hombros, haciendo un gesto breve y elocuente con las manos.

—¡Le borraré el recuerdo, no se preocupe por eso!

La chica se quitó rápidamente el abrigo y la bufanda.

—Siempre es grato tener el apoyo de usted –susurró.

Después de la teoría tuvieron horas de práctica, pero Hermione no lo lograba. Snape se colocó un puño en la cintura, marcando sus palabras al señalar al suelo con la varita.

—Debe lograr lo que su amigo Potter no puede: Controlar sus emociones. ¡No busque evitar la emoción, atienda a otra emoción!

Para la tercera hora de práctica, Snape (que se había limitado a sondear recuerdos muy superficiales) le preguntó:

—¿Está fatigada?

Ella tomaba aire, yendo y viniendo rápida por la sala.

—Un poco, pero no me rindo -exhaló.

—Rendirse es lo que hará si no logra ocultar a la primera cuando quieran leer sus pensamientos.

Ella sudaba. Él la apuntó con la varita.

—Es demasiado difícil –consideró ella, preparándose de nuevo–, tal vez no lo logre.

—Claro que sí, Granger –susurró él, desdeñoso.

_Eso fue un cumplido, _se dijo ella, asombrada. _Pero por Merlín, _se inquietó. _Y esto ni siquiera es aprender el conjuro._

—¿Por qué aceptó ayudarme? –se preparó ella.

—Porque usted es menos incompetente que sus amigos. Y no haga más preguntas. ¡Vamos, Granger, no piense en fallar, no piense en ganar, piense en hacer! ¡Pero no trate de imponerse! –enfatizó, señalando al suelo con el índice, remarcando cada palabra- _¡Ese ha sido su error cuando practicamos esto!_

—¿Ha sido…? –la castaña captó el matiz.

Él se acercó a ella.

—¡No es la primera vez que estamos aquí, Granger!

El tenue resplandor que venía de los árboles en el patio, pareció titilar.

—¿Señor…? –dudó.

Snape se adelantó unos pasos.

—¡Esta es la tercera vez que usted me pide ayuda con el conjuro, Granger! –afirmó.

Extrañada, trató de entender:

—En estos días le pedí ayuda muchas veces, profesor…

—No, Granger. Cada año se acerca a mí para pedirme ayuda. _Esta misma ayuda. Este es el tercer año consecutivo que lo hace_.

—¿Cada año? ¡No entiendo…!

Las palabras de Snape la asombraron, al explicarle en ese aspecto cambiante de silueta negra revelada por la ventana y las pulsaciones luminosas de los árboles afuera:

—Es la tercera vez que venimos a esta residencia, Granger. Las otras dos fueron en años anteriores. En esas dos falló en las prácticas y en cada una le he borrado la memoria.

Hermione bajó los brazos, dando un paso atrás, confundida al tal punto que su inseguridad rayó en la ira:

—_¿Cómo?_

—Usted se ha acercado a mí para pedirme ayuda con el conjuro, una vez cada año, en 1996, 1997 y ahora. Como ha fallado experimento dudas, pero al final vuelvo a convencerme de que puede hacerlo. Sé lo que está buscando, sólo que usted nunca me lo revela. ¡Quiero prepararla para que ayude al indisciplinado de Potter! ¡Si lo logra le mostraré la mansión, en este sitio puede lanzar Ojo de Horus y hacerlo buscar por su cuenta! ¡Lo que el hechizo encuentre, lo llevará a usted!

Pese a que la afirmación de Snape coincidía con sus sospechas con respecto al conjunto, ella no logró felicitarse.

—No lo puedo creer… -Hermione estaba estupefacta; su respiración aceleró un poco, por el desconcierto y nerviosismo.

—Serénese, Granger. Esto no es raro en el mundo mágico. Creo que una pulsión en usted le hace recordar pedirme ayuda. En la misma fecha, a la misma hora, ha bajado a mi despacho para exponerme las mismas razones, con palabras diferentes. Una vez pensé que venía a reclamarme por el asunto de mi libro en manos de Potter, pero volvió a plantearme el tema del conjuro. Este año incluso la estaba esperando. Su argumento y cómo la he visto evolucionar me convencieron de nuevo. Pero el año que viene ya no será posible, porque todo se habrá decidido en un sentido o en otro. ¡Si quiere ayudar a Potter, obtener una ventaja para él, debe ser ahora! ¡Debe vencer el problema que siempre tiene!

—¿Cuál es? –pese a que su mente le pedía atender la revelación de Snape y el miedo y el desconcierto la llenaban, Hermione hacía intentos por comprender; lograrlo era justamente una de sus virtudes.

—¡Su necesidad de ganar, Granger! ¡Siempre ha fallado en este ejercicio porque habitualmente cree que no falla en nada! ¡No atiende sus errores, está segura que no existen, usted cree que no puede fallar porque usualmente controla todo! ¡Aprenda que el que cree que sabe, ya no puede aprender! –la apuntó con la varita.

—¿Qué debo buscar, entonces? –lo apuntó a su vez.

—¡Busque la justicia, Granger! Como le he dicho, las dos anteriores ocasiones que estuvimos aquí le borré la memoria. Si se la borro esta tercera, cuando mañana me vea, me comportaré como me conoce con usted. ¡Sabelotodo insoportable!

Aquel mote dicho por el resto del planeta la tenía sin cuidado, pero dicho por Snape siempre le había sentado mal. En su fuero interno habría preferido que Snape fuera tratable como Slughorn. Debió decírselo pensando que la ira es más útil que el miedo en cuestiones de supervivencia. De algún modo sirvió porque la molestia la ayudó a pensar. _No atender a la emoción, buscar otra…_ Necesitaba evocar una emoción fuerte, agradable o que la sacudiera.

Ni por asomo trataría de oponerse a Snape si éste decidía borrarle la memoria. Así que demasiado estaba en juego. Debía apostar más alto, más fuerte. Una emoción importante, destacada.

Ron no le pasó por la mente un instante. A Ron lo quería muchísimo, pero las emociones asociadas con él en su mayoría, paralelas al cariño, eran la confusión y la frustración, muy difíciles de controlar y generadoras de inseguridad. Justo lo que no necesitaba.

Hermione atendió a la única emoción fuerte en ese momento: La admiración que a su pesar le despertaba Snape en estas últimas horas. La admiración por su inteligencia, por su prestancia, sin ignorar el momento en que se sorprendió considerándolo atractivo al caminar juntos por el boulevard, algo que jamás aceptaría en público y que de hecho no admitía ante ella misma.

Cuando invocó aquella emoción y ambos decretaron el _Legeremens_, todo cambió.

Pero cambió para mal.

Mutuamente tocados por hechizo y contrahechizo, el espacio desapareció en un rugido de mar dentro de un resplandor, donde ella se sintió girar en remolino, desapareciendo la noción de su cuerpo.

Snape también notó que algo inusual ocurría. Desde una profundidad infinita comenzaron a aparecer imágenes en su mente. Escenas de pensamientos y de recuerdos. Unas conocidas, pero la sensación _ajena_ de ciertas imágenes, pensamientos intrusos, instantáneamente hizo comprender al profesor de DCAO que el hechizo estaba actuando en dos sentidos.

Snape mismo se sorprendió de aquel fenómeno, totalmente inusual. Un tipo de unión, quizá por los años anteriores que practicaron. La Gryffindor había aprendido un poco cada vez desde el 96 aunque ahora le pareciera fortuito. La potencia que ella mostró fue una sorpresa para Snape. Pero esto no era como el caso con Potter. Algo más influía.

De momento, nada estaba bien. Nada.

Snape lo notó cuando a pesar de ellos mismos se unieron en un abrazo invisible, férreo. Y envueltos en el brillo de hechizo, la sensación del piso, de los muros, de la noche misma se perdió para ambos compactándose en un punto que se alejó en el vacío.

_Legeremens_ actuó. El catálogo de los pensamientos de ambos pasaron a velocidad inmensa, como dentro de una biblioteca infinita que cada uno visitara por su cuenta, recorriendo amplios pasillos de mármol y ecos, cada uno revisando ficheros, ignorando gigantescos bloques de información, soltando el contenido de cajas enteras por el aire, yendo de manera precisa a los anaqueles en la mente del otro, etiquetados como Censurado.

Comenzaron a aparecer escenas, borrosas, con la imagen del otro en la propia mente, pero más todavía, fundiéndose unas con otras. Estaban leyéndose los pensamientos mutuamente.

Como al pasar las páginas de una revista, imágenes llegaron desde el infinito y ocuparon su campo visual. Lo que había pensado uno del otro, lo que ocultaba uno al otro.

Vistos desde fuera se apuntaban mutuamente con las varitas, envueltos en el brillo del hechizo. Fue un segundo, pero para ellos duró varios minutos.

Fue la impresión de ver una proyección. Pero más. Fue vivir sus pensamientos como si fueran realidad.

Mezclándose, fundiéndose.

_Es la mansión,_ entendió Snape, sufriendo aquella unión con Granger. _La mansión ha unido nuestros pensamientos. No va a ser posible evitar que uno conozca todos los pensamientos del otro._


	5. Tempestad de Secretos

Hermione vio a Snape convertirse en una sombra lenta, que se extendía contra un fondo gris helado, ondulante en cabellos de viento negro formado por pensamientos y por magia.

Era Snape, y más. Porque la sombra que flotaba se convirtió en una silueta densa, encapuchada, que por un campo de incendios apagados caminaba a pisadas largas, resuelto, y entre sus pasos, lenguas de neblina pesada se alzaban hacia su rostro, oculto tras una máscara metálica… Una máscara, cincelada de curvas que llegaban a las cuencas para los ojos y rodeaban la malla en forma de flechas sobre la boca.

Aquel Snape enmascarado de metal se iluminaba por un fuego fatuo a su espalda, un brillo de crepúsculo lunar encendiendo de plata los contornos de la capucha, cuando en los llanos helados encendía fuegos con un gesto de la varita, ordenando con movimientos semejantes a los tajos de una espada, encendiendo otros fuegos rojos, formando pentagramas de los que se elevaban salamandras negras y ojos carmesíes de Tronos invocados por las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione se dio cuenta que ese era un Snape del pasado, un oscuro hechicero que de haberse convertido en el Señor Tenebroso habría sido invencible. Un hechicero practicando el Rostro Tétrico de la Magia, que con un pase arruinaba cosechas de trigo en represalia y arrancaba confesiones por medio del dolor en mazmorras húmedas. Hermione llamó su atención, volteando a ella con un gesto seco, y se arrancó la máscara, pero ella no pudo ver su rostro, pues él la apuntó con un movimiento velocísimo de la varita, borrando el paisaje en un creciente destello azul espectral.

La impresión sacudió a Hermione, quien se hizo atrás sin saber si lo hacía dentro de un sueño, y menos pudo saberlo cuando con ese golpe enceguecedor llegaron otras imágenes, encadenadas, en cuadros contenidos en los ficheros flotantes de la Biblioteca.

Entre las tarjetas en el viento, una permaneció frente a Hermione y Snape, cada uno en una sección de la biblioteca, separados por el infinito: La tarjeta creció frente a los ojos de cada cual, pero era la misma tarjeta, cada uno en la cara contraria, y la tarjeta del fichero creció, llenando el espacio y dejando ver que dentro de ella corría un túnel azul oscuro salpicado de rayos.

Snape lo vio venir: Fue un maremoto apabullante de luz y sonido, pues los bordes de la tarjeta de la biblioteca ensancharon hasta cubrirlo todo y quedó aquel túnel veloz por donde ambos volaban, oyendo el aviso frenético del silbato del Expresso, acercándose descomunal por el túnel de relámpagos a dos pasos de ellos; fue el trueno de un rayo traicionero bajo la lluvia; fue descubrirse en los giros aterradores de un huracán: Invencible, resonante, deslumbrante, ondas en la superficie de un lago distorsionando rostros, fragmentos de palabras, unas ensordecedoras, otras serenas, visiones de ojos, labios, manos, evocaciones mezcladas y en esa ondulación una voz destacó sobre el concierto caótico y en las sacudidas de aquel maremoto de luz y sonido, Snape identificó la voz.

Era la voz de Hermione Granger.

El tono, el matiz, le fueron significativos, seguro que el significado aparecería en cualquier momento, pues el maremoto estalló y en su reventar, de la espuma de las olas emergió una emoción nueva, no, nueva, no, era una emoción _conocida_, pero tan reservada como una sombra perdida en un arcón de siete llaves.

El significado era importante, vital, llegando con la fuerza de lo largamente buscado. Pero Snape supo que esas ideas habían sido desterradas, exiliadas. Por eso, aunque lo desconcertaron, conforme regresaban no le sorprendió por completo, sino que le fueron reconocibles como hechos escondidos en la vergüenza; era una marea de imágenes, de sonidos, y se estremeció al ver que por el otro extremo del túnel donde pulsaban aros de luz venían, en susurros, pensamientos de otra persona, de Granger, brillando conforme se acercaban, haciéndose entendibles verdades acompañadas por el alivio de quitarse la presión de tener secretos, pero temiendo que en lo olvidado hubiera motivos de arrepentimiento. También era añoranza o ansiedad por no tenerlo, pues la luz del Expreso reveló la imagen, en una habitación, de Granger volteando a él, sonriéndole, plácida, y él, Severus Snape, descendió a la roja sonrisa de Hermione entre perfumes y calor de velas en una noche compartida, y él se estremeció, cercano al espanto, al darse cuenta que eran ellos dos en un lecho, solos en una habitación en la madrugada donde

a merced de esa corriente perdió de vista el rostro de Hermione y cambió a una escena donde él se encontraba en su despacho, en la silla, rodeado de las velas encendidas, Granger de pie frente a él llevando la falda y el suéter a franjas del uniforme de Hogwarts, sonriendo al atender un objeto imperceptible entre sus dedos, a la altura de las clavículas, él con las manos en la cintura de la chica, quién sabe desde cuándo deleitándose con su firmeza, por encima del suéter. Él pasaba las manos por los costados de la sonriente Granger, quien lo dejaba hacer… Snape, con culpabilidad y estremecimiento, con inquietud de ser visto que aumentaba su satisfacción, no podía dejar de oprimirla suavemente, trastornado por ese cuerpo grácil en sus palmas y por la sonrisa de Granger, quien miraba lo que llevaba en los dedos, nada, algo sin importancia que le permitía complacerse y dar tiempo a Snape de acariciarla, porque ella sabía claramente lo que él deseaba, y el vértigo llenó a Snape cuando ella arqueó un poco la espalda, mirando a un lado y hacia la puerta, permitiendo que él con las manos le recorriera los costados y las caderas, casi dejando que él la sostuviera, en realidad para adoptar una postura más llamativa, pues ella sin dejar de sonreír se estiró, como si cuidara quién venía, para facilitar a Snape el paso de sus manos, sabedora que él disfrutaba sintiéndola, luego de adivinar en clase, por sus miradas, qué él deseaba tocarla, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa, ahora permitiéndoselo sin palabras previas porque Hermione no necesitaba que nadie le explicara el efecto que causaba, por supuesto no su madre, a quien nada dijo en sus últimas vacaciones porque ya había decidido sus juegos con Snape, sabedora que la cercanía cautiva, y ella lo cautivaba con un conocimiento innato de la oscuridad lúgubre, en ese juego a escondidas de ir al despacho y permitirle abrazarla de ese modo, participando de un secreto culpable que mareaba a Snape, quien invadido de un estremecimiento de goce, a la vez percibía gritos de alarma en su cabeza, en la necesidad de soltar a Granger sin poder hacerlo, tratando de recordar cómo llegó ahí, recordando lejanamente haber estado en otro sitio, con Granger, pero no ésta, aunque no podía pensar bien, pues a continuación ella le tomaría las manos, viéndolo a los ojos con la misma sonrisa de muñeca hermosa y malévola, de ángel resplandeciente y sediento de sangre, para lentamente conducirlas a donde

se vio a sí mismo dando clase, como fuera un alumno ocupando los primeros pupitres, en el sitio de Granger… Sus palabras eran ininteligibles: La huella de una explicación que no se atendió, pues él se encontraba en el marco de unos ojos que lo miraban, sus propias manos, su boca, ojos, boca, manos, él atendiendo el caldero, la mirada volviendo a los labios de él y una sensación de Hermione preguntándose cómo serían esas manos cuidadosas y sensibles si acariciaran a una persona

y Snape trató de reflexionar, pero no pudo, pues Granger escribía en su pupitre y él, al señalarle una línea del libro, no supo qué hacer cuando la Gryffindor le tomó una mano, llevándola a la altura de su mejilla y presionando ese mismo dedo con sus labios, lentamente, sorbiéndolo en uno de sus lados, la ira de Snape desplomándose ante los labios de Hermione, que lo mordió suavemente, él horrorizado y en vértigo de placer, pero

entendió que la naturaleza de la casa liberaba esas escenas de sus mentes, mezclándolas, que Granger también debía verlas, confundidas las fantasías secretas que cada uno tuviera con el otro, mostrando los rostros de ambos en un claroscuro de velas cálidas y rojas, besándose, abrazándose mientras afuera llovía, comulgando de manera voluptuosa con la oscuridad, una escena entre muchas otras, cada una desarrollándose en cada carta de una baraja lanzada con fuerza por el túnel, todo con Granger, no había una sola imagen con otras personas, mostrando que al atreverse a tener ficciones, aunque las censuraran de inmediato, cada uno pensaba en el otro

escuchó un suspiro: Era el rostro de Granger y sus gemidos apagados por la boca de él, que gozaba con aquella vibración quejumbrosa en sus labios, la piel del abdomen desnudo de Granger corriendo bajo sus besos, Granger entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, mordiéndole el labio de abajo y murmurando entrecortadamente con el rostro en perlas de sudor, Snape presionándola repetidamente contra un lecho de sábanas de seda, rodeados por otras personas en siluetas, acariciando los hombros desnudos de Granger entre las hogueras de una Ceremonia Negra de antorchas en danzas y cantos desenfrenados de cuerpos desnudos, imaginaciones o recuerdos de miradas de segundos en los pasillos de Hogwarts que el _Legeremens _hacía saltar del arcón de sus mentes, como aquel pensamiento suyo que voló a la mente de Hermione, donde la recordó en el mundo real atendiendo seria a su lección, y él se sorprendió de lo hermosa que era su mirada pensativa, la vivacidad de sus gestos, y quiso saber la forma que tomaban sus ideas o qué pensaba en realidad acerca de los acontecimientos de la lucha contra

y es que vistos por un tercero, el fulgor del hechizotocaba a ambos. Estaban envueltos en el mutuo resplandor, apuntándose con las varitas, con gesto de estupefacción, atrapados en la distorsión del tic-tac de los relojes de números desconocidos en la luz fantasmagórica de la escalera, torciendo los relojes que poseían cuatro y siete agujas, unas marchando hacia adelante, otras hacia atrás, emitiendo compases fuertes, llenando el dibujo del ventanal en la pared tinta de azul noche, ideas viajando en relojes de arena retornando al compartimiento superior, páginas de libros arrancándose y

ambos volaban en el túnel desarticulando el fluir del tiempo, dislocando las palabras como quebrada era la voz de Hermione al mover lenta, pero intensamente sus caderas desnudas, ambos en vaivén viéndose a los ojos, ella susurrando a Snape en la habitación, pidiéndole que no se detuviera, que deseaba escuchar su voz en su abrazo entero, y él entraba en vértigo hundiendo los dedos en los rizos de Hermione deseando que la noche nunca terminara, aunque al agitarse de las velas en el cuarto

apareció en un aula, por la noche, a solas con Granger, desabrochándole la falda obstinadamente, sin hacer caso de la expresión desconcertada de ella, Hermione en desorientación jadeante que hacía a Snape apresurarse y sentir que se volvería loco si no le arrancaba las prendas; pensando que si debía raptar a Granger y huir con ella aunque fuera a la fuerza, lo haría, acabando con quien se interpusiera en su camino, que lo haría haciendo saltar por los aires su misión y su vida si con eso lograba tenerla una, una sola vez, porque llevaba semanas de desear hacerla suya. La culpa fue de aquella vez tan absurda de inclinarse ambos sin querer al mismo tiempo sobre el caldero, en clase de séptimo año, volviéndolo cautivo de un desvarío febril pues hablaron demasiado cerca y ambos se hicieron atrás, pero él ya no pudo olvidar la fragancia de Hermione que sonaba a notas florales

y fue desconcertante para Hermione descubrir que la revelación de esa fantasía de Snape le provocaba placer, por la forma envolvente de desearla, unida a las otras posibilidades del resto de las fantasías de él que había visto, de las de ella misma, y porque detrás de esa imagen colocada en una caja de muñecas, muñecas una dentro de otra fantasía, Snape la abrazaba como si ella fuera la persona más preciada, un tesoro, Snape la abrazaba haciéndola sentir como un tesoro y

cayeron abrazados en un lecho, en la noche fría, despreciando el que Hogwarts los escarnecía y señalaba, perdidos en el vértigo de cada noche rayana en la locura, en una hora helada de la que se protegían con el calor de sus cuerpos… En la oscuridad, Snape subió las manos por las piernas desnudas de Hermione, hacia la cintura, besándola en el cuello, acercándose a su calidez interior, y ella le susurró, ansiosa, preocupada, cuando Snape se hallaba en el umbral de su cuerpo: «¡Severus, debemos tener cuidado…!»

pero el siguiente chispazo llegó para Snape en voz de Granger: En su risueña y grácil voz la Gryffindor le hablaba de lo bello del día, y el sonido acongojaba a Snape, le removía la existencia con un aura de dolor, estrujaba su corazón con un poder nunca vislumbrado; era una voz hermosa la de Hermione Granger con esos matices desarmantes que levantaban el velo de un dorado día estival sobre las cúpulas doradas de Avalon, abriendo el portal de los sentimientos de Snape, generándole una sensación cálida, y él se preguntó cuándo Hermione aceptaría que él la amaba, porque su amor por ella era un cuchillo silencioso y ardiente que lo desangraba de silencio, de espera inútil, aunque ésta

era imagen de algún sueño olvidado o ecos (de fantasías [escondidas o insinuadas sin conciencia de Snape o la fusión de varias ficciones o sensaciones a niveles] tan profundos que no lograban emerger del todo, o eran fragmentos) de un deseo pasajero de Granger, quien alguna vez se preguntó cómo sería hacer sufrir a Snape a causa de un deseo carnal, mas

no era verdad, sino una fantasía, ¿de quién? No lo supieron. Vivieron la escena fugaz como si fuera real y más real fue la escena final a la que se dirigían por el túnel, aunque

la castaña, en confusión, jadeaba azorada e invadida de terror y de placer. El alud de escenas y sensaciones al compartir fantasías y recuerdos le provocaban vértigo, pero también una secreta satisfacción por sentir poder sobre Snape… Hermione recordaba algunas fantasías, pero otras no, porque no eran de ella: Era de Snape la ficción de sentarla a horcajadas sobre él y pedirle que no se moviera, sino moverla él; era de Snape alzarla en un pasillo y moverla arriba abajo sin quitarle el resto de la ropa; Hermione respondía a esas fantasías: Experimentó la sensación del abrazo que le daba Snape en su imaginación y se sorprendió casi hasta el pánico al descubrir el placer que le provocaban los labios del profesor cubriendo los suyos; trató de apartarse, pero no pudo, cerró los ojos y se le escapó un gemido cuando él la besó en la boca en el aula de DCAO, y más al saber que Snape se enteraba de la ficción de ella de abrazarlo apretadamente y sentir su reacción creciendo contra su vientre; era de Snape la fantasía de, frente a la clase, darle un beso en los labios y reírse con soberbia del escándalo; era de Hermione la fantasía de ir a su despacho, sentarse en su escritorio y posar el zapato delicadamente en el centro del profesor; no era ficción, sino verdad, el recuerdo de una mañana hace pocas semanas donde Hermione, sentada en el estudio de su casa, tuvo el juego con el filo de la silla de hacerse atrás y adelante, lenta, buscando en su imaginación no a Ron, sino a… Snape. Saber que él se enteraba del placer de ella al revivir sus ficciones o vivir las de él, y que a él le sucedía lo mismo, tuvo un dejo de descontrol que la estimuló, en mayor grado porque Snape, el inamovible, no tenía control sobre sus pensamientos, porque revivía el placer de pensar en lo prohibido. Estando solos no parecía malo, sino al contrario: Hermione se sintió estimulada al captar que Snape, sólo por recordar, se mareaba en una naciente necesidad de dejar de pensar y sentir en realidad,

pero en las escenas ella tenía preguntas graves, repitiéndole, creando ecos que llegaban a él

_(la mujer la mujer quién es esa mujer pelirroja quién es esa mujer pelirroja en óleos en efigies tras tus ventanas severus quien es esa mujer pelirroja que te abraza las sienes exprime tu alma con la nada con el olvido con tus recuerdos manteniéndote preso en los balcones de los palacios de la ciudad de las fábulas cuando decidiste que ella fuera tan importante y no lo es no lo es, severus, no es importante, ¡porque ella nunca te amó de verdad! ¡No me ames, Severus, pero no te engañes…!)_

_¡engañes…!_ resonó hacia lo alto de una torre donde el hechizo alcanzó su culminación al tocar pensamientos más profundos; las escenas de fantasías volaban y sus cadenas saltaron en una serpiente de hierro que onduló sus eslabones en brasas plateadas, yendo de la dimensión de las ideas al terreno de los anhelos, de los _deseos_ _reales_, con el eco de un abismo atrayente…

En el Boulevard de los Sortilegios se convirtieron en testigos mutuos de una confesión gigantesca: La confesión de haber fantaseado el uno con el otro, pese al mundo alrededor y pese a ellos mismos, y ahora experimentar como posible y enloquecedor el sabor de decirse mutuamente en un arrebato _para qué te miento, a ti, que te he detestado: Te lo digo en el momento menos propicio, pero decirlo tiene más sentido que callarlo, pues confesártelo me da la satisfacción de verte al oírme revelarte que más de una vez te he deseado de muchas formas, que he hecho tonterías con dedicación sólo para hablarte, y me pregunto qué sucedería si tú y yo, y me pregunto qué sucedería si echáramos todo por la borda y perdiéramos la cabeza los dos juntos, tú y yo, aunque suene a locura_

Y así, llegando a la dimensión de las aspiraciones, del _me gustaría, aunque nunca lo sabrás, del me muero por hacerlo, pero me lo llevaré conmigo porque es imposible, _del_ te vas a perder lo que haría contigo y te juro que te encantaría,_ se vieron en un nivel más profundo, en el motor de todas aquellas escenas.

En el fondo, el uno al otro se comunicó el pensamiento final que compartían: El de que eran afines. Que tendrían mucho por decirse si tuvieran oportunidad... Que sin duda serían su mejores interlocutores. Que pese a las diferencias aparentes, podrían entenderse… Que eran más parecidos de lo que nadie creía… Hermione experimentó un dolor callado y secreto al ver lejano a Snape, al pensar que jamás se conocerían realmente, pues la vida los llevaba por sendas distintas; nunca se encontrarían. Poder encontrarse fue uno de esos deseos esporádicos, inconfesables en las horas sensatas, en el mundo de las buenas costumbres y de las falsas prácticas.

En el sol apareció la escena final, formada con los deseos y las ficciones fusionadas de ambos: Eran las manos de Snape y de ella, entrelazadas; era la última fantasía, la más profunda, la más callada. La que jamás nadie hubiera conocido, ni siquiera ellos. O ellos menos que nadie, al haberla ocultado en aquella Biblioteca etérea destinada a no ser visitada nunca más.

Estaban tomados de la mano, en un campo dorado que se extendía al horizonte, entre árboles de flores blancas; él, serio, excepto en la mirada, entrelazando sus dedos mientras ella le sonreía, feliz de haber hallado al hombre de su vida; Hermione apartándole los mechones negros de la cara, revelando su perfil romano; la mirada de Snape, de seriedad apasionada, atenta a los ojos de Hermione para conocer sus pensamientos y respetar sus secretos. Snape la escuchaba con gesto sombrío, pero con ojos acariciantes. Hermione vislumbró el ardor de un sol de tonos verdes dentro de Snape, no un sol frio, sino cálido, forjado de fuego y de sombra, de valentía y de silencio, y ella se sorprendió y acaso se asustó al vislumbrar la profundidad del alma de Snape en su magnitud… Una profundidad que nadie conocía.

Y en esa última fantasía, cada uno pensaba que el otro era su alma gemela. La persona que mejor la comprendía. La más cercana. La única con quien hablaba el lenguaje de la pasión. En ese cuadro, Hermione y Snape sabían que eran el amor de sus vidas.

Mas no lo eran. Pero no lo serían jamás. ¡Porque esto no sucede así! ¡La lluvia borraría el recuerdo, el paso de cada día los separaría por siempre y ninguno de ellos tendría nada más que lo que tendría!

El cuervo sobrevoló la campiña desolada, gris y húmeda de castillos quebrantados. Las sílfides entonaron su letanía. El buque saltó entre las olas de los Sargazos, con Hermione al timón, llena de una mirada decidida y preocupada, y en la vela mayor, negra, surgió una palabra en rojo de herida abierta: «¡Nunca!»

Se alejaron. Se separaron. La realidad cayó en cuchilla para romper con todo.

Sin darse cuenta cómo, el _Legeremens_ terminó, lanzando a cada uno hacia atrás, en el primer piso de Infinity Manor.

Al romperse el lazo volvió la intimidad de sus pensamientos, si bien confusos, si bien sintiendo que al separarse algo valioso perdían, igual a haberse soltado de la mano.

El resplandor del hechizo desapareció. Snape trastabilló tres pasos atrás, pero se detuvo, evitando dar contra un mueble; en sus oídos reverberó la voz de Hermione llamándolo en los ecos del ensueño: «¡Severus…!»

Hermione, también yéndose de espaldas, con buena fortuna cayó en un diván, donde rebotó levemente, apoyando las palmas en el asiento, jadeando de alteración; soltó la varita y dirigió al profesor una mirada doliente, aturdida, pero escuchando la voz de él en su mente, en este mundo o en un reino que se alejaba en ecos y sombras con la voz de Snape susurrándole cada vez más a la distancia, hasta que se perdió: «¡Hermione, te amo...!»

Nada quedó, excepto el silencio entrecortado por las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos.

Conmocionada, recobrando el aliento, Hermione lo miró caminar hacia el muro, en actitud igual a haber recibido una puñalada; la Luna pálida sobresalía en el centro del ventanal a su costado. La cortina recogida descubría la fantasmal Luna.

Snape enderezó la espalda, haciéndose atrás los cabellos con una sacudida de la cara. Hermione temió escucharlo gritar u ofenderla; sin embargo, él se estiró las solapas, giró hacia ella, seca, velozmente y acercándosele con paso eficaz, lanzó una advertencia sin mayor emoción en la voz. Su tono de profesor, fuera de lugar, extrañamente dio a Hermione una fugaz sensación de certeza:

—No hablaremos de esto -ordenó él, haciéndola levantar, tomándola sin brusquedad por un brazo, pero tajante, y con un pase desaparecieron de la mansión.

Hermione no supo cómo él efectuó aquel hechizo, pero al siguiente instante ella se vio, sola, en la vacía Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Era de noche. El frío entraba por la ventana. No supo qué día era. Sintió que los relojes volvían a andar. Con sensación de mariposas en el estómago -voraces, placenteras sin compasión- y las piernas flojas, fue titubeante hasta un sillón, dejándose caer aturdida, con el corazón desbocado; llevaba en el cuerpo la sensación de los cálidos abrazos de Snape, de los besos sedientos que ella le dio en su mente; la sala le daba vueltas... Sentada, se cubrió la cara con manos temblorosas... Sus palmas frías de inquietud contrastaban con el ardor de sus mejillas; que fuera un encuentro de ficciones no le quitaba el elemento de realidad, porque sus cuerpos lo vivieron, aun sin tocarse; peor todavía, el no haberse tocado realmente dejó flotando en ella una sensación de incompletura, de frustración opresiva; fuerzas encontradas chocaban en su ánimo. Aunque extraño y vergonzoso, aunque era increíble por la forma de tratarse en los años anteriores, la castaña percibía que ninguno de los dos se resistió a vivir esto. Hubo asombro, incredulidad, pero se dejaron llevar. Esa sensación aumentaba su sentir en el cuerpo el toque de esas caricias. Cuando él la levantó del brazo en la sala, ella notó en la mano de Snape una presión leve e involuntaria, como si en su fuero interno hubiera deseado tocarla verdaderamente, pese a que la soltó de inmediato.

_¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?_, se repetía ella. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera aquellos pensamientos sobre Snape? ¿Y él? _¿Snape, con ella?_

No obstante, no pudo pensar demasiado; trémula, se mordió los labios y apoyó una palma en uno de sus muslos… No, no podía ser… aquellos besos, los abrazos… las caricias… fueron tan reales… tan agradables… sentía llevar el aroma a lavanda de Snape en el cabello…

Él había tomado los rizos de ella, aspirando su perfume…

No importaba quién hubiera creado qué ficción o lanzado miradas imperceptibles en la realidad o formulado preguntas reprimidas al instante. Por eso los muggles decían que lo pensado en forma indebida era tan grave como si se hiciera… porque las emociones eran reales.

Hermione se recordó rodeándolo con las piernas desnudas… Oyó nuevamente los susurros de Snape repitiendo su nombre en la penumbra de la habitación, cálido e intenso y a punto de llegar: «¡Hermione… Hermione…!»

_¡Fue en mi mente, en mi mente!, _se gritó en el pensamiento, recriminándose, para convencerse de lo irreal del hecho. Pero aquello no había sido un asunto menor. Se habían hecho una confesión y al escucharla, cada uno se mostró de acuerdo. Pese a que ahora apareciera la vergüenza.

Pese a que ahora apareciera Ron en sus pensamientos.

Experimentó una herida, al saber que por completo olvidó a Ron. Hermione se desconoció por completo. Uno de sus jadeos tuvo un aire de sollozo. Y aun con eso o por eso, el recuerdo de lo vivido con Snape se impuso en su mente.

Snape. Fue con Snape. _Lo había hecho con Snape._ El entorno era lo de menos, ocurrió en sus deseos censurados y al confesárselo mutuamente nadie se negó. Al contrario.

Lo hizo con Snape y fue tremendo, sobre todo al sentir que él la amaba… Que ella -sí, era verdad, admitió, en ocasiones se había hecho preguntas o escenas con él, silenciadas al instante- en diferentes momentos de la lectura de pensamiento se sintió enamorada de él... Fue en el mundo de lo irreal, como preguntas fugaces, como ideas de segundos que se censuran y se esconden, pero impulsadas por sentimientos e inquietudes ocultas.

Era un mundo nuevo para Hermione, súbitamente revelando una profundidad de goce abrumador. Sus sensaciones -los besos acabados de dar, las manos estrechándose en aquel campo de trigo- eran un alud que la atacaba directamente; se tocaba el muslo en intentos contradictorios de buscar terminación y detención; sentía haber sido interrumpida en medio de la experiencia sensorial más poderosa de su vida. Se resistió.

_-No, no... por favor… _

Se contuvo mordiéndose una mano, pero la sensación de su piel en la boca la hizo peligrar. Controlando su respiración, la inminencia del desenlace se aquietó, diluyéndose hasta recuperar la respiración.

Recobrándose, se tocó las mejillas ardorosas. _¡No puedo dejar que los chicos me vean en este estado…!,_ pensó y salió al dormitorio de las alumnas, corriendo.

En su despacho, Snape se dejó caer en el asiento, apoyando los codos en los descansabrazos, con el corazón desbocado, alterado. _¿Qué fue? , _se repetía, con la sensación de los abrazos de Granger, asombrado por lo sucedido y por lo placentero. _¿Qué fue esto? ¿Cómo pudo ser?_

Se levantó, golpeado los descansabrazos.

_Esto debe ser olvidado, _pensó.

Mas no iba a ser tan sencillo.


	6. La Manzana y la Serpiente

Esa madrugada, en su habitación de Hogwarts, a la luz de una vela y sentado al escritorio, Snape escribía en pergamino.

Había dormido muy poco.

Cuando se sintió despertar, en la bruma de la duermevela, los recuerdos se anunciaron en péndulo descendiendo hacia él.

En eso recibió un abrazo vehemente, largo.

Después, un beso breve, delicado, dio calor a sus labios.

Snape la reconoció: Era Granger. Un beso de la boca fina y ondulada de Granger, de la que escapó un dulce suspiro.

Snape entreabrió los ojos: Granger estaba recostada sobre él, con las manos en su tórax. Le sonreía, con ojos entrecerrados y brillantes. Sobre ella, el tejado gris y a los lados el librero, contrastaban con sus cabellos castaños claros… Snape sintió que llevaban mucho tiempo así, ella recostada sobre él, hasta que decidió despertarlo con esa caricia.

La sensación en sus labios se mantenía, dulce. Ella le sonreía, con mirada alegre.

_¿Cómo fue?, _se dijo Snape, admirando la piel clara y los ojos risueños de Hermione. _No recordaba los dibujos en forma de paréntesis, a los lados de su sonrisa. Y la cascada de sus rizos... Debo decírselo._

En eso despertó.

Abrió los ojos por completo, descubriendo que Granger no estaba ahí.

Era sólo él, en la habitación.

Fue un sueño casi al despertar.

Se quitó el edredón, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, con los pies desnudos en el suelo, para despejarse de golpe con su frío.

La temperatura lo vivificó. Poco a poco, respirando con clma se sintió volver, retornar al marco de lo normal, volver a ajustarse, a situarse en el entorno: El librero, las sillas, el lecho, la ventana al lado del escritorio.

Las horas heladas previas al amanecer recorrían la habitación. Encendió una vela con un pase, creando una breve perla de luz callada.

No perdió tiempo. Se aseó y vestido a medias -zapatos, pantalón y camisa desabrochada-, se sentó al escritorio. Con una mano se acomodó los cabellos, un poco húmedos de agua.

Todavía tenía la sensación del beso irreal de Granger... Necesitaba serenar su mente.

Recordó unas hojas de pergamino dentro de una gaveta de su escritorio. La abrió y sacó un escrito de unos cientos de páginas, un poco dobladas de los bordes, que llevaba seis años trabajando en sus escasos ratos libres. La mayor parte del tiempo no pensaba en ello.

Releyó el título, al centro de la primera página del bloque de pergaminos_. _

Era un escrito sobre Hogwarts. Un ensayo sobre sus ideas predominantes, a las que la institución tenía una devoción tal, que parecían tener vida propia: Sus fetiches. Por ejemplo, Voldemort era el Fetiche de la Destrucción, y no debía ser nombrado para evitar el acto mágico ancestral de la invocación del infortunio.

Aun teniendo claro que como libro, aquel texto no saldría a la luz -no tenía tiempo, ni interés, era un ejercicio-, lo retomó para silenciar sus recuerdos asociados con Granger. Y las sensaciones. El aseo matinal no le borró lo vivido mentalmente anoche, el haber besado a Granger y el estremecimiento que eso le causó.

_Es una grave complicación,_ se dijo. Formalmente todavía debía intentar terminar el fallido ejercicio y no abandonar el proyecto de enseñar a la Gryffindor el conjuro de Vindictus.

No obstante, necesitaba calmarse y dar tiempo a Granger para lo mismo. El intento podía terminar si ella no lo lograba, pero sería injusto decidir llevando este factor accidental a la ecuación.

Se levantó, abriendo la ventana: Lo animó el aire frío de las Tierras Altas de la Escocia Mágica. Y viendo el paisaje neblinoso lo asaltó una preocupación: Que el hechizo distorsionado provocara en Granger un estado de desequilibrio, conduciéndola a una crisis de angustia.

No era porque se confundiera realidad con fantasía, por muy potente que fuera su transferencia entre mentes. De existir ese problema nadie utilizaría el Pensadero, ni la Legeremancia. Snape pensaba en la sacudida emocional que debía sufrir la chica, tema muy distinto.

Debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Tomó pergamino y pluma, llamando a su lechuza para que llevara el mensaje, la cual llegó aleteando cuando él terminó:

_Granger: No se preocupe. Concéntrese en otras actividades para alejar sus ideas de lo que pueda inquietarla. La impresión se borrará. Olvidará pronto - Snape._

Dio el mensaje y la lechuza salió por la ventana.

Snape escribió sin parar para no dejar emerger sensaciones; continuó el prólogo:

Fetish Slytherin

_por_

Severus Snape

Rodear a Hogwarts de un aura de pureza es el error común del público en general. La imagen de estudiantes impecables, dirigidos por un grupo de expertos, nace de imágenes políticamente correctas destinadas a la tranquilidad de conciencias encantadas con sus mitos. Al contrario, Hogwarts es un colegio dominado por el fetichismo y éstos casi siempre son oscuros.

Muy al contrario de ser cuna de ejemplos de virtud, la historia de Hogwarts desde su fundación en el siglo X está marcada por historias ocultas a la moral. En el Medievo corrían historias de ciertos juegos entre profesores y alumnos a punto de graduarse, en acciones nacidas de interpretaciones retorcidas de Grimorios, se sabe de profesoras que mezclaban el saber con sus motivaciones sensuales peculiares, hechos que se ilustran en grabados de la época, elocuentes tanto como el libro que el lector tiene en sus manos.

Hacer entender las ideas altamente estimadas que parecen tener vida propia, es el objetivo de las historias libertinas que hemos desempolvado para este libro: magos con intereses eróticos retorcidos, brujas nocturnas esclavizadoras con su belleza, adoradores de juegos perversos y obsesivos que mezclaban ajenjo con relaciones íntimas extrañas, creadores de artilugios eróticos como el Piano de las Caricias, íncubos y súcubos de la Magia.

Al cabo de unas horas se detuvo y adoptó una postura hacia atrás en la silla, con gesto grave. Un mechón le cayó sobre la frente, pero no se dio cuenta.

Más sereno, decidió que tenía la mente más despejada para analizar. Lo que le pasaba con Granger no era igual que con el cónclave del Señor Tenebroso. Ante él y sus esclavos, Snape bloqueaba su mente en automático, ayudado por sus pulsiones existenciales. Nadie lo leía. Incluso dementes como Bellatrix, poderosos en las Artes Oscuras, al leer a Snape sólo encontraban lo que él deseaba mostrar o lo que dejaba para ser leído. Con Granger, su capacidad de defensa se veía mermada por el atisbo de sentimientos que ella le causaba. Sentimientos por haberla conocido.

_¿Cómo me siento?,_ se preguntó. Lo primero era que no podía quitarse del todo la sensación de haber tenido intimidad con Granger. Ni la impresión de que había sido… Había sido _bello_… No tenía sentido negárselo. Su conocimiento de la magia lo prevenía de censurar sensaciones o sentimientos. Pero ése era el menor problema. El mayor era haberse descubierto mutuamente en un tema que ellos mismos rechazaban. Snape experimentaba un conflicto de rechazo y atracción.

Ya no se evadía de sí, como antaño. Aceptó haber tenido fugaces pensamientos sobre la Gryffindor. movido por la inteligencia que ella mostraba y, en los últimos meses -porque la inteligencia forma parte del atractivo de una persona-, sí, admitió que Granger le parecía una chica guapa. Uno llevó a lo otro. Pero jamás en la vida se lo habría expresado, ni insinuado. Nunca. Tanto así, que él no lo tenía presente. Lo borró de su mente hasta anoche.

Lo borró porque él no se fijaba en alumnas. También lo borró por…

_…Lily._

Ése era otro problema que lo rondaba. Experimentaba congoja al sentir invadido el santuario de Lily, con la imagen de Granger.

Y tan claro como esa congoja, fue que esas fantasías intercambiadas con Granger, las dejó fluir y las creó a sabiendas. Sucumbió a la tentación. La marea nunca se detuvo porque nadie la detuvo. No culpaba a Granger, él admitía que en su mente la besó y la acarició llevado por el deseo de saber, y que cuando se vieron en aquel campo de trigo, realmente creyó y sintió aquel amor intenso por ella.

Esto era inusitado en él, quien -reflexionando en algo que daba por natural-, su actitud y su talante habían sido una de las bases principales para arriesgar su vida sin involucrar a nadie cercano: Alejarse de todos colocándose tras una barrera. En parte era natural en él, pero en otra, lo cultivó para devolver a Dumbledore el intento de salvar a Lily, a James y al hijo de ambos. Posteriormente se convirtió para él en su interés de vida, en salvar al estudiantado, al mundo en que vivía. Con eso, sacrificó cualquier posibilidad futura para sí. Y por no haber nunca dudado del sitio que en su vida tenía Lily Evans.

_Lily Potter, Severus, _le susurró una voz interna_. Era Lily Potter._

Se rebeló_. __Es Lily. Lily Evans, Lily. __Yo sólo volví a pensar en ella cuando su vida corrió peligro._

Y la voz apareció de nuevo: _Pero cuando la abrazaste no era Lily Evans… No tenías derecho, Severus. Estabas delante del hijo que tuvo con otro hombre…_

¿Se lanzaba estas dudas para dar cabida a Granger?, reflexionó, con gesto casi feroz. Pero es que no deseaba dar cabida a Granger, eso era una locura. En el pasado él tuvo estas dudas. En ocasiones, sin dejar de sentir que amaba a Lily, se preguntaba si no la colocó en un altar y después rigió su vida por la importancia suprema que él mismo dio a ese altar.

O estas dudas ¿recrudecían porque Granger, involuntariamente, apareció en una corriente que removía el orden existencial de él, tan férreamente forjado?

Granger permanecía en el ánimo de Snape al cabo de estas horas no solamente por lo físico, que fe de tal dulzura y apasionamiento que era difícil de sobrepasar. Sonre todo estaban las impresiones sobre la persona. Y aunque él necesitaba indagar la causa del efecto del _Legeremens,_ pensando que la mansión tuvo un papel, era consciente de haber sido voluntario.

Lo alivió pensar que la Gryffindor terminaría por abominar de él. Que la chica iba a aferrarse a lo conocido de él. Que saldría corriendo, como todo el mundo.

Era una marea difícil de contener: Volvía a ver el rostro de la Gryffindor, la intensidad de su mirada, a sentir su forma de estrecharlo, un poco porfiada, envolvente, completamente sincera… Malo para Snape: Haber jugado con el fuego de despreciar a todos por igual, del decepcionarse de todos por adelantado, lo conducía a impresionarse por haber encontrado a una alumna llena de sentimientos y capacidades.

¿Las otras estudiantes no lo tenían?, se puso en duda. ¿o era que valoraba especialmente a Granger?

El sentir por una estudiante lo que debía sentir por una colega, era un factor que contradictoriamente contribuía al sentirse atraído.

_Sea como fuere, esto no debe afectar en nada, _pensó.

El rayo de sol bajó por su ventana con el transcurso del día, tocando los pergaminos en que él trabajaba. Snape contempló el modesto haz, su tono rojizo al cruzar el cristal y la tonalidad dorada con que recorría la habitación. De cuando en cuando le complacía contemplar esa luz en su tocar los muebles: El brillo del suelo, la red formada por su cruzar el velo de la primera cortina y cuadricular el escritorio sobre la madera, las plumas y las hojas. Para él, instantes como éste eran un paréntesis de belleza en el mundo hostil. Únicamente en Cokeworth llegaba a sentir lo mismo.

Se paró frente a la ventana, tomando aire. El sol era un leve estallido de brazos que lo tocaban.

Y doblando en la esquina, llegó aleteando una lechuza con un mensaje en las garras.

Conocía aquella ave. Era de Granger.

El ave permaneció aleteando afuera del cuarto, esperando la indicación de Snape para regresar.

Él supo que tomar o no aquel mensaje era decisivo. No tomarlo, daría a entender que no ayudaría más a la Gryffindor, que cortaba la comunicación dado lo grave de lo sucedido, o que simplemente no deseaba saber nada; _muy comprensible_, se dijo, una más de sus actitudes tajantes y descorteses.

La lechuza esperaba. De no tomar la carta, estaba seguro que Granger ya no insistiría.

Tomó el mensaje.

El pergamino crujió en su mano mientras la lechuza se alejó, haciendo ruido con las alas.

Colocó el mensaje sobre el escritorio, posando las palmas a los lados de la hoja, releyendo el membrete con una leve conmoción, como si cada que leía el nombre supiera de nuevo de quién era, por el leve impacto que le provocaba:

_De Hermione Granger_

Snape se juró y perjuró después que antes de abrir la carta, deseó que en ella, la Gryffindor le informara que daba la experiencia por finalizada. Que con palabras diplomáticas le anunciara su huida. Su disposición a olvidar la existencia del Boulevard y de la mansión. Que le comunicara su angustia y su exigencia de borrar lo sucedido. Su ira. Sus sospechas. Su antipatía. Él quiso alegrarse por una vez de no tener que tomar una decisión.

Sin alzar las manos, hizo un medio círculo con la derecha, y el mensaje se abrió.

Con esas palabras de conciliación, la presión en la mente de Snape se redujo un poco. Y como para contradecirlo, al mismo tiempo creció una sensación de pérdida porque, sin querer, le pareció estar viendo una de las cartas que Granger le escribió en el alud de información que intercambiaron en sus psiquis.

Aquella otra carta, la fantaseada por ambos, creada por los dos, estaba fechada este año. En la escena (no dejaba de ser interesante cómo dos mentes creaban una ficción), él estaba lejos de Hogwarts, leyendo el pergamino, recargado en un muro desgastado.

Releyó la carta que reposaba en su escritorio:

_Prof. Snape: Su mensaje me será útil. Además yo considero necesario proseguir con el trato que hicimos. Es más importante que las experiencias personales. Necesito otra oportunidad en estos días. Respeto su decisión de no hablar del tema. Por favor, siéntase tranquilo. No me siento ofendida de ningún modo. - Hermione G._

Y recordó la carta de Granger la fantaseada. La sensación cálida volvió a recorrerlo:

_Severus: ¡Me alegra tanto que me escribieras! Yo no me arrepiento de lo que nos dijimos hace dos días. Necesito verte de nuevo. Respeto el que puedas sentirte contrariado por lo que pasó. Por favor, si así es, no lo sientas. Yo no quiero dejarte, eres más importante que mi vida. - Hermione._

Revivió que al leer esa carta, se juró amarla siempre... Y frente a su escritorio, Snape, viendo a un lado, se dijo que no deseaba aquello, una escena en una especie de modelo a escala. Era que… _se preguntaba… _Se daba un margen para _sentir _y no era desagradable...Su verdad no era no sentir nunca, sino siempre reprimir sus sentires más humanos a consecuencia de un deber autoimpuesto.

Mas el tiempo de las preguntas y del sentir se le terminaba, junto con esa mañana de domingo. El sol inundó la habitación y el sintió que la luz y calor traían un mensaje. U otro adiós.

Escribió otro párrafo, llamó a su lechuza y la envió a Granger. Usó el remitente. Ella estaba en casa de sus padres.

_Granger: Antes de reintentarlo necesita tomar unos días. Su salud no será afectada. Le avisaré. Recuerde tener su mente ocupada en otros temas. - Snape._

Trabajó hasta que la luz volvió a irse y esa noche descansó un poco mejor, aunque despertaba a ratos.

El lunes se levantó temprano y animado por tener un poco de tiempo, se aseó y ya vestido, decidió que no se presentaría al almuerzo, sino que continuaría escribiendo. Era una buena y rara mañana que podía dedicar a sus intereses. Un día que no se debía a su aparente esclavitud a la horda.

Con la ventana abierta de par en par, respirando el aire fresco, él se recortaba contra los resplandores del sol. Trabajó con dedicación y cuando pensaba levantarse para consultar uno de sus documentos, notó que era hora de su primera clase. Por medio segundo lamentó hacerlo, pero se incorporó de golpe y salió.

Cruzó por el castillo, rápido, en sentido contrario de casi la mitad de los alumnos.

Empujó la puerta entrando al aula de DCAO, donde callaron las conversaciones, y se dirigió al frente.

Era la clase de Granger.

—Terminen de despertar, señores -pidió el con voz nasal-, hoy necesito que hagan el esfuerzo de sus vidas por poner atención…

Dictó la clase con la dedicación habitual, yendo y viniendo por el aula; empujó la cabeza de Weasley para que dejara de hablar, masculló una crítica contra Longbottom, corrigió irónicamente un error de Parvati y casi al terminar…

… vio de frente a Granger, sentada en su pupitre, unos sitios más allá del primero.

Ella no había hablado durante la lección.

La miró porque sus deseos se colaron en un resquicio de su determinación.

Granger, de túnica como el resto, con su corbata a franjas amarillo-vino, peinada con cuidado como acostumbraba, lo miraba. Tenía un brazo a manera de barrera frente a ella, pero el puño medio cerrado de la otra, lo apoyaba en su rostro levemente inclinado a un lado.

Snape se encontró con los ojos suavemente conmocionados de ella. El dibujo de sus labios entreabiertos era más ondulado. Un gesto de tímida sorpresa, pero lleno de una fresca sensualidad. Un poco sorprendida de sí misma.

Y entonces, verla echó abajo la serenidad que Snape llevaba construyéndose desde ayer. El sujeto seguía impávido y dueño de su clase, pero en su interior, algo se desmoronaba.

Granger casi no había alzado la vista en toda la lección. Pero ahora ella lo veía como si llevara horas planificando la forma de evitarlo, y al final no lo hubiera conseguido… Como si sintiera la misma necesidad secreta de Snape , de encontrarse con la vista. Como si al final no hubiera conseguido detener su necesidad de reunirse con él, aunque fuera en ese espacio sin intimidad; seguro, por ser público.

Y Snape vio en la mirada de Granger, preguntas que ella se formulaba y le dirigía, expectaciones, silencios por romper, pergaminos por escribir, estremecimientos un poco a pesar de ella misma, tan invadida de su propio asombro de noche y tarde que la empujaba a desear saber, llenándose de un sentir nuevo, inédito, pero que le comunicaba por saber que él la entendería. Sólo él, en toda el aula. En todo el colegio. En el mundo de anchos campos de soleada soledad.

_¿Qué sientes? _Lo interrogaba Hermione Granger. _¿Sientes el mismo estremecimiento que yo? _Insistió con la mirada _¿Quieres saber lo que yo siento? _Le expresó con los labios. _¿Quieres decirme qué has soñado? _Preguntó con la forma de su boca.

Snape, adusto, se supo perdido. Supo que superaría la anécdota, pero que no lograría olvidarla. Aquello lo iba a perseguir hasta el final de sus días. Y era tan extraño y tan prohibido que contemnpló las mejillas rosas y los labios rosas de la Gryffindor, diciéndose, sereno en su inquietud:

_¿Dónde está el cielo, Granger? ¿Es verdad que el cielo solamente está en lo alto? ¿No está en nuestra aula? ¿O el cielo solamente descendió en sus ojos y en su boca, Granger?_

Dejó una tarea diciendo la página del libro y salió velozmente.

Entre clases, caminaba tan rápido y tan a lo suyo, que varios alumnos debieron quitarse de su paso.

—¡Pase usted, profesor Snape! -rio irónicamente Dean Thomas, apartándose como sus amigos.

—Repita eso, señor Thomas -Snape se giró súbitamente.

Thomas se llevó un susto tremendo. Acostumbrado a que el profesor lo ignorara, la sonrisa se le borró instantáneamente. Ante la mirada de Snape, el chico y sus amigos, asustados, experimentó un baldazo de agua fría. Sin saber lo que veían, por un segundo vieron al mortífago. Alguien de quien podía esperarse lo peor en su inexpresividad.

Bruscamente dieron un paso atrás. Otra Gryffindor, asustada, le susurró:

—Dean, discúlpate.

El grupo se echaba atrás, como si temiera que Snape fuera a lastimarlos.

—Lo siento… -dijo Thomas, con titubeo nervioso- lo siento, profesor Snape…

Al ver el rostro del alumno, de hecho recién tomando conciencia del suceso -las gracejadas de Thomas siempre lo habían tenido sin cuidado-, Snape se dio cuenta de su propia alteración. Pudo verse desde fuera. Alterado. Pronto a la ira. Con la mente en otro lado.

Estaba pensando en Granger. Recordaba a Granger. Sentía deseos de ver a Granger. La tenía en su ánimo. Aquello ya no era efecto del _Legeremens_, era una necesidad personal. Nacida de haber visto el sentir de la Gryffindor y la expresión casi voluptuosa de su boca, en la realidad, hace un rato.

Sin responder, dio vuelta y siguió su camino. Más que enojado, estaba sacudido.

Volvió a su habitación, se quitó la capa y se desabrochó la camisa hasta el tórax.

Enfrascado en la redacción decidió saltarse la comida. Ese día no tenía más clases.

Más tarde, al llevar la pluma al frasco, encontró que lo había terminado, lo tiró al cesto atinándole sin verlo -con gesto que se diría fue de su típica soberbia-, sacó otro frasco y continuó.

La tarde oscurecía cuando una lechuza le llevó una nota:

_Severus, no te hemos visto hoy, ¿te sientes bien? Te esperaremos en la cena._

_Minerva._

Snape resopló, soltando la pluma y abrochándose el cuello de la camisa. _Dulce Minerva, gracias por entrometerte._ No quiso amargarle la vida antes de tiempo. Prefirió que tuviera aquel momento de camaradería. Además, de negarse a ir se pensaría que él tenía un problema y si Granger estaba afectada como debía estarlo, más de uno haría especulaciones que nadie necesitaba. Se recriminó el verla en clase. Alguien pudo haberlo notado.

Caminó por el castillo en calma, pensando que apresuraría su cese de dar lecciones. Después se dijo que eso daría poder a los Carrow antes de tiempo. Mejor no.

Anticipó que aquel nombramiento pesaría paulatinamente en su ánimo.

Entró a paso rápido al bullicio del Gran Salón, con la cena iniciada. Alzó una mano para responder al alegre saludo de Minerva e inclinó la cabeza a los saludos de sus risueños colegas.

Al menos podría avisar que intentaba dedicar un tiempo a su libro -aunque no trabajara en él- y que quizá Sus Condescendencias podían entender si no los acompañaba con regularidad.

Al sentarse a la mesa de los profesores, dio algunas explicaciones y recibió el asentimiento admirado de la profesora Sprout, cuando les dijo en qué andaba.

—¡Oh, un libro, un libro! -Pomona dio unas palmaditas- ¡Maravilloso, profesor Snape, maravilloso! Yo también he pensado escribir un libro, se llega el día en que es necesario, ¿no es así? ¿Me daría su opinión cuando lleve avanzado el mío?

—Usted es la experta en su tema, profesora Sprout, pero tendré mucho gusto en darle mi opinión.

Snape comió poco y durante la sobremesa, bebiendo apenas unos sorbos de vino, ocurrió lo que temía.

Temía que sus pensamientos hacia Hermione lo traicionaran y así fue. Él, que tenía un control férreo de sus pensamientos y reacciones, miró al área de Gryffindor.

Siguiendo una corriente oculta de sus deseos, su mirada fue directamente a la chica: Sus facciones finas, su cabello castaño de rizos claros, la espalda recta ante la mesa. Entre los de su casa, sonriendo, hablaba con Potter, con naturalidad, frente a frente. Snape pensó que su sonrisa era elegante y fresca; invitaría a sonreír con ella. Sí, invitaba a sonreír con ella.

Apartó la mirada. Corría un riesgo al mirar y sus ojos le pedían mirar. Buscando una distracción se sintió seguro al reconocer que el Gran Comedor a la hora de los alimentos era una extensión de la vida escolar: Profesores y alumnos vivían en esferas aparte y ninguno se atendía, como en la vida diaria, más allá de las lecciones.

Para tener a qué aferrarse recurrió a los adjetivos consagrados por él. No le hacía falta la inmadurez de una niña tonta, antipática hasta la médula.

Minutos más tarde, la mirada volvió a traicionarlo un segundo y buen anticlímax para él fue que su mirada topó con Ron Weasley, que al lado de la Sabelotodo no paraba de comer a grandes bocados.

Snape sintió repugnancia y aprovechó para apartar la mirada. ¿Cómo podía aquel chico tragar de esa manera? Le sorprendía la capacidad innata de Weasley para ser un bruto. No había conocido a otro alumno con mayor talento para la idiocia. Con la boca llena, se atiborraba de más. ¿Cómo Potter podía comer ante ese espectáculo? ¿A Weasley no le daba vergüenza con su novia? Se dijo que además de ser un rústico como lo soltaron de casa, Weasley no tenía interés en pulirse, y ni por lo menos resultaba simpático. Sus graciositos hermanos tenían buenos momentos, dos, en estos siete años. Mas a Ron Weasley lo veía como un desastre. ¿Qué hacía cuando estaba con Granger? ¿De qué hablaba con ella? _¿Hablaba?_

En fin, se dijo buscando el sentir acre donde se hallaba cómodo. Se repitió que ellos eran buena pareja pues Granger era antipática, marisabidilla, pedante de su intelecto, cualidad compañera de su tenacidad, de su valentía, de su capacidad de respuesta, admirable como sus manos, compañera perfecta de las proporciones perfectas de su rostro. igual a su mirada cuando -tal vez fue en casa de los padres de ella, debía ser porque se escuchaba voces de una pareja en otra habitación-, Granger dijo que le mostraría el retrato familiar del estudio, pero estando ahí, en la media penumbra del estudio alfombrado y entre diplomas de su madre, Hermione puso las manos en el tórax de Snape y de puntillas le robó un beso silencioso, escuchándose una conversación en la otra recámara…

_¡Snape!,_ se recriminó al revivir aquella fantasía de Granger. Necesitaba resistir. Con el paso de las horas aquello desaparecería. La mente no podía retener esas impresiones, así como se desvanece la memoria de un ensueño conforme despiertas de él.

Y volvió a ocurrirle: El deseo traiciona a la mirada.

Hermione, en la sobremesa, en un segundo de pausa en su conversación sonreía viendo al mueble, con los codos sobre él.

Snape no quiso apartar la vista

Entonces, en un movimiento terso, ella cambió casi hasta la seriedad, alzó la vista hacia él, y se encontraron con los ojos.

La segunda vez en ese día. Pero su gesto fue distinto: Una mirada serena. Un atisbo de sonrisa. De saberse observada por él todo ese rato. Snape sintió que el salón resplandecía. Más: El gesto de Granger le decía que ella se hacía cargo, que lo sabía todo… pero no le molestaba. Y que tampoco le preocupaba que él hubiera conocido secretos de ella. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada. Fue clara, directa, sin mayor fuerza que su suavidad demoledora.

Él no lo rechazó. No respondió a Granger con algún gesto que destrozara. Viéndola dos o tres segundos, sin esconder que sus ojos le llamaban la atención y le despertaba ecos. Snape le hizo saber que le ocurría lo mismo. No propuso, ni solicitó. Únicamente le hizo saber que había estado pensando en ella. Que tampoco huía de la situación.

Volteó hacia Sprout de nuevo e intercambió otras frases casuales. Al cabo de minutos se levantó, se despidió formal como siempre, recibiendo sonrisas y un apretón de brazo de Slughorn. A Snape los profesores siempre lo estimaron y apreciaron. Él tendió en años pasados a no dejar que eso entrara en sus emociones, pues sabía que perdería también eso. No se equivocó. Ya sólo faltaban unas semanas para que las sospechas cuajaran y lo vieran como enemigo. Lo cruzó un breve rayo de dolor. Iba a perder todo. También a Granger. Perdería lo que en realidad no tuvo. La historia habitual.

Aquello le arrancó una media sonrisa irónica cuando salió ágilmente.

Subió velozmente hacia la planta superior. Debía volver a ver a Granger para terminar de adiestrarla y que fuera útil.

Encendió la vela del escritorio con un pase y tomó asiento.

Apoyando un codo en el descansabrazos, el mentón en el dedo pulgar y el índice sobre los labios, cerró los ojos, al cálido movimiento del pabilo. Y sin resistirse, sin oponerse, entre aquel cambio ante lo que se marcha y lo que se avecina, del pasado incierto al futuro cruel, revivió los labios de Granger en los suyos, y la forma de ella al abrazarlo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, hablándole sin hablar. Y él revivió sus sensaciones al estrecharla intensamente.


	7. Un Cáliz de Fuego

—Hija, ¿no piensas bajar a comer?

—No, mamá –respondió Hermione, apática, recostada en su cama.

No sabía si estaba triste o de malas o ambas. Poco que le dijeran sus padres desde la sala, le importunaba, enojándola, deseosa que nadie tocara su silencio y aislamiento.

En la mañana dio cualquier pretexto a Harry y a Ron –cambio de planes, necesidad de salir de nuevo–, que ellos aceptaron un poco decepcionados.

Al despedirse, Ron se inclinó a ella, besándola en la mejilla. Probablemente notó que ella le respondió rápido, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, viendo a un lado, y se apartó. Ella no supo si fue por sentirse culpable o por culpar a Ron de alguna forma extraña o por otra razón que ella se ocultaba.

Una vez en casas, sus sorprendidos padres la saludaron contentos, aunque al cabo de pocas palabras, comprensivos de su hija –no se le veía bien–, la dejaron subir a su habitación, seguida por su lechuza. La castaña la llevaba cuando viajaba a Londres, por si necesitaba esa vía de comunicación.

Recostada, se sentía segura –los muebles conocidos, sus pertenencias–, pero al mismo tiempo se hallaba en un recuerdo. Hoy era un día más en que formaba menos parte de este lugar. Gota a gota, el presente enmarcado en su habitación se volvía nostalgia.

El primer día partió a Hogwarts pensando que siempre podía volver a casa, que siempre hallaría la llave en su interior para abrir la puerta y continuar siendo lo que era. Hoy, la puerta se había cerrado. Ya no sabía ser como antes. Llamada por el futuro, la certeza de regresar fue un bello engaño para no sentir miedo frente a algunos cambios. El tiempo que la niñez siente como eternidad se convirtió en no más que otro día. Ella ya no volvería a casa de sus padres como antaño, no retornaría a la rutina, ni a ellos, cuyas voces amadas escuchaba conversando en la sala. Hermione se había despedido de su infancia hacía mucho tiempo. Tan había cambiado, que tampoco deseaba ser como entonces.

Hoy tenía otras situaciones, intereses más amplios. Otros problemas, más graves. Y otras sensaciones.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, con las rodillas muy juntas, los codos en ellas y sus manos cubriéndole la cara.

No podía quitarse la sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

No podía dejar de pensar en Snape.

El peso de las revelaciones la apabullaba. Experimentaba mariposas en el estómago porque sentía la necesidad de recordar y deseaba recordar. Ésa era la verdad.

Ya no le dolía haber olvidado a Ron. Y le sorprendía. Le asombraba no experimentar remordimiento. Lo importante que Ron era para ella, su amor por él, estaba colapsado en un paréntesis, convertido en una imagen que se transparentaba, volviéndose fácil de relegar. Se había despedido rápido de Ron para que el contacto no interfiriera con sus sensaciones. Era una u otra emoción la que podía sentir.

Y la emoción más fuerte era ésta. Su mareo al pensar en Snape. Aunque no fuera una emoción dichosa. En Hogwarts, la luna y las estrellas pasaron frente a su ventana de insomnio, tranquilas mientras ella revivía con asombro, con inquietud, con estupefacción, cada ráfaga y cada minuto, los abrazos, las caricias con Snape.

El temblor leve y constante que la recorría era inusual en una chica como ella, pero no podía cesar de revivir la necesidad sedienta que uno despertó en el otro. La forma de hablarse y entenderse, de perder la cabeza en las noches compartidas en el secreto de sus almas.

Esa noche de insomnio en Hogwarts, todavía ruborizada, se sorprendió al sentir que esto había sido morder un fruto demasiado jugoso y demasiado venenoso. Y sabía que no debía continuar. El mismo Snape le dijo que no hablarían del tema. Más ella tenía un pero.

Snape, que llevaba años en una conspiración, estaba acostumbrado a pensar en función de segundas verdades, en desentrañar intrigas a largos plazos. En cambio, Hermione llevaba otros años enfocada a pensar en soluciones bajo presión, en reaccionar con inmediatez. Por eso, para ella la situación actual era más directa que para él. Ese era su pero, frente al olvido: Que Hermione decidía más rápido si tenía elementos. Y ahora los tenía: Su placer sensual se justificaba en una fuente emocional. En un naciente sentimiento relacionado con conocerlo, con vislumbrarlo. Había contemplado pasajes interiores de él, confirmando lo que ella sospechaba. Que él llevaba mucho tiempo en la lucha contra Voldemort. Por eso Dumbledore lo había apoyado a toda costa –y la castaña intuía que apreciado–, como a un hijo.

—¡Hermi, vamos a salir! –anunció su madre – ¡Si te vas antes que volvamos, déjanos una nota!

—Está bien, mamá –respondió, desganada; escuchó el cierre de la puerta.

Ella no estaba sin apetito e irritada porque pensara en continuar el suceso con Snape. Lo estaba por un sentimiento de pérdida. Por una ausencia, causante de una aflicción. La ausencia de él. Snape se le reveló como un hombre de enorme valía, cuya verdad era increíble dada la forma en que se comportaba. El Snape de verdad no era quien la atacara tantas veces. Snape se había escudado tras la sombra, nada más. Ella no había logrado ver cada detalle, pero lo descubierto era elocuente.

Y el placer solo, sin más, fue un mundo nuevo. Continuaba mareada por lo de anoche.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, sobre su edredón rosa pálido, con los brazos extendidos y una dulce y entristecida sorpresa en la mirada. «¡Lo de anoche…!» Se dejó llevar por el sabor de la frase, en un rezo a aquellas mariposas en su estómago que volaban a sus brazos y a la tarde de domingo, rezando para que se convirtieran en los pétalos danzantes de un nombre... Una parte suya no quería que ese nombre le gustara, pero sus deseos no podían olvidar… Su mente razonaba que debía olvidar, pero su cuerpo le exigía seguir, al haber hecho y dicho lo que nunca imaginó…

La castaña recogió las piernas, cubriéndose los ojos con los antebrazos,

Se dejó perder en las reverberaciones de «lo de anoche»…

Revivió su desnudez bajo las sábanas, el contacto de sus cuerpos rozándose… _Lo de anoche con Snape… _ Aquel hombre le parecía bien para vivir eso…

Incapaz de contener una tensión, suavemente Hermione se recostó de lado, posando una mano entre sus muslos enfundados en _jeans_ delgados.

_Condenada lechuza,_ se sonrió un poco, recordando al ave. _¡No me mires!_

Un preciso toque sobre el pantalón, y los músculos de sus piernas se contrajeron.

Ella siguió. Sus caderas se balanceaban apenas. Se le escapó una exhalación un poco larga y apretó las rodillas. Los impulsos placenteros ascendían por sus piernas, hacia sus senos.

_Snape…_ Un imperceptible suspiro huyó de sus labios entreabiertos.

_Quién lo hubiera creído, _consideró, tomándose levemente de los cabellos con la otra mano, invadida de placer._ El Murciélago de las Mazmorras ha sentido deseos de besarme y tenerme. _

Su suspiro se volvió casi un quejido y se colocó bocarriba, sin soltarse. Dio más espacio a su mano. _Quién lo hubiera creído, _se maravilló, con más estremecimientos en las piernas_. ¡Por Merlín, quien hubiera creído que tengo deseos de tener así a Snape!_

Hermione tuvo la plena certeza que si Snape estuviera en la habitación, la viera acariciándose, abandonaría su inútil máscara con ella.

Lenta, una nube cubrió al sol, dejando caer una tenue cortina sobre Hampstead.

Por ese cambio, en la habitación, la lechuza dio la impresión de transformarse: La reciente sombra le hizo crecer los ojos, dándole aspecto de búho, en seguida dotándola de alas que crecían, oscureciéndose y estirando su cuerpo, sus ojos y pico hasta transformarse en…

… en un cuervo negro azul…

Hermione no lo vio, al tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al trastornarse en sus sensaciones y pensamientos. Pero el cuervo sí reparó en ella.

En los ojos del ave negra lustrosa se reflejó el leve movimiento de la Gryffindor, el vaivén de sus caderas y morderse el labio inferior.

Con aquel testigo de alas, Hermione suspiró, dando un beso que no daba, imaginando un beso que escapaba, creyendo en el beso que daría, regalándolo al viento a que volara.

El ave silenciosa, que por las sombras pareció estar posada en la rama de un árbol, ladeó un poco la cabeza y la volvió a la vertical. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo brillo. La boca del ave oscura bien pudo dar la impresión que sonreía. observando a Hermione con satisfacción, alas negro azul cernidas en las ramas desnudas de un árbol proyectado en un velo, donde el correr de las nubes afuera, irregulares y veloces, creaban la ilusión de que en el muro se desplegaba un cielo que latía.

_¡Qué desperdicio! , _pensó la castaña, crispada, lamentándose, dándose cuenta que no habría sido difícil_. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió hacerlo esa misma noche? Estábamos solos._

Y aunque fue una pregunta pasajera y quizá fácil de formularse a la distancia, entregarse a la idea bajo el aura del cuervo y del cielo ennegrecido a las caricias de su mano fue dar un paso más y con él resolvió el conflicto que sentía, que desde anoche era la depresión y la irritabilidad.

Su respuesta era Snape. Sin dudarlo, la respuesta de él era ella, Hermione.

Hermione exhaló otro suspiro, frente el cuervo, sintiéndose aproximar, sin darse cuenta que un sol rojizo se encendió más allá de su ventana tras velos de seda y el vuelo de aves en negras siluetas se imprimió en la cortina arribando de un mundo espectral... Hermione hizo más urgente el vaivén de sus caderas. El ave negra no dejaba de observarla. Nadie tuviera creído que era sólo un cuervo, sino quizás el asiento de una Potestad.

Un soplo en el cielo. La nube siguió camino, el cuervo se desvaneció y la graciosa lechuza volvió con la luz del sol.

Posiblemente todo fue un simple juego de sombras y luces en un día de clima cambiante.

Hermione se detuvo repentinamente, nuevamente sin haber llegado a nada, girando en la cama hasta quedar bruscamente de costado, jadeando en voz baja.

La castaña se tranquilizó poco a poco, jadeando en susurros cada vez menores.

Sola, pensó, no tenía caso.

Se abrazó a la almohada, sonrojada.

Al encontrarse con Harry y Ron al día siguiente iba demasiado pensativa como para darles mucha atención.

Por primera vez no se enojó con Ron. No se sintió con tiempo ni con ganas de molestarse con él.

Había intercambiado mensajes con Snape, experimentando emoción y dudando del sentido real de sus propias palabras. Pero era cierto que pese a todo el plan de aprender el conjuro resultaba vital para ella. Tanto como la necesidad de esperar.

Se desilusionó levemente cuando Snape no se presentó a las dos primeras comidas, aunque con eso, su inquietud se atenuó.

Decidió manejarlo a manera de atrasar el que Ron y Harry acabaran sospechando. Más Ron, a quien descaradamente le estaba siendo infiel en sus emociones.

¿Remordimientos? Cero.

No pidió participar en la clase de Snape, lo cual fue un acontecimiento.

Y trató de no verlo, llena del repentino temor de que él pensara mal de ella, mas al final de la lección no pudo seguir reprimiendo las ganas de hacerlo.

La voz de Snape, escuchada durante toda la lección, sin verlo, la atrajo. Su voz, que a su pesar le llamaba la atención desde hacía unos meses. Y mirarlo le resultó mejor que recordarlo. Le atrajo su perfil, sus manos. No se le olvidaba que Snape ya sabía que de cuando en cuando en clase ella lo admiraba, discreta y casi sin darse cuenta. Y la expresión de la castaña fue involuntaria, cuando ambos se vieron, pero ella quiso preguntarle con los ojos qué significaba para él, lo sucedido; cómo se sentía, y con la vista le hizo una insinuación llevada por una fuerza mayor que su voluntad: Podrían conocerse hasta donde el tiempo se los permitiera. Conocerse aunque al final cesaran de verse.

La respuesta de él fue una imperceptible conmoción y admirarla por unos segundos. La reacción de él le provocó un vuelco en el corazón. De gusto, incertidumbre y un poco de temor.

Horas más tarde, cuando Snape entró al Gran Salón a paso vivo, ya iniciada a la cena, Hermione no se dio cuenta de la mirada extrañada de Harry, al que no podía escapársele ningún gesto de ella, menos el inusual del sobresalto mal escondido.

En la sobremesa, con los brazos en la tabla, la castaña conversaba con Lavender, quien le contó el incidente de Snape con Dean Thomas. Hermione comprendió que Snape estaba más alterado por ella de lo que se notaba, y eso la guió en los siguientes días.

Sonriente, Hermione bajó la vista a la mesa por un segundo.

Antes de alzar los ojos hacia la mesa de los profesores, tuvo la plena seguridad de que Snape la miraba.

Fue una convicción de lograr un momento exacto de encuentro sólo deseado con Ron, con exasperación y frustración hacia Ron, en interminables anticlímax ridículos; pero ahora, en cambio, se supo ante una persona con quien fluiría de manera natural, alguien con quien podría entenderse: Snape.

Un poco más y hubiera retrasado el momento hasta el día siguiente, sintiendo que estaba escrito.

Únicamente lo demoró segundos, separando dos épocas de su vida.

No supo si buscaba algo con Snape. No supo si deseaba que algo ocurriera con él, ni si la emoción de esos besos y abrazos eran verdadera o un espejismo nacido del choque entre magia y fantasía. Pero sí supo que el deseo, aun inconfesado, es una verdad ardiente. Por eso ella quiso que él _lo supiera_. Quiso que supiera que ella lo valoraba, que no temía, que asumía la responsabilidad –aunque se debiera a un accidente– de sus fantasías y de sus deseos secretos.

Por primera vez admiró a Snape por lo que hacía. Por eso simplemente necesitó que él supiera que ella valoraba la opinión real que el profesor tenía de su persona, y que no se ofendía, no le atemorizaba. Lo admitió: Le gustaba gustarle.

Lo más significativo: Hermione quiso que Snape supiera que, aunque nunca sucediera, la imagen de ambos en ese campo de trigo, en un paréntesis de la vida, en un resquicio entre las vicisitudes, a ella le pareció maravilloso por ser un rayo de luz venido de un sitio impensado, entre las fatalidades y las incertidumbres. Quiso que él supiera que los pensamientos de ella en ese lugar -estar feliz por haber hallado el hombre de su vida-, su alegría en un ensueño, fue sincera. En verdad lo había amado.

No podía decírselo en detalle; pero sí podía hacérselo entender.

Por eso Hermione alzó la vista esa noche de luces y de conversaciones. Por eso giró la cabeza y llevó la mirada hacia Severus Snape. Por eso, cumpliéndose lo que ella sabía, encontró los reflexivos ojos de Snape posados en ella. Por eso ella le sonrió, misteriosa y clara, al encontrar los ojos de Snape cruzados de relámpagos serenos y Hermione le obsequió sus ojos límpidos, cómplices, de palabras y de besos nunca dados.

La castaña se dejó admirar. Sabía lo que a Snape le gustaba físicamente de ella.

Lo dejó admirar sus ojos y su boca. Posiblemente atraparlo con su gesto.

El profesor de Pociones la contempló más del segundo permitido por las buenas formas, adusto, pero intenso… después cambió poco a poco la vista hacia la profesora Sprout y, al cabo de unos momentos, se despidió y de un movimiento se levantó.

Salió con el paso ágil que lo caracterizaba, en su adusta sobriedad. Quizás las impresiones de estas horas se diluirían y después no lo adivinaría tan fácilmente, pero la castaña estuvo segura que Snape llevaba pensando en ella todo el fin de semana… Lo comprendió por su forma de verla en el aula, incluso por sus ausencias de este día, por el suceso con Dean. Él pensó tanto en ella, como ella pensó en él.

Al salir, una más entre los estudiantes, Hermione Granger sintió su alma un poco confortada, andando bajo los arcos del corredor y las antorchas, besada por fuego y sombra cubriendo su cuerpo, respirando en el viento una promesa secreta, al recordar los cálidos abrazos de Snape.


	8. Sal Ígnea

Sentado en una vetusta silla de madera, con las piernas estiradas, cruzado de brazos y la cabeza inclinada, Snape meditaba en el salón de largas mesas de madera sobre pisos desperdigados de basura, tarros semivacíos, restos de comida, borrachos dormidos, solos o en compañía, en _The Leprechaun, _una cantina de dos pisos en Knockturn Alley, donde amaneció en una mesa frente a Amycus Carrow, embriagándose y negociando.

Actuando embriagarse y negociar. En el bullicio de la cantina, entre magos de baja ralea bebiendo y meseras llevando tarros entre las mesas, Amycus le insistió en tomar las clases de DCAO en seguida, a ratos rayando en la ansiedad y la ira, aunque trataba de mostrarse conciliador con Snape. Su amabilidad, falsa y nunca creíble por ese aire de estar pensando en muertes y en rematar, le ayudaba pues Snape le daba miedo, si bien su papel sería en parte el de un vigilante del futuro director de Hogwarts.

A Snape le tomó pasar la noche bebiendo para convencer -e intimidar- a Amycus a que aguardara. Aquel demente tan despreciable como la hermana haría terribles esas lecciones. Como Snape no podía negarse a ello sin poner en duda su sumisión de mortífago, se limitaba a retrasar lo que podía. Su mejor carta fue mostrar a Amycus la conveniencia de que él y Alecto iniciaran como profesores paralelamente a que asumieran la posición de directores adjuntos. Así él, Snape, podría protegerlos mejor.

La idea convenció a Amycus, pues el maltratador es cobarde. La noche se fue rápida y Snape -que no se embriagaba gracias a sus provisiones de la pócima para esas situaciones-, la aprovechó para su meta verdadera: Sacar al mortífago la información posible sin hacerlo sospechar.

Esta mañana, en esa posición de descanso del desvelo y borrachera, pero en realidad atento a su alrededor. Snape recordaba las palabras de Carrow -derrumbado en el asiento-, en su minuto de mayor embriaguez antes de caer dormido:

—… es sobre…. Granger… óyeme, Snape -Amycus arrastró las palabras-, Alecto y yo estamos interesados en Granger, queremos… jugar con ella… Al llegar a Hogwarts, te… pediremos… un favor personal… queremos que nos des a Granger para pasar con ella unos días -rio, lascivo… será una retribución a nuestros esfuerzos o si es mucho pedir, puedes, darnos a otra… alguna de Hufflepuff, una sumisa… y poco más… un sitio donde pasar con ella la noche… y que no se oigan sus gritos…

Snape frente a los mortífagos pasaba por ser la pura verdad. Engañado Voldemort y aun con las eternas suspicacias de Bellatrix, los demás asesinos se compraban de lleno la escenificación que hacía.

—Lo hablaremos -aseguró, asintiendo y pasándose un dedo por la barbilla.

Snape sopesó otra idea al tiempo que daba esa franca posibilidad a Amycus. No significaba que la tortura a que ellos someterían a los estudiantes fuera poca cosa, pero se prometió que no les permitiría causar otro tipo de daño a las alumnas. Esa fue la primera vez que Snape pensó en aniquilar a los Carrow.

Y protegería en especial a Granger. Se prometió que ella en ningún momento correría peligro con los desquiciados Carrow, de quienes la voluble Bellatrix le contó, divertida, que la hermana jugó ciertos juegos con su hermano en la adolescencia. Pero eso lo llevó a la Gryffindor, en quien pensaba con esa postura de emboscado en la silla. ¿Qué sucedía con Granger? ¿Qué le sucedía _a él _con Granger?

La conmoción que ella le causaba desde hace días no era asunto menor. Los efectos del hechizo distorsionado habían pasado, aunque Snape no lograba desentrañar la razón de lo ocurrido. Y pese a manejarlo con la decisión que requería, es decir, contenerse, desviar su mente a otros asuntos, se daba cuenta de la dificultad de olvidar el sacudimiento existencial. La parte de realidad que persistía era estremecedora. Paradójicamente, lo ayudaban un poco los problemas que enfrentaba.

Pero reaparecía Granger, y su control amainaba.

Como en la más reciente clase. Granger había pedido la palabra ante una pregunta de Snape al grupo sobre la protección durante la aparición de un noctívago. Agregó que eran dos elementos contra la Invocación de Muertos.

—Se refiere a _Sal y Fuego_ para la creación de un aura -respondió Granger, con toda propiedad-. Un recurso de última urgencia. Escuche o vea lo que fuere, el atacado debe permanecer en el círculo de sal ígnea hasta la salida del sol.

Su respuesta era correcta. Como en esa oportunidad, la castaña había pedido la palabra en otros momentos señalados. Snape atestiguó que ella se catapultaba a preguntas de mayor interés. El talante serio, profesional de la castaña, no sólo concitaba el interés de la clase en sus planteamientos, sino en los temas que sugería.

—Profesor, ¿por qué las Artes Oscuras en ocasiones se muestran más seductoras que la Magia?

—Por el poder y conocimiento que aparenta ofrecer -y Snape lanzaba una disertación llamativa.

Especial fue la atención que rodeó a esas intervenciones. Los Slytherin moderadamente intercambiaban vistazos con extrañeza. ¿Granger se estaba llevando bien con Snape? Los Ravenclaw se lo tomaban interesante, pero con la sensación rara de estar viendo algo fuera de sus marcos; en cambio, varios Hufflepuff entendieron fácilmente que para Granger lo académico no era lo importante, sino que obligaba a Snape a prestarle atención. _Moderna forma de coquetearle a un profesor, _asintieron, aunque ellos nunca lo hablaron con nadie. Por su parte, los Gryffindor creyeron que ella se sentía más a gusto con el nivel de las clases de Snape ahora que él estaba en su elemento, y la verdad es que en DCAO era un profesor más estimulante que en Pociones. Harry tamborileaba en su pupitre, pensativo, y Ron daba muestras de enviar a Hermione el pedido telepático de guardar silencio. _¡Estás hablando con Snape!_

Al finalizar la lección, Hermione se le acercó en el aula vacía, luego de indicar a Harry y a Ron que la esperaran afuera.

Snape, sentado atrás de un escritorio provisional, inclinado en un documento para la siguiente clase, al alzar la vista sin querer recorrió a la Gryffindor con los ojos, casi de arriba abajo, sin segundas intenciones, pero con un leve estremecimiento porque la tuvo muy cerca. Experimentó una agitación en la columna vertebral al deslizar los ojos por las firmes y claras piernas de Granger, visibles en parte porque llevaba las calcetas gris claro y no las mallas. Snape no pudo evitar fijarse en esa franja de su piel clara, entre el borde las calcetas por debajo de la rodilla y ¿llevaba la falda gris Oxford un poco más corta? Fugazmente midió unos cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla, luego miró arriba, a las caderas enfundadas en la falda tableada... El suéter con abotonadura, de vivos dorado y vino, la corbata de los mismos colores, la camisa desabotonada y para un nuevo e involuntario estremecimiento llegó al rostro de Granger, que miraba bajo, con las cejas un poco alzadas y un gesto de gravedad que a Snape llamó la atención: adelantaba un poco la mandíbula. No se veía muy contenta de hablarle, como habiendo vuelto a la normalidad. Ella le dijo en voz un poco baja:

—Profesor Snape, necesito que me dé cinco minutos para consultarle el tema que he tratado con usted.

¿Granger se dio cuenta que la vio prácticamente de arriba abajo?, fue la pregunta irremediable que se hizo Snape. La cercanía de la Gryffindor le provocó una leve conmoción. Y como ya no tenían presentes los recuerdos, este sentir venía de lo vivido últimamente. Él se hizo atrás, entrecerrando los ojos, recargándose con gesto de oírla muy a su pesar:

—Si puede hablar del tema es que está lista para seguir. Tengo una guía preparada, pero no podemos analizarla aquí. No me hable en lugar público sobre eso.

Sin verlo, ella alzó el rostro para asentir y el bajarlo lentamente, remarcó:

—No le hablo en público, entonces acudiré a su despacho.

Snape se resistió a verla de espaldas al salir, pero la tensión lo puso de malas. Más tarde, azotó la puerta de su oficina, al entrar. _Debería expulsar a Granger con el pretexto de ser mestiza, _se dijo, o _con el pretexto de que me cae mal. Bien pensado no necesito ningún pretexto. De pasada, podría expulsarme a mí mismo y olvidar este asunto de una buena vez._

Sentado al escritorio, escribía febrilmente, cuestionándose. _No me ha ocurrido con nadie y me sucede con Granger, _soltó, disgustado. Aunque el cuadro de la rabia, su salida favorita, se le mostraba cada vez más fuera de lugar, más desfasada con respecto a la realidad. Tenía en mente la mirada de la Gryffindor en el aula hace días, en el Gran Salón. Una intranquilidad por sentir el deseo de tocarla.

Poco más tarde, Hermione llamó y entró al despacho, de nuevo viendo bajo y con la mandíbula un poco adelantada. Se diría que estaba a disgusto. Snape se preguntó si esa forma semi-irritada tenía por objeto empujarlo a ser más atento, como si debiera reconciliarse.

Para evitarse ser atraído por la franja de piel entre las calcetas y la falda tableada de Granger, Snape se levantó presto y fue a un sitio de sus anaqueles.

La castaña, frente a la mesa de trabajo, sin moverse leyó una de las primeras páginas del bloque de pergaminos, con la letra rápida de Snape inclinada hacia la izquierda:

_Los fetiches inyectan el discurso oficial de Hogwarts. Su fetiche general más importante es la Igualdad. Su afirmación de que las casas son iguales, sin favoritismos. Para nosotros sería un error creerlo. Ya sabemos que el fetiche es la idea consagrada a la que se da un valor especial. _

_Un análisis a profundidad nos revela que la valentía, socialmente es considerada la más importante virtud de un individuo porque lo catapulta al plano superior del heroísmo y representa la defensa de la sociedad y por ende garantiza su existencia. _

_La valentía es más admirada socialmente que la inteligencia, la bondad o la astucia (las virtudes de las otras casas). Por su carácter heroico la valentía adquiere el sitio más reconocido. Por eso, el fetiche más importante de Hogwarts es Gryffindor._

_Gryffindor es indispensable para la supervivencia institucional de Hogwarts. Es el semillero de los héroes que vendrán a salvarnos de un peligro. Su modelo de conducta valida el sistema del colegio como generador de armazones sociales. _

_No importará que ante un peligro real la salvación no ocurra de acuerdo con ese modelo, como tampoco importará que la salvación provenga de quienes no parecían destinados a salvar. El discurso oficial se acomodará de tal manera que los Valientes permanecerán en la imaginación como los principales artífices de la solución. El fetiche tiene una existencia al margen de las personas._

_El otro fetiche de peso en de Howgarts es Slytherin, que representa un plano más oscuro del ser y la rebeldía ante la autoridad, acción que forma parte del choque protagonistas-antagonistas, que garantiza la vida del colegio, porque las fuerzas en pugna Gryffindor-Slytherin proporcionan a Hogwarts un constante equilibrio por su dinámica liberdora de tensiones. _

Snape volvió a la mesa de trabajo con un pergamino. Gran invento de Pérgamo, aunque éste era de vitela o piel animal, en formato de volumen, es decir, que se desplegaba horizontalmente.

—Deberá llevárselo -indicó Snape, dándole el volumen-. Tiene un encantamiento _Invisibilis Oculus:_ El texto sólo aparece si usted lo lee. Cualquier otro hallará un texto de DCAO para séptimo año. Aun así, no se despegue mucho de él. Se desenrolla de derecha a izquierda. Este tiene ocho páginas, por lo que no le será difícil desenrollarlo en sentido contrario, para hacer consultas.

Repentinamente sorpendió una mirada de Granger, algo desapercibido para él hasta entonces, al punto de no saber si era reciente. Ella saltó de los brazos de él, al pergamino. Snape se peguntó si a ella le gustaba la forma de caminar de él. Recordó que desde el año pasado en ocasiones la vio hacer lo mismo, aunque él no lo entendió.

—Gracias -respondió ella, sin gran énfasis, educada, recibiendo el documento.

Lo desenrolló como él le dijo y leyó el título en voz baja:

—_Primer Espejo de Ojo de Horus._

Snape se mostró interesado en el asunto, explicando y haciendo gestos con una mano:

—El problema teórico principal de Ojo de Horus es que su fundamento se lee como su refutación. Parece no llevar a ningún lado. Usted encontrará que esa aparente contradicción es un elemento que se integra a sus bases. No se debe verlo como una oposición. Conceptuar la existencia de una oposición se convierte en la pugna entre Magia y Artes Oscuras. Es una trampa del conjuro original, destinado a que el interesado se pierda en el problema, que se resuelve al tener una visión armónica. Una forma de ver al mundo y a sí mismo.

Hermione alzó la vista, con el documento todavía desplegado, mirando a Snape por fin de nuevo a los ojos... Su seriedad cambió: Ya no era hosca. Fue una mirada de suave intensidad, mantenida aun en los silencios entre sus palabras, más expresivas o más ambiguas que las frases en sí:

—Tendré preguntas -susurró ella, arrancando una llamativa reverberación a la mazmorra-. ¿Puedo pasar a verlo pronto?

Se vieron a los ojos en un momento de tensión. Snape luchaba contra esos dedos placenteros en su columna, al ver los ojos serios de Granger, pero atentos a él.

Snape debía fingir. Continuar fingiendo como toda su vida. Fingir que no amaba, fingir que no dolía, fingir olvido; fingir calma; fingir odio; fingir indiferencia. Hoy debía fingir que Granger no lo conmovía. Fingir que no entendía el matiz de su pregunta, ni la pregunta de sus ojos.

—En cinco días, después de las seis de la tarde -asintió él, adusto.

—Gracias -respondió la castaña, atenta de nuevo al documento, y salió.

Snape revisó los pergaminos del libro, con Granger en el rabillo de sus ojos, negándose a recorrerla con la mirada al salir.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta -no se miraron al alejarse- y él escuchó sus pasos subiendo por la escalera, abrió una gaveta, lanzó el escrito dentro con exasperación y la cerró bruscamente. No seguiría con eso.

Se cruzó de brazos, denegando con la cabeza y luego alzándola, viendo sin ver un vitral que había colocado como adorno. _Me estoy volviendo atento a los matices de su voz._

Decidió darse un respiro. Como Carrow quería hablar con él, lo citó en Knockturn Alley.

Hasta la tarde salió de _The Leprechaun_, cuando la jornada de la cantina había reiniciado su brilloso barullo. Snape dejó a Amycus ahí, pasó por la helada Cokeworth, donde se aseó y cambió de ropa para quitarse el ambiente de la cantina, y volvió a Knockturn Alley, donde hizo una compra en Borgin &amp; Burkes, de un objeto que Granger necesitaría para hacer el conjuro. Estaba seguro que ella entendería las bases. Nadie debía verla adquiriendo nada inusual.

En el aire de la tarde fría, húmeda, de llovizna, cruzó por Knockturn llevando el Símbolo Conjurado adquirido en B&amp;B… Y recorriendo la acera de edificaciones deterioradas, lamidas por el agua, experimentó la complacencia de pensar que hizo algo pensando en Granger… Fue una idea extraña que se coló en sus emociones, primero insinuada y después dejándola crecer… Se le formó la imagen de Granger, su pensativo silencio, su esperar ayuda de él y sintió que era como… _como llevarle un regalo._

Pensó en Granger al decidirlo, buscar el objeto mágico, esperar al encargado afanarse en los casi innumerables anaqueles para encontrar esa mercancía rara y especial, verlo guardarla en su caja de madera y llevarla ahora -un pendiente en forma del Ojo de Horus- en un bolsillo del saco.

Quiso imaginarla colocándoselo, pero combatió la idea al recordar la naturaleza del objeto. Servía para establecer un lazo con la Potestad que animaba al conjuro, como enseñaba Vindictus. Tenía varios usos, pero Snape lo consagraría. La Gryffindor era la única, comparada con los otros dos, con reales probabilidades de obtener un beneficio en Infinity Manor, un sitio extraordinario para lanzar el Conjuro de Hieracómpolis.

Salió del tenebroso Knockturn Alley y enfiló sobre la vía más clara de Diagon.

Negocios más allá, aceptó su hacer algo por vez primera: Llevar un objeto pensando en una persona en especial. Granger.

Bufó. ¡Gran obsequio! Era dar un objeto para trabajar. Necesitaba poner en ella una de sus últimas esperanzas para ganar la guerra que se desarrollaba pues, más que Dumbledore, por el grado de su acción, de su compromiso, riesgos y niveles en que se manejaba, el verdadero Enemigo de Voldemort era Severus Snape.

Caminaba a la altura de Flourish &amp; Blotts, por la vía de edificaciones de varias plantas, de ventanas iluminadas y nadie en las aceras.

Atendió a su derecha, identificando a una figura, antes de saber quién era.

Le sorprendió verla de nuevo, pero al distinguirla, una corriente de aire fresco coincidió en llegar a él.

Era Granger, bajo la marquesina de Wisacre.

Hermione lo miraba, protegida por el toldo, frente a las gotas perezosas que rebotaban en la acera.

Llevaba ropa de calle, botas para la lluvia, pantalón, abrigo y en el cabello, una de esas boinas chochet para el frío. Debió verlo de lejos y acercarse. Las luces del establecimiento a la espalda de ella, al cruzar la vitrina, la rodeaban de brillos que contrastaban con la humedad de la acera. _Es sábado_, se comentó Snape. _Estará con su amigo y su novio, tal vez ellos en el Caldero._

Snape se acercó, al otro lado de la vía; separados por los saltos del agua, pero también por una repentina, cristalina añoranza, rodeados de ventanales iluminados y aparadores de chispas de luz colorida, que mostraba mercancía diversa.

Y, ¡cuán terrible! ¡En medio de la gran cantidad de tribulaciones, de peligros, de desazones, de conflictos personales, de momentos de duda, Granger reaparecía con esa cualidad de borrar, de causar en él ese atisbo de certidumbre, de esperanza en que todo saldría bien!

Aunque habituado a cerrarse a cada posibilidad que lo llevara lejos de su misión, también a cada camino que lo alejara de su santuario dominado por Lily, presentía -aunque fuera contra sus normas- que pensar o sentir por la chica castaña no estaba reñido con su vida. ¿Podría llegar a un acuerdo con ella? ¿Tener ambos mundos? ¿Vivirlo, pese a que la mayor parte fuera a la distancia? ¿Podría ser verdad lo que descubrió en las miradas de ella?

Se respondió negativamente. Debían ir a Infinity Manor y nada entorpecería o haría peligrar esa oportunidad. Él no llevaba un obsequio.

Y para cuestionar su renovada convicción, el ex mortífago, alarmado, embriagado, comprendió las palabras en la mirada dulcemente atormentada que le dirigía Hermione Granger, cada vez más cerca, de pie cerca de la lluvia, bajo la marquesina y de espaldas a la intimidad oro y penumbra de la vitrina:

_¿Por qué no me lo dices de verdad? _

Hermione lo miraba, preguntándole. Sin esa seriedad de la tarde anterior, sino con un terso dolor, como si le dijera: «Me esperaste estos días, te preocupaste y por eso me diste el pergamino». Snape sostuvo el contacto con sus ojos, reduciendo el ritmo de sus pasos, leyendo las palabras silenciosas de Granger: «Hoy no me diste un pergamino, me diste tus pensamientos hacia mí». Y más: «Finges que nada ocurre, pero no es cierto, sí te ocurre». Los ojos entristecidos e interrogantes de Hermione e imperceptibles movimientos de cabeza le hablaban, en el velo de la llovizna, en la noche de vitrinas brillantes:

_¿Por qué no me lo dices de verdad? ¿Por qué no cruzas este espacio que nos separa, y me lo dices de verdad? Ven, hay otras calles, otras ciudades… Podemos recorrerlas aunque nuestras manos se encuentren de vez en vez, de ensueño en ensueño… Aunque sea un secreto sólo nuestro, inconfesable si quieres, inadmisible para los demás. Mira las luces del callejón, son los mundos donde podríamos estar. Sólo se necesita que me lo digas. ¡Que me lo digas de verdad! ¿No ves que podemos llegar a cualquier pacto? ¿No ves que yo lo quiero? Recuerda que conozco tus pensamientos más ocultos sobre mí y no me asustan. ¿Has sido lastimado en el pasado? Pero yo no soy ella. No soy quien ella sea, quien fue, quien pudo ser. Conoces mis secretos, yo los tuyos. No tenemos nada por ocultarnos. Inténtalo. Ven. ¡Dímelo de verdad!_

Snape pudo haber seguido su camino -era lo obvio en él-, pero cruzó la calle, deteniéndose frente a la castaña, recibiendo la llovizna.

—Granger.

—Profesor Snape.

En las aceras que se alejaban entre las vitrinas coloreadas entre el agua, Snape pasó la mirada de los entristecidos y vivaces ojos de Granger, a su boca de delicado e intenso rosa, y de vuelta a sus profundos ojos marrones…

Y admitiendo, revelándose, ella hizo lo mismo. Contempló el rostro de Snape, sus cabellos oscuros.

El clima frío permitía que la voz se escuchara más clara, y las luces a través del aparador la volvían más íntima, acompasada por la lluvia, cuando dejó de callarlo:

—_Me gustan tus labios_ -le susurró Hermione, con sus ojos nostálgicos, en el golpeteo del temporal.

Él no se resistió a que su corazón acelerara unas décimas. No podía vivir en un conflicto eterno. En un problema sin solución como su única perspectiva. No podía ser que cada hecho que viviera fuera un trance. No quiso vivir lo que le quedara, con cuchillos siempre clavados en su corazón, siempre en encrucijadas, siempre a disgusto. Decidió que, por lo menos, no se lo iba a ocultar.

—Y a mí me gustan... tus labios rosas -respondió Snape, con voz ronca-. Y tus ojos, y tu forma de mirar.

Un nuevo soplo empujó gotas, golpeteando contra la marquesina. Hermione quiso dar un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo, temerosa de ser vista o de alejarse de él, si daba otro paso.

—Pienso en ti. ¡No sabes cuánto…!

La mirada de Snape se hizo caricia. Aunque grave, también sutil.

—Yo también pienso en ti. Pienso mucho en ti.

—¿Te arrepientes de saber, de que yo sepa?

—Nunca. Es mi verdad. No me arrepiento de sentir por ti lo que siento -iba a añadir, pero titubeó, llevado por una emoción; tomó aire y finalmente-: Aunque no te la diga otra vez.

Entonces se miraron sin aparentar, por un momento liberados de los convencionalismos, de sus propias circunstancias, del castillo imponente kilómetros más allá. Sus miradas -la de ella nostálgica, la de él acariciante- vagaron libres, a placer, por sus rostros y sus cuerpos, como quien por fin puede respirar, como quien por fin puede hacer lo que deseaba, acariciándose con la mirada el uno al otro, dejando de refrenarse.

—Hay días en que creo que no podré contener mis deseos de abrazarte -le confesó Snape.

—Me sucede igual -asintió ella.

También se miraron cruzados por un terso martirio: El de soñar y no despertar en el mismo sueño. El de acongojarse en horas secretas sin tener a nadie a quien mirar; sin que la mirada cercana, ni el recuerdo, llene los anhelos; estar cerca de una persona y preguntarse si la anhelada, existirá y dónde se encuentra; descubrir que se vive un recuerdo embellecido; vivir el martirio letal a cuentagotas de soñar con alguien y no hallarlo al abrir los ojos; nada tener, al final.

Y ahora, mirándose de frente, deseando, ¿quién sabe?, quedarse de pie bajo la marquesina de Wisacre para conversar acompañados por la lluvia, ahora era estar separados por unos pasos, tener la silueta perfecta de alguien que has deseado, así sea fugazmente… O imposiblemente, pero una persona con quien te has hecho preguntas, a quien has deseado tener y de quien te preguntaste si podías amarla; también deseada por su alma, y no poder tocarla. Ellos lo sentían, porque pese a estar a unos pasos se sentían infinitamente lejos el uno de otro; era tener al alcance de la mano a alguien que nunca llegará.

Hermione y Snape deseaban tocarse, y pese a estar separados por centímetros, tenían obstáculos, empezando por la realidad. Vislumbrados, se desearon en su amorosa soledad doliente.

Snape retomó su camino.

—¡Profesor Snape…! -la castaña dio un paso adelante.

Él se detuvo a mitad de la vía, girando a ella.

—Granger.

—¿Me jura que usted… no añora nada?

Recibiendo la lluvia, Snape se colocó las manos en la cintura, viendo el suelo, después a lo lejos, en el Callejón. La otra acera de negocios corría a su costado metros allá, con sus vitrinas encendidas, unas claras, otras más recónditas. La lluvia continuaba saltando al caer en la acera.

—¿Me jura que no desea nada? -insistió ella.

Snape movió la cabeza atrás para apartarse los húmedos mechones de la cara. Alzó un poco la voz, en el rumor de la brizna:

—No puedo jurar eso. Puedo jurar que sí, en otro tiempo. En otro universo, Granger, ¿quién dice que no? -se dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios sinuosos- ¿Desear?

La lluvia era un murmullo.

—No aquí, sino en esa otra vida -añadió Snape-, veo a la única persona en el mundo a quien yo desearía. La única por quien dejaría de ser un oscuro fantasma de sombras sobre sombras.

A Hermione le costó muchísimo detenerse, al oírlo. Le costó muchísimo no llorar. Llorar de nada. Por la nada. Por los amantes que no son. Por Hermione Granger y por Severus Snape, que en sus fantasías secretas, surgidas en otras lunas, se tenían y se amaban. Se amaban por reconocer la importancia del otro, el valor del otro. Por la belleza del otro. Sin importarles el qué dirán.

Todavía con los dedos en la cintura, Snape le hizo un breve saludo, inclinando la cabeza en corto. Se alejó por el Callejón en la llovizna. Hermione fue en sentido contrario, con sus amigos. Y entre ambos quedó la lluvia, la lluvia en Diagon, en el murmullo de la soledad.


	9. Hada en una Torre

Snape llamó al despacho de McGonagall para tratar algunos asuntos. Al abrir encontró que su colega tenía compañía: Frente a ella, al otro lado del escritorio, estaba sentada una alumna de rizos castaños. Minerva sonrió complacida.

—Severus, qué grata coincidencia. Justo hablaba sobre usted con la señorita Granger.

—Gran fortuna llegar a un debate que me concierne -comentó Snape, agrio.

McGonagall notó el cambio de expresión en Hermione: La súbita emoción que la llenó al ver a Snape y su recomponer el gesto al voltear de nuevo hacia ella,. Minerva captó que Granger, aunque la veía, tenía en mente la imagen del recién llegado. Consideró con sorpresa y desechó la idea que fuera por atracción hacia Snape. Lo relacionó con el tema de trataban, aunque tanto gusto no dejaba de ser inusitado.

Sin traslucir sus emociones, Snape se preguntó: ¿Granger habría hablado con Minerva sobre Infinity Manor o el conjuro? Le pareció improbable. ¿De qué podían estar hablando? Él leía las mentes en circunstancias muy señaladas. Con la gente del colegio, generalmente se manejaba con las incertidumbres normales en el trato.

Quedó a un lado y a dos pasos de Granger en su silla, que con las manos entrecruzadas en sus piernas, volteó a verlo alzando un poco la cara hacia él, sonriendo con los labios juntos, plácida, a manera de saludo. Él no la miró. La chica no perdió el gesto y volvió a atender a McGonagall, que añadía:

—Comentaba a la señorita Granger que usted ha emprendido escribir un libro.

Snape, murmuró, desabrido:

—Presiento que me enteraré de una gran noticia para mí.

—Siendo honesta, fue idea mía -añadió Minerva, sonriente-. La señorita Granger vino a manifestarme intereses literarios. Su iniciativa es un soplo de aire fresco para este colegio en los días difíciles que corren.

Snape percibió el suave aroma que desprendía el cabello de Hermione. Distinguía los contornos de su espalda recta, sus hombros de curvas límpidas y fluidas. Sentada a un lado suyo, estaba más cerca que hacía unos días. Él quiso seguir las líneas de los brazos de Granger con las manos, pero su rostro seguía impávido. Lo ayudó la incomodidad causada por las palabras de Minerva.

—Muy loable masculló él-. Le recuerdo que soy profesor, no escritor. No tengo nada por enseñar sobre ese arte... a la señorita Granger.

McGonagall asintió, pero a favor de sí misma.

—La práctica, Severus, eso ayudará a nuestra alumna. La señorita Granger tiene el interés de traducir _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_. Yo le hablé sobre la obra de usted y le propuse pedirle ayuda. Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. La señorita Granger podrá ayudarle en cuestiones de investigación, será un gran ejercicio para ella y apoyo para usted. El profesor Snape no querrá despreciar el pedido de la Casa de Gryffindor -finalizó, complacida.

_Vaya... _Él consideró: ¿La chica estaba armando aquello? Esta conversación con Minerva parecía muy a propósito. ¿De dónde sacó Granger tal gusto súbito por la literatura, si sus intereses primordiales eran muy diferentes, y urgentes? Incluso le extrañaba que los tres Gryffindor siguieran en Hogwarts, luego de lo que Potter creía saber. Tal vez Granger los demoraba, en su idea de aprender el conjuro.

Así que, ¿libros? Ella pudo decir dos o tres cosas para que Minerva tuviera la idea de pedirle apoyo. Por otra parte, no era mala maniobra. Así ella podría acudir a su despacho con libertad. La criticarían, pero la razón sería oficial.

La idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Granger para estudiar Ojo de Horus, llevaba días preocupándolo y agradándole; las dos emociones que le generaban alertas. Debería marcar más límites. No había sido necesario a la fecha. Con las dos veces que se vieron en clase y una cruzando los pasillos, retomaron su trato cotidiano. No habían vuelto a buscarse con la mirada en el Gran Salón. Ningún mensaje intercambiado. Y ahora que recordaba, habían pasado dos días, no los cinco que él le indicó para tratar el asunto del conjuro, y Granger ya tenía justificación para verlo cuando ella quisiera, hoy mismo si lo deseaba. Snape era muy bueno resolviendo intrigas de magos tenebrosos, pero nada sabía sobre lo que puede hacer una chica para conseguir lo que quiere.

El perfume del cabello de Granger ascendió a él con más viveza. El pocionero que era Snape, se dijo_: Naranja. Es aceite esencial de naranja. Un toque de astarácea. Durazno. También usa durazno, pero sólo algunos fines de semana._

Snape quiso negarse, pero no fue muy enfático. Tenía ideas contradictorias. Parpadeó lentamente e hizo una especie de gesto con los labios, que más bien fue rozarse los dientes.

—No me parece una excelente idea. Es muy poco tiempo el que puedo dedicarle.

Minerva, hábil para saltar sobre las reacciones de Snape como si nada hubiera visto y contara con el apoyo entusiasta del profesor, asintió. Como él temió, ella estaba dando la reunión por concluida. En otras circunstancias habría dado la vuelta, pero aquello tenía puntos a favor. Granger no podía volver aún a Infinity Manor, si es que la residencia tenía algún secreto que él desconociera.

—Perfecto -palmeó McGonagall, colocando las palmas en el escritorio, sonriendo satisfecha, viéndolos alternadamente-. Tampoco queremos que la señorita Granger descuide su plan de estudios. Dejo a ambos la tarea de ponerse de acuerdo.

La castaña se levantó.

—Gracias, profesora McGonagall, profesor Snape.

—Gracias… a ambas -rumió él.

No pudo evitarlo. Estaba tan cerca. Lo más cerca que él se permitía tenerla. Volteó hacia ella.

Hermione, de pie, tenía las manos entrelazadas por enfrente, de cara a McGonagall. Una sonrisa dulce le recorría el rostro, hundiendo fugazmente los hombros y mirando a Minerva.

_Linda. _Concluyó Snape. _Ella es linda._ Lo pensó complacido y a su pesar. _Tiene mucho carácter. Y a la vez, es linda. Es fuerte y es dulce. Qué combinación tan poderosa._

La expresión de Granger, de una fluida ternura, produjo dentro de Snape, para ser exactos en el tórax, un revuelo de emociones desconocidas, nuevas, una agitación de tornado lento, el sonoro estremecimiento de la lluvia. Eso era: Necesitaba llenarse los ojos con Granger. Lo comprendió por el placer que le causaba mirarla. Por la sensación de que la silueta de Granger encajaba en el vacío de una pieza faltante en el rompecabezas de él.

Salieron, caminando lado a lado porque debían bajar juntos la escalera. La pregunta de Snape, en voz neutra, sonó a pedir una confesión:

—¿Fue a propósito, Granger?

—No entiendo de qué me habla, señor -respondió ella, casual, viendo por donde caminaba.

—Sus intereses literarios son muy… oportunos -Snape no miraba los peldaños.

—¿Oportunos, señor?

—Oportunos, Granger.

—No sé a qué se refiere -se encogió de hombros-. Mi interés lo explicó la profesora. Yo no pensé en usted para esta asesoría.

—¿Y me hizo el favor de negarse?

—Claro, profesor, pero fue idea de ella, lo vio usted mismo.

—No estoy seguro de qué vi -aclaró Snape.

Los pasos causaban breves ecos fríos.

—Colaborar en su libro.

—¿El que usted vio en mi despacho?

Ella evadió.

—Se me está ocurriendo ahora que esto nos dará el tiempo para ver el tema real -comentó Hermione-. Mañana, si le parece. Y deberé pensar cómo justificar la actividad, para no tener doble trabajo.

—¿Qué busca, realmente? -inquirió él.

—Nada, pero puede servir para no estarme escondiendo cuando baje a verlo a su despacho.

—Debió consultarme primero.

—Imposible, usted me citó para dentro de varios días.

—Pero usted no ha sido precisamente… formal. Con esto, lo adelantó. Por eso tengo la impresión que su intención es otra.

Llegaron a la planta inferior, vacía. Eran cerca de las siete de la noche. Ya se habían encendido las antorchas a lo largo del corredor

Ella no esperó a que él continuara. Hermione se adelantó dos pasos rápidamente. De perfil, sus rizos ondearon cuando volteó a él.

—¿Como cuál otra intención podría tener? -ella se expresó con más énfasis, pero tranquila- ¿Como si yo tuviera la intención de pasar tiempo a solas con usted?

La confesión que Snape sospechaba, se volvió el motivo de que no supiera responder. Se detuvo. Incluso dio un paso atrás, analizándola, cuando ella prosiguió:

—¿Como la intención de querer verlo, porque no me convencen sus razones para alejarse de mí?

_Diantres, la he subestimado, _consideró Snape, como si al fin captara la médula de la Profecía. _Linda, pero ésta es la chica que se enfrenta al Señor Tenebroso._

En la media sombra del corredor de antorchas que se agitaban, la seriedad de ella se hizo más reservada. Él dijo:

—Como la intención de arriesgarse.

—Eso ya lo hacemos.

—No se debe arriesgar demasiado.

—Usted quiere arriesgarse.

—¿Qué…? -Snape se interrumpió al inicio de la frase, por enojo y una sensación parecida al apremio; miró rápido a un lado, cuidando que nadie viniera; susurró enfático- ¿Qué es lo que desea, Granger?

—Lo mismo que usted, profesor -ella no bajaba tanto la voz.

—Entonces esto sí fue a propósito. Y yo no deseo nada.

—Oh, no. Sí lo desea. Lo noto en cómo me mira.

—¡Yo no la miro! -sonó tan convincente como si afirmara que era mediodía.

—Se ha vuelto crítico de los uniformes femeninos escolares. ¿O sólo es con el mío?

—Me extraña en usted -comentó Snape, lentamente-. ¿No tiene cargos de conciencia, con su novio, por ejemplo?

—Déjelo fuera de esto -sonrió sin ganas-. Es un problema que yo debo resolver. Ya tengo bastante conflicto con ello, como para que usted me lo recuerde.

Snape caminó, sin quitarle la vista de encima y haciendo semicírculos a tres pasos de ella. El movimiento fue felino y exigió, en un susurro.

—No me responde. ¿Por qué hace esto?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, y muy seria continuó cuando él se detuvo.

—No tengo respuesta a sus preguntas, profesor Snape -afirmó Granger-. ¿Es por buscar tiempo para estar con usted? ¿Para tener el poco tiempo que pueda ser? ¿Tiempo, aunque no dure? ¿Aunque no hablemos de lo que nos concierne, porque usted me lo prohibió? ¿Será que no quiero aceptar su no? ¿Será que no lo admito? ¿Es que decidí que no me basta? ¿Por eso moví todo hoy, para tener estos minutos con usted y poder oírlo? ¿Es que pensé que cinco días son muchos y bajar la escalera con usted me alegraría? ¿Es que quiero de vez en cuando, no pasar tantas horas sólo recordándolo? ¿Es porque no me parece justo de parte suya obligarme a olvidar? ¿Es porque su distancia es cruel? Me estoy aficionando a no dormir por culpa de un profesor de Hogwarts. Uno que no me puedo quitar de la mente, señor. Uno que conocí como nadie ha conocido. No hablo de usted. Es otro. No usted, que se contiene. Me refiero a otro profesor, el que me dijo lo que sentía por mí. Por eso no tengo respuestas para usted. Pero sí para el otro profesor. Si alguien me preguntara lo que siento, quizá respondería que lo he olvidado. Mas a ese otro profesor le diría que no quiero olvidarlo. Le diría que lo llevo conmigo todo el tiempo.

Snape se cruzó de brazos, negando lentamente con la cabeza baja, pero con aire de dudar.

—¿Lo veré mañana? -insistió ella.

Arcos más allá, fuegos aquí, dibujos de luz en el cuerpo de Hermione, que lo miraba con otros ojos. No los del despacho de McGonagall. No los de hace poco días. Era una mirada de pedirle no mentir. Snape recorrió con la mirada, el dibujo del rostro de ella, su aire digno.

—Granger… -le recriminó suavemente.

La recordó una semana antes que ella fuera a su despacho la primera vez, de pie hablando con Weasley en el Patio Empedrado, luego de una sesión del Club de Duelo. Animada, ella tomó los lados de su larga falda y los estiró un poco, al modo de una bailarina -posiblemente era eso, ella le contaba una visita al teatro-, y sin perder la sonrisa, Granger miró de reojo a donde pasaba Snape.

Felices los días del pasado, cuando se trataba de cuidar a Potter en partidos de quidditch y hacer la vida pesada a los inaguantables Gryffindor o amenazar a Sirius. Y eso que ya era bastante malo. Por entonces, Snape no entendió el gesto de Hermione, ni apreció lo guapa de la chica, pero ese instante había revivido con el accidente legeremántico y supo que ella, al verlo, experimentó un rapto inexplicable en el que vio de nuevo atractivo a Snape y mordida por una súbita voluptuosidad, quiso coquetearle al Murciélago. Hacerle ver que ella podía.

Sin hablar, con su gesto de bailarina y esa sonrisa abierta, con significado sólo para él, ella le dijo: _Aquí estoy, mírame. ¿Te gusto? Deséame. ¿Imaginas conmigo? Pregúntame. ¿Desesperas? Pídeme. ¿Sueñas? Ámame._

De habérsele preguntado a Snape hoy qué le gustaría hacer, la respuesta no sería nada difícil. Lo difícil era que, aun queriendo, no se lo podía permitir. Y lo más difícil era tratar de contenerse, luego de cada pequeño ceder.

—Sí, Granger -respondió él, siempre grave, pero movido en su interior por lo que ella había dicho, que revoloteaba en su mente-. Mañana a las cuatro. Sólo para trabajar.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que marcó a Snape para el resto de su vida.

A la luz de antorchas que no eran tan brillantes como los ojos de la castaña, ella dio ese paso físico que faltaba. Con gran seriedad, en los matices musicales de su voz, le dijo, un poco sonrojada. Snape se sorprendió por saber que se lo decía solamente a él:

—Perdí las visiones del hechizo. Hoy ya no pude recuperar ninguna. Ya no me gratifican, ni me estremecen. El sueño se fue, pero me queda usted. Me queda usted, profesor, que me provoca el mismo estremecimiento. Que me invita a soñar.

Snape jamás pensó que alguien le hablara sí.

Y Granger se lo decía. Los ojos de Snape entristecieron y por poco parecieron reclamarle que le clavara aquella dulce llaga en medio del tórax y de sus ensoñaciones. Que Granger le clavara ese puñal de luz en su oscuridad. Lo marcó el gesto de la Gryffindor para todo lo que siguió. Para las siguientes semanas de amor, de lágrimas, de secretos, de sangre y fuego y de cataclismo.

Estirando el brazo, Granger tocó la mano de Snape por un segundo, y la oprimió con sus dedos.

La piel de Hermions era suave, cálida, de largos dedos frescos en la mano cuadrada de Snape.

Hacía mucho que a Snape no lo tocaban en la mano, tanto, que era un cuadro perdido en la bruma del tiempo y de sus anhelos.

El toque de Granger le hizo sentir que nada de eso se había marchado. Que el sentir y la posibilidad eran las mismas en su interior.

¿Así de sencillo habría sido antes? Pensó que no, pensó que era posible por ser Granger quien lo hiciera.

Ella lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Él, alterado por la sensación increíble del contacto, agitado, sacudido por esa sencilla magia invencible, contempló su propia mano, cerrándola lentamente, para retener aquel toque, para atesorar su propio corazón conmovido.

La buscó con la mirada, pero ella ya se había ido.


	10. Muñeca Fatal

Hermione comenzó a acudir con frecuencia al despacho de Snape en pleno día.

Las lecciones de Legeremancia y Oclumancia llegaron a buen término; Granger mostró un talento mayor que el de Harry. Muy pronto logró dominar los inicios de cada disciplina, en forma suficiente para lograr el cometido de guardar la información que necesitaba, esto es, la existencia del conjuro, la residencia y el boulevard.

Retomaron el plan. Pasaron inmediatamente al conjuro. Granger entendió el problema inicial con el estudio del pergamino enrollado. Para resolver la contradicción se debía verlo desde un enfoque más amplio y así el conjunto se integraba, es decir, quedaba solamente la Magia. Y con la ayuda de Snape se puso a ensayar el pase, complicado por pertenecer a la Magia Ceremonial Egipcia.

Para dar impresión que colaboraba en el libro de Snape -a éste ya no le interesaba-, por indicación de él, Hermione hizo búsquedas en la biblioteca y leyó capítulos que él le dio, para que pudiera dar opinión a McGonagall, la cual se mostró satisfecha.

Harry y Ron no estaban tan satisfechos. Harry no paraba de cuestionarla, primero por no haber abandonado Hogwarts los tres a raíz de la muerte de Dumbledore, pues ella le pidió serenidad aunque pareciera lo más extraño, arguyendo que Snape poseía informacióm. Ella ya tenía sus percepciones sobre él y el plan sobre el conjuro, aunque eso último no lo confió a Harry. Segundo, Harry volvió a insistir en la pérdida de tiempo valiosísimo, todavía más extraño por la última noticia de la ayuda al libro de Snape. La castaña le respondió que era una engañifa para espiarlo. Harry aceptó, pero no muy convencido. La campaña contra ellos aumentaba y no dudaba que alcanzaría tales proporciones que iban a terminar huyendo como fuera.

Hermione confiaba en aprender el conjuro antes que eso sucediera y compensar el tiempo perdido de una búsqueda donde tenían muy escasas probabilidades. Consideraba que de irse así como estaban, el nivel de riesgo era tan grande que solamente podrían sortearlo con una serie de golpes de suerte, y no tanto de capacidades. Asimismo, trabajando en Infinity Manor el tiempo rendiría mucho más. Snape ya le había dicho que estaba yendo solo, desde hace días, a verificar si existía algún riesgo para ella. No lo creía, pero debía asegurarse.

Quien se lo tomaba cada vez peor, era Ron. Paradójicamente el hecho de entender menos que Harry lo acercaba más a la verdad. Harry razonaba los motivos de Hermione, que en parte lo convencían y en otra, intentaba entender, pero Ron se quedaba con lo más cercano y de ahí partían sus ideas, con creciente impaciencia hasta que se lo dijo: _Cualquiera diría que tienes un interés especial en Snape. Verlo tanto, ¿para qué, qué ganamos con eso? ¿Crees que vas a poderlo engañar mucho tiempo? ¿Y tu forma de hablar en clase con él? ¿Y para qué debemos estar en clase, como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Es cierto que antes bajaste a la mazmorra? Algunos dicen que te vieron una vez. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Parece que tienes otro plan en mente y no nos lo confías. ¿Y por qué no me tomas en cuenta en esta decisión donde corres tanto peligro? ¡Es Snape, Mione! ¿Estás confiando en él?_

—Es para vigilarlo, Ron, ya te lo dije -respondía, abrumada, frotándose el puente de la nariz, como si se aliviara por usar anteojos-, estoy segura que esconde una pista, una muy importante. Creo que eso puedes entenderlo.

Mentiras enormes. Al inicio, su único interés fue el conjuro. Hoy, la mitad de su interés era estar con Snape. Era un deseo más fuerte que ella. Se aferraba a que se necesitaba tiempo para aprender Ojo de Horus, pues eso la justificaba para estar cerca de Snape. Así sentía que no restaba tiempo a la búsqueda, al estar ocupándose de ello.

También sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes que, por ejemplo, el Ministerio los declarara fuera de la ley. Eso la angustiaba y por ende deseaba aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuviera, con el pretexto del libro.

Es más, las preguntas de Ron y Harry, la molestaban. La sacaban de los temas que deseaba atender. La mentira había crecido por un factor no anticipado, involucrando emociones fuertes, yendo del conflicto por mentir al no importarle. No tenía tiempo para todo. Necesitaba toda su atención para aprender varios temas.

Cuando Ron la cuestionó, aunque Hermione sabía lo que ella experimentaba por Snape, vivirlo no en silencio, sino tocado por una confrontación verbal, le hizo sentir la realidad. No era únicamente verlo.

Buscaba más con Snape. Quería más con Snape.

_No todo, no para siempre, _se repetía ella en el dormitorio, a mitad de la noche, con frustración y deseo. _Pero sí algo, un poco, lo que se pueda. Por lo menos un poco más que esta nada. Él también lo desea, pero no quiere hacerme daño, lo sé. Y sin embargo, así es una tortura._

Hermione oía las justas razones y los justificados recelos de Ron, ella pensando, con gesto grave o abrumado, que su deseo por Snape había crecido sin darse cuenta. Tanto así que terminó diciéndole que le costaba demasiado extrañarlo. Y él, mostrando que la corriente de sus sentimientos era paralelo al de ella, le respondió que en otras circunstancias, la amaría. Dándole más que a entender que hoy, ella le importaba.

Ron se preocupaba por ella, inquieto por la búsqueda que era prioridad y con naciente inconformidad al sentir una intrusión en su relación. Mas la castaña no lo oía. O lo oía y no lo atendía. Ella atendía las increíbles palabras de Snape, que la trastornaban, y recordaba cada gesto de él donde eran notorios sus sentimientos. Con eso le bastaba para no escuchar a Ron. A Ron lo estaba relegando. Sencillamente lo sacaba de los sucesos. Aunque lo quería, sus sentimientos flaqueaban. Como eso le dolía, no se atrevía a decírselo. Como era inaudito, tampoco lo decía a Harry.

Ron comenzaba a estar en su conciencia prácticamente solo cuando lo veía. Pese a ello, al verlo aparecía la culpabilidad, un débil deseo de dar marcha atrás; vislumbraba la posibilidad de regresar con él, pedirle perdón y tratar de volver a lo de antes. Y si hubieran preguntado a Hermione por qué no lo hacía, su respuesta habría sido un hastiado "no sé". No porque no supiera, sino porque no deseaba saber.

Como parte importante, comparaba. Ella conocía hasta el cansancio eso de que era injusto comparar, pero comparar era la verdad. No dejaba de pensar en las frustraciones que llevaba años viviendo con Ron, los enojos constantes por su incapacidad de manifestar emociones. Sí, él se había preocupado por ella, la defendía, por sus actos mostraba quererla muchísimo. Pero Hermione comenzaba a pensar que eso no era suficiente, que quizá había estado conformándose con chispazos de actitudes más claras, más maduras. Cada que aparecía un Ron más de acuerdo con las necesidades emocionales de ella, la ilusión la animaba, hasta la siguiente desilusión. Exasperada por sus gestos de no entender y por sus explicaciones que sólo generaban más preguntas. Por eso ella decía a Harry que siempre estaba enojada con Ron, porque nunca estaba conforme con él. Y no pasaba por alto que su actitud hacia él, su no aceptarlo como era, su esperar siempre algo más y decepcionarse por no recibirlo, podía indicar que _ella_ no era lo mejor para Ron.

En cambio, Snape.

Las mariposas en el estómago de Hermione se habían transformado en un suave calor que invadía sus sienes. Sus intuiciones, y las visiones que le permitieron conocerlo, lanzaron a Snape al infinito en la apreciación de ella. El alma de Snape era una profundidad en la que Hermione se perdía.

Y él la veía igual.

Si Snape lo callaba era a costas de un enorme esfuerzo, en razón de la misión que desempeñaba -más prolongada, terrible y mortal que la de ellos-, pero frente a sus resistencias, aquella noche en Diagon, Snape había asumido la responsabilidad de su sentir; para alguien como él, proclive a desdeñar, lleno de heridas que podían hacerlo ignorar las de los demás, admitir sus sentimientos por Hermione y valorarla, sólo pudo hacerlo por tomar en consideración el sentir de ella. Por importarle.

Lo demás, era obvio para la castaña: Sus miradas de conmoción, de confrontación y de deseo.

Hermione no tenía obligación de negar que eso le complacía. Que le gustaba inquietarlo. Ni sentía deber moral de refrenarse al hallar placentero ver el rostro y el cuerpo de Snape.

Ni con Krum, ni con Ron, había sentido eso. Ni pensó sentirlo -un poco con Krum, pues aunque Ron ya le importaba, ella había pasado por encima de eso cuando visitó a Viktor-. Mas ahora que Hermione percibía a Snape descubría un grado importante de diferencia. Era en un mundo naturalmente atractivo para ella, sugerente de poder vivir un perder la cabeza…

Incluso los conflictos de él la estimulaban. No eran de alguien que no sabía. Eran de alguien que pensaba.

—Además… ¡vistes diferente…! -exclamó Ron, con desagrado, mirándola.

Desagrado, pero no mucho. Comenzaba a experimentar celos. Hermione se miraba bastante bien. Pasó de lo que los muggles llamarían "vestir como monja" (conocía el dicho por su papá), a un aspecto más juvenil.

Nadie había cuestionado el cambio. Esa idea de Granger tuvo tan buena recepción que otras alumnas le copiaron, aprovechando un resquicio en la normativa del uso de uniformes. El nerviosismo que se colaba en Hogwarts en preguntas esporádicas: _¿Es cierto que Snape puede ser nombrado director?, _podía lograr que aspectos de la vida diaria se descuidaran, bajo la presión. Por ejemplo, la puntualidad en clases se había relajado lo mínimo. Y por los profesores.

—No me gusta que vayas con Snape así -afirmó Ron, que sentía placer al verla y celos que Snape la viera igual.

—Ay, Ron, por favor, no empieces con niñerías. ¡El Murciélago no nota nada de eso…!

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos, rumiando. Como fuera, no era impositivo para tratar de prohibírselo.

—¿Cuándo te veo? -quiso saber él, enojado.

—Cuando podamos -ella respondió igual, bajando rápido por la escalera.

_Y va con prisa, _recriminó Ron, dando la vuelta, sintiéndose un poco lastimado.

Hermione bajó rápidamente, sumiéndose en la sombra de los peldaños. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tomó aire para refrenar sus latidos por la rencilla con Ron y por pensar que estaba por ver a Snape. Se cubrió las mejillas, repentinamente acaloradas. Llevaba rato deseando entrar al despacho y que Snape decidiera hacer otras cosas. Hermione entendió que sí, que Snape representaba muchísimo en sus sentimientos como para permitirse esa clase de ideas. _Hija mía, _se recriminó, _qué más, si lo menor fue decirle que duermes mal por él._ Estaba invadida de egoísmo. Y emocionada por eso.

Al llamar a la puerta y ésta abrirse, mostrando el resplandor de las velas encendidas, vio a Snape detrás de la gran mesa, sentado, observándola. Vestido de negro y rodeado de luces.

Sin una palabra, habían llegado al acuerdo de que se gustaban y existía un sentimiento entre los dos.

Imposible ocultarlo, por lo que sencillamente emergió como natural en esas miradas esporádicas y algunos silencios.

Entonces Hermione tuvo un acceso de volubilidad. Pensar que nada sucedería hizo que sus anteriores emociones se desvanecieran y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ahí, excepto perder el tiempo jugando a nada.

Entró y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero negro que Snape había hecho traer, separada del profesor por la gran mesa de trabajo, a cuyo extremo él estaba sentado. _No vaya yo a morderte, _se dijo ella, sarcástica.

Enfadada, Hermione, en la penumbra perpetua de la mazmorra, sacó de su alforja el manuscrito, iluminada por otras velas encendidas a sus costados, sobre mesillas.

Snape, con un codo en la mesa, la contemplaba. Eso de tener a Granger tan cerca lo llevaba del deseo de verla, al de no verla. La luz de las velas resaltaba los cabellos castaños de la Gryffindor, cuya claridad tendía al rubio. Los conjuntos de velas encendidas a los lados del sillón de cuero resaltaban su expresión concentrada. La camisa desabrochada del cuello y la corbata a franjas, medio aflojada, combinaban muy bien con el tono de su piel. Estaba ella sola con él. ¿Cuántas alumnas habían acudido a su despacho para completar labores estudiantiles, castigos académicos? Decenas a lo largo de casi ocho años. Y con ninguna le había pasado ninguna escena por la cabeza. Es más, no recordaba ni sus rostros, ni sus nombres. Pero Granger era diferente a todas. Ese gesto voluntarioso de sus labios siempre parecía estar a punto de revelar una respuesta clave para él. Ella era diferente, mas era difícil de definir. Ahora mismo no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Seguro era para mal. Granger se recargó en el sofá y se estiró, leyendo el manuscrito con gesto indiferente. Con la postura, Snape pudo verla mejor y una suerte de embriaguez subió de sus pies a su cabeza. Granger usaba la falda gris Oxford a seis dedos sobre la rodilla, y en seguida de las calcetas también oscuras, llevaba unos zapatos de moda entre las chicas del Valle de Godric, negros, acharolados, con tacón de tres centímetros de alto y cordones de piel por enfrente. Los combinaba con la túnica abierta, como la llevaba ahora. Los tonos oscuros de la ropa resaltaban el tono claro y la belleza de sus piernas. El atuendo no era exagerado, pero el efecto era tan bueno por llamativo, que el mismo Draco, que la detestaba, admitía a regañadientes que le quedaba bien.

Con la vista en el pergamino, la castaña sentía los ojos de él, recorriéndola. La exasperación de Hermione hacia Ron se matizó con el desquite hacia Snape. _Y sí, claro, _pensó, enfadada_, _pero con cierto alivio._ Lo hago para que sufras._

—He leído capítulos de análisis -comentó Granger, repasando las páginas de libro-. No me ha dado los capítulos de historia.

—Eso no concierne a lo que nos interesa, Granger. Es una fachada.

—Pero es llamativo -respondió ella-, tengo tiempo para leerlo.

—Son temas escabrosos.

—¿Y piensa que me voy a asustar?

Hermione dejó el manuscrito sobre la mesilla de su izquierda y apoyó el codo contrario en el descansabrazos. Hizo puño con esa mano y girando la cabeza, apoyó los labios en las falanges, viendo a un lado, pero sabiéndose observada de continuo. Su actitud pasó a la de un tedio matizado de disgusto. _Tú quieres tocarme, tú te detienes. Si quieres sufrir, sufre._

Sin perder un ápice de su mala cara, cambió la mirada bruscamente y sorprendió la de Snape en su piel al descubierto. Apartó la boca del puño.

—¿Le gustan mis zapatos nuevos, profesor? -y sin dejar dirigirle la mirada de lado, rayana en la indiferencia, volvió a apoyarse en el puño.

Snape, que había bajado un poco la cabeza y observaba a la castaña con mirada entrecerrada, experimentó la tentación de recorrerla nuevamente con la vista, pero se encontró sujeto al efecto hipnótico de la mirada de Granger. Ese leve entrecerrar, que rozaba más sus pestañas.

Arriba, algunos se preguntaban: _Granger llevándose bien con el futuro director, ¿a dónde llevará eso?_

Snape la miró de arriba abajo, hasta volver a los zapatos. _Zapatos de bruja, _pensó.

La visión de los zapatos acharolados y de cordones que llevaba Granger, generaron una sensación desconocida en Snape. Era como si… como si los novedosos zapatos de Granger fueran parte de ella. No… como si fueran ella o le confirieran un poder invisible: Sus piernas, sus caderas, su cuello, el resto de su cuerpo, incluyendo su mirada fría y entendida… Una idea extraña, a la que no se entregó; sin embargo, volvió a admirar la piel blanca, un poco rosa, que subiendo por sus rodillas se perdía, en curvas, en el secreto de su falda…

Snape volvió a la mirada de Granger: Fija en él, a dos pasos del reproche, pero a uno del enfado. No ver su boca, por ocultarla en sus dedos, intensificaba la expresión ambigua, aunque su leve denegar con la cabeza le fue claro. Ella le decía, en recriminación: _Me doy cuenta de todo lo que te pasa._

—No me mira los zapatos, profesor Snape.

Él buscó desviar la conversación:

—Debe prepararse, en unos días iremos…

—A Infinity Manor -ella se descubrió la boca y la volvió a cubrir con su puño.

La interrupción molestó a Snape.

—Y ahí podrá…

—Lanzar el hechizo -ella repitió el gesto, cortante.

Snape puso los codos en la mesa, y muy lenta y marcadamente estiró los dedos, entrecruzándolos. Al terminar, él ocultó sus labios tras sus manos y le dirigió una mirada sulfurada.

—Una vez ahí…

—Finalizaremos y no volveremos a vernos.

Snape se levantó violentamente de la mesa. Dio un fuerte golpe con ambas manos que removió unos calderos y furioso, apretando los labios, fue hacia ella a zancadas. Hermione no se movió un ápice, siguiéndolo con la vista, con su mismo gesto fastidioso.

Él manejaba perfecto sus emociones frente al señor Tenebroso, pero Granger era un problema de otra magnitud. El Señor Tenebroso no le gustaba. Diez minutos con Granger en estas condiciones eran un martirio. Mayor con esa forma de castigarlo desde el sofá, donde la había puesto para no tenerla tan cerca, como último recurso que ella había saltado sin moverse.

Llegó en cuatro zancadas veloces. Ella lo vio llegar, indiferente. Inclinándose en el sofá, Snape puso sus manos en los descansabrazos y se acercó mucho a Granger, quien viéndolo a los ojos recargó la cabeza en el respaldo, sin alterarse, extendiendo los brazos hacia afuera del mueble, estirándose más. Recargada, sus rizos claros crearon un marco a sus facciones bien dibujadas, mirando a Snape a los labios.

—¡Sí! ¡iremos a Infinity Manor! -susurró él, furioso- ¡No puede evitar su deseo de controlar, de ser la primera en todo, tanto que, aun cuando se llegara a graduar, lo que dudo mucho, querrá ser la primera de la casa donde viva, la primera de su calle, la primera vecina!

Inclinado, mechones de Snape cayeron sobre su frente.

—¡Iremos, esto terminará y me veré libre de usted, Granger! ¡No tendré que sufrir más su presencia!

Hermione, con sonrisa que despuntaba, satisfecha, se removía muy en corto, arrellanándose en el sillón, sosteniendo la mirada en la boca de Snape.

—¡Y así no tendré que atender nunca más a uno solo de los incompetentes Gryffindor! ¡La peor Casa de Hogwarts! ¡No debería ser llamada Casa!

Snape tenía los pies a los lados de las piernas de Hermione, quien tenía el cuerpo extendido por debajo del cuerpo del profesor. Las orillas de la capa de él, rozaban las piernas de la castaña.

El aroma natural del rostro bien proporcionado de Granger invadió a Snape, más aquel perfume suave de naranjos en sus cabellos. La ira de Snape osciló entre los ojos cubiertos por las largas pestañas y los labios levemente sonrientes de Granger, que asentía lentamente, sin detenerse, como dándole la razón en todo, cuando él siguió:

—¡Gryffindor, la peor Casa de Hogwarts, la llena de problemas, a donde van los peores, usted está perfecta ahí! ¡Daré las gracias a Merlín cuando deje de verla, Granger!

Por el deseo de ser maliciosa, Granger lo miró a los ojos y su sonrisa ensanchó un poco más, aproximándola a la boca de Snape.

Snape, al sentir que con un movimiento podía besarla, perdió la convicción de la ira, estupefacto, pero aun furioso, removido por aquella sonrisa que lo sacudió, entendiendo el juego malvado de ser provocado.

Hermione lo hizo para que él revelara cuán atraído se sentía por ella. Hizo esto para que él dejara de simular. Su enojo al entrar al despacho se lo sugirió. Lo provocó, lo enfadó, lo dejó acercarse y una vez ahí, sumisa al soportar las palabras de él, lo silenció con una sonrisa y su proximidad física, para que el mismo sintiera cuánto la deseaba. Le mostró que no era la más lista de Hogwarts porque leyera mucho.

Y si se trata de poner motes, a ella le quedaba el de Sabelotodo de Snape.

El efecto en él fue un relámpago en su espalda. Bajó más la vista por el cuerpo extendido de la chica debajo de él, con los rizos enmarcándole el rostro. La expresión de la castaña, donde le dejaba ver que le hizo una jugarreta, fue más atrayente para Snape que ella le hubiera propuesto en realidad. Granger fue para él era una estatua de carne y hueso maravillosa, maliciosa, poseída de lujuria y astucia. Sus cejas casi rectas, los ojos alargados, la nariz perfecta, las mínimas pecas en las mejillas, una sobre sus labios, provocó que el parpadeo de Snape se volviera errático, perdido al explorar sus rasgos, un poco más cerca de las facciones de Hermione.

Inclinado un poco la cara a un lado, se perdió en la contemplación de los labios rosa oscuro de Granger. Y descendió hacia ellos. Hermione lo esperó.

A punto de besarse, Snape se incorporó, exhibiendo una pasmosa indiferencia.

—Prosigamos con el ejercicio, Granger. Estoy a punto de entregarle lo que se conoce como un Símbolo Conjurado.

Hermione se enderezó, con las manos en el asiento cuando él se alejaba unos pasos. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

—¡Vamos, profesor! -rio, burlona, viendo a un lado y luego a él- ¡Esto sólo es un juego! ¡No se lo tome en serio!

Snape ya no era el de su época de estudiante. Posó un puño en la cintura y alzó el otro antebrazo hasta su tórax, con gesto de extrañeza.

—Usted nunca podrá acusarme de tomarla en serio, Granger.

Hermione contraatacó. Su rostro y postura, su mirada sarcástica y la sonrisa, transmitían bien su intención hiriente.

—¡Lo veo reaccionar mal, profesor Snape! -afirmó, condescendiente, con ironía desdeñosa- ¡Parece que lleva escrito en la frente lo que nos sucedió! ¡Supérelo! ¡A mí no me importa esa anécdota!

Snape se encogió de hombros, acentuando su menosprecio con una semisonrisa.

—Honestamente, no creo que me supere en despreciar ese momento.

—¡Sin duda estoy más desilusionada que usted! -se mofó ella- ¡Sólo espero que terminemos el conjuro para que cada quien siga su camino!

—La felicito por estar de acuerdo conmigo.

No había un gramo de verdad en las palabras de ambos. Las agresiones no eran más que una forma de liberar la tensión de haber estado a punto de besarse.

—¡Y yo a usted, se lo digo de corazón! ¡Hasta el final seguimos de acuerdo en que esta mazmorra es su sitio en la vda!

—Me alegra que sea todo por hoy -sonrió Snape-. Retírese, Granger.

—¡Qué alivio, no tiene qué decírmelo, es mi mayor deseo! -rio con un suspiro de alivio, tomó tranquilamente sus pertenencias y sin más, fue a la puerta.

Al abrir ella, Snape le dijo.

—Pese a este momento constructivo, me temo que deberemos vernos mañana, a esta hora.

Hermione volteó a él, con un apacible desdén en su boca y en sus ojos un terciopelo de reproche, en voz más baja:

—¿Y se supone que eso me debe hacer feliz?

—Le ruego encarecidamente, que no.

—No tiene que rogarme, lo detesto con la mayor facilidad.

—Igualmente -él se acomodó las mangas-. Es bello que en esta vida, ciertas cosas nunca cambien.

—Usted es quien nunca cambiará.

Se oyó una risa burlona de ella al cerrar la puerta y subir por los peldaños.

Oyéndola subir, Snape se pasó dos dedos por la frente, con una sonrisa a medias. Luego apoyó las palmas en la mesa de trabajo y alzando el rostro aspiró, exhalando en un largo suspiro: Flotaba en el aire el aroma de naranjos del cabello de Granger.

Hermione puso cara de pocos amigos hasta que emergió de la escalera y regresó al nivel de superficie del colegio. Se sentó en un arranque de arcos, de cara a uno de los patios, seria y viendo sin ver, los pergaminos que cargaba. La tarde corría plácida bajo nubes brillosas, otros alumnos iban y venían. Pero en los labios de la castaña aquel sol era lejano, y ella permanecía en su claroscuro de rebeldía.

Enfurruñada, apoyó una mejilla en una mano.

De improviso, Harry se sentó a su lado.

—Hablemos, Mione.

—¿Hablar? -respondió ella, poniendo mala cara y sin ver a Harry- ¿Sobre qué?

Él no la vio salir de la escalera. No relacionó por quién podría ella estar así, excepto a causa de Ron, quien la contara hace un rato su desaguisado. Al pasar y verla sentada, Harry reconoció su talante.

—Estás en un problema o tienes una preocupación -afirmó él-, puedo notarlo. Es reciente. Creo que npo tiene relación con la información que buscas de Snape. Confía en mí, tal vez pueda ayudarte. Si no puedo hacerlo, sí puedo escucharte. Si me permites, hasta puedo darte una opinión.

Hermione rio sin ganas, alzando la cara.

—Mione, por favor, dime si estás preocupada o enojada -insistió él, un poco inquieto por esa reacción-. Confíame tus pensamientos.

Sonriendo, pero con los ojos repentinamente entristecidos, Hermione negó con la cabeza, atendiendo a los pergaminos en sus piernas.

—¿No confías ya en mí? -insistió él- Nunca he sido de inmiscuirme en tu vida, sea lo que fuera no le contaré a Ron, pero pienso en la importancia que para ti puede…

Hermione lo interrumpió, sin apartar la vista de las páginas llenas de la letra de Snape, frunciendo el entrecejo, en un susurro que fue su mayor confesión, a la luz del sol:

—Pienso en desear lo que no se puede tener, Harry. Pienso en sorprenderse por desear lo que nunca quisiste. Pienso en recordar lo que nunca pensaste y pienso en perseguir aquello de lo que huías. Es decir, pienso en imposibles. Y pienso en que no dejo de pensar en que cambiaría todos mis pensamientos por un solo momento de contacto real. Pienso que podría vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que recuperé, por un momento, esa realidad fantástica. Que aunque lo tuve en otro mundo y lo perdí, fue todo mío, de nuevo, por un instante. ¡Pienso en…! -la voz se le quebró.

Tal vez rebelde, tal vez nostálgica, Hermione se levantó. Al alejarse ella, cortando la posibilidad de comunicación, Harry se dio cuenta que su amiga del alma había cambiado… No únicamente por sus palabras, con las que entendió que estaba enamorada de alguien que no le correspondía… Había cambiado porque no estaba enojada y entristecida. Estaba enojada y enardecida. Era un matiz como nunca le vio con Ron. Con éste, los reclamos y enojos de Hermione eran un monólogo, o tener un interlocutor sólo porque el buen Ron estaba ahí. Pero este modo de expresarse y de sentir, era más. Era por una persona que le provocaba otras sensaciones, una persona más compleja que le generaba emociones más complejas o más intensas y que a ella le gustaba muchísimo más.

Harry sintió que perdía a su amiga, lo sintió por su manera de hablar, de dar por terminada la conversación, su no confiar en él, por su forma de caminar al alejarse: Su soltura de movimientos, su aplomo.

Y su voz. En la voz de su más preciada amiga había un tono nuevo, de un mundo a donde su amistad no llegaba, donde la amistad desaparecía ante la dimensión de nuevos intereses en ella, de otras motivaciones. De nuevas sensaciones. De otros sentimientos, que ni él, ni Ron, sabían cómo sentir.

—No me pasa nada, Harry -afirmó, neutra-. Debes dejar de preocuparte. No me preguntes de nuevo.

Y fue la última vez que tuvieron una conversación sincera.


	11. Danza de Conjuros

Leyendo en los arcos góticos del Patio del Viaducto, Hermione esperaba el regreso de Snape para seguir practicando el Conjuro de Hieracómpolis. Era complicado, pues pertenecía un género de magia llamada Ceremonial. Era un procedimiento semejante a un ritual, por lo que requería un elaborado pase con la varita y otros movimientos. No tenía caso practicarlo sola, pues si cometía errores, los aprendería. Requería la supervisión de Snape, que andaba ella no sabía dónde desde hacía dos días.

La castaña leía el Capítulo XXIV del libro de Snape:

_Íncubos y Súcubos: Tales son los nombres de los Eones de Angustia que dominan nuestros sueños prohibidos y nos susurran al oído las ideas lascivas que florecen en las tinieblas._

_Tú los has escuchado: Es esa emoción que te muerde cálidamente ante la idea de gozar con las caricias o con la entrega de esa persona que te apasiona. _

_Los Eones de Angustia, que algunos llaman Kabiros y que otros textos de Nigromancia llaman Demonios -hermosos Demonios de los Placeres-, despliegan sus alas brillantes cuando en ti anida no solamente la idea, sino la oportunidad._

_Ellos te indican cómo traer un mayor deleite, cómo tocar o tocarte. Cómo acariciar y cómo hacer sufrir. Ellos te dicen con cuánta presión, con cuánta dulzura, con cuanto amor y con cuánto furor. Ellos te enseñan a amar y a destruir con idéntico desenfreno. Ellos te emocionan al repetirte lo placentero que será romper con las ideas sagradas y te mostrarán cómo llegar al clímax erótico en la desolación causada por ti._

_Los Eones de Angustia te llevan por el camino de lo equívoco. También a tu aniquilación induciéndote una sonrisa._

_Lujuria, Voluptuosidad, Morbo, Deleite: Esos son algunos de sus nombres venerados por los practicantes de magias secretas, los Elegidos, pues no cualquiera levanta altares en Templos Secretos, no cualquiera les sacrifica víctimas propiciatorias llamadas Prudencia, Mesura, Orden y Respeto._

_Cuando recibes su Negra Consagración tienes el camino asegurado. No habrá frontera lo suficientemente fuerte que no puedas hacer saltar en mil pedazos._

Hermione se preguntaba si eran metáforas o una realidad mágica. Supuso que eran realidad. La magia enseñada en Hogwarts y la practicada por la mayoría fuera del colegio no se relacionaba con Potestades invisibles. La creencia en entidades era extraña. Ésa era la razón de que estos saberes se encontraran en la Sección Restringida, ya que iban en contra de las realidades de la sociedad mágica.

En el nutrido entramado de los arcos ojivales -arcos y pilares-, Hermione con la barbilla en una palma y sus dedos cerca de la boca, frente a la extensión gris, abismal, a unos metros del Viaducto, oyendo a los poquísimos que jugaban con gobstones, cerró los ojos al recordar su última práctica con Snape.

Él le mostró los movimientos para ejecutar el Ojo de Horus, dibujados en otro pergamino enrollado, titulado _Segundo Espejo_. No eran demasiados movimientos para lo que solía ser la Magia Ceremonial. Ésta podía incluir procedimientos que podían durar horas, hasta siete u ocho. Ocurría cuando, por ejemplo, se trataba de llamar a un Espíritu Planetario. Evocar al Espíritu o ser que habitaba a Mercurio o a Saturno requería pasos, voceos, uso de aromas, de sonidos, coordinados entre cinco personas o más. Era muy complicado. Y peligroso, si no se realizaba bien. Era otra razón para que esos libros permanecieran resguardados.

Para el propósito de Hermione eran diez pasos avanzando junto con diez movimientos con la varita, pero el sistema ceremonial exigía exactitud y precisión. Eso incluía la formulación verbal, en el idioma original del conjuro, el egipcio antiguo clásico. Ella debía aprender la pronunciación, o nada lograría.

Cuando ella memorizó los movimientos a partir del diagrama, Snape le ayudó a desarrollar la memoria corporal para ejecutar el conjuro. Hogwarts había conocido pocos magos ceremoniales. Era de las magias más poderosas, pero más difíciles de realizar. Técnicamente era más difícil que la magia de transformación.

En el despacho, entre calderos, frascos y velas, Snape la inició.

—Así -mostró el final del conjuro, para ejemplificar, llevando fluidamente sus manos al centro de su tórax y lanzando el brazo con la varita hacia delante, en una curva-. Así. Lo concluye y al dar el movimiento final, formula -lo repitió-. Así. Formula. Así. Formula.

Lo primero que ella aprendió fue que los movimientos se realizaban con determinación, pero con fluidez. Ni Voldemort, ni Bellatrix, ni ninguno de los mortífagos habrían podido ejecutar la Magia Ceremonial, porque eran seres violentos. Se trataba de ir enlazando cada movimiento con soltura, haciendo patente el juego de las articulaciones, finalizando cada paso como si fuera un salto de agua, acelerando.

La idea era que el universo posee relaciones de fuerza y enlaces entre sus elementos, donde todo está relacionado. En su pequeña escala, el mago reproduce esos caminos de comunicación con sus movimientos corporales e intenciones, atando o desatando, evocando o alejando, creando caminos temporales para obtener resultados. Ésa es la magia. Se necesita precisión, ritmo, control, armonía, talante. Ésa es la ceremonia.

Snape efectuó los pasos completos varias veces, de frente y de costado a Hermione para que viera el conjunto. Caminando y moviendo él los brazos de acuerdo con el sistema ceremonial, a la castaña le pareció que Snape se movía como un elegante espadachín.

Después, haciendo espacio en el despacho -él decidió que volverían a Infinity en unos días- y tomando nota mental, la vio hacer los movimientos varias veces.

A ratos llevando un discreto ritmo con cabeza, como si fuera un profesor de danzas mágicas, Snape seguía el ritmo de Hermione al caminar en una recta y ejecutar cada movimiento.

No perdía detalle. Al ensayar, ambos relegaban lo pasado. Se trataba de afinar pues había que entender que el Conjuro de Hieracómpolis se creó en una ciudad de Oriente, cuya música tendía a cadencias suaves, hipnóticas. Él le explicó que por eso en la Magia Ceremonial, por la necesidad de armonía y ritmo, se explicaba que los mejores bailarines podían ser los mejores magos. Y por eso sus procedimientos mágicos semejaban danzas.

—Hagamos las correcciones -indicó, al cabo de unos momentos.

Se acercó a ella, extendiendo un brazo.

—La guiaré -asintió.

Detrás de ella y a un costado, Snape posó los dedos en las muñecas de la castaña.

—Haga los movimientos, Granger, lentamente. Donde sienta que la guío o corrijo, memorice con su cuerpo. Lo haremos varias veces.

Hermione, con un gesto de seriedad, como de una bailarina de ballet, espalda recta, asintió. Sostenida por Snape, la mano libre en ángulo sobre su cabeza, con los dedos sueltos, y la mano con la varita, señalando al frente.

—Paso con el derecho -susurró Snape.

Al dar Hermione el avance, Snape lo dio junto con ella y se lanzaron en fluido movimiento. Sin ver sus brazos, atento sólo hacia delante, sin soltarla de las muñecas, él la seguía al hacer las figuras con los brazos.

Snape guiaba a Hermione y rectificaba sus movimientos con apenas el empuje de sus dedos, imprimía más intensidad donde se requería, después aflojando la presión, rectificando sus breves ángulos con leves presiones exactas de sus brazos sobre los de ella.

—Otra vez. Adelante el pie derecho -la llevó suavemente hacia delante, con tres dedos en cada mano de ella, siguiéndola en los complejos movimientos de los brazos y modificando en algunos momentos- Así, Granger. Déjese llevar por el ritmo.

Pronto fueron al mismo compás. La castaña, seria, pero relajada, hacía los movimientos viendo al frente con suave decisión.

A la luz de las velas el ensayo del conjuro se metamorfoseó en una danza cadenciosa de ambos, cambiando la posición de los brazos en un vals de silencio, formando ángulos, retrocesos de los codos, cambiando la posición de las manos dando pasos, tomando breves ángulos con el cuerpo en un ballet de magia donde iban y venían haciendo figuras con los brazos, cobrando ritmo, cadencia.

Snape fue dejándole su propio paso, a ratos sosteniéndola sólo para que ella no perdiera la concentración y dando mínimas correcciones, pero Granger ya lo tenía.

Hermione se volvió una danzarina de ballet, un cisne que estiraba el estilizado cuello, veía a un lado lanzando los brazos adelante, apuntaba al frente con la varita, luego a un lado y de regreso.

Al llegar al final hicieron el movimiento de apuntar al frente, que correspondía el momento de decretar la fórmula verbal que ensayaban por separado.

Se detuvieron. Sus respiraciones eran tranquilas, prueba de que fue un ensayo correcto.

Y vistos por un tercero, se diría que estaban casi abrazados. En la Magia Ceremonial (pero en el enfoque Oscuro), se enseñaba que los mejores bailarines podían ser los mejores magos, y por ende, los mejores amantes.

En el Patio del Viaducto, donde soplaba una fría y tenue ventisca, en la tarde grisácea, Hermione cerró los ojos al recordar cuando Snape le apretó las manos.

Al finalizar el ensayo, Snape demoró un segundo en soltarla. Detrás y a un costado de ella, sostenía las manos de la castaña con tres dedos. Pero titubeó al soltarla, como si dejar de sentirla fuera una renuncia que iba a pagar caro.

Volvieron a la posición recta, y él quiso obligarse a quitar, pero parpadeó lentamente y, viendo al suelo, giró apenas la cabeza hacia ella… Presionándole las manos, tratando de sentir la cercanía de su rostro. En pugna consigo mismo.

Hermione súbitamente volteó a él, con dulce sorpresa, recorriendo su perfil aguileño, los cabellos sobre la frente, respirando su aroma a lavanda.

Todavía tocándose, Snape alzó la vista, recorriendo el cuello de Hermione, sus labios un poco separados, encontrándose con sus ojos marrones y cristalinos.

Ya que Snape tenía los dedos en las manos de ella, la Gryffindor, con emoción vehemente por continuar el contacto, por no dejarlo ir, se rodeó con los brazos a sí misma, haciendo que él la abrazara.

Snape no se apartó. En cambio, con mirada intensa siguió el movimiento y la estrechó por su decisión, muy suavemente, experimentando la firmeza del cuerpo de Hermione… La estrechó un poco más, para sentirla, y sentir sus brazos.

Ella, de costado a él, sin soltarle una mano, dejó la varita en la mesa y volvió a tomarle esa palma, veloz, viéndose cara a cara, unidos en ese contacto. Snape la vio a los ojos, exaltado, grave. Hermione sintió vibrar los brazos de él.

—Granger…

Rodeada por los brazos de él, Hermione le cubrió las manos con las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Snape, con ardiente urgencia, oprimiéndolas. La castaña lo acarició con la mirada, con reclamo ardiente:

—¿Por qué me hablas tan formal? -le dijo, en confidencia- ¿Por qué debemos fingir entre nosotros? Cuando nos oigan, está bien, pero… ¿y tutearnos cuando estemos solos? ¿No podemos hablarnos así cuando no nos oigan? ¿No podemos abrazarnos _así,_ cuando no nos vean?

Rodeándola con los brazos, llevando el rostro de un lado a otro, en la calidez del cercano rostro de Hermione, él cuestionó:

—Y, ¿qué ganamos, además de hacer esto más difícil?

El susurro de ella se volvió más vehemente, apretándole las manos. Las llamas de las velas se elevaron.

—¡Ganamos ser sinceros! -murmuró ella, doliente- ¿Para qué fingir entre tú y yo? ¿Qué ganamos con aparentar entre nosotros? ¿Qué ganas _tú_, aparentando no sentir lo que sientes? -alzó un poco la cara hacia él, cerrando los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo de deseo- ¡Nada… nada…!

Snape exprimentó un leve mareo, y embriagado por el aroma de Hermione, por la caricia de su cálida respiración, la apretó más contra sí.

_—__¡Nada…!_ ¡No ganas nada…! -insistió Hermione, febril, hablando cerca de los labios de él, cerrando los ojos- ¡No tienes necesidad de fingir conmigo…! -insistió casi en una queja, denegando con la cabeza- ¡No tienes…!

Fue como en el conjuro, fluir de un movimiento al otro

Snape la soltó de las manos y la rodeó con los brazos, de frente, estrechándola con sed, levantándola un poco y hundiendo el rostro en los rizos claros de la castaña.

Él aspiró el aroma del cuello del Hermione, que soltó un leve quejido. Y llevándola de nuevo al piso, Snape, cuyo cuerpo vibraba en las manos de ella, con intensidad contenida se acercó a su rostro perfumado.

Lentamente apoyó los labios en una comisura húmeda de los dulces labios de la castaña… y le depositó un beso.

Por la caricia, Hermione lanzó un suspiro. Snape la besó nuevamente en la orilla de sus labios, en la frontera de sus besos, su respiración acelerando.

Snape la besó de nuevo en el borde de sus labios entreabiertos, sintiendo aquel breve camino, vibrando por querer continuar hasta su fina boca entera.

La tomó por el talle, como si fuera a seguir. 

... Pero dio unos pasos atrás.

Apoyó las palmas en la mesa de trabajo, causando un titilar de cristales al chocar y golpes entre calderos. Apartó el rostro.

Hermione le clavó los dedos en los anchos brazos, recargándose sobre él, pasando cerca de sus labios, a una línea de los besos.

Ella recargó su rostro contra el tórax de él, jadeando y asintiendo.

Esta vez ella no se impacientó. El sucumbía. Acaba de mostrar sin duda a quién deseaba. _A ella. _Snape vibraba en las manos de Hermione.

—¿Mañana? -musitó ella, asintiendo.

—Mañana -respondió él, con un jadeo-, Granger.

Ella asintió de nuevo, con una sonrisa de aceptar la ironía involuntaria de casi besarse plenamente, pero volver a la distancia.

—… sí, profesor Snape, como usted diga. ¡Pero es cuestión de tiempo…! -aseguró, sacudiéndolo de los brazos en ardiente ultimátum- ¡Le juro que es cuestión de tiempo...!

Con un suspiro, en el Patio del Viaducto, casi a la vista de las torres de guardia, Hermione abrió los ojos pesadamente, colocándose rizos detrás de una oreja, contemplando el paisaje rocoso de montaña. Las sensaciones permanecían en ella, aunque más tarde tuvo un grave desencuentro con Harry.

—Hermione -exigió Harry, que llegó caminando, impaciente y molesto-. Necesito que me digas cuál es tu interés en todo esto.

—Tú lo sabes.

—No, Hermione, _la verdad._ ¿Cuál es tu interés?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo no voy a decirlo; sin embargo, estoy seguro que sabes a qué me refiero. Lo que te digo es que no podemos esperar más. ¡Si no quieres partir, lo haremos Ron y yo! ¡Te hemos esperado porque te necesitamos, Hermione, pero no puede seguir!

—Y, sin embargo, estoy trabajando en ello.

Él estiró los brazos, insistente e incrédulo:

—¿En el _qué?_

Como ella no respondió, Harry bufó, dando la vuelta. A unos pasos volteó, sin saber bien qué decirle, pero negando con la cabeza, en reproche decepcionado, con gesto de enojo en los labios:

—Estás abandonándonos… ¡Sólo porque lo veo, lo creo!

—Si no quieres, no me creas, Harry -ella también negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, con ironía entristecida.

—Desde hace un tiempo ya no sé qué creer de ti -y se marchó.

Mientras leía, intentando despejarse, esperando para volver a tratarse como "profesor y señorita Granger", Hermione no sabía lo que Snape pensó, después que volvieran al trato formal.

No supo que al irse ella del despacho, él cruzó los brazos cerrando los ojos. El calor que le recorría el cuerpo, la nuca, las sienes, los labios, no podía quitárselo. Y admitió que nunca lograría borrarlo. Eso le fue lo más sensato. Le pareció sentir las manos de Granger, percibir su aroma frutal en el aire del despacho, la insinuación de sus labios al besarla.

_La besé. Besé a Granger. Casi la besé, _pensó cuando más tarde asomó por la Torre de DCAO.

La tarde caía en el horizonte de incendio.

Su capa se removía en el viento y Snape era una sombra de cabellos agitados, contemplando la lejanía, y la noche, y el silencio.

—Mañana… -repitió, en voz baja, la pregunta de Granger.

_¡Mañana…!_ Adusto, paladeó la palabra. Y vino a su mente Hermione, concentrada y atenta a los pasos del conjuro. Y desde algún sitio, tal vez desde sus deseos o desde un faro, Snape vio el rostro de la castaña vuelto a él, observándolo sin temor, cubriendo sus manos para rodearse con su abrazo.

¡Qué ecos en la voz de Granger, al escuchárselo preguntar! _¡Mañana…! _¡Una promesa con sabor a quiero verte de nuevo, a estoy pensando en ti! ¡La promesa de estaré esperando, para volver a encontrarte! ¡Un mundo en una sola palabra…! _¡Mañana! _

Ese mañana no era un día, sino un instante de oro; no todo el día, sino una hora especial. La hora de volver a ver el rostro de Hermione y sus miradas de fuego. El instante de dejar de imaginar, para maravillarse con ella.

Se solazó en recordar a la castaña, como si la viera de frente. Su forma de danzar el conjuro, su expresión concentrada, el baile de sus manos, de la varita y de su cuerpo, sus palabras y después escucharla en su «¿Mañana?»

Por unas horas, Snape no pensó más. Por unas horas no se atormentó. Por unas horas, el oro del ocaso continuó siendo una llama que alimentó su paz y su ilusión... No pensó ni en sus recuerdos, ni en sus heridas, ni en el cuervo sobre la tarde gris del castillo de su soledad, ni en las cantigas de las sílfides melancólicas, ni en el buque donde surcaba los mares del ocaso… Únicamente pensó… _en Hermione Granger… _

Únicamente pensó en sus ojos marrones, en su boca de tonos de granada, en sus rizos claros danzando la magia, en sus brazos moviéndose en grecas, siguiendo el ritmo del Conjuro de Hieracómpolis, la Ciudad de los Secretos, de los halcones de roca, de los navíos al atardecer dejando la ribera de palmeras… barcazas de antiguos magos donde Hermione podía ir en vals rumbo al sol poniente, en ballet de encantamientos, mientras sostenía su varita de vid… Danzando el otro conjuro, el de su magia, el de su danza donde su cuerpo, también flexible, de vid, de uvas frescas, llamaba al atormentado corazón de él, a los destellos del sol que extendía los brazos en el río azul…

Snape miraba hacia la noche, que encendía en plata el horizonte, admirando las horas, sin desear dormir. Quiso estar despierto para guardar lo más posible el abrazo de Granger, la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Y Snape pensó que hay una derrota en la que todos deseamos sucumbir, en la que todos deseamos arder. La derrota de los recuerdos obsoletos, de las convicciones caducas, la derrota de las heridas, la derrota de gastadas formas de sentir y de vivir. Una derrota que es el máximo triunfo. El amor. El amor es una ardorosa derrota.


	12. En las Líneas de tu Mano

Hermione retomó los ensayos con Snape durante dos días más, pero ahora llevaba uno completo, sin saber de él.

La castaña conocía el motivo por el cual Snape se ausentaba. El accidente con la Legeremancia se lo reveló. Y si bien él había mostrado ser capaz de sortear esos peligros durante años, ella se preocupaba. También admiraba que él no descuidaba la ayuda: Escribió los pergaminos enrollados donde le daba los lineamientos del conjuro, para que ella pudiera estudiarlos en su ausencia.

Semejantes en carácter, se concentraban para lo que debían hacer sobre el tema, dejando aparte lo que sentía el uno por el otro. No obstante, en las pausas lo dejaban traslucir, y ella no podía tener más claro que la actitud de Snape cobraba mayor fuerza; adusto, esquivo, revelaba la conmoción que Hermione le causaba. Y estaban sus palabras. Y aquellos besos reacios a abandonar su recuerdo.

Ella lo demostraba más, porque Snape estaba habituado a contenerse y entraba en las consideraciones de no involucrarla con él, para no hacerla peligrar. En cambio ella nunca se había visto en la necesidad de simular como norma de supervivencia diaria. Lo hacía ahora, sobre todo con Ron y Harry, pero confiando en que a futuro, cuando les dijera, podrían entenderla. De momento se le complicaba porque tenía que ver con Snape. Más difícil todavía porque había surgido un sentimiento entre ellos.

No era tan justo, pues la castaña intuía de sí misma que el no poder decir, la ayudaba a no tener qué decir.

Era un alivio no tener qué decir, porque una parte complicada era Ron. Lo estaba engañado en su cara. Y pese a saber que no se atrevería a llegar a grados importantes, como tener relaciones íntimas con Snape mientras Ron fuera su pareja, o intento de pareja, el sólo plantearse esa posibilidad con Snape le decía todo sobre sus deseos más grandes. Hermione no pensaría en eso con nadie de no tener un sentimiento importante. Y eso le demostraba que había removido a Ron del sitio que ocupara.

El remate era que Harry y Ron se desconcertaban a tal nivel que aparecían dudas en su contra. El efecto era que esas dudas la empecinaban más en aprender Ojo de Horus, para no muy lejanamente poder explicarles. E irse de Hogwarts. Y dejar de ver a Snape… lo que la convencía menos. Y no vivir más estos días… cuya sola idea la hacía sufrir. Mucho había cambiado en las dos semanas transcurridas desde que fueron al Boulevard de los Sortilegios.

Al lanzar el conjuro no tendría más justificación para estar con Snape, ni él con ella… Como fuera, se lo diría al pelirrojo. No esperaba mucho de él en su respuesta, pero por primera vez tampoco esperaba mucho de sí misma. Las vivencias con Snape eran una nueva luz con la cual veía a Ron.

Y a sí misma. Analizando el pasado se descubría empeñada en cambiar la forma de ser de Ron. En desacuerdo por lo que veía como una enternecedora, exasperante y desafiante cualidad en él, de no entender lo que ella sentía y no saber manejarlo. La castaña se veía intentando hacer que Ron encajara en un molde. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que motivada por un deseo y su amor por él, trataba de amoldar a Ron en esquemas que él no entendía. Vivían un eterno estira y afloja. Y al hacer el corte de caja al día de hoy, comparado con sus actitudes que le daban felicidad, era más lo que Ron la decepcionaba.

La razón que la mantenía, ¿era amor? Sus constantes choques con Ron eran un impulso de su relación. El motor del enojo, la pelea y la reconciliación. ¿Era eso el impulso del amor o el impulso de la antipatía? Por fuera podía ser pintoresco, como en ocasiones era para Harry, testigo de peleas que lo enternecían con una sonrisa. ¿Era igual de simpático el vivirlo? ¿Era suficiente para ella sentirse feliz de lograr lo que debía ser primero? Por fin tomar de la mano a una persona así, como si fuera un logro que él pudiera asumir que la quería, ¿era motivo para sentirse plena y orgullosa?

La posibilidad de que así fuera, de sentirse feliz al tener, al cabo de peleas, lo elemental, hacía preguntarse a Hermione si Ron sólo era el chico que le había sucedido. El que se cruzó en su camino y no una persona que eligiera.

No era que los peligros compartidos demostraran la fuerza de su amor. Demostraba que los peligros los encerraron y no tuvo otras opciones. Harry era el hermano que nunca tuvo y Ron lo más parecido a un amigo. Sin nadie más con quien vivir de manera estrecha. Sin tener la posibilidad real de conocer a otra persona.

Ron no encajaba en las necesidades de ella. Hermione no exageraba al decir que Ron sólo entendía a golpes. Incluso momentáneamente culpó a Harry, pues seguirlo todo este tiempo le impidió conocer a un chico mejor. O a otro. Ron fue su única opción.

La presencia de Snape no provocaba algo que Hermione no hubiera sentido antes por Ron. La noche del baile, Krum fue una ilusión y Ron, como siempre, fue el desencanto. Casi podía pensarse que si se necesitaba cometer una torpeza se podía contar con Ron. La ternura que el pelirrojo le causaba y por la cual lo perdonaba una y otra vez, no borraba que él le amargaba los buenos momentos. Ron era el que cuando sabía y podía, enseguida dejaba de saber y de poder.

Deducir, aunque se lo guardara con temor y dolor, que Harry mismo era un horrocrux, fue la capacidad que le permitió sospechar que Snape no era un malvado. Esa misma capacidad le dejó saber, muchas veces antes, que Ron no le convenía. Con su cara noble, Ron le cortaba las alas. ¿Por qué ella se empeñaba en cambiarlo? ¿No era por su necesidad de que las cosas fueran como ella deseaba? ¿Eso era amor o era una necedad?

Por primera vez se rebelaba ante su imagen más querida, contra su fetiche personal: La imagen de la persona capaz, intachable, inteligente y noble. ¿Quién tenía el derecho de exigirle ser siempre así? Nadie, solo ella, ¿Y quién del colegio o de fuera podría criticarla por estar enamorándose de Snape, excelentes jueces para atacar a los demás, excelentes abogados para defender sus egoísmos?

Aquellos pensamientos crecían por verse a la luz de alguien con quien era mucho más compatible: Snape… Pensaba en Snape y se mareaba. Habría deseado que Ron le gustara más y tomar eso de pretexto para quedarse con él. Pero Ron no le gustaba tanto. Snape como hombre la atraía. La imagen de Snape la dejaba pensativa y con un leve gesto voluptuoso en una comisura de la boca.

La que siempre daba las soluciones, la que tenía sentimientos que los demás no atendían, ahora era el foco de un sentimiento y un deseo, y de parte de alguien que era valiosísimo. Por eso se permitía sonreír discretamente, complacida, cuando conversaba con las chicas en la Sala Común. En un ambiente tan cotidiano como estar con las demás Gryffindor, sentada en la alfombrilla entre ellas, se sentía diferente, envuelta en una unión, gratificada con una soberbia dichosa. Sentía tener un secreto enorme y maravilloso: Snape estaba apasionándose por ella.

¡Pasión! ¡Fantástica palabra! Recordar la vibración de Snape cuando ella lo tocaba le causaba esa sonrisa satisfecha, de ojos bajos en medio de la conversación. Por recordarlo a punto de perder el control.

Snape la deseaba a morir. Snape estaba enamorándose de ella. Nadie más lo sabía. Nadie lo imaginaba. Era su secreto.

Snape, que a esa hora caminaba por un páramo oscuro de árboles muertos, para reunirse con Voldemort, pensaba que Granger sería perfectamente capaz de formular el conjuro completo con el talante y arrojo que forma parte de la Magia Ceremonial. Fue en ese género de magia donde nació la imagen del hechicero imponente que llenaba las leyendas y aun los cuentos infantiles. Snape estaba convencido que la Gryffindor tendría la presencia y dominio para llevarlo a buen término. Ahora que ya no podía detestarla, le quedaba el espacio para admirarla.

Snape tenía gran necesidad de volver a Infinity Manor para aprovechar más el tiempo, pero llevaba varias visitas indagando en cimientos y áreas, con la meta de determinar la razón de aquel grave accidente en la lectura mutua. No lo encontraba, pero deseaba regresar hasta que Granger manejara mejor el conjuro para total certeza. Y debía hacerse a la primera; para eso eran los ensayos. No podía estar siempre presente porque Voldemort los llamaba más frecuentemente a consultas y daba encargos.

Con todo, hasta ahí el plan marchaba, y no era que lo siguiente obstaculizara, pero tener a Granger cerca le causaba una placentera desazón.

No era para negarlo. Era elocuente.

Lo asumía paulatinamente, tanto por sus necesidades de proteger a Granger como porque le representaba una sacudida el arribo de nuevos sentimientos, a una esfera dominada por Lily. Llegaba a sentir que la era infiel. Eso le generaba culpabilidad. La luz naciente que representaba Granger para él poseía una intensidad que desvanecía los límites del santuario de Lily. Aunque no tenía resuelto ese problema, la presencia de Granger equivalía a una serie de argumentos que hablaban por sí solos.

Una inseguridad venida de su pasado rondaba a Snape, haciéndole pensar que ella volvería con Weasley. Le parecía adecuado, pero le dolía. Para él era una marea indomable la forma como Granger ocupaba un sitio cada vez mayor en su interior. La capacidad de Granger, su nivel de compromiso, la inteligencia que demostró al descubrir un conjuro que eran palabras mayores, su tesón para irlo aprendiendo… Le era admirable. Aunque estuviera por concluir los estudios, Snape la consideraba ya como una gran bruja consumada.

Y aunque Snape hacía su trabajo y lo haría en Infinity Manor, se llenaba de estremecimientos imperceptibles al escuchar a Granger pronunciar el conjuro en voz alta, practicando las palabras en la lengua antigua, ensayando los pasos en el despacho. Entre más la veía trabajando, crecía la corriente de su admiración y de su admirarla físicamente. La deseaba en su sutil encanto.

Y lo más importante ocurrió apenas ayer. La escuchaba ensayar la parte del conjuro que decía: «el señor de la fuerza cuando recibe la corona…» y él la interrumpió, serio:

—Debe repetirlo -se hizo atrás, en el asiento.

Ella entró en duda al ver la expresión de él; consultó el tercer pergamino enrollado.

—¿Por qué, le di mal acento?

Muy serio, viendo a un lado, Snape se tomó de la barbilla:

—Me distrajeron sus labios, Granger. No oí absolutamente nada.

La risa de Hermione, alzando el rostro y entrecerrando los párpados, una risa divertida y halagada, sorprendió un poco a Snape.

Anocheció mientras ella estudiaba la transcripción de la pronunciación de la fórmula ceremonial, que en Hogwarts se llamaba encantamiento.

Como ella transcribía del inglés a jeroglíficos, Snape le había hablado de modificar una línea del primer párrafo, pero como no se lo confirmó, le preguntó al cabo de media hora.

—¿Hacemos el cambio, profesor? -volteó a él, de pie, señalando la línea.

—Sí, Granger. Hagamos el cambio.

Snape se sentó a su lado -ya no la restringía al sofá, luego que ella lo dejó obsoleto- y la contempló: Las velas encendidas arrojaban un breve halo sobre el rostro concentrado de Hermione, atenta a traducir a jeroglíficos. El resto del despacho, un poco sumido en la media sombra, ocultaba los frascos, los libros y los rótulos.

Por sus inquietudes y porque Granger solamente con estar ahí invadía cálidamente sus sentimientos en amanecer, Snape valoraba especialmente esos momentos.

Si el hombre todo análisis debiera definir el significado de Granger, habría dicho que… ella le parecía un sueño. Un sueño valioso que no volvería a soñar cuando se hubiera ido. Su presencia, a menos de un metro de él, concentrada a la luz de las velas, cotejando en su libreta la relación de jeroglíficos con el abecedario occidental, era un sol en la noche del subterráneo.

Al verla ensayar, también consciente que ella lo tenía en mente a ratos, aunque estudiara. Su rostro no lo mostraba, pero pensaba en él. Snape no lo leía, era una impresión nacida del torrente de los sentimientos de Granger, para él era difícil de contener con los diques que acostumbraba usar. Más difíciles de contener por sus propios sentimientos y deseos por ella.

La inteligencia lúcida en la mirada serena de Hermione, el gesto determinado de sus labios delgados, sus facciones armónicas, el dibujo de sus cejas… Ese halo constante y sorprendente de poder acercarse a ella. Y sumado a eso, las palabras, los contactos y los besos a medias que se habían dado. Las manos de ella estrujándolo, sus suspiros, a ratos flotaban en tensión atrayente.

Hermione sentía mucho más por él, tanto como él por ella. Pero los palacios interiores de Snape, de corredores silenciosos y llenos de ausencias, le dificultaban el creer.

Aun así, él había decidido arriesgarse. Desde la primera vez que se hablaron con sinceridad, el pensó que aunque al final perdiera, no temería por siempre.

Observó la estantería, en parte heredada y en parte construida por él a lo largo de estos años.

¿Quién la heredaría? ¿Qué de todo lo vivido, conservaría para él como su heredad?

Únicamente sus sentimientos.

—No estaré mañana, Granger -anunció-. Deberá repasar la pronunciación. Ya sabe que nada ocurre si no hace los movimientos ceremoniales. Y cuando los haga, no pronuncie la fórmula.

—Está bien -asintió, sin dejar de ver la libreta, pluma en mano-. Lo echaré de menos.

—Yo también la echaré de menos -susurró.

Hermione asintió lentamente, aunque sus labios se contrajeron un poco.

—Quiero preguntarle, Granger -dijo Snape- y no lo tome como sentimental, pero si ya no me viera nunca, ¿me recordaría?

Ella anotaba el jeroglífico de Horus, el halcón, que por cierto era parte del nombre "Hermione" en egipcio antigio.

—Lo veré en dos días -dijo en voz baja, conciliadora-, esa pregunta no tiene sentido. No concibo no verlo pasado mañana.

—¿Me recordaría, por un tiempo al menos?

Seria, tocada por la luz de las velas en sus ojos brillantes, ella apoyó una sien en una mano, escribiendo, y aseguró, en voz más acariciante:

—Por un tiempo, sí, profesor -asintió-. El tiempo de todos los días de mi vida.

Siguió escribiendo, preparándose para terminar el bloque de jeroglíficos en cartuchos, y pensándolo, preguntó:

—¿Y usted? ¿Si ya no me viera, me recordaría por unos días?

Snape volteó hacia ella, asegurando:

—Yo no tendría días, si me viera obligado a solamente recordarla.

Ella también giro hacia él, contemplando su mano en la mesa. Sonriendo tersamente, pasó las puntas de sus suaves dedos, por los de Snape.

—¿Y me recordará hasta que lo vea de nuevo?

La expresión de Snape tenía un aire enigmático. Alzó unos dedos y tocó las puntas de los dedos de Hermione.

—Tal vez también sueñe con usted, Granger.

—¿Y qué soñará? -sonrió alzando las cejas, un poco melancólica, viendo sus dedos tocándose.

—Que despierto y la veo. Así, cuando la vea de nuevo, sentiré como siempre.

—¿Y qué siente cuando me ve?

—Que sueño, Granger. Que sueño con usted.

Ella sonrió, de pronto levemente agitada, y volvió a la libreta. ¿Era un poco de rubor ese súbito color en sus mejillas? Su risa quiso sonar casual al anunciar:

—Leeré su libro, por lo menos el capítulo de Agnes Sádicar, es bastante tenebroso.

—Señorita Granger, no pierda el tiempo. Ese libro nunca saldrá de la gaveta. Hay temas más urgentes.

—¿Cómo cual? -tomó tinta del frasco, con repentino nerviosismo.

_Sí, Severus_, consideró él_. Deja algo en este mundo. Por lo menos deja tu verdad._

—Granger… -susurró.

—¿Sí, profesor? -preguntó ella, sin desatender la libreta y el pergamino desenrrollado y detenido por piezas rígidas, manteniendo aquel acuerdo de tratarse formalmente.

Snape la tomó suavemente por la barbilla, con dos dedos.

Pluma en mano, con ojos de leve sorpresa, Hermione giró mientras él la hizo mirarlo, a la luz de las cálidas velas.

Granger…

¿Profesor…?

No le he dicho nunca lo hermosa que es -la observó grave, pero acariciante-, lo bella que es.

Hermione quedó un poco boquiabierta, con el mentón en los dedos firmes de Snape, que la sostenían con delicadeza. El leve rubor encendió las mejillas de la castaña.

—N… no…

¿Se lo he dicho en la vida real, y no en nuestros sueños? En esa vida ojalá verdadera, ¿le he dicho que es un león de Gryffindor? No se lo he dicho, perdone mi ceguera. Lo es. Usted es el león, y la rosa, y la espada. Es hermosa, Granger, por dentro y por fuera. Para mí es lo más hermoso que existe y que puede existir. Después de usted, la belleza no tendría sentido, ni mensaje que darme.

Hermione, con los ojos húmedos, lo escuchaba asombrada. Que Snape se planteara así, él, de viva voz, con aquella mirada apasionada, sí, ella lo sabía y quería oírlo, pero la impresionaba. Como de pronto tener a alguien que deseabas y de pronto no saber qué hacer. La voz de Snape, grave, profunda, acompañaba a sus ojos intensos y a aquella seña vertical entre sus cejas, que revelaba a la mente analítica. El marco de sus largos cabellos negros acentuaba su mirada, el mensaje de su voz.

—Profesor, yo… -súbita, encantada y nerviosa, admitió que estaba enamorada y que el mundo iba a volar por los aires, y lo tomó de la mano.

Snape pasó un dedo por una mejilla de la castaña, acercándosele más.

—¡Hermione Granger! -susurró Snape, admirando sus facciones, en la intimidad de las velas- ¡Eres más bella que las minaretes de Avalon, que he visto despuntar al alba roja, contra el firmamento de oro! ¡Eres más hermosa que Xanadú, con sus jardines de rosas azules! ¡No se te acerca ningún reino en esplendor, de los que he visitado en mi navío de silencio! ¡Eres una joya más preciosa que los tesoros de la reina de Saba! ¡Tu corazón es tan brillante como una estrella en las noches de Utopía! ¡Tu voz es más hermosa que las melodías de Camelot! ¡Tu cabello está hecho con el oro de Asgard! ¡Eres una princesa de Arcadia!

—¿Por… por qué me lo dices, por…? -llevó la mano a la mejilla de él; por sentirse feliz, estaba a punto de llorar.

—¡A veces no lo sé, Granger...! -colocó sus dedos bajo el mentón de ella, con los ojos alegres, melancólicos y ciertos- No sé si te he amado en esta vida o sólo fue en mis deseos, que tú descubriste. Pero si el amor que yo haya de tener es el tuyo en esta hora, solo en esta hora, vale más para mí que mil vidas sin haberte conocido, ¡te lo juro…!

Tomó el rostro de Hermione, con las manos como un cuenco.

—No puedo callarlo más. No puedo callármelo -asintió Snape-. Es verdad lo que me dices, que no gano nada con aparentar contigo, que no tiene sentido, si tú lo sabes. Y también porque cada vez menos puedo vivir si no te toco, si no te escucho por lo menos. O si por lo menos no te veo de lejos. Tú a la distancia para mí más eres más valiosa que si yo fuera el amo de mil reinos. Estoy aquí y no te lo digo de improviso. ¡Llego al cabo de días de vagar por el desierto de añorarte, por la inmensa angustia de no verte!

Se le acercó más, yendo con esa mirada reflexiva, de sus ojos a su boca. Y permaneció mirando sus labios. Negaba con la cabeza como una forma de enfatizar.

—¡Qué hermosa eres! -susurró Severus Snape, recorriendo las facciones de Hermione con su mirada profunda- Y, ¡tu ser es tan grande…! ¡Eres alguien que alguna vez soñé! ¡Eres alguien que alguna vez imaginé! ¡Alguien de quien desperté y ya no supe encontrar de regreso, perdido en un laberinto donde solamente escuchaba los ecos de tu voz! ¡Pero eres tú, siempre tú, la hechura perfecta de mis sueños…!

Sin soltar el delicado rostro de Hermione, Snape, aspirando el aroma de las facciones de la Gryffindor, apoyó sus labios sinuosos en el borde de los labios de ella, arrancándole un suspiro. Hermione cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con dolor y lanzando el beso con deseo enorme de dárselo, pero solo rozándole los labios, la mejilla... Él oprimió la comisura nuevamente y al separar los labios sobre la piel perfumada de la castaña, el levísimo sonido de la caricia acompañó al susurrar de los pabilos, ardiendo en dorado.

Pero besarse así, era besarse más. Acariciar las comisuras de la boca con esos besos sugerentes, llevó a que muy pronto sus labios humedecieran, llamándose al contacto de más besos, como si con cada uno obtuvieran el zumo de una fruta dulce, con el que sus labios se impregnaron, enteros, de leve humedad, acelerando sus respiraciones, girando a los labios del otro, unos milímetros más, cada vez más, intercambiando esos toques, acelerando, volteando un poco más al rostro al otro, cada vez.

La tomó de las manos. Aquello ya no era suficiente. Snape se hizo adelante y besó a Hermione en los labios.

Las palabras se convierten en besos cuando las pronuncian las alas del amor. Hermione y Snape intercambiaron besos en los labios, repetidos, sintiéndose liberados, aliviados con los contactos y suaves sonidos, encontrándose con esos besos insistentes, casi tercos, enormemente tiernos, enormemente ardientes, en una creciente necesidad donde la castaña, en una suerte de salto hacia él, lo tomó de la nuca con ambas manos, besándolo y diciéndole:

_—No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te vayas, te lo ruego, no te alejes jamás de mis besos…_

Snape la tomó por los hombros, estrujándola suavemente.

_—_No iré a donde no quieras -le dijo, con voz ronca.

Frente a frente comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa. Snape volvió a besarla en los labios, pero ella trató de separar los de él, con los suyos, protestando levemente, intentando que el beso en los labios se convirtiera en un beso en la boca.

Haciendo a un lado las sillas se pusieron de pie, y Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello, él la abrazó y por fin entreabrieron más sus labios... Los unieron por completo, con fuerza, acoplándolos, enlazándolos perfecto, besándose en la boca, con deseo, con amor, un beso abierto, completo, donde él la recibió atrapando su boca entera, entrelazándose, besándose sin limitaciones, con necesidad, con avidez, con afán, un beso en la boca de humedad y de susurros y suspiros, al cabo de semanas de pensarse, de desearse, de descubrirse el uno al otro y de encontrarse en la caricia del azar y del asombro.

Snape alzó a Hermione un poco del suelo, acariciando la espalda de ella, sin parar de besarla, la castaña rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y hundiendo los dedos en los cabellos negros de él, liberando su aroma a lavanda. Sus labios se estrechaban mutuamente, buscando apagar un fuego con más fuego.

Rodeándola con un brazo, pasó el otro bajo las piernas de Hermione.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta ambos estaban en el sofá de cuero negro, de costado, Snape tomándola por el talle. A Hermione se le escaparon gemidos cuando él la besó en la mejilla, luego en el cuello, a ratos mirándola para disfrutar con su belleza, volviendo a su boca para darse pequeños mordiscos. Se abrazaron con más fuerza, fundidos en sus brazos, sus manos y sus labios entrelazados.

Esa fue una noche de confesiones, de abrazos y de besos.

Al otro día, Hermione caminaría por Hogwarts entre los alumnos, convertidos en sombras grises que caminaban o corrían, y hablaban palabras lejanas. Ella, en ocasiones taciturna, caminaba feliz y herida por las caricias con Snape… Esos toques sugestivos de otros encuentros y de otros sueños, de otros, pero con él. Estaba herida, pero no herida de pena, no herida de sufrimiento. Quizás herida de viveza; quizás herida de arrebato. Herida de fuego.

Herida de fervor por querer llevar a Snape a lo profundo de su corazón, y que no se fuera de ahí.

Herida de pasión al saber que él trataba de guardarla en las cimas de su alma.

Herida del anhelo de llevarlo con ella, a la luz del sol.

Snape la había besado esa noche, besado y abrazado en el ambiente de quietud del despacho, abrazados en una maravillosa sensación de tener a la persona correcta, descubierta un día que el viento sopló y en el caos de las horas descubrió para ti el oro en la tarde lluviosa. Alguien a quien descubriste en medio del caos y de las sombras, como ellos supieron al verse a los ojos, para ser su dicha, para su tormenta.

Al separarse un poco, todavía con los dedos en el mentón de ella, Snape contempló los ojos de castaña, su emoción dar el paso de la imaginación a la realidad.

La castaña vio un destello diferente en él, al de su enojo habitual, a su común inconformidad: Era no sufrir, ni dudar. Tal vez, como ella, era no poder saber cuánto duraría. Aunque eso no era lo más importante. Lo más importante era su abrazo bajo las olas del cielo. Aquellas miradas de cuánto te deseo.

Hermione colocó sus dedos en el rostro de líneas rectas y firmes de Snape.

—No quisiera irme -sonrió con ternura.

—No tardaré en buscarte.

Al despedirse, ella del otro lado de la puerta abierta, le tendió la mano, con la palma hacia abajo, sonriendo con juego y coquetería.

—¿Tal vez el profesor quiera despedirse de la doncella, como se hacía antaño?

Viéndola un poco de lado, Snape se permitió una muy leve sonrisa de ojos entrecerrados.

Tomó su mano y sosteniéndola, la colocó con la palma arriba.

Inclinándose, Snape posó sus labios un poco carnosos en la palma de Hermione, con aroma a rosas, y la presionó, en una caricia más larga.

Un escalofrío y latigazo de placer recorrió a Hermione desde la palma hasta la espalda. Llevando los documentos en el otro brazo y con éste extendido en la mano de Snape, los ojos de Hermione se hicieron brumosos.

La castaña subió dos escalones, y se detuvo.

Dirigió a Snape una mirada cálida, y una sonrisa de labios juntos, tan roja como las franjas color vino de su corbata. Haces de luz de Luna que sorteaban la escalera de caracol llegaron a ella, cuando le prometió, acompañada de sus ojos vivaces:

—Soñaré contigo.

El sabor de la frase mostró que habían traspuesto un umbral y por él corría un viento fresco.

Y Hermione, en el dormitorio de las chicas, abrazada a la almohada, no dejaba de pensar. El silencio de la noche le traía un perfume. Recargó la mejilla en la palma que Snape le había besado, para sentir que la besaba en la mejilla y dormir acompañada de él.

Y cuando Snape caminaba por el yermo oscuro esa noche, aspiró el dorso de su mano, por tener el perfume de Granger impregnada en él.

Snape pensó: _Con un beso he leído mi destino, en las líneas de tu mano._


	13. Tal Vez Mañana

Esperando el regreso de Snape, la castaña se dedicó a repasar la pronunciación del conjuro. Esa era su prioridad, porque las materias se relegaron al último plano de su interés. Cumplía con lo mínimo y se limitó a usar lo escuchado en clase. Todo aquello ya no importaba, cursar el año lectivo era lo menos significativo; se trataba de hacer el trabajo de lanzar Ojo de Horus e irse de Hogwarts, donde la situación se deterioraba.

No podía volver a Infinity Manor hasta que Snape no hubiera ratificado que no existía problema, pero era imposible dedicarle el tiempo deseado por verse obligado a acudir y cumplir las órdenes de Quien No Debe ser Nombrado. Hermione confiaba en apresurarse. La última vez que ella vio a Snape, éste le dijo que irían en tres o cuatro días.

Esos pocos días parecían ser demasiados. En Hogwarts aparecían señales de un descontento subterráneo. Esa mañana apareció un grafito en el inicio de las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de Snape: La mazmorra del traidor. Aunque McGonagall lo borró, probablemente no sería la última vez. Hubo noticia de otros grafiti en los corredores.

En adición, Hermione comenzaba a ser mal vista. Sus continuas idas al despacho de Snape, su pasar horas en él. Si bien se sabía el motivo y que fue idea de McGonagall, esas actividades la estaban llevando a la zona gris donde inicia el cuestionamiento de la lealtad. Harry le hablaba con fría diplomacia, y esporádicamente se le notaba el reproche mudo de que ella estuviera tan cerca del asesino de Dumbledore, de cuya culpa Harry no había informado a nadie a petición de la misma Hermione por posponerlo. Y Harry no entendía por qué ella basaba todas sus actitudes en tener tiempo para buscar pistas en el despacho de Snape, de lo cual no le hablaba. No deseaba sospechar que Hermione quisiera proteger al Murciélago. Prefería quedarse con su extraña versión.

Malo fue también que Hermione a mediados de la semana, sugiriera a Harry y Ron adelantarse y ella alcanzarlos a la brevedad. En su mayor parte, la razón era no perder más tiempo, pero por otra, era un transitar en una zona nebulosa donde mezclaba intereses.

Ahora menos que nunca, deseaba alejarse de Snape. ¿Alguien se lo podía reprochar?, se rebelaba ella. Esto era lo primero que le importaba de manera directa y descubría que era más difícil sacrificarse cuando también se tenían intereses personales. Quizá por eso cuando alguien te manipulaba buscaba que no tuvieras afectos. Como Voldemort separando a los Malfoy entre ellos.

¿Y si pasaba tiempo con Snape en Infinity Manor, luego de lanzar el conjuro?, fue otra idea de Hermione. Varios días en la residencia serían uno en Hogwarts. No afectaría demasiado a la búsqueda. Con eso sintió el alivio de un tiempo de gracia, reacia a renunciar a Snape en aras de una obligación. En clase, hosca, sin prestar atención, pensaba mucho en él. La sublevaba la perspectiva de dejarlo de ver en cuanto no hubiera más motivo relacionado con la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. La idea del deber, de sacrificar lo personal en nombre de una causa, le comenzaba a parecer dictatorial y chantajista. ¿Quién tenía el derecho de marcar sus tiempos de vida? Aquello la conflictuaba tanto, que la ponía de malas y llegó a responder mal a Parvati y a Longbottom por nada.

Ron, que llevaba un buen rato aguantando las ausencias de su chica, se volvía una fuente de molestia para Hermione con sus quejas de no verla ya prácticamente nunca. Ella salía rápido de clases que no atendía, tomaba veloz sus alimentos y decía hasta mañana, porque volvía tarde a la Torre de Gryffindor por estar con Snape. Aunque Ron no lo consideraba un competidor, los celos por ver a Hermione pasando mucho tiempo con Snape, crecían poco a poco.

A Hermione, convencida o esperanzada de que cuando les explicara, la entenderían por muy terrible que fuera la verdad para ellos, no se le escapaba la realidad de que la situación se había enredado, y con ello, que por querer hacer un bien, la castaña estaba haciendo un mal, pues inducia a confusiones y sospechas, que podían estallarle pronto dado lo que estaba implicado.

De ahí que insistió en que ellos se adelantaran. Para no demorarlos más y ponerse varios a trabajar. Quiso no retenerlos más al ver que aprender el conjuro era difícil, y todavía más enredado por haberse suscitado aquel accidente. Aquel accidente feliz. La reacción de ellos le dio una idea más clara de cuán necesaria era para el equipo. Hasta entonces se había visto como parte de un grupo donde asumía la responsabilidad de dar ideas, de prevenir o de resolver rápidamente trances para los que Harry y Ron no estaban preparados.

Ahora se daba cuenta de su papel fundamental. Pensando en cumplir porque era su responsabilidad, no había valorado su mérito. Harry no podía pensar en dejarla atrás simplemente porque sin su ayuda estarían perdidos. Ella veía pistas e interpretaba hechos que Ron y él, no. Por su parte Ron no quiso siquiera escucharla. La actitud de Hermione lo hacía sentirse abandonado, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba verse con Harry en un callejón sin salida por no contar con el ingenio de ella. Y cada sugerencia de la castaña daba pie a un sinfín de preguntas. Finalmente optó con Harry por no abordar más el tema, decidiendo que decirle la verdad no tenía caso por lo pronto. Con Ron, decidió que le bastaba con discutir como cuando se llevaban bien.

Con el resto, que pensaran lo que quisieran. El Ejército de Dumbledore deseaba saber la verdad en detalle y preguntaban si se podía seguir contando con Hermione. Harry, pese a sus desavenencias con ella, la defendió diciendo que Hermione tenía todo el apoyo de él y de hecho se puso bastante de malas porque se quiso poner en duda a su amiga. Ron lo apoyó, pero sus gestos faciales de inseguridad mostraron que era malo para mentir_. _Shacklebolt, discreto, respetuoso, pero firme, en conferencia secreta con Harry lo urgió a acciones pues faltaban menos de dos semanas para el nombramiento de Snape como director y eso significaba el inicio del Terror, los Carrow firmemente aposentados en Hogwarts y la persecución de los tres Gryffindor como enemigos públicos. Eso, sin tomar en cuenta que se acercaba el final del hechizo que protegía a Harry. Empezara el peligro por donde fuera, no podían continuar mucho en Hogwarts o morirían ahí mismo.

Hermione, pese a estas presiones y a ser cuestionada directamente, mantenía su versión y su plan de aprender el conjuro y por supuesto no podía decírselo a nadie. Harry y Ron no entenderían las razones. Si salía de su boca (y tan no debía que ocultaba sus pensamientos con Oclumancia), por decir tan sólo el nombre del conjuro, su existencia llegaría a oídos de Quien no Debe ser Nombrado. En Hogwarts no existía lugar a salvo. De modo que pese a estar trabajando en una maniobra clave a favor de su causa, acabó haciendo como Snape, pasando por una villana o sospechosa de actividades ambiguas. Ese actuar la unió más a Snape y la alejó más de Ron.

La confianza que Snape tenía a la castaña era mayúscula. La confianza que Snape tuvo a Dumbledore, en todo Hogwarts sólo podía tenerla con Hermione. Por sus características, era la única de los estudiantes que podía estar al nivel de lo que se requería.

En un nivel más bajo que el de las misiones, en el nivel de lo diario, comenzaron las habladurías en murmullos. Que si Granger se volvía novia de Snape. Que si se dedicaban a "estudiar" en su despacho. Nada muy complicado, pero sí más incómodo.

Ron notaba con extrañeza y desagrado ciertas miradas de otros alumnos. Se preguntaba si era su imaginación. Iba a tomar poco más, que en él se formara una sospecha al relacionar esas miradas con las sensaciones extrañas que le generaban las actitudes de Hermione. Como aquella premura en bajar al despacho de Snape. Harry, pese a haber visto reacciones de ella frente a Snape -los vistazos involuntarios o breves- no lograba hacer la conexión entre esas miradas con un sentir especial. De la última vez que hablaron más o menos largamente, pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de otro chico, quizás de un Ravenclaw, más afín a ella… Y se preguntaba si eso la retenía en el colegio. Estaba tan hecho a que los tres eran enemigos de Snape, que no atinaba a cambiar la costumbre mental.

Los más perspicaces para esos temas, los Slytherin, concluían que algunas actitudes de Snape y Granger semejaban un _fingir_ ignorarse… Era una diferencia de grado con pasar mutuamente desapercibidos… Aunque se debía reconocer que simulaban excelente. Solamente las Greengrass y Parkinson podían captarlo, y lo hicieron desde aquellas intervenciones de Granger en las clases de DCAO. Como los demás, ninguna de ellas notó las primeras miradas entre Snape y Granger en el Gran Salón, pero fue con el paso de los días y los sucesos que llamaron su atención. Granger daba la impresión de comunicarse con Snape en un lenguaje esporádico y mudo -«es estar pensando entre sí aunque no se estén mirando», les dijo Astoria, hallando la definición- lenguaje que, por ejemplo, Potter y mucho menos Weasley podían captar. Para comprobarlo ellas tendrían qué espiarlos, pero Snape por sí mismo era un gran disuasor. Los demás Slytherin mostrarían interés si se salia del terreno de las especulaciones. Draco tenía más graves preocupaciones.

Hermione no estaba enterada de lo que se rumoraba. Difícil que, de enterarse, le afectara. Le afectaba el distanciamiento con Harry. Le afectaba lo que hacía a Ron. A éste lo pudo mantener relegado en sus pensamientos al inicio y más cuando la marea de lo que pasaba entre Snape y ella crecía. Pero luego de la última vez, le fue clara la necesidad de decírselo.

Hizo un intento esta mañana, al salir del comedor. Andando juntos un tramo, ella lo escuchaba, constantemente a un paso de decirle que debían hablar. Ese solo anuncio lo prepararía para una mala noticia.

Y, sin embargo, dudó. ¿Decirle qué? ¿Su deseo de estar con Snape, lo que habían hecho, las caricias, el vivir un enamoramiento? Sería el acabóse de su unión con Harry y Ron. El final de todo con todos.

_No le confieses nada_, se aconsejó, _sólo termina con Ron._

El problema era que surgía en ella la imagen de la Hermione intachable, que no podía ocultar verdades, pues eso equivalía a mentir. _Y las personas correctas no mienten_, le decía aquel fetiche en su mente que la dominaba con su presión de actuar correctamente. _Las personas intachables pueden errar, pero lo admiten. No puedes rebajarte a decir verdades a medias. _Se sentía obligada a decirle tal cual lo que ocurría. Y aunque sus actos presentes cabían justo en la definición de mentir y de lo incorrecto, se hizo el propósito de confesárselo pronto a Ron, lo que aligeró su conflicto.

Y aunque era triste hacia Ron, la castaña sospechaba, con emoción, que al ver de nuevo a Snape, ella volvería a olvidar todo lo demás.

Por ese entorno se refugió en la biblioteca, repasando una a una las páginas del manuscrito, para distraerse con uno de los capítulos del libro de Snape. Iba a leer el dedicado a la profesora Agnes Sádicar, que impartió Transformaciones a inicios del siglo 20 y que poseía un piano con el que aplicaba ciertas torturas eróticas.

Trataba de concentrarse, o de distraerse con aquel extraño capítulo con el cual Snape ilustraba que Hogwarts de siempre tuvo historias censuradas. Mas le era difícil. Tenía temas más agradables o inquietantes en qué pensar. En una silla entre otros alumnos -menos que los habituales, pues algunas clases estaban suspendidas indefinidamente-, se cubrió la frente con una mano y se puso a leer. Solamente sus labios eran visibles para quien la mirara de frente.

La postura le convenía, pues sentía que sus emociones se le notaban en la cara. Continuamente se perdía en la lectura y recordaba a Snape. Hermione cerraba los ojos o simplemente su mirada vagaba por el pergamino, al evocar la mirada de Snape, sus manos entrelazadas, los besos intensos, el aroma de lavanda, los susurros de él, los abrazos mutuos.

Las miradas de Snape. Serias, pero insinuantes hacia ella.

La castaña se repetía: _Qué… experiencia… _Hermione no era una novata. En Bulgaria conoció más a Krum. Y aunque no llegó a mucho con él, ni éste, ni Ron, se comparaban con Snape, pero ni de lejos. No era sólo lo que él hacía, sino el cómo. La intensidad. Incluso ese momento antes de tomarla de la mano, el segundo antes de hablarle. Ese silencio de tensión.

Y cuando él la había abrazado, besado, para Hermione fue igual a instantáneamente cruzar un umbral donde lo demás dejaba de existir. La puerta se cerraba hacia afuera y sólo existía la necesidad de continuar y no desprenderse de él, la certeza de estar hallando la respuesta a una pregunta formulada tantas veces en el silencio de sus días y en sus más profundas inquietudes.

Y junto a ese revuelo existencial, el encuentro de ambos causaba una electricidad sorprendente. Estaba seguro que Snape se había percatado tanto como ella… que se entendían perfecto. Sus cuerpos se abrazaban de manera exacta. Al hablar se entendían en las frases y en las pausas. Fue la repentina sensación de estar hechos el uno para el otro, descubierto a medida que se hablaban, que se acariciaban.

Era igual de bueno notar cómo Snape se rendía ante ella. Su forma entregada de hablarle, que no imaginó él pudiera tener, era porque le hablaba a _ella; _su aire al abrazarla, de no poder resistir, era por abrazarla a _ella; _su forma de rodearle con los brazos, su muda admiración al observarla practicar los pasos del conjuro y de tomar los besos de ella, al tiempo que él se entregaba.

¿Cuántas parejas habría tenido él?, se preguntaba con mórbido interés. Eso no lo había visto, pero le pareció vislumbrar que no muchas o muy pocas. Y con eso, ella se daba cuenta que tan importante como la experiencia era la imaginación. Y era claro que a Snape la tenía; se le ocurrían varias cosas interesantes para hacer con ella. Y eso a Hermione le parecía estupendo.

¿Cuándo podría ella decirle todo esto? ¿Cuándo podría tener nuevamente la oportunidad de contarle gozosa, sus hallazgos?

Tal vez mañana.

Cuando se encontraran de nuevo.

Tal vez mañana podrían volver a besarse.

Tal vez mañana sería ese tiempo sin relojes, el tiempo de las leyendas donde se encuentran dos almas que se aman, donde volverían a encontrarse y decirse lo que guardaban en el misterio de sus profundos corazones… Encontrados uno al otro por casualidad, o por accidente, por azar de la magia o sólo de la vida, donde en un relámpago se vieron el uno al otro, alzado un velo que pudo nunca alzarse y nunca dejarlos conocerse; pero que hoy, al permitirles descubrirse, verse el uno al otro como eran, no en las apariencias, ellos no quisieron soltarse más.

Tal vez mañana también podrían decirse que no contaban los odios de otros, ni las voluntades malignas, ni los seres de hechizos tenebrosos; que tampoco contaban las circunstancias con su aparente peso inamovible; que tampoco contaba la incomprensión de los demás. Que contaban ellos y sus decisiones.

_Tal vez mañana, cuando te vea, sólo con verme lo sepas, _le dijo Hermione, como si estuviera cerca. _Cuando mis labios rojos que adoras te digan cuánto te espero._

_Tal vez mañana, cuando te encuentre, sepas de nuevo que conmigo, eres._

_Tal vez mañana, cuando te bese, veas que nadie hay que más te añore._

_¡Será mañana, Severus, te lo prometo!, _sonrió._ ¡Te besaré como se bebe la luz de un diamante, seré feliz de que tengas mi alma en tus manos y yo tener la tuya, nuestras almas como las estrellas resplandecen en los jardines, entre nuestros corazones, que se entienden con mirarse!_

_¡Volver a vernos!,_ pensó con la mano, en la barbilla, alzando el rostro, y su mirada en la biblioteca se hizo ensoñadora, iluminándose con su sonrisa. _¡Volver a vernos, a escucharnos, volver a sentirnos! ¡No me importa que deba robarle tiempo al tiempo, yo no quiero perderte!_

Decidió que no se ocultaría en la biblioteca. No tenía de qué esconderse. Nada de qué avergonzarse o arrepentirse ante nadie.

Caminó por Hogwarts, llevando en la alforja los espejos del conjuro, y quienes la vieron con su aire pensativo por los pasillos, con su mirada que volaba a otros paisajes, y más tarde recortada contra el ocaso en las montañas, creyeron ver a una Granger hermosa y llena de un alba que se convertía en noche. Una Granger de alas de fuego y de sombra.

_He estado respondiendo los comentarios por PM como a la estrella gaby-scorpio, pero no con lectores también fantásticos, porque no veía cómo enviarles un PM, entonces aquí lo comento: ¡Gracias, Yetsave, Miru y Guest! Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y opiniones, son un verdadero estímulo y me gusta que compartan sus impresiones. Yetsave me hizo un comentario y busqué responderle por PM, pero no supe si era ella, así que comento de nuevo que una opinión que me dio, me ayudó a afinar la forma de narrar los pensamientos. Espero que la historia les siga gustando y también agradezco a los lectores que pasan por este relato y lo siguen. Saludos._


	14. La Oscura Agnes

Llegó el soleado mediodía al colegio y Hermione en la Sala Común esperaba noticias de Snape. Decidió pasar el rato leyendo. Ron y Harry pasaron cerca del sillón donde ella estaba entre otros Gryffindor; la saludaron entre desconcertados, molestos y cortados por no saber bien cómo actuar con ella; las castaña les sonrió para disimular socialmente y tomó el manuscrito.

Era el Capítulo XXX (el 30) de _Fetish Slytherin, _de Snape:

Cuentan las historias que en 1908, durante la gestión del Director Phineas Nigellus Black –el más cruel que ha tenido el colegio Hogwarts-, trabajó como Profesora Agnes Sádicar, que impartía la clase de Transformaciones.

De la Casa de Slytherin era la Profra. Sádicar, una mujer de aire aristocrático, invariablemente vestida de púrpura en largos atuendos que no ocultaban su bella figura, dominada por un rostro de facciones muy finas, que al decir de sus contemporáneos, rayó en lo angelical durante su juventud y que en su madurez conservaba el aire atractivo, marcado por la experiencia de la vida sin olvidar, tal vez, el efecto de algunos excesos que le marcaban la parte inferior de los ojos, pero contribuyendo a su efecto inquietante y atractivo. En cada época, incluida cuando fungió como profesora, la única nota discordante en la belleza de Sádicar fueron sus ojos.

Eran sus ojos lo que mostraba su mentalidad: Ojos de un intenso verde gélido que desarmaban cuando posaba en alguien su mirada serena y cruel. Era difícil saber si la Profra. Sádicar manifestaba simpatía u odio, pero provocaba escalofríos seductores en la espalda de quienes se cruzaban en su camino.[1]

Por ser de la misma Casa que Black, la Profra. contó con el apoyo incondicional de dicho Director, el cual hizo caso omiso de las peticiones de auxilio con respecto a las actividades de Sádicar en la Sala de Menesteres, pudiendo afirmarse que el malvado director llegó a ver las acciones de Sádicar como elementos de castigo contra los mestizos, a los cuales no quería en Hogwarts, pero a quienes tampoco podía negar el ingreso.

Como profesora de Transformaciones y asesora en los TIMOs y ÉXTASIS, Sádicar recurría a castigos sofisticados como transformar en pequeñas ranas a los pasantes mestizos que tenían problemas en aprobar esos exámenes. Podría pensarse que tal castigo era extremo, pero era peor al enterarse que Sádicar redondeaba esas transformaciones encerrando a los alumnos en roca compacta, durante tiempo indefinido. La tortura de la inmovilidad a oscuras, claustrofóbica, ejercía, decía ella, "efectos muy positivos en el estudiantado".[2]

La transformación de los pasantes de los exámenes TIMO y EXTASIS fue su área de acción más importante hasta 1909, en la cual también convertía a los aspirantes a egresados en objetos, pero conservando en ellos la sensibilidad corpórea, para someterlos a diferentes mortificaciones.

Las torturas sufridas por Harry Potter y otros estudiantes durante el presente curso, o las muertes de alumnos que hemos presenciado en este ciclo escolar casi completado, no son aislados. La tortura, coerción y sometimiento físico o moral al estudiantado en estos siete años, ha sido una actividad nunca prohibida, sino en cambio admitida como norma, al punto de ser legitimada a través de decretos, como los promulgados por Dolores Umbridge. Si bien ilegítimos, fueron acatados como reglas. La competición del Cáliz de Fuego es otro ejemplo de ese poner en riesgo la vida de estudiantes, admitid al ser visto dicho riesgo como normal. Lo anterior significa que si la tortura o la coerción se instauran por decreto, se tiene una pauta inferior a una ley, pero legal por ser un acto de autoridad. Los ejemplos de hoy no deben considerarse nuevos, sino parte de la mentalidad del colegio, tendiente a considerar como política, el sufrimiento de sus estudiantes.[3]

Las mortificaciones ideadas por Agnes Sádicar son parte de esa historia donde no existen mecanismos que coarten el abuso. Su repertorio de ideas para castigar le dio fama instantánea en el colegio, pues inició el día que llegó. Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando llamaba a su oficina a algún casi egresado, con quien ya había tenido problemas, no era raro escuchar por parte del estudiante, gritos y juramentos de esforzarse antes que sufrir alguna de las transformaciones ideadas por la insana profesora.

Sus biógrafos concuerdan (Kemble, 1915; Meumeyer, 1932; Monington &amp; Weston, 1946), en que Agnes Sádicar padecía una alteración psíquica consistente en encontrar satisfacción por medio de infligir sufrimientos.

Cima de dicha alteración fue el instrumento del que no es posible precisar de dónde tomó el nombre de _Piano de las Caricias_. No obstante, quienes lo sufrieron entraban en enorme agitación, crisis nerviosas y llanto por ansiedad al hablar de "La Tortura del Piano".

No obstante, el uso de ese instrumento musical[4] que ella transformó de artístico a herramienta de tortura, no se basaba en el dolor. Se basaba en el placer.

Sádicar descubrió el piano Strohmenger en la Sala de Menesteres durante la primavera de 1908. En búsqueda de materiales para sus lecciones, encontró el piano de caja rectangular, alta, olvidado entre embalajes y objetos mágicos.

Curiosamente el piano no era mágico, sino fabricado por muggles.

Es probable que el origen del objeto le diera la idea de contra quiénes utilizarlo, con la anuencia del infame Phineas Nigellus Black.

Para la época de Sádicar, los pianos _Upright_ se elaboraban en líneas sencillas, rectas, de escasas curvas. Este modelo era de estilo intrincado, de madera tallada y con dos elegantes piernas a los costados, de manera que debió construirse en el decenio de 1890.[5]

Su amplio conocimiento en Transformaciones dio la pauta a Sádicar para convertir el piano en lo que necesitaba. Aunque la descripción completa de las relaciones mágicas del teclado del piano con el cuerpo se ofrece en el Anexo IV, se puede describir el funcionamiento en términos generales.

En esencia, las notas del piano Strohmenger –que continúa en la Sala de Menesteres- provocan en la columna vertebral y partes del cuerpo, una estimulación asociada con sensaciones eróticas por medio de simular un tacto exquisito, efecto asociado con una hipersensibilidad nerviosa inducida. Las siete octavas del piano se relacionan con las áreas anatómicas como ver un cuerpo recostado a lo largo del teclado, de manera que el teclado estimula el cuerpo entero. Los tonos graves actúan sobre las zonas erógenas superiores, mientras que los tonos agudos afectan las áreas inferiores sensibles.

En el esquema elaborado por Sádicar, quien antes de realizar la transformación del piano planificó cuidadosamente los cambios, cada tecla del instrumento se asocia con un área de aproximadamente diez centímetros del cuerpo y con una vértebra de la columna, de manera que el teclado completo puede considerarse una regla de medición conformada a manera de una malla que cubre a la persona. FA# SOL#, LAb y SOLb estimulan diversas áreas minúsculas extremadamente sensibles, tanto en mujeres como en varones.

De acuerdo con las anotaciones dejadas por Sádicar, la transformación entera del piano le tomó dos horas.

Para utilizarlo, Sádicar acostumbraba inmovilizar a sus víctimas, manteniéndolas suspendidas en el aire con las piernas juntas y los brazos en cruz. El solo uso de una de las teclas del piano, blancas o negras en forma repetida, podía ser estimulante, gratificante y con el tiempo, insoportable.

El horror para las víctimas de Sádicar es que ella los estimulana mediante la interpretación de melodías. Al ser una pianista experta compuso música para obtener resultados sabiamente planificados en víctimas que extenuadas, constantemente le solicitaban detenerse, sin lograrlo.

Agnes Sádicar también utilizó las partituras del médico alemán Michael Maier (1568–1622), cincuenta piezas que describen las fases del proceso alquímico, con el título general de _Atalanta Fugiens._

La Profra. Agnes no usó el Strohmenger transformado en los estudiantes, para quienes dejaba sus llamadas "disciplinas de estudio". Utilizó el piano de tortura con profesores y aurores de origen mestizo. Para sus fines usó la Sala de Menesteres, como han hecho otros profesores de naturaleza dudosa vistos en este libro, como Aureliano Ainsworth (_ca. _1444, Gryffindor)AfroditaLovegood (1616, Ravenclaw) y Aries Malfoy (1724, Slytherin).

Lo único que se necesitaba era que la víctima posara una mano en el instrumento musical para generar la asociación etérica.

Sin perder tiempo, la víctima era inmovilizada y elevada en el aire, en la posición preferente de brazos en cruz.

Sentada al piano con su atuendo púrpura, Sádicar empezaba por describir a su víctima inmovilizada cuál era el funcionamiento del instrumento musical. Dedicaba un tiempo a este tema, como parte del placer que experimentaba al ver los rostros alarmados de sus víctimas al entender lo que les esperaba, pues era claro que el componente placentero era confuso y se trataba de una tortura erótica.

Ignorando las protestas de su víctima en turno, invariablemente Agnes elevaba las manos para dejarlas caer en el teclado, preguntando: «¿Empezamos?», recibiendo como contestación los alaridos de sus víctimas si ya las había sometido antes.

Se cuentan por decenas las víctimas de Sádicar con este artefacto, a las que sujetó a sensaciones variadísimas y llevó a repetidos clímax eróticos escuchando sus súplicas de piedad.[6]

Agnes Sádicar era una mujer atormentada por sus horrores en una familia conflictiva, que llevaba su aura generadora de miedo acompañada por el placer que rodeaba a su presencia, hasta que a su vez víctima, se puso fin a sus arbitrariedades.[7]

Uno de los casos más señalados fue el del auror Emilius Thayer, a quien durante tres días con pocas pausas, sometió a diferentes estimulaciones continuas basándose en las notas…

Con mirada sorprendida, la castaña estaba bastante impresionada con esa historia de una profesora nada correcta de Hogwarts. Pensó que existía bastante guardado debajo de la alfombra en el colegio. Al ver apellidos conocidos, tuvo curiosidad de saber si en el pasado existió algún personaje de esos en la familia Weasley, los Potter ¡o los Granger! Estaba por revisar el índice de lo que Snape llamaba _Los Profesores Malditos_, cuando un aleteo la interrumpió.

Soltó el manuscrito y de inmediato tomó el mensaje que traía una lechuza.

Sus ojos se alegraron. Era mensaje escrito de Snape. Le pedía ir a su despacho.

Granger se levantó y fue allá, rápidamente.

[1] Además de los biógrafos clásicos de Agnes Sádicar, los datos sobre la cruel profesora de Transformaciones han sido obtenidas de los testimonios de alumnos y aurores a los que dominó, disponibles en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. _Cfr_. Bertrand, Shelby y otros en la Sección Biografías, de los años 1900-1914.

[2] Se piensa que Sádicar a su muerte dejó en esa condición a varios alumnos. La parte desagradable del asunto es que un ser en esas circunstancias puede vivir cerca de 300 años sin comer, ni poder moverse.

[3] Y generadora de críticas. Diferentes juristas del Wizangamot han afirmado en fecha reciente el que, como ocurre con cualquier funcionario de importancia, aunque no se considere su responsabilidad directa debe renunciar ante hechos de gravedad ocurridos durante su desempeño. Así, Albus Dumbledore debió renunciar a su cargo a raíz del homicidio de Cedric Diggory.

[4] De la casa John Strohmenger &amp; Son, estilo _Upright._

[5] Recuérdese que el nombre "patas de la mesa, patas del piano, patas de la silla", es una costumbre de la Inglaterra muggle de la Era Victoriana que ha llegado a nosotros. El nombre correcto es "piernas", pero se cambió en el temor de que se le diera connotación erótica. Tanto así que llegaban a cubrir con paños, las piernas de las mesas.

[6] Se encuentra el caso de la auror Electra Tonks en 1910. Al darse cuenta de su sensibilidad en las zonas superiores del cuerpo, Sádicar la sometió a una interpretación de la Fuga 42 de _Atalanta Fugiens._ Tonks llegó a varios clímax. Liberada, buscó llevar a Sádicar ante el Tribunal. El día que irían por ella, Sádicar se apareció a Tonks. Con tomar a la auror de los brazos, ésta, al sentir los dedos largos de Agnes, enrojeció súbitamente y sufrió un clímax erótico tan intenso que gritó estremeciéndose sujetada por Agnes y cayendo al suelo. La auror terminó rogado a Agnes que se marchara. Fue suficiente la advertencia de Sádicar de llevarla nuevamente al piano para que Tonks jurara no acercarse. Se vio obligada a pasar un tiempo de rehabilitación en San Mungo. No soportaba escuchar música ni ser tocada.

[7] Al presentarse a EXTASIS, cuatro alumnos de Slytherin la transformaron y la llevaron de alimento a sus lechuzas. Uno de ellos era Armando Dippet. Hoy se discute si ese director participó en la conjura para acabar con Sádicar por amor a la libertad o para quitarse a una demente competidora a futuro.


	15. Grimorio Privado

En su despacho iluminado por bloques de largas velas, de espaldas a la puerta, Snape observaba el cuadro en forma de vitral que colgaba en una columna, entre los estantes con frascos que guardaban componentes de pócimas.

Su rostro era inexpresivo. Solamente sus ojos mostraban sus emociones.

Y solamente Granger podía darse cuenta.

¡Cómo no iba a darse cuenta! El vitral mostraba a una mujer vestida de túnica de colores, llevando en una mano una llave maestra, y en la otra, la varita. Con un caldero humeante detrás y un sol encima, era la metáfora del arte de hacer pócimas, con su poder de abrir puertas... _Pócima _o "hacer hervir"… De ese mismo modo, con su sonrisa igual a una llave maestra, Granger abría las puertas de él, con facilidad diáfana. ¡Cómo Granger no iba a darse cuenta, a través de la mirada de Snape, que ella hacía hervir sus emociones! Granger creaba una pócima con los sentimientos de los dos.

Snape sentía los efectos de tal brebaje de pensamientos y caricias. Ese mediodía había vuelto a Hogwarts y sin demora envió una lechuza a la Gryffindor, para pedirle que bajara a verlo.

No fue para evaluar el avance de la castaña con el conjuro. Tenía enormes deseos de verla. Era una necesidad. Le hacía falta llenarse los ojos con ella. Necesitaba volver a escuchar su voz risueña.

Necesitaba sus ojos. Sus manos.

Ella no demoró mucho. Con naciente emoción él escuchó los pasos veloces en los últimos peldaños. Sintió que cumplían una promesa. Granger bajaba por la escalera como un ave rodeada de un perfume que la precedía.

El llamado a la puerta fue seguido por el inmediato pase de Snape. La puerta se abrió en página de libro de magia, de fórmulas mágicas, un grimorio donde Snape encontró la composición que buscaba: Hermione le sonrió en el umbral. Ese gesto que hacía Granger, de labios no apretados, sino juntos, de complacencia.

Granger bajó la vista, y su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de satisfacción. Como llevaba su nuevo uniforme, inquietante para él, y se había peinado especialmente los rizos para verlo, se percató que él notaba su arreglo, admirándola.

Granger entró con paso vivo y su sonrisa dirigida a él.

La puerta se cerró, pero el grimorio siguió abierto en los deseos de Snape, a la orilla del mar… Él le extendió una mano con la palma hacia arriba. Hermione lanzó la alforja con sus libros y libretas sobre el sofá negro, yendo hacia Snape rápida, con sonrisa de alegría, extendiendo los brazos con las manos abiertas.

Él recibió las manos frescas de Granger, y la alzó, abrazándola.

Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Se dieron un largo beso, amoroso y sediento rodeados por la luz de los serenos fuegos.

—¡Granger…! –Snape aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos claros, respirando con alivio.

—¡Te extrañé terriblemente! –afirmó ella, apretándose, con los brazos en torno de la nuca de él, no buscando saber, sino deseando oír– ¿Tú me extrañaste?

—Te vuelvo a ver –dijo él–, y es como si volviera a respirar.

Sin soltarla la llevó al sofá, donde se sentaron de costado, frente a frente.

Un poco inclinado hacia ella, Snape bebía la sonrisa de Hermione, que descansaba la mejilla en el respaldo, contemplando el alegre marrón de su mirada emocionada.

—Granger…

—¿Sí?

Snape no sabía qué atender: Si los brillantes ojos de la castaña, sus rizos peinados para agradarle, la textura de su boca sonrosada. Él admitió:

—Entre más pasan los días… Menos puedo estar sin verte…

—¿Lo crees?

La sostuvo del mentón, dándole un beso en los labios bermellón, aspirando el aroma de Granger.

—No lo creo… Lo sé… Lo siento crecer –recorría sus facciones- ¿Sabes? Siento… que te veo donde voy… Me sorprendí sintiendo que te hallabas detrás de cada sitio donde me presentaba: El paisaje, el cielo… Te presentía en todo, como si cada paisaje fueras tú… Como si tu fueras las luces de las ventanas en las casas anónimas, y fueras el aire de la noche, y fueras las luces en las calles y las estrellas en el firmamente… O era que los percibía vivir, por ti. Sabía que la vida vive, por recordarte. O por llevarte connigo.

Ella le enmarco el rostro firme con ambas manos y lo besó en la boca, suspirando largamente.

El profesor de DCAO la besó con igual necesidad, envuelto en los brazos y el perfume de Hermione. Fue una caricia largo, de necesidad. Snape lo finalizó con un leve beso en los labios de la castaña.

Ella le sonrió, alegre y melancólica:

—¡Creo que me has extrañado tanto como yo a ti…!

—¿Tanto, o más, Granger? Es que no sabes cuánto te he recordado. No sabes cómo he anhelado verte de nuevo cuando caminaba el camino de árboles y heladas estrellas. Deseé dejar todo, por un segundo de vuelta junto a ti, en el espacio que podemos compartir.

La castaña se sentía tocada en el alma. Abrir la compuerta del corazón de Snape era dejar salir un mundo. Y rodeado por ello, como nunca antes se sentía comprendida y escuchaba un lenguaje que sabía hablar, y de ahí le parecía que conocía a Snape desde hace mucho. Porque hablaban el mismo idioma.

—¡Severus! –le puso una mano en la mejilla, sonriéndola– ¡Y yo, yo quería decirte lo que pensé ayer que no te vi! ¡Y tú me robas las palabras de la boca, y haces que olvide las mías!

Hermione no era consciente de todavía otra situación y era que para Snape ella se convertía en encantadora maravilla. Su presencia junto a él; la certeza de que ella podía quedarse un poco más. La manera de trabajar juntos. El dibujo de sus hombros, el tono de su piel. Esta cercanía, en el sofá. Sus gestos intensos al hablar. Eran rasgos que la castaña no percibía. Enfocada a mostrarle sus sentimientos, Hermione no se percataba de la importancia que cobraba para Snape, sencillamente por ser ella.

Hermione tampoco se percataba de su belleza a la luz de las velas, ni cómo su cabello combinaba con el ardor de los pabilos encendidos, ni de algunas de sus sonrisas coincidiendo con destellos ocasionales de las velas. Ella tampoco notaba –pero Snape sí– su gesto codicioso al pasar los dedos por un borde de la capa de Snape; el constante amanecer de sus ojos cuando al hablar, iba del cuerpo de él, a la boca; del marco sedoso que sus rizos daban a sus facciones; no se daba cuenta de que poco a poco entraba más en Snape. A él le ocurría semejante. Parco, contenido, torturado, aun con las decisiones que había tomado sobre no negarse a lo vivido con Granger, no se percataba del aura que tenía para ella. Iban entre descubrimientos, apoderándose de ellos al hablar, al tocarse. Y así, tersamente, entraban a una dimensión en la vida del otro a donde están sentenciados los que se aman: Al apasionamiento.

Y el inicio estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban.

No se deban cuenta en estos minutos antes, porque la corriente de sus pensamientos y emociones los conducía poco a poco, pero existían otras fuerzas que los acercaban. El tono de confidencia, la necesidad de ocultarse de los otros, el placer renovado de verse. El aguijón de gustarse y estar sentados tan cerca.

—Cuando me enviaste la lechuza, estaba a la mitad de tu capítulo sobre la profesora Sádicar –sonrió ella–. Usaba muy bien su inteligencia para la maldad. Es una lástima que no pueda seguir leyéndolo. ¿Es verdad que el piano se encuentra en la Sala de Menesteres?

—Sí, ahí está. Hace dos años fui a comprobarlo. Está bañado de serrín, en un embalaje transparente, para que nadie pueda tocarlo directamente y hacer la conexión.

—Me preguntaba si había antepasados míos o de otros Gryffindor en el libro.

Snape también se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, viendo hacia el vitral con una sonrisa un poco torcida.

—No los hay. En 1855 existió un profesor McGonagle, de Ulster. El apellido es una forma antigua de «McGonagall», pero no he podido investigar si es la misma rama de la familia de Minerva.

—Y digame, profesor estricto, ¿nunca se le ha ocurrido hacer nada como esos personajes?

Pensó que Snape se indignaría o haría un gesto despectivo o burlón ante la idea. En cambio, Hermione se sorprendió muchísimo cuando él llevó la mirada abajo, a un lado; repentinamente grave, susurró, reflejados en sus ojos, el fuego de las llamas de las velas:

—He tenido algunas…. _ideas_.

Sonriendo desconcertada, la castaña parpadeó rápidamente, alzando un poco las cejas:

—¿… ideas…?

Snape no perdió el tono pensativo. No notó que la primera pregunta de Hermione fue de juego. Ella había pulsado alguna cuerda muy escondida de él, que lo sumió en una reflexión. Añadió, cual si fuera un tema grave e importante.

—Algunas… ideas, sí –el tono fue un poco sombrío–. Ciertos juegos. Hechizos hipotéticos. También usando las posibilidades de Infinity Manor y sus viajes por el tiempo.

Atónita, divertida y repentinamente interesada, Hermione soltó una risa que se cortó al nacer, quedando como exhalación sorprendida. _¡Tiene fantasías eróticas!,_ se dijo sorprendida porque, pese a saber que él las tuvo con ella, lo que él acababa de decir era vislumbrar un mundo nuevo. Significaba que no con ella, sino en general había dedicado algún tiempo a pensar en temas como los descritos en su libro. _Vaya con el profesor Snape. _Y entre lo divertido que le pareció, también experimentó una gran curiosidad por saber cómo pensaría él en esos temas. Qué inventaría y cómo lo haría.

Conservando la seriedad, Snape dio trazas de llevar sus pensamientos por otros rumbos, porque su mirada cambió. Bajó la cabeza, tomando una mano de Hermione, llevándola a la altura de su tórax. Acarició la mano de la castaña con los dedos, repasando las falanges, estudiándola. De improviso volteó hacia ella:

—¿Qué es esto, Granger, lo sabes tú? ¿Sabes tú por qué un sólo día de no verte, me pesa tanto? ¿Por qué saltas tan fácilmente mis murallas? Tú descubres como nadie, lo que a nadie más demuestro. ¿Por qué tienes esa llave? ¿Dónde la encontraste, es que acaso me la hurtaste? Tomaste la llave de mi silencio cuando yo pasaba por las tormentas de los mares hostiles. Oculté tan bien esa llave durante tanto tiempo, la escondí tan bien, que olvidé dónde la relegué. Y tú la tomas, rescatándola del olvido.

—Quizá lo intuyo –respondió, oprimiendo su mano.

Snape asintió, sin dejar de contemplar la mano de ella.

—No me has dicho lo que pensaste ayer.

La castaña lo miró con especial interés. _Se acordó, _pensó, ella, malacostumbrada a que sus sentires profundos no fueran atendidos. A expresar una necesidad y ser vista sin entenderla. Hace rato ella había dicho algo importante para ella y, aunque el reencuentro pareció dejarlo atrás, Snape no lo olvidó.

Hermione su acercó más a él, tomándole los dedos a medida que le contaba lo pensado el día anterior: Lo importante que él se volvía para ella, cómo valoraba su forma de comunicarse, la percepción de su afinidad, la convicción del aprovechar la oportunidad de haberse conocido, cómo lo había esperado el día de ayer, el valor que confería al presente; le habló superficialmente de la situación con Harry, pero de cómo ella no se retractaría.

—Es posible que sea necesario mantenernos en secreto –aceptó ella–, pero no me arrepiento, ni voy a asustarme –aseguró–. Y no pido que lo que tengo contigo sea para siempre, pero sí espero que mientras estemos juntos, el tiempo cuente.

—Hablas de lo que yo también pienso –aseguró él–. Quiero lo mismo que tú. Está bien, Granger.

—Hay algo más… -ella se sonrojó un poco.

Había algo más. Aquello flotaba en el aire. No le afectó que Snape no lo hubiera tratado, pues sabía que él podía contenerse. Pero para ella se trataba de experimentar la vida y sus sentimientos.

—Dime -pidió él, dándole toda su atención.

—Nos hemos…. Nos hemos besado... –aventuró ella–. Tú… sabes que para mí ese paso no era fácil de dar… Sólo pudo ser algo como esto lo que me…

—Lo sé –asintió–. Es una razón de que sea tan importante para mí, también.

Frente a frente en el sofá, se acercaron más, cobrando un aire más íntimo, cercano y confidencial. Ahora que no tenían necesidad de reprimirse, sino llenos de la necesidad opuesta, de mostrarse, sin barreras, estando en la oportunidad de mostrar abiertamente sus deseos, el accidente de la Legeremancia se convertía en una posibilidad real. De hacerlo real. Una curiosidad de saber si la realidad podía ser tan buena.

Hermione recargó el mentón en un hombro de Snape, como invadida por una leve timidez. Él percibió el calor de la mejilla de la castaña contra la suya, el breve temblor de los labios de ella:

—Creo… que debemos hacer lo que nos nazca… Todo lo que queramos. ¡Oh, Severus, es la primera vez que por mis sentimientos nace en mí esta… convulsión! Me ha gustado mucho cómo nos hemos besado. Tengo una… necesidad tremenda de sentirte un poco… No me animaba a decírtelo, pero ahora que te vi… -frotó suavemente su rostro contra el de Snape; soltó un leve jadeo que en él le provocó un escalofrío de placer; ella bajó más la voz- No tiene que ser todo… Puede ser… un poco…. Sentirnos, Severus… Sentirnos un poco, nada más, sentirte… Te necesito, te necesito, eso es todo… ¿Te pasa lo mismo que a mí? –su voz fue un poco insegura.

Snape vibró por esa sugerencia sensual, pronunciada con ese aire de candor y el calor de la mejilla de Granger. Snape se crispó suavemente y de forma involuntaria apretó la mano de la castaña, con súbita ansiedad. Las velas lanzaban su luz cálida. Snape entrecerró los ojos, oprimiéndose un poco contra la mejilla de la Gryffindor:

—¡Claro que me pasa lo mismo…! Yo también… te necesito, Granger… Claro que necesito tocarte… Pero no quiero hacerlo, mientras tú no lo quieras… Me preocupa… No quiero que pienses que soy un patán…

E iba a añadir: _Y no sé muy bien cómo manejar estas situaciones_.

No obstante, tenía claros sus deseos. Lo que Granger le significaba, le pedía expresarlo de otra manera.

Giró a ella y dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Hermione, sintiendo sus rizos y cómo el breve calor de su mejilla intensificaba su perfume natural; aquel aroma de naranjos de sus cabellos. El frio, grave y taciturno Snape comenzaba a sentirse llevado cada vez más por el encanto de la castaña.

—Granger, cada día que pasa… te vuelves más importante para mí -le dijo él, en voz baja-. Mírame, por favor.

Recargada en el sofá, ella le dio sus labios. Snape se inclinó en la boca encarnada, entre la cascada de rizos que lo trastornaban. Bajo sus párpados cerrados, Hermione devolvió los besos que le dio Snape, de frente, después en varias pequeñas parte de los labios, haciéndose más apremiantes, más llenos de suspiros cuando las caricias se intercambiaron, más apretadas, sin separarse, rozándose los labios apretadamente, acariciándose con aquel frote, sus respiraciones apresurándose.

—Tócame –le dijo Hermione, en los labios-. Tócame, Snape. Tengo tantos deseos de que me toques.

En el siguiente beso entregaron sus bocas plenamente. Snape la rodeó con los brazos atrayéndola a él y ella le posó una mano en la mejilla.

—¿Temes? –le preguntó ella– ¿Temes lo que podrían decir?

—No temo absolutamente nada, de lo que dijera absolutamente nadie.

Escuchando el rumor de los pabilos encendidos, Snape le acarició la espalda y el talle, y la castaña, los brazos y los hombros.

Hermione y Snape intercambiaban miradas arriba abajo. La castaña tenía una mirada lánguida y un gesto de lujuria en los labios juntos, acariciando a Snape, observando sus labios. Snape era más serio, pero la voluptuosidad se le notaba en la forma que tomaban su boca -ese rasgo posesivo rayano en la crueldad- y en que sus ojos se encendían. Con eso, él le hacía promesas. Aquello gustó a Hermione: No ocultar nada, vivirlo intensamente.

Hermione soltó un suspiro o jadeo cuando Snape la atrajo sobre él.

Luces y sombras. Luces y sombras en el despacho de pociones. Luces y sombras entre los dos.

Ella se colocó a horcajadas, con las palmas en los hombros de él. Las flamas de las velas se removieron cuando Snape le acarició el suave rostro con ambas manos, y las descendió por sus hombros, los brazos, por el talle de Hermione, hasta las caderas, que estrechó. Llevando la vista más abajo, considerando que ahora era posible, que era adecuado, se dio cuenta que sus sobresaltos de días anteriores por el nuevo uniforme de Granger habían sido minucias. Lo que sintió ahora fue mayúsculo: Con la postura, la falda de Hermione se había remangado hasta arriba de sus blancos y torneados muslos, que resaltaban en la prenda gris, la túnica, la ropa de Snape y el sofá de cuero negros.

Snape llevó las manos a las piernas de Hermione, encontrando su tacto de terciopelo y la frescura de su piel clara. Un instinto, la naturaleza, lo trastornó por _ver_ las rodillas de Granger separadas, tocándole los costados.

—Eres hermosa… -murmuró Snape, acariciando sus largas piernas- Eres fantástica…

Llevado por una necesidad, la atrajo más hacia sí, hasta quedar en contacto donde deseaban sentirse.

La calidez de Granger en el suave cuenco entre sus muslos, tocó a Snape, invadiéndolo, estremeciéndolo.

Snape vibraba. Tenía el cuerpo de Granger _completamente_ recargado contra sí. Snape, perdido en la humedad de un beso, sintió el contacto de los breves senos de Granger contra su tórax, su plano abdomen contra el suyo, el sugerente toque de un cuenco entre los firmes muslos de la Gryffindor y el roce de sus piernas, seguidas de las calcetas y el repentino roce de sus zapatos de bruja.

Y la calidez de Granger contra su rigidez. Ella lo sintió crecer, con una mirada de delicada comprensión. Snape no podía resistirse a lo que estaba sucediendo. No había cómo. Era una locura. Una locura tanto lo que ocurría como el resistirse. Y buscar lo casual nunca estuvo estaba en el carácter de Snape. El profesor de pociones, de DCAO, el futuro director de Hogwarts por mano enemiga, volvió a sentir que debería marcharse, pero se prometió que no usaría a la chica, no le mentiría con lo que sentía. Y aunque pudieran hacer más, tenerse más, la respetaría.

Colocándole las manos en la nuca, ella se hizo atrás, sonriéndola, invitándolo a admirarla una vez más. Snape recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, pasó suavemente las manos por los senos de Hermione, las elevaciones enmarcando su corbata a franjas haciéndola exhalar un suspiro.

Frotó otra vez, suavemente las piernas de la castaña, encantado con su piel suave, fresca. Incitado le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sintiendo entre sus piernas la crecida zona de él, donde ella lo apretaba y a cambio ella obtenía una presión y roce constantes en varios lugares, Hermione, dejo escapar un jadeo, moviéndose lentamente atrás y adelante, así como se mecían las llamas de las velas.

Snape sosteniéndola de las caderas, y Hermione con los brazos extendidos y los antebrazos en los hombros de él, se mecía suavemente, gozando con aquella fricción.

Lo besaba y se hacía atrás nuevamente. De pronto, la castaña abrió la boca de sorpresa, enrojeciendo súbitamente con un rictus en los labios, en una protesta gozosa y súbita.

—_¡OH…! _–gritó.

Snape pareció ni darse por aludido.

Lo sensación la obligó a moverse un poco más rápido. Ella lo interrogó, sacudida, imposibilitada de detener el movimiento de sus caderas al preguntarle:

—¿Qué… Qué fue eso?

Con mirada intensa, Snape tampoco respondió.

Estupefacta, Hermione presintió que sucedería otra vez. Estaban vestidos, pero tuvo una sensación… Una sensación repentina, imposible si no la hubiera experimentado, como si…

—¿Qué te ocurre? .peguntó el con extrañeza, claramente sabedor de lo que pasaba.

—Severus, siento… -sin poder para sus movimientos, se colocó una mano en la frente_\- De pronto sentí que no tenemos ropa…_

Ocurrió nuevamente. Hermione tuvo la sensación tremenda de que sin enlazarse, sin unirse a Snape, sus labios sonrosados y húmedos se deslizaban, directamente, piel contra piel sobre la rigidez de Snape, a lo largo.

A horcajadas sobre Snape, movida por él atrás y adelante, la castaña volvió a gritar, sorprendida, arqueando la espalda.

—_¡Oh…! _–soltó otro grito, crispada, y ahora fue Snape quien la movió por las caderas, más velozmente.

—Nada ocurre –jadeó él–. Compruebalo por ti misma. Mira.

La castaña, confundida por el placer, miró hacia abajo, contemplada por Snape, a quien no supo que por hacerle caso en eso, le dio una idea. Y él se prometió llevarla a cabo cuando pudiera.

La castaña sentía las manos de Snape acariciándole los muslos, vio las manos cuadradas de él en sus piernas, su blanca ropa interior, moviéendose contra la ropa negra de él.

—¡Esto lo haces tú! -protestó, asombrada- ¿Cómo lo… _Oh! ¡Oh, por…!_

El grito de la castaña se oyó como un sollozo que le hizo curvar la espalda. Esta vez la sensación no se detuvo. Jadeando, Hermione juraría que nada los separaba, que la parte más íntima de su cuerpo estaba en contacto directo con la de él, no unidos, sino deslizándose a la largo. Sacudida por Snape, con la mirada perdida, no logró negarse a que él la moviera... Experimentó un poco de vergüenza por llevar la falda casi en las caderas. Snape no dejaba de verla arriba abajo. Llevaba las manos a los hombros de ellas, a sus senos, al talle y recorría sus muslos.

El contacto fue tan enervante que el color subió a las mejillas de la Gryffindor. El placer ascendió desde su bajo vientre. Snape la tomó por las caderas, balanceándola atrás y adelante, para que ella lo sintiera en su tensa extensión. Mareada, Hermione arqueó a la espalda y la nuca, apoyando las palmas en las piernas de él.

—_Oh, Severus, Severus, oh, por el amor de… oh, por el amor de…_

Pese al intenso movimiento, Snape fue delicado al atraerla por la espalda hacia él, susurrando, sedienta:

—Dame tu boca… dámela…

Al atraerla, él se movió un poco hacia delante, de manera que por un momento, una parte de su rigidez rozó un diminuto botón íntimo de ella, haciéndola lanzar un grito.

Ella lo besó, frenética, y percibió un parpadeo en las velas, rápido y fuerte, tanto como para semejar la sacudida veloz de un relámpago sin trueno.

Snape la soltó. Colocó los brazos en los descansabrazos del sofá, cerrando los ojos, deleitándose por el roce delos labios de Hermione, y en la boca de él un gesto casi fiero.

Hermione se acopló. Muy pronto ella movía sus caderas con un gesto voluptuoso en los labios, observando a Snape, en el despacho… en…

Las mesillas de velas encendidas a sus costados se rodearon de una mayor sombra. Se agitaron por un viento al aire libre.

Se acariciaban de aquel modo en un páramo gris, extenso, donde los árboles eran negras sombras de ángulos quebrados, donde cuervos negro azul volaban o se posaban en las ramas. El cielo no era cielo, sino un infinito negro en forma de cúpula tachonado de estrellas rojas.

Eran árboles antiguos pues sus formas intrincadas recordaban, lejanamente, los trazos de los jeroglíficos egipcios, árboles que daban frutos nocturnos de cuervos.

La chica, ruborizada, con los ojos cerrados, lo tomó de los hombros, moviéndose atrás y adelante para darse aquella fricción sugerente y placentera, que la conducía en marea ascendente. Sí, estaban vestidos, pero la sensación en su intimidad no era ésa. Estaban en contacto directo. Hermione no podía pensar.

—Continúa –le susurró él, casi en ronroneo- ¡Continúa…!

Sacudida como por electricidad, Hermione soltó un grito.

El aviso fue en su bajo vientre, pero veloz subió por su columna, llegó a los senos en ondas que recorrían su cuerpo, aumentando sus impulsos.

Hermione le pasó los brazos por el cuello, recargando la frente en él, quejumbrosa.

—Severus, siento… creo que voy a…

—Está perfecto –asintió él, jadeando-, no te detengas, sigue…

Hermione lo tomó de la nuca con las manos, apretándolo, al tiempo que soltaba un agudo ¡OH..!

La tensión de Granger alcanzó su límite, recorriendo el camino final en un río que llenó el cauce en un segundo… convirtiéndose en un estallido potente, en una explosión entre sus muslos en marejadas que le hicieron gritar, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás

Los cuervos levantaron el vuelo en cientos de alas que ascendieron junto con el estallido de Hermione, en oleadas desquiciantes. Snape se quedó quieto, mientras ella se apretaba contra él, convulsionándose entre gemidos.

Hermione no vio más, excepto las estrellas delante de sus ojos.

—_Te adoro, Granger… _-susurraba Snape- _Te juro que te adoro…_

Jadeando, con resuellos, la castaña redujo un poco el vaivén de sus caderas.

En la oscuridad, las velas volvieron a encenderse, iluminando el despacho en un susurrar que acompañó a loa suspiros de Hermione, recuperándose.

Escapándosele resuellos, la sonrojada castaña se recargó contra él, preguntándole en el cuello:

—…, ¿y tú… y tú…?

—Ha sido maravilloso verte y sentirte. Es igualmente satisfactorio –le susurró al oído.

Pasaron mucho rato abrazados de esa manera.

Snape se giró a un costado, colocando las piernas de la castaña muy juntas, sobre las suyas, acomodándole bien la falda gris, quedando cara a cara.

Abrazada a él, con la frente en un hombro de Snape, Hermione experimentó una felicidad quese convirtió en una emoción que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

No estaba triste. Estaba feliz. La sensibilidad de sus sentidos, el que esto le hubiera ocurrido con Snape, fundió el placer sensual con el sentirse conmovida.

Conmovida de quererlo. Conmovida de desearlo.

Conmovida de que él la quisiera por conocerla

Hermione sollozó. Sollozó de encontrar un momento de amor en sus tribulaciones.

Snape no era de los que decían qué raras son las mujeres y se exasperaran de no entender. Había muchas cosas que Snape no sabía del amor, pero sí sabía entender por amor. Con una suave sonrisa, con el índice le limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de Hermione, y la abrazó.

Hermione quedó dormida, recostada de lado sobre Snape, sentada en sus piernas. Él la abrazaba.

Ahora, observando el vitral, horas después que Hermione se despidiera, no sin obsequiarle un beso largo y profundo, una nueva mirada de unión, Snape se sentía rodeado por la caricia de las palabras de Granger y cómo respondía ella a sus deseos.

Snape, admirando el vitral, se preguntaba.

Era… una esperanza.

Un deseo. Una fantasía.

La fantasía de que Granger pensara en él.

La esperanza de que ella volviera. Que vendría sin que él se lo pidiera. Que ella tuviera el deseo y la confianza de regresar.

Quien conociera a Snape, debía entenderlo. Fue una tarde inquieta para él. Añejos miedos, inseguridades sembradas se agitaban en remolino. Revivía el dolor de haber perdido a Lily en el día a día; la sensación de que si él no la buscaba, ella no iba con él; la sensación de fracaso anticipado al buscar recuperar lo que fue normal entre ellos, lo logrado, sin saber bien a bien por qué lao estaba perdiendo; la intrusión de Potter, con su burlona seguridad de que lo lograría. El confundirse más por el dolor de perderla y por eso haber dicho una frase que pagó el resto de su vida, El dolor de ser rechazado en forma tajante, la crispación de dolor que ascendía a su rostro en una fría hiedra de dolor y vergüenza.

No era lo mismo, e incluso no tenía razón para sentir eso. Pero su momento de mayor felicidad le hacía temer por eso mismo lo perdería. Aparecían esos miedos sin nombre, esos fetiches de temor que parecían tener vida propia y rondarlo. A pesar que Granger le importaba cada vez más, y de que evidentemente ella había estado bien, Snape experimento el desasosiego indefinible de no volverla a ver.

Snape experimentaba el viejo temor de que nada fuera cierto, y peor, de que todo pudiera cambiar súbitamente. Esa sensación de que sus sentimientos no eran nunca suficientes para alcanzar nada.

Se formó la idea que Granger podría desear verlo sin aviso, como él deseaba con ella. Eso sería la muestra de que esto era diferente a sus historias

El día llegaba a su fin. La tarde daba paso a la noche. Si Granger quería pasar, quedaban unos minutos.

Si no llegaba, él no se lo diría. No reprocharía. Tal vez tampoco confirmaría sus malos presentimientos. Observando el vitral, sencillamente se preguntaba.

Cuando el reloj marcaba el final del día, Snape dejó de contemplar el vitral e inclinó un poco la cabeza, escuchando. Creyó escuchar un ruido, afuera.

Sí. Eran pasos rápidos por la escalera. Pasos veloces, casi saltarines.

Snape vio de reojo, escuchando.

Los pasos ágiles llegaron a su puerta.

Y cuando escuchó el llamar. Snape giró del todo hacia la puerta.

Sacudido, atravesado por una flecha que la causaba dicha, y a la vez melancolía, sintió su mirada humedecerse, y secarse. Quizá era la emoción de descubrir que no pesaba sobre él ningún hado, ni extraña maldición, ni silencio permanente.

Fue una ráfaga de dolor, o de alivio del dolor.

Adusto, firme en su estar de pie, sus cejas se crisparon de descubrir que no tenía por qué esperar en vano. Que no tenía razón de esperar sin sentido, ni de esperar inútilmente.

Había alguien que deseaba verlo. Sencillamente verlo, por ser él mismo.

Con un pase abrió la puerta. Sí, era la fórmula de su grimorio privado.

Era Granger.

Hermione de pie en el umbral. Efusiva, agitada y un poco preocupada o melancólica.

—Vengo sin avisar, ¿está mal? –preguntó ella- Tenía deseos de regresar. Pensé en ti todo el día. No quería ir a dormir sin oírte de nuevo.

_Por Merlín_, se dijo él._ La amo. Aunque no hubiera venido, la amaría. Pero ahora mi amor cobra más sentido._

Snape tomó aire para responder y en efecto, en vez de doliente, se le escuchó acariciante:

—No, Granger, no está mal. Mi corazón deseaba verte. Siempre desea verte. Siempre.


	16. Por Eso No Tardes

—Señorita Granger -Sprout le llamó la atención, acompañándose de un suave golpetear en el pupitre.

Hermione abrió los ojos, medio cubiertos por una mano, con la otra en una pluma con la que había anotado palabras terminadas en garabatos.

El día entero luchando contra el sueño, pero quedándose descaradamente dormida en clase de Herbología, que para colmo se había cambiado casi a última hora del día y salón, como parte de la desorganizada agenda de clases.

Razones para estar fatigada, las tenía. Snape había vuelto a irse. Pasaron un día en el ensayo del conjuro, pero el siguiente… no. La idea de no verse por varios días condujo a una serie de locuras desquiciantes que terminó a las tres de la madrugada. Hoy Hermione sentía en su cuerpo, las caricias y los besos de él, los movimientos, los suspiros, la voz de Snape alentándola e incitándola. Hermione se trastornaba por las palabras y las caricias de él. Sintió que el resto de su vida podría dedicarse a ese juego sensual.

Dejándose la mano en la frente, la castaña escuchó el murmullo de la voz de Sprout, sin entender pese a sus esfuerzos. Los ojos se le cerraban. Desvelada, agotada por lo que alcanzó anoche, aun cuando cabeceaba, se sentía maravillada.

Aquellos besos y giros en la mesa de trabajo entre los calderos, con la voz ronca de Snape en su cuello, volvían sin cesar a sus pensamientos; recordaba el rostro de él revelado por la luz de las velas. Por eso la castaña moría no sólo de agotamiento, sino de nuevos ramalazos de deseo, en plena aula, al recordarse cuando…

El cabeceo se volvió tan escandaloso que soltó la pluma sobre la libreta, y se apoyó en ambas palmas.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó Harry, en un susurro.

Ella asintió y desdeñó con una mano. _Ay, Harry, no me hagas reír. Estoy muy bien._

Su siguiente momento de claridad fue cuando todos salían. Abrió los ojos, aun con la mano en la frente, asustándose un poco al verse cerca de la profesora Pomona, amonestándola:

—Señorita Granger, hoy usted fue lo nunca visto. No la saqué del aula para no dejar en mal a tan excelente alumna, pero….

—Tiene razón, profesora… discúlpeme… estudié hasta muy tarde. No debí hacerlo.

Estudiar. Claro. Lo peor era estar contando los minutos para volver a ver a Snape. Sentía el toque de sus besos en espalda y abdomen. Y su lengua.

—¿Tiene fiebre? -se intrigó Sprout, intranquila- Le veo la boca muy roja.

_Culpe al profesor Snape, _pensó la castaña. _Me besa como si me quisiera comer._

La idea le arrancó una risa fatigada, cubriéndose la cara con las palmas.

—Disculpe, profesora, por favor, me río de imaginar mi triste estado… Le prometo que no se repetirá.

—No vuelva a hacerlo, niña -la reconvino-, descansar es tan importante como aprender.

—Lo haré… discúlpeme de nuevo, por favor -se levantó-. Gracias.

En el lavabo_,_ se echó agua en la cara con manos temblorosas, lo más fría sobre su rostro ardoroso, restos de lo ruborizada que estuvo anoche.

Al pasarse los dedos por los labios, se produjo un golpe de placer y cerró los ojos al revivir los besos de Snape. Los flashazos semioscuros donde él la acariciaba, con ojos de entregarse. Pensó:

_Snape… es mío. Snape es mío._

La idea la produjo mariposas en el estómago. Tomó agua nuevamente con ambas manos y se la echó en la cara. Percibía la piel de su rostro: Calurosa, más vivificada, extrañamente como si se hubiera vuelto más fina.

Se recordó anoche en el despacho. El profesor se volvía loco besándola, pero tomaba mucho de ella al hacerlo. Hermione sentía la huella de la intimidad igual a una promesa.

Recordó que anoche bajó al despacho. Ya Snape le había dicho que no estaría al día siguiente. Y no fue necesario decirse lo que necesitaban.

Pese al cariz pasional que tomaba su relación, también era verdad que habían tenido oportunidad de sencillamente estar juntos. Ella pasó atardeceres en su despacho, llegando de clases o cuando no había, le daba un beso de saludo, dejaba la alforja y se dejaba caer en el sofá. Snape por unas horas permanecía sentado a su lado, preguntándole por ella. Deseaba conocer a la Hermione que no supo antes.

Esta noche, cada cual sabía que por dejar de verse unos días, debían volver a encerrarse en el silencio y la espera, pero no había prisa para eso. Existía prisa por decir y tener.

Andando rápido, Hermione lanzó la alforja en el sofá de cuero negro y sin detenerse llegó con Snape.

Él la abrazó. La chica le pasó los brazos el cuello, besándolo en la boca de una manera insistente, recargándose, dejando llevar su rostro con los movimientos de la caricia. Snape la abrazó y besó de esa misma forma notoria.

—¿Por qué? -le sonrió ella, al separarse, pero manteniendo el abrazo.

Él observó la boca de ella, con codicia.

—¿Dijiste por qué?

Hermione volvió a dar un beso a Snape que le cerró los ojos. El conocimiento que él tenía de la boca y la piel de la castaña, aumentaba cada vez y con ello, su placer. Llevó las manos a las caderas de la chica, que terminó la pregunta, murmurando cerca de su boca, en un tono entre juguetón y de reproche:

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué haces que yo llegue al clímax varias veces y tú… no? Y mira que no es protesta.

Ella le dio varios besos taimados en una orilla de los labios:

—¿Es una forma de controlarme, profesor? ¿Es su plan hacer una marioneta con la Gryffindor?

Él apartó un poco el rostro, pero Hermione lo siguió, dándole esos besos calculadores, en el cuello, eligiendo los sitios, empujándolo hacia el sofá. Snape jadeó:

—Granger… tal vez no lo crea, pero…

—Lo que no puedo creer es que deje de tutearme, profesor.

—Es una costumbre. No es posible que pienses… -se interrumpió por un escalofrío causado por esos besos lánguidos.

Snape cayó en el sofá, al lado de la alforja, y ágilmente Hermione de un salto, cayó sobre él, sentada a horcajadas en las piernas de él.

El profesor de DCAO no lo podía creer. Se dio cuenta del propósito de ella, un segundo antes. Pero el efecto que le causó fue tremendo.

Hermione se hizo un poco hacia arriba. Y descendió un poco.

Fue un contacto breve, pero directo y claro.

La tomó por las caderas, respirando un poco más rápido. Se tocaban en una zona donde el contacto debería continuar y hacerse envolvente. La ropa se los impedía.

Hermione se había colocado así con toda intención. La espalda de Snape se estremeció en un escalofrío doloroso. Ella, apoyada con las manos en el respaldo del sofá, le sonreía, maliciosa.

Snape experimentó una calidez que lo invitaba a seguir.

—¿No es mejor así? -susurró ella, moviendo un poco las caderas- ¿No es mejor así?

Snape le enterraba ligeramente los dedos en las caderas, enardecido por la sensación cálida e incitante. La naturaleza lo invitaba a seguir, a quitar esos obstáculos y perderse en el camino de la castaña.

—¿Mejor? Debe ser… la gloria, Granger… Sólo pienso que éste no es el mejor sitio para ello.

—Ya veo -asintió ella, besándolo en el cuello-. El profesor ha estado analizando. ¿Conoces un sitio mejor para eso?

—Oh, sí -jadeó-. Pero mientras tanto, tengo una idea para éste. La mesa de trabajo, por ejemplo.

—¿La… mesa…?

—¿Quieres probar? -aspiró el aroma de una mejilla de Hermione.

—¿Estás bromeando? Claro que sí.

Sorprendida, ella le echó los brazos al cuello cuando él se levantó. La llevó a la mesa. colocando las piernas de ella en torno a él, acariciándolas, siguiendo sus gráciles curvas.

En el lavabo, con una mano en la frente, Hermione se miró en el espejo. _Es una locura, pero me encanta_, consideró.

Snape bajó la luz en el despacho, quedando encendidos sólo dos bloques de velas encendidas a espaldas de la castaña, a la que Snape sentó al borde de la mesa de trabajo. Los calderos vacíos estaban orillados al extremo.

Pensando en preguntarle qué tenía en mente, Hermione se vio envuelta en los abrazos y besos de Snape. Ella hizo la cabeza a un lado mientras él la besaba en el cuello.

El intercambio de caricias y abrazos se llenó de suspiros.

Abrazándola, Snape susurró al oído de Hermione, proponiéndole. Ella, agitada, con sorpresa, respondió:

—Oh, sí, sí, Severus… _mh…_

Lo último fue porque Snape la silenció con un beso haciéndola hacia atrás suavemente en la mesa. La cabeza de la castaña se recostó una almohadilla de cuero negro, seguramente del sofá, sin saber cómo llegó.

Las velas cerca de la cabeza de Hermione también bajaron su intensidad. La mayor parte del despacho estaba a oscuras cuando Snape le desabrochó la blusa por debajo de la línea del sostén.

Hermione puso los pies en la mesa, con las rodillas juntas, casi como un espasmo cuando él llevó una mano bajo la blusa y por encima del sostén, apenas con un dedo, tocó uno de los botones sonrosados de la Gryffindor.

Hermione suspiró. La caricia a un lado y otro la tensó placenteramente. Recargada en el almohadilla negra, tenía la cabeza girada hacia Snape, quien la daba aquel repetido toque incitante, con una mano debajo de su blusa semiabierta. Al subir los pies a la mesa, la falda de Hermione se remangó hasta sus muslos.

—… Severus… -ella temblaba un poco cuando él le besaba el labio inferior, tomando una de las rodillas de Hermione.

Inclinándose, Snape besó el blanco abdomen de la castaña, que respiraba rápidamente. El profesor veía la piel que acariciaba, enardeciéndose al repartirle besos.

Snape descendió un poco más, llegando al borde de la falda gris Oxford, que deslizó un poco hacia abajo, para besar ese trozo de piel más oculta. Hermione gimió.

Continuó, besando una de las piernas de ella, yendo hacia la rodilla. Hermione lo observaba con la boca entrecerrada. Nunca pensó tener la boca de Snape acariciándole las piernas, pero cada contacto y leve chasquido le provocaban un placer que subía hasta su columna vertebral.

Los besos de Snape aceleraron, a lo largo de los muslos de la castaña, que lanzó un gemido cuando él la remordió levemente.

Al subir de nuevo a las rodillas juntas, sin tocarla con las manos, Snape, insinuó un beso en la parte interna de las piernas juntas de la Gryffindor. Eso era lo que él le había pedido.

Hermione separó las rodillas, jadeando y cerrando los ojos a medida que permitía el paso de Snape con sus besos. El rostro de él al descender, iba marcando el grado con que ella lo dejaba pasar.

Snape estaba maravillado teniendo aquel paso, besando cada punto donde la acariciaba con la boca. Se dio cuenta cuán cierto era para él cuando dijo que sería la gloria. Tamto como poder _ver _el cuerpo de ella en esa forma recóndita, debajo de la ropa, y aspirar el aroma de su piel, mientras descendía besando la parte interna de los muslos de Hermione, que lanzaba breves gemidos y suspiraba.

Él, cerca del centro de ella, rápidamente subió a la otra rodilla y ahora un poco más rápido, besos por la parte interna de las piernas de Hermione, atento a cada punto de la blanca piel donde dejaba sus caricias.

Sumida en la penumbra, recostada cerca de los calderos, con velas repartidas, casi más sombra que luz y recortada contra los frascos en las estanterías, Hermione arqueó la espalda y lanzó un grito de placer cuando Snape colocó el rostro entre las piernas de ella.

El beso fue breve, delicado. Retiró todo obstáculo. Y en la oscuridad del despacho, la punta de la lengua de Snape dio un breve toque a una delicada lengua bermellón…

Sacudida, Hermione entreabrió la boca y con la mirada perdida volvió a arquear la espalda sobre la mesa, retorciendo los brazos y agitando las piernas.

—_¡… aah…! _-el gemido de la castaña fue agudo y quebrado

Snape extendió los brazos, subiendo las manos por las caderas de ella y por el abdomen descubierto, subiendo más y llevando las manos bajo el blanco sostén, donde comenzó a acariciar aquellos toques de piel rosa.

La titilación en sus senos y las caricias de Snape entre sus piernas, pronto hicieron que Hermione se retorciera.

Los gemidos y convulsiones de Hermione nacían de aquel contacto de Snape con el botón sonrosado, pues Snape delicadamente, con su lengua lo hacía moverse arriba y abajo, sintiendo su contacto breve y levemente húmedo, siguiendo su grácil curva con la punta de la lengua. Lo lento se hizo un poco más rápido, cambiando las caricias de arriba abajo, a un lado y a otro.

Con los brazos extendidos sobre la mesa, Hermione cerraba los ojos, retorciéndose, ruborizada, con el cabello en desorden sobre la tabla y un dejo de voluptuosidad en los labios al tener entre sus muslos separados, la lengua de Snape moviéndose y en sus senos, las caricias de sus manos.

Hermione giró moviendo la cabeza a un lado. Snape había cambiado sus caricias, recorriendo sus lados, para después titilar con breves toques de su lengua

Sintiendo las reacciones de Hermione, Snape supo cómo le gustaba a ella. Y siguió no como él creía o sentía, sino como mejor sentía ella. Se dio cuenta que a la castaña la gustaba el juego, los toqueteos, escuchando sus jadeos y gemidos para saber qué le era más grato.

_¿Dónde lo aprendió?, _se gritaba la castaña en pensamientos, retorciéndose, tomándolo de los cabellos.

Él la tomó de las piernas, gozando la forma, la frescura y sus curvas. Con los brazos extendidos, Hermione lo observaba entre sus muslos, jadeante, ella con un gesto en el labio inferior semejante a un rictus de sorpresa, volviendo a retorcerse cuando el cambiaba la dirección de sus caricias.

—… me muero, me muero… -la castaña temblaba y jadeaba- Mi amor, me muero...

Snape hizo algo más: Pasó la punta de su lengua por aquel delicado botón, pero siguió y lo acarició también con la parte interna de su labio inferior… Repitió la caricia, la lengua y después la parte suave del labio. Y lo hizo otra vez.

El contacto enervó a Hermione, arrancándole un estremecimiento en la base de la columna. Abrió la boca y puso los ojos en blanco, trató de clavar las uñas en la mesa, separó más las piernas, se arqueó y un largo gemido anunció que llegaba a la cima:

Snape pasó las manos en torno de las piernas de Hermione, para que no se alejara.

La voz de ella tuvo un dejo de urgencia, de orden y de ruego.

—No te muevas, mi amor, no te…

No finalizó la frase, porque se convirtió en un largo gemido y después grito que la hizo agitar las caderas, retorciéndose hacia la boca de Snape, que la sujetaba por las piernas, sin moverse más, pero manteniendo el contacto, sintiendo en la lengua el movimiento del botón bermellón que latía al compás de los gritos de placer de Hermione, el contacto de la parte interna de sus muslos, su agitación mientras en oleadas el placer la recorría, acariciando su cuerpo de arriba abajo hasta su nuca.

Ella se recostó por completo, jadeando sin control.

Snape apoyó un codo en la mesa, cerca del rostro de la castaña, ruborizado hasta las sienes.

—… Severus… eres… un monstruo…

Él sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, malicioso, tomándola del mentón:

—Alguna vez me lo dijeron.

Más tarde, en el sofá, ya con mayor luz, enardecida, Hermione pasaba la mano en cierto abultamiento del cuerpo de Snape, protestando con los labios entrecerrados.

—… me chocas… me chocas, Severus… cómo es posible que no me dejes…

—Puedo ocultar nuestros juegos en mi mente -sonrió un poco, pero un mucho malévolamente-: Sin embargo, si _eso _me sucediera, no sé si podría. Suena a experimento, pero esto es una situación nueva para mí, necesito comprobar si no me traiciona… Ah… -gimió por el frote de ella- Y por lo tanto, debes soltarme, te lo digo en serio.

Ella no le hizo caso. Continuó frotando arriba y abajo. Snape suspiró, cerró los ojos, adelantando la pelvis un segundo y después viendo de nuevo a Hermione, asintiendo.

—Esto es venganza, Granger.

—Para nada.

Para hacerle la maldad, antes de soltarlo le propinó un apretón. Snape saltó y suspiró con cierta protesta. Ella afirmó:

—He tenido buen profesor.

—Debiste aprender la lección principal.

—¿Cuál?

—Que te quiero un poco. Un poco, nada más -y la besó en los labios, con un suave mordisco.

Recordando aquel momento, Hermione apoyó las palmas en el lavabo, con la cabeza baja, goteando agua. Cada centímetro de su piel estaba más sensible. Todavía sentía las caricias de Snape. No era sólo su rostro, era toda ella… Incluso le parecía que su aroma corporal era distinto. Llevaba otro olor. Una mezcla de su aroma floral, con el lavanda de Snape. Un aroma nuevo.

Eso era. Hermione tenía en su piel, el olor de los dos.

Se echó agua fría de nuevo, pero efecto de su frialdad fue avivar el rubor. Las gotas de agua en su rostro acalorado y -Sprout tenía razón-, su boca encendida, le daban más color… La blancura de su rostro con vivos rojizos en las mejillas, armonizaba con el terso ciruela de sus labios, con el brillo de sus ojos. _Si Snape me viera ahora, le gustaría muchísimo, _se dijo.

En el espejo, leyó una inscripción en el muro de granite a su espada. Leerlo correctamente indicaba que en el muro estaba escrito al revés, pensado para quien se acercara a los lavabos.

¿Cómo Murió Dumbledore? ¿Muerte Natural O Mano De Un Traidor?

Secándose la cara con un pañuelo, salió del lavabo, andando entre los demás estudiantes. Anochecía.

—¿Hermione? -la llamó una voz por la espalda.

_Te estoy engañando, Ron, _reflexionó, sintiéndolo colocarse a su lado._ Soy una maldita contigo, Ron. _ Una leve intuición le sugirió que, en cuanto ella terminara con él, Ron sacaría sus conclusiones de quién interesaba a ella.

—Me desvelé leyendo -mintió al pelirrojo.

Solidario, él la tomó un segundo por la muñeca, pero Hermione la apartó disimuladamente fingiendo buscar en la alforja.

No quiso que Ron la tocara. La insinuación de su mano fue una invasión indeseable a las emociones que experimentaba, a la manera como percibía su propio cuerpo. Y también le pareció injusto con él. Ella pensó: _Ojalá yo pueda sostener esta situación hasta pasado mañana, cuando lance el conjuro. Nadie me creería si le digo cómo ocurrió. Y no me interesa si está bien o mal, no soy la guardiana de la paz de los demás. Basta de ese papel. No quiero pensar en eso. _

—Me siento fatigada, Ron -bostezó-, creo que me saltaré la cena o mañana no daré una.

—Muy bien, Hermione -asintió, dócil y contrariado por enésima vez, con gran gesto de desencanto-, te veo mañana.

La castaña caminó por los pasillos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Pensó en dormir tan pronto pusiera pie en el dormitorio. A Snape se le había ocurrido repetir la experiencia en el sofá. Estaba maravillado con ella. La castaña sonrió. _No diré que me molestó. _Al dar vuelta en una esquina, una alta sombra de cabellos largos le salió al paso.

—Granger -susurró.

—Profesor Snape -se detuvo, sorprendida, pero también simulando, por si alguien los veía.

Snape dio cátedra de fingir, adoptando su tradicional postura de hablar lento, con mal contenida soberbia y crítica negativa.

—¿No piensa cenar? -indagó, reprobatorio- No es un favor que nos hace con aceptar los alimentos. El colegio tiene por obligación mantener saludables a sus educandos. Aunque yo no sería tan generoso de llamarlos así.

—Hoy no tengo hambre, gracias, señor.

Estaba encantada de verlo. Su corazón latía más rápido. Pero, ¿no él estaría fuera, hoy y más días?

—Ya veo -asintió Snape, en silueta más oscura que el pasillo, y viendo a los lados, como un emboscado, añadió en voz baja, ronca-: También debo decirte que te necesito. Ha estado en mi mente en cada minuto del día de hoy.

La penumbra de la noche se mezclaba con las columnas y los árboles, donde corría un suave viento.

También Hermione cambió el tono de la voz:

—Ya no he podido pensar en nada que no seas tú. Severus, es terrible, me dormi ¡en clase! -sofocó una risa.

Snape la observó con especial interés. Sí, consideró él. Las huellas del amor la hacían ver más bella. Granger le pareció preciosa.

—¿Estás fatigada? -dijó él, en voz baja-. Tal vez he sido muy exigente.

—No estoy fatigada -mintió, sonriendo.

Snape miró atrás. Corría el viento de la noche fresca, le removió los cabellos.

—¿Dormir en mis brazos? -le preguntó él- ¿Te gustaría dormir en mis brazos? Mañana saldré de nuevo, pero tengo esta noche. Prometo dejarte descansar.

Ella se sentía cautiva de Snape. Deseaba continuar siéndolo.

—Oh, sí, sí Severus -afirmó, encantada con la idea-. Sí, me gustaría.

—Ve a mi habitación -le pidió-, sólo empuja la puerta… El camino está libre. Yo llegaré en un momento. No te preocupes, te llevaré a tu dormitorio sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

—¿Por qué?

Lo detuvo la pregunta de Hermione a mitad de un paso. Volteó a verla con aire un poco cándido, alzándose la manga con un movimiento del brazo un poco hacia arriba.

—¿Perdón? -no entendió la pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres dormir conmigo?

La cara un poco ladeada de él le cubrió un ojo con sus cabellos, que se hizo atrás con una mano.

—No te he abrazado una noche entera. Quiero abrazarte cuando duermas.

—Severus…

Él le explicó el curso de sus pensamientos:

—La primera noche luego de ir a la mansión, dormí mal. Al día siguiente me esforcé por no pensar en ti. Y aun así, te extrañé. Y yo no lo sabía. No sabía lo que ibas a significar para mí, Granger. No me daba cuenta que cada paso por alejarme de ti, me acercaba. No sabía que mi maravilla por tu forma de ser, se fundiría con mis deseos de ti.

Se le acercó un poco más, y ambos fueron dos siluetas oscuras, mirándose en la noche.

—Tal vez no sabes quién eres, Hermione Granger -aventuró Snape- Quizá no te ves por completo a ti misma, o no te entiendes por entero. Tal vez lo que has vivido en Hogwarts no te ha dejado tener tiempo de hallar tu verdadero camino. Pero yo veo lo que vales, y si en el tiempo que estás entre estas paredes has encontrado que yo soy parte de lo que quieres, por lo menos en estos días no puedo cometer el error de no reconocer que eres un tesoro.

Hermione no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, un poco iluminados por la leve luz de la Luna.

—Por eso esta noche he dejado los aquelarres de sangre -le explicó-. He detenido mi historia. Hoy sería uno de esos días de vivir en el mundo del olvido. Y no quise. No quise que, estando tú, mi historia fuera como si no estuvieras. Quise hacerlo diferente. Hoy habría sido una noche de tantas, donde nadie sabe dónde estoy, ni lo que hago, pero por ti no es así. Y lo que más me sorprende es que pude no haberte conocido, Granger. Yo pude haber seguido mi historia día tras día, ocaso tras ocaso, lluvia tras lluvia, hasta llegar a su final, rodeado del mismo silencio del principio. Sin saber lo valiosa que eres. Pero estas aquí, y entonces yo puedo dejar un segundo todo aquello para venir cuando nadie lo esperaría, a decirte cuán valiosa eres como persona, y que estás en mis sentimientos, y que llenas todos mis deseos.

Snape, una silueta de sombra como Hermione, recortados en la penumbra del corredor contra el fondo de ese muro del castillo, a donde llegaban ráfagas breves de viento, le tomó las manos. Los cabellos oscuros del profesor le ocultaron un poco el rostro al observar a la castaña, que le apretó las manos cuando él añadió.

—¡Por eso, no tardes! ¡Por eso no demores, Granger, te lo ruego! Quiero escuchar tu respiración en mi alcoba. Quiero abrazarte cuando todo esté a oscuras. Quiero recordar tu rostro recargado en mí cuando caigan otras noches, en paisajes lejanos. Recordarte cuando en vez de tu voz sólo tenga el viento, para que el viento iluminado por tu recuerdo me hable de ti. Quiero que duermas conmigo, para que tu presencia quede en mi alcoba, y tu aroma permanezca en ese silencio cuando yo no esté. Quiero mis sábanas huelan a ti. Quiero que mi alma siga teniendo tu perfume.

Hermione se enjugó una discreta lágrima.

—Severus, yo también he pensado en eso, he pensado que pude no conocerte. Que me habría perdido todo. ¡Por eso cada momento que estoy contigo es tan importante…! ¡Y cuando me tocas , me doy cuenta que me quieres…!

—Dime que vendrás. ¿Vendrás?

—Claro que iré. Sí iré, corazón, si iré contigo.

Él le pasó el dedo pulgar por el mentón.

—No tardo, entonces.

—Sí, no tardes.

Esa noche durmieron en el mismo lecho, ella recargada en el tórax de él. Ella vestida con camisón y Snape con pantalón y la camisa desabrochada. Hermione se abrazó a él como enredadera, con brazos y piernas, quedándose plácidamente dormida. Snape, rodeándola con un brazo, permaneció despierto mucho rato, escuchando la respiración de la castaña a la luz de las constelaciones y las leyendas que narran en su luz.

Pasada la medianoche, sin despertarla, Snape le dijo en voz muy baja cuán importante era ella, cómo había ella cambiado la vida de él, y quizá le contó sus inquietudes, y posiblemente sus tristezas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo le susurró que la adoraba, y le besó una mano.

Él durmió por unas horas, abrazándola por la espalda, sin soltarla, y a la luz de la luna el de Snape esa noche no fue un buque fantasma, ni navegó en el Mar de los Sargazos, sino que con Hermione durmió en un navío dorado, navegando sobre un mar de coral, impulsado por el soplo de las estrellas, y su velamen sereno fueron las nubes del cielo azul marino.


	17. Abrazos de Hydra

_Únete a mi grupo Radio Sevmione donde conduzco un programa en formato de audiovideo groups/radiosev/_

Era mediodía y en el Patio de la Torre de Astronomía, al pie de la elevada construcción, sentada en el escalón de su entrada ojival, Hermione desenrolló nuevamente el pergamino que le dio Snape.

Encantada por haber dormido abrazados dos noches atrás, la castaña despertó en la madrugada, en su propia cama, rodeada de la plácida respiración de las demás Gryffindor en la oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue recordarse feliz de conocer la alcoba de Snape… Libreros, muebles, lámparas, pertenencias perfectamente ordenadas, de una elegancia sencilla.

Sentada al escritorio al lado de la ventana, él le habló de la luz que entraba durante el día.

También le dio un pergamino, en formato de rótulo.

—¿Uno nuevo? -se intrigó ella, guardándolo en la alforja- Pensé que serían tres.

—No es para estudiar, son comentarios.

Poco más tarde, recostados en el lecho y sin más luz que la de la luna a través de la ventana, él aprovechó para aclararle con respecto al conjuro, pasándole un brazo por los hombros:

—Estás lista para volver a Infinity, aunque no podremos ir mañana como te dije. Quise hacerlo lo más pronto posible, pero se ha complicado. No obstante, esta demora nos beneficia. Nos acercó a la fiesta del nacimiento de Horus, que es el 24 de julio. La oportunidad con el conjuro será el 1 de agosto. Es el mes _Thot, _todavía está dentro de las fiestas de Horus.

Hermione lo abrazaba, estrechándose contra él.

—El 1 de agosto es un día después del cumpleaños de Harry -comentó-. Él ya no estará en Hogwarts.

Snape nada dijo, pero lo sabía. Por eso él no estaría en esas fechas. Por eso estaba ausentándose tanto. Debía participar en -y sabotear-, el intento de matar a Harry.

—¿Piensas marcharte con Potter? -preguntó él- De acuerdo, pero regresa el 1 de agosto.

—No sé si voy a marcharme con Harry y Ron -comentó, preocupada-. No sé lo que haré.

El carácter de Snape le ayudaba para ser práctico, así que aun resintiendo que dejaría de ver a Granger, respondió, fluidamente.

—De acuerdo, piénsalo. Si lo decides y no estoy en Hogwarts, déjame un mensaje en el despacho. Te enseñaré el hechizo para entrar al boulevard y a la mansión.

Reconfortada por Snape, Hermione no supo cuándo se durmió.

Hoy, en el escalón de la Torre de Astronomía, releyó el pergamino dado por Snape. Lo extendía con ambas manos, sonriendo levemente. Había esperado algún comentario sobre Ojo de Horus, pero era un escrito de él para ella. O pensando en ella, porque por la fecha fue cuando gracias a aquel arreglo con McGonagall empezaron a verse y él un día le pidió de mala manera que fuera puntual. Esa misma noche Snape debió llegar al escritorio donde ella se sentó, y escribió sus verdaderos pensamientos:

_Sea puntual, porque necesito verla, Granger. Aunque sólo sea eso. Aunque sólo sea verla escribiendo, cuando afuera la tarde se tiñe de lluvia. Sea puntual para que pueda verla la hora completa. Así, cuando usted se haya ido, quedará en mi despacho, flotando, su fragancia de naranjos en flor._

_Y cuando usted se haya ido y yo no escuche sus pasos en la escalera, como ahora que sólo queda el viento; cuando ya no esté cerca mío y haya vuelto a donde pertenece, al mundo de arriba, al del Sol, y olvide que estuvo conmigo en el Reino de las Sombras, podré respirar, un rato más, Granger, la fragancia de sus rizos. El vuelo de sus claros rizos en naranjos. _

_Y así cuando el aroma de usted se desvanezca yo sentiré que no lo he perdido todo, porque la conservé en mi secreto y sabré que puedo guardar la fragancia de un bello ensueño. _

_E incluso debo decirle, Sabelotodo, que no lo sabe todo. No sabe que me es difícil verla a los ojos y no mirar sus labios. No sabe que me es difícil mantener la compostura y no verla de la cabeza a los pies. No sabe que me acosa la tentación de caminar los cuatro pasos que la separan de mí y decirle esto. Tampoco sabe que el viento y las antorchas son como sus palabras, serias, concentradas, que me rodean con suave ardor._

_Amarla es una idea que me hirió en la noche. Usted me lo ha dicho con los ojos. Mas nunca me lo diría de sus hermosos labios. O, me lo pregunto: ¿me lo diría?_

Hermione había leído muchas veces esa nota en estos días previos al 30 de julio. Lo llevaba en la alforja junto con los rótulos. Le gustaba pensar que ella estaba en el corazón de Snape desde antes que él lo admitiera.

Regresó a los pasillos del colegio. Algunos alumnos tenían clases, otros no. Algunos se lo tomaban con buen humor, pero la mayoría estaba desconcertada y caminaba por ahí, discutiendo con sus compañeros.

Hermione vagó sola. No iría a clases hoy. Ya todo podía hundirse. Repasaría la pronunciación del conjuro, cuya transcripción a jeroglíficos y el componer frases en egipcio clásico ahora podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Por lo demás, Harry no le hablaba. Ron mostraba temor de acercársele. Ellos no le participarían sus decisiones. La castaña identificaba miradas de sospecha en torno a ella, en los ojos de alumnos de varias casas. Los antes cercanos la rodeaban de silencio.

Una enorme pinta en un muro Uno en Hogwarts Es El Infiltrado de Quien-no-Debe-ser-Nombrado, la hizo buscar si los grafitos se extendí halló más, pero en su andar llegó al Patio de Entrada, relativamente transitado. 

Y ahí vio a Snape.

Ella primero se emocionó, luego se sorprendió que él no le hubiera avisado que volvería antes; finalmente su andanada de deseo chocó conque al lado de él, caminaba la profesora Heloysis Morel. Y eso cambió todo.

Se le olvidó todo compromiso y situación política. El cuadro de Snape acompañado por una mujer entró por los ojos de la castaña en un hormigueo que alcanzó sus sienes.

Nacida en Brive-la-Gaillarde, una ciudad del románico ubicada en el Midi francés: La acompañante de Snape era Heloysis Morel, la bellísima profesora de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons.

El mundo dio un vuelco alrededor de la castaña. Perdió la cabeza tan rápido que le tomó segundos darse cuenta de su propia estupefacción e ira. _¿De qué me perdí?_

En parte conocía la historia. Desde los tiempos del Cáliz de Fuego, Hermione estaba enterada de los rumores sobre que la profesora Morel encontraba muy atractivo a Snape; se les vio conversar varias veces. Él se comportó especialmente amable. Por entonces, a Hermione la noticia la tuvo sin cuidado.

La niña a la que no le importó, hoy era una joven que sufrió un shock, primero agolpado en su cabeza y después corriendo por sus extremidades. _No me dijo que llegaría antes, de acuerdo, pero, ¿con esa inoportuna?_

Podía no tener grandes razones para sentirse intranquila, pero a la vez, sí. Heloysis Morel hacía gran pareja con Snape. Eso de que él le gustaba a la Carrow era escarnio salido del cerebro de Rita Skeeter. En cambio, el cabello largo y negro de la profesora Morel, su piel un poco pálida, su aire aristocrático, sus ojos llamativos y labios carnosos, su figura de bailarina de ballet en atuendo negro, eran atributos físicos de la mano con su talento. Era profesora de Elíxires, una rama de la Alquimia, emparentada con Pociones. Compartía intereses con Snape a niveles técnicos altos.

Era una intrusa.

Más: Hermione se comparó traidoramente en lo físico y encontró que la profesora Morel podía hacer mejor pareja con Snape… porque era más guapa, pensó la chica, sintiéndose insegura. No se puso a pensar que Snape conocía a Morel desde hacía años, pero que le interesó _ella_, Hermione.

_¿Qué hace Morel en Hogwarts, qué me perdí?,_ se preguntó de nuevo la castaña, tomada por total sorpresa. ¿Cuál era el propósito? No entender y no saber cómo reaccionar le llenó de grillos la cabeza.

Tuvo la imagen también traidora de que bajarían al despacho de él y…

_¿A dónde iban y a qué?_

Los alumnos pasaban a su lado; ella quedó de pie y sin cuidarse si veían su expresión, sintió una ducha de agua fría y furia cuando Snape colocó una mano en la espalda de Morel… casi en su cintura.

Hermione vio rojo. Al dar un brusco paso tras ellos, sin saber en absoluto qué pretendía con alcanzarlos, Ron le salió al paso.

—Hermione, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó, con sonrisa de disculpa- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

—Debo entregar un trabajo a Snape -respondió ella, siguiendo su camino.

—Te acompaño -la siguió, a su paso.

—No es necesario -se impacientó.

—No me cuesta nada.

Caminaron sin hablar tras Snape y Morel. La castaña aceptó:

—Como quieras -respondió, andando rápido-, pero espérame en la escalera.

—¿Por qué?

Silencio en ese largo tramo, hasta que se detuvieron al inicio de la bajada. Exasperada, Hermione se tocó la frente, inclinada hacia el pelirrojo, con gesto de pedirle pensar.

—¿Eres mi niñera, Ron? ¡No quiero que Snape piense que le tengo miedo!

—Her…

—Espérame o vete -lo cortó, bajando los peldaños, cada más más furiosa.

Todavía más impaciente a causa de la llegada inoportuna de Ron, bajó los peldaños con pasos rápidos.

La sombra aumentó y ella tuvo un cambio: El acceso de celos disminuyó rápidamente. Se dijo que aquel no era un asunto importante. Habría razones, él se las contaría más tarde.

Un aleteo súbito se le acercó desde el despacho.

Hermione se apartó, con un pie en un escalón y el otro en el siguiente: De espaldas al muro de caracol siguió con la vista, el vuelo de un cuervo que la rebasó al volar hacia la salida.

Extrañada, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el ave salió volando por el umbral de la escalera, iluminado por la tarde. _¿Qué es?,_ se preguntó ella. Lo había visto o creído ver con anterioridad. _¿Por qué Snape tiene cuervos?_

No obstante, la mortificaron preocupaciones e iras urgentes, renovadas. Snape llevando a Morel a su despacho podía tener muchas explicaciones: él no tuvo tiempo de avisar su llegada, o era una cita agendada; o tenía relación con sus actividades ocultas; de todos modos él no siempre le avisaba en cuanto llegaba, era normal. Pero a Hermione le bastó con recordar haber visto a Snape tocando a la profesora Morel casi en la cintura, para que le bullera la sangre y concluyera que no era nada de lo anterior.

La castaña llamó, imperativa.

Al abrirse la puerta, entró con talante serio, sin saludar a la profesora Morel, sentada a un lado de Snape. La guapa profesora, ante la falta de respeto, preguntó irónicamente:

—¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Granger?

—Bien, gracias -sonrió fingidamente, deteniéndose a unos pasos-. ¿Tiene unos minutos, profesor Snape?

—Como verá, estoy ocupado.

—Traigo la revisión de su libro, que me encargó. No podré volver más tarde. Necesito hacerle unos comentarios.

Snape no mostró expresión en el rostro. Hermione tampoco mucho; sin embargo, la profesora Heloysis dirigió a ambos una imperceptible mirada, debido su significativo y raro silencio.

La actitud de Morel molestó a Granger: Ese talante maduro de superioridad al comentar, sonriente.

—Siempre he tenido curiosidad de ver con detenimiento sus componentes para pócimas, profesor Snape, la última vez aquí tuve poco tiempo, ¿me permite?

—Sí, por favor, Heloysis; disculpa este imprevisto.

Las frases removieron las vísceras de Hermione, dando otra elevación al termómetro de su ira. _La última vez aquí… Heloysis, disculpa…_ Sus ecos rebotaron en la mente de la castaña, quien desató el bloque de pergaminos. _Un imprevisto._ Desconocía esta clase de celos malignos e ignoraba cómo manejarlos. Con Ron sintió despecho, pero no esta sensación de tener enfrente a una intrusa, frente a la cual crecía una necesidad de echarla como fuera. Cuya belleza le parecía mayor que la de ella misma.

Hermione estaba usando como pretexto el libro de Snape, posiblemente para competir con la profesora Morel, indicando que era tan o más inteligente, como para ser capaz de revisar una obra del profesor.

La profesora de Elíxires revisaba la estantería. Hermione, acercándose, hosca, sin ver a Snape, dejó el bloque de pergaminos en la mesa de trabajo. No había revisado, sino leído, pues ella y el profesor sabían que fue una fachada para verse.

Revisando la primera página, la chica preguntó a Snape en voz baja, irónica y enojada:

—¿Vino a visitarte el amor de tu vida?

Snape no respondió; sin embargo, la entonación, la expresión en la cara de Granger, de ira ensañada, evidentemente de no querer ver a otra mujer cerca de él, le fue incitante.

Cuando la Gryffindor continuó viendo los documentos con ese gesto cercano al odio concentrado, Snape no supo por qué la imaginó debajo del uniforme… No supo por qué aquel enojo de Granger lo hizo imaginar que acariciaba sus piernas y las subía debajo de su falda gris. El talante de posesividad de Granger hacia él, le dio un aire más deseable. La chica mintió:

—Son las correcciones que me pidió, profesor, acompañadas de los originales para que coteje cada cambio.

La castaña mostró dos libros prestados de la biblioteca y, sin aspavientos, con calma digna de manual para agresores pasivos, hasta entonces lo vio, y los soltó uno a uno sobre el manuscrito.

Recargado en su asiento, Snape la contemplaba fascinado. El enojo de Granger, la ironía de llamar a Morel "el amor de tu vida" en un reproche, y ahora su frialdad, hicieron que a Snape la Gryffindor le pareciera interesantísima. Era lo nunca visto. La encontró más guapa que la última vez. Dudó en poder reprimirse cuando ella le susurró:

—Quédate con esa tipa. No me vuelvas a hablar. No me vuelvas a tocar -enfurecida por sentirse excluida.

—¡Severus! -sonrió la profesora Morel, atendiendo la estantería- ¡Conservas bien la muestra de _Tetrapteris methystica _que te traje del continente! ¡Qué bello eres, mi querido!

Snape casi lo vio en cámara lenta, dándose alarmante cuenta del nivel que esto iba a tomar: Hermione se convirtió en una bruja de Artes Oscuras… Lentamente, sin perder su expresión serena en las facciones, sus ojos se llenaron de irónica y aterciopelada furia... _Mi querido_… _Con cuánta confianza te habla… _

Snape entendió que sería difícil para quien quisiera interponerse entre Granger y él. O incluso que simplemente pasara por ahí.

La de Morel, ¿fue la expresión típicamente francesa? ¿O quiso darle otro sentido? ¿Morel presintió algo entre Granger y Snape, y a su vez se desconcertó? ¿Fue para molestar a Hermione? Para su mala suerte, lo consiguió. El fuego helado y marrón de Granger se llenó de la paz del que mata a sangre fría.

Entendió que ella estaba celosa y ahora sus emociones bullían, aunque no entendió la razón de por qué los celos se volvían descomunales en la mirada de Hermione, pero eran muy reales. Pero no importaba la razón. Importó que con ese movimiento lento, la castaña giró la cabeza hacia la profesora de Beauxbatons, y el pensamiento furioso de la chica fue tan marcado que Snape pudo leerlo porque saltó a su mente en la voz furiosa de Granger _(maldita princesita ridícula de maldito sombrero de estúpida) _y Snape miró a la profesora Heloysis con alarma al tiempo que uno de los frascos superiores, cuya planta por soltar SO3 en el agua la convertía en ácido sulfúrico, tembló en el estante superior, rumbo a la cabeza de la profesora Morel.

Snape hizo un pase rapidísimo, apenas logrando llevar el frasco a otro estante, sobresaltando a Morel, empujando otros tarros apretados entre sí y derribando varios al suelo, donde se hicieron trizas estrepitosamente, soltando su contenido.

Asustada, la profesora se apartó, alejándose de cara a la estantería, atendiendo los frascos rotos.

—¡Cuidado, Heloysis! -la alertó al ver que otros frascos se movían cerca de ella, para salirle al paso.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, ahora observando a Snape de esa misma manera fría. Él comprendió que ella hacia magia por emociones, pero éstas viraban a la irracionalidad. Y la pregunta de Hermione no fue para Snape, sino una afirmación para sí, escuchada por él debido a la fuerza de la ira en la castaña _(la defiendes de mí) _

La profesora Morel lanzó un grito y se cubrió la cabeza cuando dos frascos cercanos le cayeron encima, golpeándola, pero sin romperse. Snape detuvo uno con otro pase de la varita, pero el otro frasco reventó en el suelo, y la salpicadura fue de un líquido vegetal que debido a la fuerza de su golpe contra el suelo se convirtió en lo que la mente técnica de Snape identificó como HClO3 o ácido clórico, pensando en la poción para contrarrestar la quemadura.

La profesora gritó y dio un salto, cubriéndose tórax y cara con los brazos.

Hermione giró hacia ella, sin perder la expresión furiosa y nuevamente su pensamiento obsesivo llegó a Snape _(querido querido estúpida fran)_ y en los estantes titubearon otros tres frascos o acaso fue la estantería completa que quiso desprenderse cuando Snape pensó:

_(¡GRANGER!)_

La castaña oyó a Snape y crispada lo miró, con aire ausente. Los frascos se detuvieron.

Él se acercó a la profesora de Beauxbatons, alarmado.

—Heloysis, es terrible, es mi culpa, no tenía un frasco bien colocado, es imperdonable, vergonzoso…

La profesora sufría por la leve quemadura en un pie.

—¡Iré a la enfermería, te espero!

La profesora hizo un pase y despareció.

Snape se guardó la varita, reprochando a la Gryffindor, incrédulo:

—¡Granger, hiciste magia por emociones y por centímetros no rompiste un frasco lleno de ácido sulfúrico sobre la profesora Morel!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Revisa que su manuscrito esté completo? -comentó, indiferente, señalando los legajos en el escritorio- ¿Los ve? Será mi última mentira antes de no volverlo a ver.

—¿Cómo supiste dirigir ese impulso? -Snape volvió a la mesa- Es irracional, por definición no es posible controlar esa magia con el raciocinio. A menos que se haga como parte de las Artes Oscuras, Granger.

Ella siguió hablando, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Cumplí con lo que me pidió la profesora McGonagall. Para la continuación de su obra usted puede llamar a un Slytherin.

Snape se preguntó si no la práctica del conjuro potenció los celos que en situaciones normales, Granger pudo haber sentido y controlado. O si no fue que los celos le dieron, por un momento, un poder de Artes Oscuras. Por una mala intención inicial que se le escapó de las manos, como solía suceder en ese camino.

—Ah, y por cierto, profesor…

Snape no quiso leer su mente. En esas condiciones de alteración resultaba muy riesgoso para ella.

—…el trato que hizo conmigo sobre ayudarme, ha dejado de ser de mi interés -afirmó con tono déspota.

Sacó los pergaminos enrollados y los aventó, seria, con desprecio, sobre la mesa de trabajo.

—Bórreme la memoria cuando le plazca, si lo desea, ahora. Tendré mucho gusto en olvidar todo -dio un paso atrás hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Granger? No eres tú. Necesitas descansar.

—Por favor, incluya mis últimas semanas de hablar con usted -lo señaló de pasada con el índice-. No tengo nada más que tratar con usted.

Cuando ella casi salía, con una mueca Snape la alcanzó, tomándola por los hombros y girándola hacia él.

—Granger, debemos hablar, pero primero debo ver cómo está la profesora.

La falta de resistencia de ella a que él le apretara los hombros, fue una indiferencia, más eficaz que el enojo. Hermione alzó un poco la voz, asintiendo lentamente, pero era una advertencia.

—Suélteme, profesor Snape. Suélteme, profesor Snape.

—Debemos hablar.

—No tenemos de qué hablar, profesor Snape. Suélteme.

Con repentino gesto malhumorado, sin soltarla, él aclaró:

—Sí tenemos, pero no voy a darte explicaciones. No por lo menos mientras no te serenes.

Dejándose tomar por los hombros, pero retándolo, ella dijo:

—Pero sí puedes tomarla por la cintura y dejar que te llame querido, ¿verdad?

Para Snape eso fue completamente nuevo. ¿Granger lo vio? ¿Eso fue? Para él consistió en un mero gesto con una amiga y colega de hacía mucho. Jamás pensó que algo tan nimio pudiera ser causa de celos y por supuesto no sabía cómo causar celos en una mujer. Tristemente para él, lo único que conocía de celos, eran los sufridos. Los celos cuando poco a poco, aun con su pedantería, Potter captaba la atención de Lily. Experimentó celos repetidos al ver a Lily con James, abrazados, riendo. Ella amiga de los Gryffindor que se burlaron de él. El silencio de recuerdo le provocó un titubeo que la castaña asoció con la culpa.

—Sí, la tomas por la cintura -repitió ella, como una conclusión-. Sí, ella te habla con cariño. Eso puede pasar en público entre ustedes, pero no entre tú y yo.

Snape intentó comprenderla. ¿Eso era lo que ella sentía, esa clase de celos? Era una experiencia muy amarga.

La soltó. Con la mirada un poco ausente, Snape parpadeó cansino.

—No, Granger -respondió, movido por revivir escenas en las que no había vuelto a pensar-. No lo hice porque ella me interese. Sólo te acaricio a ti. Sólo me interesas tú.

Al sentirse movida por esas palabras, Hermione trató de no perder la iniciativa del reclamo. Desvió el reproche de celos por medio de buscar hacerlo sentir culpable con algo diferente. Era de esas discusiones de pareja donde no se trata de ver quien tiene la razón, sino quien gana. Total, ganar es como tener la razón.

—¿Y no se supone que tenemos que ver un conjuro? -sonó menos decisiva- Como no puedes estar muy seguido en Hogwarts yo debo seguir perdiendo tiempo y hacer que Harry lo pierda, porque no puedo irme mientras no ejecute el pase. Y en vez que le dediques tiempo, si en verdad te interesa Harry, en vez de aprovecharlo para trabajar, tienes visitas sociales…

—Estás equivocada.

—¡… tenlas, Severus, ten visitas sociales…! -fingió comprensión, con grandes gestos- ¡Nadie te lo impide, adelante…!

Por esa reacción, Snape tuvo una media sonrisa:

—Me encanta cuando me ves con desconfianza -le dijo él, sinceramente-. Sentir que me odias es estimulante. No entiendo por qué estoy molesto contigo y a la vez, me gustas más.

—¿Verte con desconfianza? Yo no te he visto para nada -le reclamó ella, cruzándose de brazos-. No sé nada de ti. ¿Tendrás unos minutos para decirme el plan? ¿O prefieres que no te moleste? Si eso quieres, eso haré -experimentaba menos celos, pero seguían acosándola.

Snape deseaba que ella no se sintiera mal, pero tampoco era extremadamente delicado y la actitud visceral de Granger lo estimulaba.

Snape la tomó por el talle y la alzó. Ella, que para Snape no pesaba nada, quedó sentada en la mesa.

La besó en los labios. Hermione protestó, apartando el rostro, aunque el continuó besándola.

—Mh… no, no me beses… mh…

A Snape no le importaba que ella no le respondiera, soltándole caricias en sus labios cerrados y en los puntos que ella le dejaba al tratar de apartar sus labios de él. La Gryffindor, tomada por la cintura, se negaba, pero con eso Snape le plantó los besos en las mejillas y uno en el cuello. A Hermione se le escapó un jadeo:

—¡No creas que porque esto me gusta, me vas a convencer…!

—No busco convencerte de nada.

Era verdad. No buscaba convencerla, ni contentarla. Deseaba sentir los labios enojados de Granger, su negativa a besarlo, ese gesto de protesta en sus ojos cerrados. Incluso lo estimulaba la respiración de Granger al oprimirle los labios cerrados, con los suyos. Contenía un grado de malevolencia pasional que le resultaba excitante.

La besó repetidamente en las mejillas, el cuello y las orejas.

—¡Te odio, te odio…! -jadeó ella, deseosa de besarlo también.

Con una mano en la espalda de ella y la otra en su nuca, él asintió.

—Yo también te adoro.

El enojo la estimuló. Se hizo atrás y sin perdonarlo, preguntó:

—¿Sabes que tengo novio? -jadeó.

—Sí…

—¿Y sabes que me está esperando al inicio de la escalera?

—Ahora lo sé.

—¿Y qué Morel te está esperando?

—Se me olvidó.

Se besaron en la boca, con furor, jadeando y suspirando de alivio, acariciándose con las manos, con ansiedad, necesitados de tocarse para borrar la añoranza.

Se separaron al mismo tiempo, enojados. Snape se hizo el cabello a un lado, pero esta vez le quedaron mechones en la cara, cuando preguntó, respirando acelerado:

—¿Qué piensas que significa esto para mí? ¿Crees que estoy jugando? ¿Piensas que beso y acaricio a mis alumnas de cada curso? ¿Crees que soy con ellas o con profesoras como contigo?

Ella se hizo atrás, medio despeinada y con las palmas en la mesa.

—¿Pides mi opinión? -jadeaba a su vez por aquel beso- Esa impresión me das, exactamente. Exactamente creo que eso es lo que haces.

Las palabras de Snape no sonaron como declaración de amor. Sonaron a conflicto:

—Hablé con Morel para no buscarte de inmediato, porque siento que el deseo me domina. ¿Suficiente?

Ella alzó las cejas, denegando con la cabeza. Snape la miró de arriba abajo, en su aspecto retador y sensual. Qué barbaridad, pensó Snape, ella casi lesiona a Morel y estaba como si nada. Y a él le estaba importando poco, al ver a Granger con las palmas hacia atrás, sobre la mesa, sus rodillas separadas, la barbilla recogida, la respiración jadeante y aquella expresión en sus facciones.

—Nunca es suficiente -afirmó Granger-. ¿Para ti lo es? ¿Tienes suficiente de mí?

—Tú sabes la respuesta. No.

—Pero lo compensas, ignorándome.

—No es eso, Granger, es que para mí, esto es inédito. No me arrepiento de nada, pero yo no soy un tonto que no sabe lo que quiere. Es al revés: Saber lo que deseo es una presión. En pocas ocasiones, pero las hay, como hoy, me pone a prueba. Necesito controlar ciertos deseos o se me pueden notar cuando no deba.

—¿Y qué deseas? ¿A mí? ¿Es a mí a quien deseas? -ahora ella lo recorrió con la vista, de la cabeza los pies, con interés- Toma de mí lo que deseas, deja que yo tome de ti. La solución es tan sencilla. Si después no tienes presión, no tendrás nada por ocultar.

Snape era una especie de prófugo en su atuendo negro y los cabellos oscuros enmarcándole las sienes.

—Nunca harás que me vuelva un esclavo de mis deseos.

Por esta sesión de escarceo y pese a las reticencias de Snape, a Hermione le estaba importando muy poco que el colegio se diera cuenta de la relación de ellos.

—No eres esclavo de tus deseos, eres esclavo de _los_ _míos_, Severus -asintió la castaña-. Dices que no quieres ser mi esclavo, pero sí quieres.

—No me hagas reír, Granger.

—Esclavo de mis deseos. Como yo soy tu esclava.

—Eso no sucederá.

—Estás equivocado, ya ha sucedido. Te tengo preso. Y lo que es peor, en cuanto lo aceptes, me volveré tu prisionera. Tú no amas como el resto, Severus. La mujer que te ama es tu cautiva. No es nada fácil estar contigo.

Él se encogió de hombros, tratando de zafarse de la tensión.

—Ahora mismo quiero llevarte al despacho del director, _mi_ despacho, que podría ocupar desde ya aunque no me han nombrado los esclavos del Ministerio, y en esa posición más importante que la de profesor de DCAO que Dumbledore me negó tanto tiempo, quitarte esa ropa de bruja estudiante subversiva que tienes puesta y hacerte mía hasta que amanezca. Besarte frente a todos y que se traguen lo que sientan, por el solo hecho de que soy el director y el brazo de Quien-no-Debe-ser-Nombrado.

Hermione, lentamente, se recostó en la mesa. Apoyó la cabeza en el manuscrito y en una de sus palmas, llevándose un índice a los labios. Le dirigió una leve sonrisa. O era que estaban entendiéndose o trataba de hacerle pagar haberlo visto con Morel.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? -lo desafió, sonriendo retadora- ¿Por qué no me besas? Llevo este uniforme que tú puedes quitar en tu despacho. O vamos afuera. Bésame, y que te vean. Así no vas a dormir mordido por el deseo de algo que puedes tener.

Snape casi logró no verla de la cabeza a los pies. La mirada lo traicionó al descender involuntariamente hasta los senos de Granger y su liso abdomen, pero volvió a sus ojos.

—Porque lo que yo desee o me haga agonizar de necesidad, no ordena mis actos -afirmó él-. Porque nada haré que ponga en riesgo lo que debo hacer. Esto lo hemos hablado, pero en los hechos resulta un poco más difícil de hacer. ¿Puedes aceptarlo?

Con el índice todavía posado en sus labios, Hermione asintió, con un gesto cercano al amor:

—Puedo aceptarlo, Severus. Puedo aceptar darte lo que necesites, aun si es más que hasta hoy: Espacio, tiempo, comprensión. Si quieres, un poco de olvido. Es lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, con esta forma de vernos a escondidas y a ratos. Pero te lo digo sinceramente: Esto no me satisface. Espérame a que vuelva de ayudar a Harry y tienes el trato de tu vida. No tenemos por qué terminar como si fuera una obligación. No quiero alejarme de ti, mi amor. No me importa si el mundo me deja de hablar por estar contigo.

A Snape le hizo ecos en mente y emociones el que Granger lo llamara "mi amor". Así que a su pesar y pese a sus expectativas más negras, la mente de él trabajó con esas palabras. ¿Sería posible que esto no terminara mal para él, como lo suponía desde el año pasado? Y la idea de conservar a Granger, y tenerla… Su silencio bastó para revelar sus pensamientos. Hermione asintió:

—Oh, sí, Severus. Cuenta también con eso.

—Deja de llamarme por mi nombre con ese tono -reprochó levemente.

—Como tú ordenes, Severus.

—Inteligentes palabras. ¿Crees que me influirás con ellas?

Ella se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, con un suspiro.

—Oh, sí, Severus. Lo sé desde la primera vez que no quisiste verme en el Gran Salón. Cuando te resistías a abrazarme. Lo sé más que nunca desde que dormimos en tu alcoba. Te adoro. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas, Severus? Te encanta oír mi voz repitiendo tu nombre y hacerte ver que me encanta lo que me haces.

—¿Piensas que me someterás con eso?

—Es el sometimiento de ambos, Severus. Ambos hemos caído. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

Snape, que junto con Hermione se había planteado su relación como un intentarlo mientras se pudiera, ante la perspectiva que ella le describía, por un segundo olvidó sus certezas más profundas. Era un mayor arriesgue. Pero en absoluto le pareció mal.

—El tema es: ¿Estás segura, Granger? ¿Estás segura de lo que me dices? Si te arrepientes, no te buscaré, pero no juegues conmigo -su gesto se volvió un poco feroz; no pudo evitar que se alzaran las sombras del pasado-, no quiero invertir más sentimientos sin tener la certeza de que al menos tienes la intención. No quiero promesas, me basta con la intención, pero debes estar segura de lo que me propones, por ejemplo, no me hagas creer que sientes más por mí de lo que sientas, porque si no es verdad no te lo perdonaré.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Hermione se remordió el labio inferior, tratando de disimular una sonrisa. La amenaza de Snape le hizo ver que una parte oculta de él, temía sufrir por ella. Le respondió con la verdad.

—Estoy segura.

Bajó de la mesa con un salto.

—Y Ron debe seguir esperándome allá arriba -suspiró, viendo al techo-. Qué miserable es mi vida. ¿Te preocupa él?

—No, perdona si te suena mal. Weasley es inexistente para mí.

—Es necesario que termine con él. Me pasa que… además que no puedo decirle lo que tengo contigo, ocultarlo me hace sentir culpable. Es un conflicto. Y pienso en que lo quise y lo quiero en alguna forma todavía. Pienso en su cara de dolor cuando se lo diga y se me parte el alma. ¡Ah, acabo de reclamarte que trajeras a la profesora Heloysis, pero yo hago algo peor! ¿Verdad?

—Creo que nadie ha hecho nada. Pienso que estas dudas tuyas se deben a que eres considerada. Tal vez no sea la mejor manera de manejarlo, pero la realidad es que no eres mala persona. Y estás enfrentando problemas por todo esto. Lo siento.

—¿Y cómo puedes pensar así, si te perjudica en alguna medida, cómo puedes entenderme?

—Es una larga historia.

—Una larga historia que quiero escuchar un día -fue rápido hacia él, poniéndole la manos en el rostro y dándole un beso en los labios-, debo irme, pero te veré pronto.

Al regresar arriba, siguió su camino, dejando atrás a Ron.

—¡Hermione! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Iremos a…?

La castaña no se detuvo; apenas volteó a él, encrespada. La diferencia de sus enojos de antaño, por la incapacidad de Ron de entenderla, fue que ahora no necesitaba esperar que él entendiera. Que se quedara ahí. Con su expresión casi vacía.

Por un segundo aleteó en sus labios: _Es todo. Terminamos, Ron. No quiero volverte a ver._

Al imaginarse haciendo eso, llegó a ella un temor, un soplo lejano de presagio, como la sombra del ala del cuervo que pasó por la escalera.

—¿Qué quieres, Ron? ¡No puedo, Ron! -respondió exasperada, acelerando y alejándose.

El pelirrojo quedó de pie, lastimado, al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando ella volvió al despacho, dos horas tarde porque le remordían las ganas de verlo, Snape cerró la puerta con la mano, dejándola sobre el picaporte, mirando a Hermione con mirada entrecerrada como si le impidiera el paso.

El problema de Snape era que no podía salir a buscarla. Posiblemente era mejor citarse en la Torre Oscura. La castaña, entre la puerta y él, le lanzó una mirada segura de sí. En su sencillez era un reto.

Snape comentó:

—Por fortuna Heloysis no tuvo daños. Para tu complacencia se ha marchado a Beauxbatons. Vino a llevarse como internas invitadas a veinte alumnas, supongo que para salvarlas. De varias casas, menos Slytherin, como marcan las buenas costumbres.

—No la puedes culpar de la fama que tienen ustedes.

Dando muestras que la profesora francesa la importaba nada, Hermione abrazó a Snape por la cintura, sonriéndole coqueta y acercando sus labios a él.

—Sobre tu carta, donde me preguntas si te diría si te amo. Sí, si te lo diría -respondió ella a la carta de Snape-. Lo que te dicen mis ojos es verdad. Creo que eres fantástico. Te amo, y me gustas a morir.

Snape la abrazó por el talle. La contempló, como en reproche de que ella le gustara tanto.

—Eres un problema, Granger.

—¿Por qué? -ella lo desafió, cambiando el tono- ¿Porque me necesitas?

—Lamentablemente... sí.

—Y yo te necesito a ti. Tristemente para mí -le pasó los brazos por la nuca.

—Muy tristemente para los dos. Es un castigo.

Sin perder el gesto desafiante, ella quiso saber:

—¿Qué se hace con ese castigo tan desagradable de estar juntos?

—Sufrirlo.

—Lacerarse.

—Es mejor resolverlo de una vez.

—Estoy de acuerdo, es un engorro.

Snape la rodeó con ambos brazos, cargándola y sentándola en la mesa de trabajo, entre los calderos vacíos.

—Insufrible… -asintió Snape, llevando sus labios a los de la castaña.

—Murciélago… de las Mazmorras -susurró Hermione, atrayéndolo hacia ella y respondiendo al arrebatado beso.


	18. Dentellada de Medusa

El concierto de _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ dado en el castillo la noche del 30 de julio, fue una celebración estruendosa organizada por los Carrow para festejar el nombramiento de Severus Snape como Director de Hogwarts.

Uno de los primeros actos oficiales de Snape al ocupar el despacho que fue de Dumbledore, consistió en seguir la orden de Voldemort y continuando con la numeración de los de Umbridge, emitir el:

Decreto Educacional 29.

Los estudiantes podrán usar los uniformes oficiales

o ropa casual, de acuerdo con su criterio.

La idea de Voldermort era romper con la noción de unidad e identidad de las casas, así como afectar la resquebrajada disciplina del colegio, para socavar más al sistema. Una primera probada.

Los siguientes actos fueron firmar los nombramientos de los Carrow como Directores Adjuntos y profesores, oyendo a lo lejos el bullicio de la celebración que a Snape le sonó como una danza macabra.

En el concierto y baile, celebrado en el Gran Salón adornado como una gruta iluminada con fuegos rojos, deformes rostros de piedra y cascadas, sólo los Slytherin celebraban con gusto el nombramiento de Snape. El resto de los alumnos aprovechaba la fiesta para olvidarse de los problemas y otros para organizarse en la resistencia pasiva. Aprovechando el decreto, cada uno adoptó el tipo de ropa que prefería como un código de identidad propia. En la fiesta, junto a los de uniforme, bailaban muchos con atuendos extravagantes.

Hermione había hecho un cambio, pero desde días atrás. Había sido una necesidad existencial. Al disolverse paulatinamente el control del profesorado debido a la pérdida del poder, la castaña tomó una iniciativa para ella, que nuevamente adoptaron otras alumnas.

Hizo su propia versión del uniforme de Hogwarts.

Frente al espejo, Hermione de pie se contempló con expresión seria.

Llevaba la falda gris Oxford en súper-mini, con _leggins_ negros y unos nuevos zapatos de tacón medio, acharolados; blusa blanca y abrigo negro por encima de la rodilla.

Nunca había usado maquillaje, ni adornos. Pero se sentía diferente.

Tiró los pocos tonos pastel que tenía.

Era un juego de ocultamiento y vivacidad. Desde que estaba con Snape le interesaba más la vida, se sentía más vibrante, la vida se tonificaba. No se elevaba al cielo, sino que la tierra se cimbraba, se percibía en el mundo y lo sentía en el estómago, en las piernas, en las plantas de los pies. Una razón significativa para estar en la vida.

A medida que viéndose al espejo con una de sus manos adornadas con uñas pintadas de violeta se aplicaba labial rojo sangre, en las radios ocultas en la penumbra se escuchaba la voz suave de Lee Jorden transmitiendo _Pottervigilancia:_

_—… se ha cumplido: El sirviente del Innombrable está aposentado en Hogwarts. Harry Potter se encuentra en la lucha. Podemos pensar que el perro más fiel del enemigo cumplirá las órdenes a rajatabla, acompañado por quien se rumora es su nueva leal…_

La castaña tomó un camafeo, un ónice que mostraba el relieve de una rosa negra, pendiente de una cinta de terciopelo, que se colocó como collar.

—_… en efecto, amigos, nadie se sorprenda porque nuestro amigo Harry enfrente peligros en solitario al ser abandonado, por una persona que cambió de bando sin confesarlo, llevada por la ambición o porque encontró por fin un Amo a quien servir y en eso encuentra su dignidad…_

La castaña se colocó un anillo con forma de alas, observándose seria al espejo.

_—… la nueva amiga del traidor no debería ser atacada, lo mejor es ignorar a quien cínicamente dio la espalda a sus amigos en el trance crucial, pisoteando la memoria del gran Albus Dumbledore…_

Hermione, indiferente, se acomodó los peinados rizos y salió.

Andando por los pasillos hacia la Torre Oscura, escuchando a lo lejos la música de _Las Brujas, _cruzó al lado de muros plagados de pintas:

Abajo el Traidor - No a la Imposición - No Obedezcas a Snape

El nombramiento de Snape había terminado de detonar la acción del Ejército de Dumbledore, trabajando a ocultas de Alecto y Amycus Carrow, que por fin llegaron y rondaban en los pasillos como un par de aves carroñeras, buscando a quienes se resistían a festejar el nombramiento del nuevo director.

A ocultas, algunos vieron pasar a Hermione y se atrevieron a subir el volumen a la radio:

_—¿Muñeca, esclava? ¿Simple advenediza, espía desde hace cuatro semanas, por fin una novia para el sirviente aborrecido?_

_No. Estás equivocado, Jordan,_ pensó la castaña._ No somos novios. Amantes. Snape y yo_ _somos amantes._

La castaña no atendía aquello. Ya se daba cuenta que en Hogwarts las conclusiones precipitadas o infundadas como las de Harry eran moneda corriente. Ella no se arredraba. Con su nueva presencia Hermione mostraba que estaba ahí. Que no sentía vergüenza, ni miedo. Que se acercaba a la vida de manera intensa, más definida. Sus rojos sangre, los violetas, los negros, los azules vibrantes que adoptaba, la mostraban dispuesta a tonificar la vida con su presencia.

Eso, a pesar de que o porque, había llegado la hora que anticipó: Cuando todos sabiendo nada creyeran que sus suposiciones eran verdad. Y ella, sin poder explicar nada por la seguridad de todos, se viera aislada y escarnecida al igual que Snape.

Corrió el riesgo sabiendo las posibles consecuencias. Una falla en el plan, que se siguió adelante pese a todo, condujo a esto. Por ella, estaba bien. Menos le importaba que los profesores también le dieran la espalda, pese a sólo dolerle la parte que venía de McGonagall.

En Hogwarts el asunto estalló abruptamente: Al mediodía se recibió la noticia del nombramiento de Snape y automáticamente el ambiente se enrareció más. Se formó una burbuja de silencio en torno a ella, mientras en onda, alumnos y profesores se alejaban, dándole la espalda. Sólo algunas amigas permanecían de su lado, como Parvati y Luna, que enfrentaban las acusaciones contra Hermione.

Andando a un lado de los árboles quebrados y las nubes grises, pensó que el problema de ser amantes es que no todo puede esconderse. Sin haberse delatado, existían hechos inocultables. Miradas, gestos, las repetidas ausencias, un talante que ella cobraba con el paso de los días, la mirada más intensa, soplos sensuales en sus movimientos, huellas de tener un conocimiento que la alejaba del lenguaje de confianza e intimidad amistosa que la unía con sus amigos, principalmente con Harry.

Había llegado a la Sala Común hacía unas horas. Dejó la alforja a un lado del sillón, vio pasar a Ron, habló con las que seguían brindándole su amistad haciendo como si nada pasara o abiertamente, una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora se dirigía a la Torre Oscura para hablar con Snape.

La ordenanza de no usar magia en el colegio podía pasarla por alto. Si alguien no se daba cuenta que Hogwarts había dejado de existir como una escuela era por engañarse con las apariencias. Que el castillo continuara en su sitio no significaba que no se hubiera convertido en una prisión, los alumnos en prisioneros y los profesores, en carceleros al servicio de los nuevos alcaides.

Hermione apareció en la cima de la Torre Oscura, como acordó con Snape la última vez que se vieron. Snape había esparcido nuevos encantamientos, para ocultarse. Eso no impedía que el viento fuera cortante ahí arriba. Un viento helado y sibilante. La pesada roca lóbrega de la torre marcaba su círculo con el alto tallado a un lado y los brazos de los desagües en las cuatro direcciones. Las estrellas titilaban. La luna, con esa nube gris que la atravesaba, era plata quebrantada.

Snape, una silueta negra de pie cerca del borde, preguntó a la Gryffindor:

—¿Has visto a Potter?

Ella negó con la cabeza al responder:

—No desde esta mañana. Harry se marchó hoy de Hogwarts. Mañana es su cumpleaños.

—¿Te dijo dónde iba?

—No. No se despidió de mí. No lo culpo.

Al día siguiente de la fecha del cumpleaños de Harry debían ir a Infinity Manor. Lo que nadie sabía es que ésa sería una noche larga. Una noche larga y difícil al ritmo de _Las Brujas de Macbeth. _La peor parte sería la siguiente hora y media.

—¿Weasley fue con él? -prosiguió Snape.

—No, Ron se quedó.

—¿Conoces la razón?

—Mucho me temo que es por mí.

El nuevo Director estaba en Hogwarts luego de sugerir a Voldemort presentarse brevemente para indagar sobre Potter, por si había cometido el error de permanecer en el castillo. Snape deseaba echarlo si seguía en el colegio y supervisar que los Carrow no pretendieran pasarse de listos con los alumnos aprovechando el baile. No confiaba en los demás profesores. Protestaban, desafiaban con frases elegantes, pero en realidad no evitaban nada.

—Están dejando solo a Potter -comentó Snape.

Hermione asintió brevemente, aunque rechazó la afirmación de Snape. El paisaje se desplegaba magnífico en torno de la Torre Oscura: La planicie, el lago, las montañas, las demás secciones del castillo en intrincada roca.

—No es mi culpa. Ni tuya. En vez de ensayar en Infinity nos vimos obligados a permanecer en Hogwarts. Tomó mucho más tiempo del que tomaría. Con todo y los problemas ha sido bastante rápido.

—Cierto. A un auror, aprender el conjuro le habría tomado el triple de tiempo que a ti -reflexionó Snape-. Aunque por lo menos debería estar Weasley con él. Granger, no te lo digo por mí: Piensa si terminar con Weasley puede servir para que se desprenda de ti y alcance a Potter.

—De todos modos en lo personal tengo decidido terminar hoy con él. En cuanto lo vea.

Hacía rato lo vio en la Sala Común, pero él salió rápido. Después pensó si él habría visto que dejó la alforja al lado del sillón. No obstante Ron sería incapaz de hurgar en la alforja, como el resto de los Gryffindor, aunque la odiaran. Y es que seguramente al irse, Harry había revelado lo que vio sobre la muerte de Dumbledore. Esa era la razón principal de que ella ahora fuera vista como enemiga.

Y Ron... En los días pasados había evitado pensar en Ron. Además de no poder hablar sin delatar la existencia de Ojo de Horus, no deseaba pensar en él por ser la persona que más la podía distraer de lo que estaba ella viviendo. Lo borraba de su mente apartando un obstáculo. También lo evitaba por dolor, ya que no estaba del todo alejada de él.

Le aliviaba que a Snape no le conflictuara esa oposición en sus sentimientos. Y es que era importante: A la castaña le dolía mucho darse cuenta cómo, de querer tanto a Ron, de ser su primer amor, había podido relegarlo de manera tan brutal en unas semanas. Y le dolía no arrepentirse. Jamás le pasaba por la mente cuando estaba con Snape, nunca lo tuvo presente de manera decisiva.

No obstante, ella estaba hiriendo a Ron de varias maneras. Así fue como se desprendió de su fetiche de ser buena. Porque la idea entraba en contradicción con la realidad.

—Desconozco cuánto tiempo yo pueda estar hoy en Hogwarts -le aclaró él-, una o dos horas. Te pido que nos veamos aquí cada media hora. Necesito saber si Weasley irá tras Potter. De no hallarme cuando vengas te veo en Mould-on-the-Wold el 1 de agosto, a las siete de la noche. ¿Recuerdas dónde aparecimos?

—Sí, después identifiqué la calle, es Aberforth Street -asintió, consultando su reloj. Eran las 21:00 h.

Se despidieron sin más y Hermione se dirigió al ruido de la fiesta.

Decidida, pero nerviosa y entristecida. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estaba por terminar con Ron, o eso sucedió mucho antes? ¿Lo amó, o estuvo resignada? ¿La convivencia y el pasar tantos peligros juntos, la acercó con quien no era para ella, un hermano como Harry? Como fuera debía empujarlo a irse de Hogwarts.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, como decían sus padres… No sin alegría mezclada con disgusto -lo que de todas maneras sentía por Ron frecuentemente-, la castaña vio al pelirrojo yendo hacia ella, él con un gesto decaído en su boca que -en un ramalazo de desconocerse a sí misma-, le pareció plañidero… aunque lo reemplazó por la ternura que la invadía con él. Esa mezcla de detestarlo y quererlo. No, eso no era amor.

—Hermione… -dijo él, preocupado- Debemos hablar.

Acercó su mano a la de ella, pero la castaña la apartó imperceptiblemente sin dejar de verlo a la cara. Eso no pasó desapercibido al pelirrojo.

—Dime, Ron.

—Hermione, hay rumores… Harry habló conmigo antes de irse… y lo nuestro está muy mal... -el gesto de Ron entristeció- Yo no creo, yo creo en ti, pero -su voz titubeó- necesito saberlo…

Volvió a tratar de tomarle la mano, para sentir que nada había cambiado, pero ella volvió a quitarse.

—Hermione… -angustiado, dio un paso para acercarse, pero ella se tomó de los brazos y con la cabeza baja, se negó. No podía soportar que Ron la tocara.

No podía. No deseaba ser tocada por él. Deseaba otro contacto. Otros besos.

—No, Ron, yo debo decirte…

Vista por Ron, que la recorría con la mirada, preocupado, intranquilo, sospechando, Hermione fue consciente de su propio cuerpo, de sus piernas, de sus caderas. De la ropa estrechando sus curvas. Experimentó la carnalidad de su abdomen, de sus senos. Los brazos que se oprimía con las manos. Sintió su cuello y sus labios llenos, a la caricia de un viento casi imperceptible. Todos los sitios donde Snape la había besado. El aroma mezclado de sus cuerpos y sus deseos.

Y Ron frente a ella, era un intruso. Y debía marcharse de Hogwarts.

Ron trataba de pensar en los términos de un mundo al que no estaba habituado. Era un mundo dolorosamente muy grande para él, formado por intuiciones de otras formas de ser, de formas de sentir frente a las que se sentía ignorante y pequeño, incapaz de controlar sus acontecimientos. Sólo tenía la sensación de que ella cambiaba, se marchaba, eso lo llenaba de zozobra y los días del pasado con Hermone se le presentaban dichosos. Era dolor por sentir que ella vivía una escena donde él no estaba incluido.

Incluso le dolía que ella dejara de reclamarle, de enojarse con él. Ron estaba habituado a no entenderla y chocar, pensando que tal circunstancia era la prueba de su amor y sobre todo, del amor de ella. Ron contaba con que eso era normal, conque ella lo soportaría y entendería. En buena medida, Ron la daba por hecha.

—¿Hice algo malo, Hermione? -aventuró, inseguro.

Por un segundo creyó que Ron se llevaría las manos a los ojos, echándose a llorar, herido y triste. Invocando su atención con base en el cariño que ella le tenía.

_¡Ay no, por favor!,_ pensó. _¡No hagas una escena!_

En cambio, la movió la tristeza. A Ron lo había querido mucho. Todavía lo quería. Lo recordaba la primera vez que lo vio y su rostro redondo. La manera como le tomó confianza, volviéndose más importante. Y aunque también recordaba, y fue su presente, el que aquello que la conmovió de él se convirtió en su mayor obstáculo para comunicarse, se preocupó, y llevada por la necesidad de no verlo angustiado a un grado que sabía para él muy difícil de manejar, se le acercó.

Lo que hizo también fue cruel, pues le dio un segundo de creer que nada malo pasaba: Lo confortó con un gesto de cariño.

—Ron… Tranquilízate… Debes escucharme… -le colocó las manos en los hombros y, más bien por ternura, apenas le dio un beso en los labios, porque para ella Ron estaba en el tránsito de ser y de dejar de serlo.

Snape venía por ese pasillo, rápidamente, con planes por ejecutar. Unos momentos antes hacía una ronda por Hogwarts para verificar que los Carrow no se propasaran de su punto cotidiano más allá de toda norma. En días siguientes se serenaría, pero hoy podían perder la cabeza al sentirse con poder en el castillo.

Y no dejaba de recordar. Pese al dolor que guardaba por seguir las órdenes de Dumbledore para proteger a Draco, y pese a no dejar de apreciarlo, ni de valorar sus consejos, tampoco dejaba de criticar a Albus, ni a Minerva, ni al resto de la plantilla de profesores por no tomar medidas para enfrentar esta época que todos vieron venir.

No era él quien había debido tomar precauciones, sino _ellos_. El castillo no tenía más defensas sólidas que su propia roca. Lo demás era como echar doble llave a una puerta de papel. Y era evidentísimo que un dia, Voldemort vendría a atacarlos. No habían desarrollado una mentalidad ofensiva pese a los continuos ataques. Intentar protegerse solamente con encantamientos defensivos era estar al capricho del atacante y esa actitud pasiva siempre era vencida. En ese sentido le enfurecía que los profesores no tomaran medidas eficaces en su contra, de él, de Snape. En cambio, acababa de ver más pintas en los muros, de oír las primeras críticas en voz alta contra él en uno de los corredores. Le molestaba por parecerle inútil. El Ejército de Dumbledore, inoperante, porque lo suyo era la resistencia pasiva, pero no actos con repercusiones en los hechos. Y los profesores de Hogwarts gravitaban peligrosamente al terreno de la complicidad, también por pasividad. Eran las víctimas perfectas, que se resisten un poco para mayor placer del maltratador.

Las opiniones habituales de los alumnos nunca habían entrado en su escala de intereses, pero, _¡Idiota Longbottom!_, se decía Snape, plenamente seguro que Neville era el Comandante Máximo Supremo o como le llamaran en el Ejército de Dumbledore. _No hay modo de advertirle que abandone estas rebeldías de niños, burlándose en voz alta y dibujando en paredes. Gran protesta, que no afecta a nadie, excepto contribuyendo a la intranquilidad de la mayoría. Varias de esas pintas más parecen señalamientos contra mestizos, invitándome a atacarlos. Y ahora me da el trabajo de evitar que los Carrow lo maten. Si quiere ser útil, el Ejército debería organizar una revolución, no inventar contraseñas para oír la radio. _Decidió ir a la Sala de Menesteres para destruir todo objeto que los Carrow pudieran utilizar y quemar el manuscrito de su propio libro para no darles ideas. Y para no hacer olas, decidió dejarse ver menos todavía, para evitarse la necesidad de ejercer represalias contra los alumnos.

Y al dar la vuelta en la esquina se encontró de frente con Hermione. La vio besando a Weasley y la expresión gratamente sorprendida de él.

Fue sorpresivo, pero por lo mismo, revelador.

Ese beso lo enfureció, pero lo determinante en Snape fue pensar que ellos se reconciliaban.

Vio a la sorprendida Granger a los ojos, sin detenerse. Fue un segundo largo. Snape experimentó una repentina ira contra el pelirrojo. Detestó a Granger. En un buen momento de él, la imagen pudo conducirlo a una serie de posteriores preguntas irónicas, pero no estaba de humor. Se había formado un mundo y en este instante, saltó. Lo cruzaron las sensaciones de dolor y de sentirse ridículo. Otra vez, como antaño.

_Sí,_ volvió a sonar la voz en su interior, _tú nunca retienes a nadie. _

_Está bien,_ pensó Snape, acelerando el paso, tratando que la tristeza no lo invadiera. _No importa. En realidad no importa nada y no sé si en verdad alguna vez importó_. No se detuvo y no hizo un gesto; no titubeó en absoluto; su rostro conservó la misma expresión indiferente cuando Weasley también lo miró.

Snape siguió su camino, a pasos determinantes que hicieron ondear su capa.

Cuando Snape brotó de la sombra, Hermione se sobresaltó. La aterró un baño de agua fría.

Soltando a Ron de los hombros, devolvió la mirada de Snape a los ojos y volteó hacia él al alejarse, espantada, incrédula de lo que acababa de suceder.

Mo podía ser, no lo podía creer: Snape la había visto besando a Ron. La expresión de Snape no habría mostrado nada a nadie, pero a ella sí en ese rayo en sus ojos: Sorpresa, ira, dolor y una creciente indiferencia. Una frialdad.

Era de esas situaciones cuya magnitud se hace más notoria conforme pasan los segundos.

Desesperada. se tachó de tonta, de torpe. Sus motivos de sentir pena por Ron se le hicieron absurdos. Quiso dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.

Quiso correr tras Snape, pero no supo. Todavía no hablaba con Ron.

Sintió haber cometido un error irreparable.

Y en su pavor pensó, horrorizada y teniéndolo claro, diáfano y sencillo y fatal:

_Por Merlín, si pierdo a Snape por esto, me mato._

_—_¿Hermione? -Ron dudó de lo que veía.

Volteó a Ron. Ella se colocó las dos palmas en la frente: Horrorizada, temerosa, avergonzada. Cambiaba la vista de un ojo a otro de Ron, pero pensaba en Snape.

_¿Qué hice, qué hice? No voy a soportar sentir que lo perdí, no voy a aguantar verlo y saber que lo tuve y lo perdí, ni estar lejos y saber que no me espera, no, no, no, así no voy a poder vivir._

_—_¡Dime qué te ocurre, Hermione! -gritó Ron, con horrible presentimiento. _¿Snape?_

Ruborizada, Hermione se cubrió la boca con una mano, denegando, con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Si pierdo a Snape por esto me mato. Si lo pierdo me mato, me juro que me mato, por lo que más amo en este mundo, me mato._

Ron quiso acercarse a ella, que seguía negando con la cabeza, alejándose paso a paso.

_—_¿Hermione? Dime… dime qué ocurre…

Ella no le respondió. Dio vuelta y echó a correr tras Snape, pero ya no se le veía.

Angustiada, consultó su reloj: Las 21:15 h. Podría verlo en la Torre Oscura en quince minutos. ¿O iría a su despacho?

Snape se trasladó a la Sala de Menesteres. Por supuesto la necesitaba. Con el poco tiempo que tenía antes de volver con los mortífagos para salir en persecución de Potter, en el vasto salón plagado de objetos tomó la varita y destruyó el piano de Agnes Sádicar, el arpa de Salamander Malfoy, el maniquí de Caliope Lovegood, el retrato de Helen Origin-Nott, todos los objetos mágicos que los Carrow podían descubrir y usar contra los alumnos, creados en el pasado por integrantes perversos de varias familias de renombre. En esa hora previa a que se desatara el horror en Hogwarts destruyó objetos raros que conocía y podían usarse con fines de tortura. En el subsuelo derrumbó aniquilando con ello a cierta mazmorra secreta que se ensañaba con los de once años de edad. En su despacho tomó el manuscrito de su libro y, colocándolo en un caldero, le prendió fuego.

Estando ahí escuchó que llamaban insistentemente a la puerta. Supuso que era Granger. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Apareció en otros puntos del colegio para destruir objetos o elementos del castillo que fueran utilizados para refinar las torturas a que los Carrow someterían a los estudiantes.

A su pesar, porque no deseaba ver a Granger, a las 21:30 fue a la Torre Oscura. Debía saber si Weasley se había marchado o si no él en persona lo echaría de Hogwarts para salvar su vida, porque debía dar la orden a los Carrow de ir por el Gryffindor a las 22.00.

Ron, ante la carrera de Hermione, quedó asustado y herido, respirando rápidamente de ansiedad.

_Tiene algo con Snape, ellos tienen algo que ver. ¿Hermione, Hermione? ¿Harry lo sabía, por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Hermione?_

El frío en su cara le hizo creer que estaba pálido, como si fuera a enfermar, con náuseas. Un frío lo invadió de pies a cabeza.

Se mareó. Hermione lo besó. Ella vio la cara de Snape. Y ella sin más echó a correr tras él. A correr tras Snape.

_Snape le interesa. ¿Snape y ella…?_

Blaise Zabini, rumbo al baile en su apogeo junto con otro Slytherin de unforme, se burló, luego de cruzarse con Granger.

—¿Qué tal Weasley? ¿Viste a tu gran amor con el profesor…?

—_¡No te atrevas! _-gritó Ron destempladamente.

El puñetazo de Ron lanzó a Zabini al suelo.

El acompañante de Zabini se acercó al pelirrojo, pero al ver sus ojos se detuvo. Ron estaba fuera de sí.

Dio vuelta y echó a correr. Hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

La alforja. La alforja de Hermione quedó en la Sala Común, lo vio cuando pasó cerca. Hermione había olvidado su alforja en la Sala Común, la que cargaba a todos lados. La dejó en la Sala Común seguramente pensando que volvería pronto, pero la situación se alargó un poco y la dejó cerca del sillón.

La alforja que Hermione nunca soltaba cuando veía a Snape.

Ron corría en las escaleras, sin saber si enfurecerse, o llorar, o morirse.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor era de los espacios más seguros. Nadie que dejara nada en ella, nadie, ni un enemigo o traidor, podía temer que se registraran sus pertenencias. Porque así actuaban quienes eran el ejemplo de Hogwarts.

Pero Ron ya no pensaba. Llevado por la ansiedad y con temor de hacer lo impensado para él, es decir, hurgar en la bolsa de Hermione, esto se le presentó como la única solución a su angustia. Si había algo, estaría en la alforja.

Entró corriendo a la Sala. No había nadie, todos estaban oyendo o bailando con _Las Brujas. _

La alforja seguía a un lado del sillón, con la correa en giros sobre ella, anodina.

Ron dudó un instante. ¿Y si lo dejaba? ¿Y si tomaba lo visto, como prueba?

No pudo. Pensó que sentía esa leve serenidad porque tenía la posible prueba al alcance de la mano, pero que si la dejaba pasar, se atormentaría con la duda.

La tentación de hurgar en la alforja fue grande. El objeto cotidiano se le presentó como una extensión de Hermione, y por ende poseedora de una respuesta. El indagar en ella sin permiso de la dueña le hizo sentir culpable, pero también fue extrañamente estimulante el hecho de buscar y tal vez encontrar. Fue como faltar el respeto a Hermione y eso le produjo una sensación de poder, reconfortante en medio de su inseguridad.

Respirando agitado, Ron tomó la alforja y metió una mano en ella, mirando atrás para cuidarse, con miedo de ser sorprendido en cualquier momento. Sentía la boca helada, las manos le temblaban.

Nada; pertenencias comunes y corrientes, pocas, el escaso maquillaje de tonos más oscuros que los habituales en ella; una libreta de apuntes, un libro de formato pequeño, un monedero.

Sus manos chocaron con los pergaminos enrollados.

No eran muy grandes. Un rollo de pergamino cabía en una mano y el objeto en total no tendría veinte centímetros de largo..

Los costó entender como se desplegaban los rótulos, pero al lograrlo extendió el primero y leyó:

_…. los orígenes de las Artes Oscuras se remontan a lo que los muggles llaman el Imperio Asirio… _

Abrió el segundo, donde leyó:

… _la elaboración de un Pentagrama de un solo trazo se realiza de la siguiente manera…_

Eran cuatro pergaminos. Extendió el tercero:

_… Granger…_

Era letra de Snape.

Ignoraba que ese rótulo no tenía hechizo. Al continuar leyendo, entendió más. Eran… palabras de amor, eran…

_… eran palabras de amor para Hermione…_

Y en un margen, la letra de ella:

_Te amo, Severus_

Con mirada de incredulidad y desconcierto, la boca de Ron Weasley se rompió de tristeza, de dolor, de miedo, de náuseas, de horror. Negó con la cabeza, respirando agitadamente.

El frío subió del tórax a su cuello, subiendo a su cara al releer las palabras, invadido de náuseas casi incontrolables, en la sensación de ser defraudado, engañado, ignorado. _¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo ocurre esto?_

Hermione lo engañaba, ¿Hermione, _su _Hermione? La desconoció. No era su Hermione, esa ya no existía, dejó de existir hacía mucho. Esta era una Hermione cruel, que lo había olvidado. Esta era…

Llenándose de ira, entendió las miradas de otros, aquellos connatos de sonrisa burlona… _¡y Harry! _¡Harry debía haberlo sabido! Ron no daba crédito. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué esa falta de solidaridad?

¡Pero es que Harry no mostraba solidaridad! consideró Weasley. ¿Quién había defendido a Hermione estos años? ¡El, Ron Weasley! ¡Harry nunca la apoyó en se sentido, él no veía más que su nariz en el espejo! ¡Egoísta, soberbio! ¡Siempre el primero, siempre el único, incapaz de importarle nada más que su cara en el espejo y su gran misión! ¡Claro que debió saberlo o sospecharlo! ¡Por eso tuvo esos silencios avergonzados! ¡Debió pensar que como no le afectaba, no le importaba! ¡Nada de que respetaba, qué buen pretexto para solo ocuparse de sí mismo! ¡Falso amigo, traidor, cobarde! ¡Lástima que se había marchado, si no, lo haría responder por su actitud!

Él no estaba, pero estaban los otros, él… el Murciélago, él y…

_… y ella…_

Y entonces tuvo la primera imagen que lo atormentaría.

Invadido por un mareo, imaginó a Hermione abrazada con Snape. En la oscuridad imaginó besos, caricias, movimientos. La voz de Hermione. Snape besándola.

Aquello le clavó un fino estilete en el centro del tórax y en los ojos, un dolor a punto de volverse llanto.

Lo habían engañado.

Todos. Hermione, Harry, Snape. Su novia, su mejor amigo y su enemigo.

Desfigurado de rabia y dolor, Ron apretó el pergamino y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Bajó las escaleras, sabiendo dónde buscar, a la mayor velocidad que nunca corriera. Se rozó con un muro, lastimándose la piel de una mano, pero no lo sintió.

Claro. En la mazmorra. La encontraría en la mazmorra. Hermione iba a la mazmorra a ver a su amante.

Corrió el último tramo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡Ocurrió delante de sus ojos! ¡En su cara, Hermione lo engañó!

Enfureció más. No sintió cómo llegó a las escaleras, pero ahí estaba. Se detuvo, escuchando.

Se oyó un portazo y pisadas ligeras que subían. _Ella. Viene de verlo._

El pelirrojo esperó en la penumbra, escuchando las pisadas acercándose.

Hermione salió de la escalera, casi corriendo.

La dejó dar dos pasos, y la tomó con fuerza de un brazo.

Sobresaltada, Hermione soltó un leve grito, tratando de zafarse, pero Ron era fuerte. La aventó, haciéndola dar dos pasos atrás. Ron extendió el pergamino y se lo lanzó.

Estupefacta y asustada, Hermione no atinó a tomar nada y el pergamino rebotó contra el piso.

—¡Ron…!

Con labios apretados, él se le acercó.

_—¿Con que te gusta Snape?_

Alterada, Hermione no supo qué decir. En los ojos de Ron Weasley brillaba una furia homicida.


	19. Laberintos de Seda Sangre

Hermione apareció en lo alto de la Torre Oscura. La noche avanzaba, dejando lucir más las estrellas.

Snape miraba a lo lejos, con los brazos cruzados. Al verla llegar, se descruzó y fue hacia ella sosegadamente, quedándose a unos cuatro pasos de distancia.

—Granger -indagó tranquilamente, sin tensión en la voz, ni en la cara- ¿Weasley se ha ido?

—No, no se ha ido… -ella se agitó- Severus, por favor, escúchame…

El nuevo Director de Hogwarts insistió en ese mismo tono.

—Granger, Weasley debe marcharse, si lo quieres vivo haz que se vaya, en media hora debo dar la orden de que lo capturen y lo ejecuten. Yo no puedo sacarlo de Hogwarts sin que se descubra mi verdadera posición.

Alarmada, ella respondió:

—Pero es que… Severus, sí, pero en verdad, escúchame…

—¡No hay tiempo! -susurró Snape, pero insistente inclinándose un pocoi- ¡Olvida todo! ¡Nada más importa! ¡Cuando digo olvida todo, es todo!

Ella se colocó una mano a la altura de las clavículas.

—¿Todo? ¿Te estás refiriendo a nosotros? ¿Qué quieres decir con todo?

Ahí se le notó un poco más el enojo. Snape enderezó la espalda y afirmó:

—Tómalo como quieras, Granger.

Hermione experimentó con horror que realmente lo estuviera perdiendo. O que ya lo hubiera perdido y ella no lo entendiera. Avanzó hacia él con la mano aun en las clavículas y la otra, extendida a él:

—… no, no, Severus, escúchame, mi amor…

Snape dio dos pasos atrás, se puso las manos en la cintura, resoplando y viendo a un lado.

—No quiero oír ninguna historia.

Hermione, llenándose de ansiedad, vio a un lado y después a él:

—Tienes que oírme, Severus, déjame que te explique…

Él dio un paso hacia ella y aunque susurró, señaló enfático al piso. Estaba negando lo que verdaderamente sentía.

_—¡No me importa nada! ¡No quiero escucharte!_

—Tienes razón en estar enojado -jadeó ella-, pero no es lo que piensas… mi amor, te lo pido, no me hagas esto, por favor no me hagas esto…

Snape parecía querer caminar, pero se contenía. Sólo puso un pie adelante y señaló a un lado.

—Tienes veintiséis minutos para echar a Weasley del castillo. O él va a morir en cualquier aula o en esta misma torre.

—Estaba terminando con él, no lo parecía, pero óyeme... Como hago para que me entiendas…

Snape tuvo un cambio diametral: Sonrió, de labios cerrados y despectivos, haciendo con una mano el gesto de soltar un objeto. Aquello fue lo que más dolió a Hermione:

—¡No sé! -sacudió la cabeza- Si quieres, puedes irte con él.

Y desapareció.

Azorada, con los ojos anegados, Hermione colocó una palma sobre la otra, casi en su cuello. Soltó una exhalación de incredulidad.

El viento agitó sus rizos, al quedarse sola.

_No es posible. No es posible. Esto no puede estar pasando._

Observó el paisaje a su costado.

La planicie se alejaba en sinuosidades hasta elevarse en el bosque, de un oscurecido verde a la luz taciturna de una enorme luna, que dotaba al paisaje de un gris azul. El mundo cambiaba y ese paisaje siempre pareció ajeno a los temores, los pesares y las tribulaciones.

Tomó aire y lo exhaló en un largo suspiro.

Se acercó al borde, con expresión desolada.

_No voy a soportar perderlo. No de este modo._

Contempló la profundidad oscura, sintiendo que no estaba tan mal. Allá abajo.

Allá abajo.

Se alejó del borde, tomando aire con necesidad. Tomó la varita.

_Debes oírme, _pensó. Esto no puede quedar así. _¿Dónde habrá ido?_

_Debe estar evitando a los Carrow lo que pueda. _

Se trasladó a la mazmorra.

Minutos antes, Snape había aparecido en la torre para esperar a Hermione. En el breve lapso de espera, lo que llevaba dentro lo asaltó, como supuso.

Granger. Granger besando a Weasley.

Se apartó el cabello de la cara, alzando las cejas. Trataba de no ver la situación como habitualmente.

Trató de detener la sensación de sentirse burlado. Sentirse burlado era fácil, la evidencia parecía palmaria. Mas buscó sobreponerse a ello.

Eso no le quitaba la ira. Eso no era para pensarse. Con tan mala suerte vio cuando ella posaba levemente sus labios en los de Weasley. Eso bastaba para borrarle otra consideración.

Aun así, se esforzó por analizarlo. ¿Qué pudo ser? Trató de pensar. En buena lid, Ron Weasley era el novio de la chica. Y ella no había terminado con él. Y él, Snape, lo aceptó. Tanto como aceptaba mantener sin cerrarlo, el recuerdo de Lily. Ambos tenian como presencia muda a un ser importante.

Un connato de ansiedad lo invadió interrumpiendo esos razonamientos. La imagen de Lily surgió como surgen los fantasmas en la cueva de los augurios: Una Lily sonriente que lo comprendía. Snape quiso huir, salir corriendo amenazado de vergüenza, porque la imagen de Lily la latigueó en el tórax. ¡Lily! _¿Qué hice, Lily? ¡Eras lo más sagrado y te olvidé…! _¡Había faltado a su recuerdo y _te olvidé… por nada!_

Fue a un borde de la torre, cruzándose de brazos. Nuevamente trató de controlarse. Haber visto a Granger dando un beso… En primera reacción no quería ver a Granger, y al mismo tiempo de ese enojo, una parte de él deseaba que ella apareciera. _¿Qué clase de miseria es ésta?_, se inconformó.

Con un gesto de desdén en la boca, se cruzó más de brazos. _Tonta Sabelotodo_, se dijo al cabo de pensárselo más_. La situación se le debe haber embrollado y lo resolvió como pudo._

No obstante, ni con eso la perdonaba. _Ella besando a Weasley_… _Tomándolo de los hombros. _Snape, que había sentido esos actos como especiales con él, sentir que no lo eran lo obligaba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo por controlar la ira.

Un destello a su izquierda. La vio y entonces sí, al ver a Granger como hace rato, cuando no pudo decirle lo magnífica que le pareció con ese atuendo, al verla bella, pero recordarla... Le ocurrió el gran problema de los Slytherin: La posible dificultad en manejar las pasiones. Los celos mordieron a Snape en el tórax y la ira subió como cálido murmullo hasta sus sienes.

Por eso terminó hablándole como le habló y por eso volvió al despacho sin mayor anuncio, con dolor, rencor callado, ordenando sus ideas. Bajó la luz de las velas para que no se viera desde la más cercana vuelta del caracol.

Buscó objetos que pudieran servir a los Carrow. Vació frascos, se deshizo de algunas plantas y preparados, quemó libros de venenos sin provocar humo.

Hermione apareció a los pocos segundos, yendo a él y viendo de pasada un caldero sobre el piso con el que chocó un pie.

—Severus, debes oírme -insistió, angustiada y enfática.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar -comentó, revisando unos libros de un nicho inferior.

—Severus, hace poco me dijiste, más bien me amenazaste con que no me perdonarías si yo no era sincera. Lo soy.

Hermione se puso a varios pasos de él, de espalda a la estantería de frascos. Él fue el otro extremo. La ansiedad la hizo decir:

—¡Siento que estoy tratando de hablar con Ron!

Hermione jamás quiso con esa frase sacarlo de sus casillas.

Snape, de estar al otro lado de la estantería, ahora se encontraba inclinado a un costado a ella, tan cerca que los labios de él le rozaban una mejilla. Fue en menos de un segundo. No lo vio acercarse. No se acercó. Apareció a su lado. El gesto de Snape era duro. El susurro de su voz surcada de celos le acarició la mejilla:

—Tú no entiendes -murmuró él- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Granger? ¿Cuál piensas que sería mi reacción por sorprenderte besando a Weasley? ¿Lamentar cuánto me duele y reprocharte lloroso?

Pese a su miedo y pesadumbre, Hermione se acaloró con los murmullos de Snape. Él presionó levemente sus labios sinuosos contra una orilla de la boca de Granger, llevándola a recargarse contra el anaquel de frascos, que tintinearon.

—No… De verdaderamente ser afectado por lo que vi… _mataría a Weasley…_ Delante de ti, Granger... Poco a poco, para que tú y él se dieran cuenta de qué les está pasando. Después te dejaría con él para que te hartaras de besarlo.

Con los labios entreabiertos, alzando el rostro y recargándose contra la estantería, Hermione vio a Snape de reojo y jadeó en una mezcla de miedo y de placer. _Por Merlín, ¿qué tiene él, que si se pone como loco, también me atrae?_

Snape la besó en la mejilla, con rencor. Después la besó en la sien. Le dio otro beso en una oreja. Las llamas de las velas iluminaron los labios de Granger. Con la espalda en la estantería ella suspiró, estimulada por el conflicto en medio de esos besos y lo odió por no poderlo tener de verdad. El la odiaba por necesitarla.

—Hay reclamos y reclamos -le susurró él en la sien, mirándola con ojos bajos-. Podría hacerte una caricia que te matara, de dolor o de placer. ¿Para qué necesito reclamarte? Nada debo reclamarte. Cuando estás conmigo no piensas en nadie más. Ten los novios que quieras. Tú siempre volverás a mí.

Hermione lo odió porque eso era verdad. Malditas sus petulancias y maldita su verdad. Pero le ganó la desesperación, el miedo de que él creyera que ella no lo amaba. Volteó a él y lo tomó de los bordes de la capa:

—… No, no, mi vida, no me digas eso… Yo no quiero estar con nadie más… Créeme mi amor, salí corriendo detrás de ti, Ron vio la cara que hice, a esta hora ya lo sabe todo… Lo sabe, sabe que te amo…

Snape se apartó soltándose de ella, pero en el relativo desorden del despacho, chocó contra una silla al girar, y con una mueca cayó sentado, casi rígido como tabla. Aun así trató de dar la espalda a Hermione, pero ella le pasó los brazos por debajo de los hombros, sujetándose de ellos con las manos. Snape volteó a ella, que colocó sus labios casi en la mejilla de él, doliente.

—¿Quieres que te ruegue? ¿Eso quieres? ¡No seas cruel, no es posible que no puedas darme un voto de confianza..! ¡Severus, tú sabes que yo te amo!

—No sé nada. Pensé que te reconciliabas con él -afirmó, hosco, como a punto de irse de nuevo.

—Oh… ¿es eso? ¡No estaba haciendo eso! ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo?

—Y tal vez podría entender que no fue eso. Pero no te perdono que lo hayas besado -movió la cabeza, hastiado, apartándose los cabellos con una mano.

Su mirada chocó con una caja.

—Y debo darte esto -la tomó, rápido.

Volteó a Granger, sacando un dije de la caja.

—¿Me lo pongo? -preguntó ella, con cara todavía triste.

—Debo ponértelo yo, por ser quien te enseñó el conjuro… -extendió la pequeña cadena- Se llama Símbolo Conjurado, es una protección, te muestra como respetuosa de Horus. Es parte del ritual, no sé si Horus existe.

Al abrochárselo, el silencio semejó una reconciliación. Snape volteó un poco hacia ella, sin verla, pero la castaña supo que quiso sentirla cerca de él. Hermione lo miró con gesto triste, ladeando la cara. Hizo gesto de tomarlo de las muñecas con las manos, pero no lo tocó.

—¿Entonces me crees? -le preguntó ella, con gesto dulce.

Extrañado, y enojado, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Snape terminó de abrochar el collar. Era una cadena de la que colgaba un dije con el relieve del Ojo de Horus.

Hizo movimiento de soltarla, pero ella rápidamente lo tomó por las muñecas. Se miraron frente a frente.

—¡Me sentí mal con él! No suena suficiente, pero sentí que necesitaba tranquilizarlo antes de decirle. ¡Es tan complicado…! No quise que sufriera, eso fue, pero ya veo que no puedo evitarlo. Seguimos siendo novios y él me quiere. A su modo, pero me quiere. Lo he engañado, y no lo digo porque me arrepienta de ti. Es que él me duele, le tengo el cariño de alguien que ha sido importante y ese recuerdo hace cuidarse de herirlo más. Traté que se sintiera menos mal, por eso lo besé, sí, no lo pensé bien. ¡No fue correcto, pero yo te amo, perd…! -cerró los ojos, con las cejas tristes.

Snape la silenció con un beso en los labios y la tomó por los hombros, observando los ojos amorosos de Hermione. Él afirmó:

—No quiero que tú me pidas perdón. Yo no soy digno de perdonarte de nada.

Y entonces Snape pensó que Lily Evans en su vida no era más que un lastre.

Ante la actitud de Hermione, por primera vez Severus Snape se cuestionó el papel que diera a Lily Evans, surgida una y otra vez en su mente, en estos minutos. ¿Quién fue realmente Lily para él? Una niña a la que quiso y que veneraba hoy, por significar un bello episodio… Un episodio, no lo que él necesitaba, no lo que Severus Snape merecía: Una historia de amor de verdad, como la que tenía con Hermione.

Lily Evans fue una chica que al expandir su mundo se enamoró de otro. Una chica a la que _él_ quiso. Una que lo defendió, lo acompañó, pero que ante la prueba de su amistad tomó otro camino. Eso era derecho de ella. ¿Existía entonces, justificación para atarse a su recuerdo? ¿Cuál era esa justificación? ¿El amor puro, el amor sagrado? ¿La justificación de ser un amor noble? Quienes en Hogwarts supieran de esa historia, ¿la querrían para ellos mismos? Así, igual Snape merecía más que la nobleza y el ideal: Merecía la realidad. Una persona de verdad que lo amara, lo disfrutara y él a ella. No amar y que el motor de la aspiración fuera justamente el hecho de ser un imposible.

Lily Evans era un recuerdo. Un fetiche, una figura que él creó seleccionando bellos instantes y que pareció cobrar vida para dialogar con él como si estuviera animada. Un recuerdo hermoseado por él, embellecido y vuelto sagrado por él, pero que nunca fue así en la realidad. Nunca, más allá de él mismo. Años de pensar en una mujer que no lo recordaba. Años de amar a una mujer que estaba con otro hombre, con quien hizo su vida y tuvo un hijo. ¿Y la nobleza de Snape radicaba en mantenerse en la sombra, con un sentimiento que de haberlo conocido, Lily no habría aceptado?

Snape mantenía sus sentimientos por Lily solamente porque nadie más los conocía. En la realidad, su relación nunca fue como él la evocaba. Lo que él creía amar hoy era un sueño de la infancia y un pesar de la juventud. Él evocaba sus propios sentimientos, no a Lily. Era él solo, y a su alrededor una cierva brillante, hermosa e intocable.

¿Qué caso tiene amar la niebla y los fantasmas, los recuerdos, los ayeres, los quizás, cada uno de los vacíos ojalá y todo espejo? Nada de eso existe, se lo lleva el viento, y las horas, y los días, y queda un laberinto donde se busca a quien no está en él, y al final sólo se obtiene una cosecha de cenizas.

—Hermione -dijo-. Hay algo que debes saber.

Vio el reloj. Las 21:40.

—Esto debería decírtelo con más calma, pero no estaré cuando vuelvas de arreglar el tema con Weasley. Pasado mañana iremos a Infinity Manor y no habrá tiempo.

—¿Tiempo de qué?

—De hablar. Pero esto te lo debo. Has sido sincera conmigo como nadie.

—¿No te importa entonces lo que viste con Ron?

Le dio un cálido y rápido beso en la boca.

—No, no me importa.

Agachó un poco la cabeza, tomando aire.

—Lanzarás el conjuro, y temo que ahí nos despediremos. A donde voy, no puedo llevarte.

Las sombras del despacho titilaron, cruce de sombras y luces que para Hermione tuvo el sabor de un mal augurio.

—¿A dónde vas, Severus…? -sus ojos temieron, alumbrados por las velas- ¿A dónde vas que no puedes llevarme…?

Él se levantó y le dio la espalda. Se desabrochó, rápido, la manga izquierda.

—¿Qué es, Severus? -insistió la castaña, con los ojos muy abiertos, asustada- Yo… yo sé que algo ocurre, lo vi la noche de accidente que tuvimos, pero no acabo de entenderlo. Sé lo que haces y que nadie lo sabe, tu riesgo permanente, el peor que nadie ha vivido en el mundo mágico, pero…

—¿Lo reconoces? -giró a ella y alzó el antebrazo, mostrándoselo.

Hermione se hizo atrás unos pasos, aterrorizada.

—No es lo que soy -afirmó él-. Es lo que fui.

Un viento de ninguna parte, apagó casi todas las velas.

—¿Qué significa…?

—Significa mi peor error -confesó Snape-. Una decisión tomada por confusión, por confundir el misterio con el engaño, el conocimiento con las doctrinas, la ambición con la avaricia. Este tatuaje maldito relata la historia de mis errores y del mal que hice. Sus líneas narran mis horrores. Y cuando quise remediarlo no fue posible. Y para vencer eso he tenido una nueva oportunidad, pero para finalizarla debo ir solo. No te llevaré.

Y si lo lógico era que la castaña reaccionara arrebatada, no lo hizo.

Pareció liberarse de temores, de angustias. Entender. Saber. Tranquila, fue hacia él, tomándole el antebrazo, y esa mano.

Hermione se acercó a él como aquellas sílfides de sus caminos, pero no era oscura. Granger era una náyade de los ríos, de algún poder y conocimiento que Snape no conocía. Posiblemente era ese saber que sólo tienen las mujeres.

Y con lo que ella le dijo, Snape sintió que un pesar en él quedaba borrado.

—Todos tomamos decisiones, Severus -le sonrió, serena- Y nos equivocamos. Mírame a mí. Y créeme si te digo, amor mío, que lo que fuimos ayer no lo somos hoy. Menos todavía si decidimos ser diferentes a lo que fuimos.

—Granger…

Ella asintió, sonriéndole, dulce:

—¿Por qué me mostraste, Severus? Yo sé por qué me lo mostraste, pero quiero que me lo digas.

—Porque no quiero ocultarte nada. Ni lo peor de mí. ¡Porque te amo…!

Fue la primera vez que en veinte años, estupefacto, los ojos de Snape brillaron por lágrimas.

—¿Ves? -asintió ella- Has cambiado. Tienes una carga del pasado, pero en el hoy, ya no eres eso.

—Yo…

—Tú has sufrido, Severus Snape -susurró Hermione, como el fuego y la rosa-. Has pasado malas historias, pero tú amas. Le has sido fiel a tu propio corazón. Tropezaste, pero no te traicionaste. Tienes sombras, pero también soles. Has vuelto a nacer Severus, y aunque te suene extraño, te transformaste en un hombre valiente, y generoso. Un hombre con corazón. Tan noble, que te avergüenzas de tu propio fuego. Pero con él das vida a los demás. Por eso…

Dulcemente, ella le bajó la manga, y la abotonó.

—… en nombre de los que deben perdonarte, yo te perdono.

Snape la abrazó, apretándola suavemente contra sí. Miró al techo, tratando que las lágrimas no corrieran por su rostro. Sólo sus labios temblaron un poco cuando susurró:

—Gracias. Gracias, Hermione. Gracias.

Se apartó, con la mirada baja. Vio a un lado y después a ella, con una media sonrisa.

—Además de decirte que estás más bella que nunca -apoyó su frente en la de ella-, y con la promesa de verte pronto, amor mío, te ruego… Tenemos unos minutos para echar a Weasley de Hogwarts. Es terrible, pero... ¿Irías, por mí?

Hermione le colocó una mano en una mejilla.

—Claro que iré, pero lo tuyo conmigo, eso no ha terminado -y salió.

Las pisadas de Hermione sonaron fuertes al subir.

Subió corriendo, sin saber que en ese lapso Ron había leído el pergamino con las palabras de Snape y las de ella. Sí pensó que la situación estaba peor, pues lo dejó enterarse que era Snape quien le importaba. Decidió hacerlo rápido. Incluso aprovecharía para que él se fuera de inmediato. Si el conjuro funcionaba, los horrocruxes aparecerían. El resto de los hechos, que los conociera el mundo y los entendiera como quisiera.

El umbral iluminado por la noche estaba a unos peldaños. Hermione consultó su reloj: Las 21.45.

Salió el corredor preguntándose dónde estaría Ron, cuando violentamente la tomaron de un brazo.

Hermione se asustó, se le escapó un grito y tuvo qué cubrirse, porque le lanzaron un pergamino, que cayó al suelo.

Ella lo observó y después a quien se lo lanzó:

Era Ron, furioso y pálido:

_—¿Conque te gusta Snape?_


	20. Puentes Rotos

La ira de Ron Weasley, a punto de estallar en violencia, era un resultado del dolor y la ansiedad.

También era preocupante: Su palidez, el temblor que lo sacudía, la estupefacción por descubrir la infidelidad. Lo planteó de otra forma, gritando:

—¡Me has estado engañando con Snape!

El pelirrojo temblaba de dolor, de humillación, de ser traicionado.

—¡Te has burlado de mí, dejando que me entere al último, cuando lo sabe todo Hogwarts! ¡Escribiéndote con ese asesino, diciéndole que lo amas! ¡Me has engañado con un asesino!

Hermione dejó morir sus primeras palabras en un suspiro de tristeza y de cierta vergüenza. Tomó aire y dijo, pesarosa:

—Lo siento, Ron, lo siento, debí habértelo dicho… Perdóname, debí habértelo dicho…

El pelirrojo se veía a un paso de golpearla, al apretar los labios y estar a punto de aproximársele más.

Los celos le causaban un efecto horrible: Pálido, sudaba, era evidente que la sensación de baño helado le provocaba esa reacción de temblor. Sus ojos daban miedo, llenos de confusión y de ira.

Y ese fue el punto. Ron le pareció un niño.

No por la reacción, que la tendría un adulto.

Hermione se lo había ocultado porque con su idea de tener el deber de ser perfecta, chocaba el no poder decirle la verdad completa. No podía revelarle que Snape no era un aliado de Voldemort. Ya el que ella lo supiera era un peligro. Por eso, aunque terminara con Ron, no se sentiría libre de la culpabilidad. De manera que relegó el conflicto.

Y aun con su sentirse culpable, hallaba que no todo era su responsabilidad. Insistió a ellos dos que se marcharan. Les prometió alcanzarlos. La inseguridad de Harry y Ron se los impidió.

Y el que ahora Ron tuviera motivos, le generaba inconformidad. Porque en el balance final quedaría que al término de su relación, Hermione era culpable ante él, y durante su relación, fue prácticamente ignorada por él. Ron le reclamaba la infidelidad, pero ellos rara vez se tomaban de la mano.

Con Snape, ella había descubierto la importancia _de tener un sentimiento y expresarlo._ Y eso era más real que lo demostrado por Ron hacia ella. Los sentimientos de Ron hacia ella siempre estaban matizados con lo inconcluso, lo torpe y la incapacidad de incomunicación. Cuántas veces ella no le gritó con la mirada y él no entendía. Al verlo así, iracundo, con toda la razón que Ron tenía, encontró lo mismo de siempre. Él difícilmente entendería lo que ella le explicara. Y por lo mismo, no le dio toda la razón.

No se trataba solamente de que Snape la descubriera hermosa. Eso no era decisivo para Hermione viniera de quien fuera, sino lo determinante era que él veía a una _persona_ en ella. Snape la había valorado en el terreno de la realidad. Por sí mismo y venciendo sus propios temores, como acababa de pasar. Snape, inconfesadamente, le manifestaba reconocimiento en lo humano. Lo mostró en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de conocerla de verdad.

Ese cambio era una transición como la que vivía Hermione. La transición a la madurez. Con sus tropiezos y hallazgos. En estos días difíciles en Hogwarts, la castaña se reafirmaba como una joven madura. Y en la medida en que crecía, cambiaba su expresión. Y Ron se quedaba atrás. A Ron en buena medida le sobrellevaba sus defectos porque lo quería, pero hoy aparecía un sentir diferente al haber tenido oportunidad de conocer a otra persona, con la que resultó afín en inteligencia y en motivaciones. No quería algo platónico, ni una relación con la que debiera luchar, sino hacer real la vida.

Ron no parecía hecho para eso. Suponiendo que continuaran y se casaran, ¿dónde vivirían? ¿En _La Madriguera?_ ¿Con sus papás? ¿Eso sería lo más que Ron podría conseguir? ¿Lo más que ella misma conseguiría, sin ilusión de buscar algo mejor porque con Ron eso bastaba? Y no era por lo material, sino que eso sería otra muestra de su incapacidad de hacer real la vida. ¿En cuáles otros terrenos, Ron sería como un niño?

Ron cobraba peso más por la comprensión y paciencia de ella, que por méritos propios.

Frente a esa incapacidad -que Hermione bien habría aceptado- estaba la revelación sufrida con Snape.

Sufrida, gozada, padecida. Un golpe de realidad en emociones, en sentimientos y con una pasión que la sacudía ahora mismo.

Había qué ser sinceros. Fue un hecho latente estos años. En cuanto Hermione encontrara a alguien con quien viviera una valoración mutua, ¿dónde quedaría alguien como Ron en esa ecuación? ¿A qué equivalía? Exacto, a cero.

Así que ante la violencia de Ron, Hermione no se asustó. Suspiró triste, fatigada, desanimada. No tenía nada para responderle. Peor: No le interesaba nada de lo que Ron pudiera decir, aun con la razón que tuviera para estar furioso.

El camino de ambos estaba terminado. Y ahora se daba cuenta del error de haber buscado un camino con él. Ron daba la impresión de nunca entender nada, por estar desligado de sus propios sentimientos, por ser incapaz de hacerlos aflorar. Casi nunca sabía que sentía, casi nunca entendía lo que ella sentía, casi nunca reaccionaba ante lo que ella necesitaba, no daba señales de necesitar algo de ella.

Le recordaba a Krum, el chico guapo, atleta, con encanto, pero sin conversación. La torpeza vital de Ron podía enternecerla, incluso habituarse, pero eso no era amor. Ron era algo muy semejante a una mala costumbre. De seguir con él, ella debía vivir paciente, sin exigir nada, renunciando a sus propias necesidades emotivas, haciendo de la inconformidad, su manera de vida con él.

—Te ofrezco una disculpa, Ron -suspiró Hermione-. No supe manejar la situación. No es que yo te lo conceda, reconozco que tienes derecho de estar enojado. Lo lamento mucho, no lo merecías. Y no me burlo, te digo ahora la verdad. Llevo cuatro semanas engañándote.

—¡Hermione…! -Ron palideció más- ¿Qué... qué han hecho?

—No me pidas que te diga.

—Dímelo.

—No sé si tendremos más. Yo sueño con eso, y sé que el también. Y es tan importante para mí que no me importa que me cataloguen como una traidora por estar con Snape. Y si llegas a pensar como Lee Jordan dice en sus transmisiones de _Pottervigilancia_ y se rumora en los pasillos de Hogwarts, que estoy con Snape por acostarme, quizá tú puedas entender por ellos, Ron. Una mujer no hace eso. En una mujer es la mayor intimidad, un gesto de inmensa delicadeza, de infinita ternura. Y también puede ser completamente pasional, pero en nosotras las mujeres o en la mayoría, hay un sentimiento. La intimidad con un hombre significa mucho, quizá mucho más de lo que significa para el varón. Aun así, nos arriesgamos a creer. Una mujer no da su cuerpo, sino su corazón. Su cuerpo es compartir su cariño, su amor, su pasión. Su confianza. Porque para ella representa muchísimo. Es una de las mayores expresiones de su amor. Muchas habrá que hagan lo contrario. Yo lo he hecho porque amo a Snape y él me ama. Tú no me amas. Nunca me amaste. Tú necesitas una mujer que cosa en un sillón sentada a tu lado y te cocine. No a mí. No yo a ti. Yo necesito a alguien que sea mucho más. Y yo sé que Severus Snape es digno de mí.

—Hermione… no entiendo…

—Lo sé, Ron. Que no entiendas no es sorpresa para mí. Pero confío que con el tiempo entiendas que te debo esta verdad: Tú y yo terminamos, y no te dejo porque Snape me guste más. Te dejo por ti mismo. Por ser una persona incapaz de entender los sentimientos. Y no todo es tu culpa. También ha sido mía, por intentar amoldarte en un esquema al que no perteneces. Te pido perdón por el daño que te he causado con mis impaciencias y protestas.

—¿Qué puedes ver en Snape? -el pelirrojo no podía controlar bien su respiración.

—Yo no dependo de que los demás me entiendan. Yo veo en Snape al hombre inteligente, el que proyecta. El que se hace responsable. No siguiendo y protestando, no rebelándose por el papel de segundo que eligió, sino encontrando su protagonismo.

Aun en ese momento, Ron era incapaz de expresarse. No lograba ver su interior y sacar una frase, una idea, desenmarañar un sentimiento. Hermione terminó de despedirse:

—Gracias a que he podido corregir el rumbo de mi vida, Ron, es que te perdono las veces que me heriste, las veces que me lastimaste con tu no saber escuchar, con tus descuidos graves, con tu egoísmo. Y te agradezco por todo lo bueno que me diste. Te pido perdón por el dolor que te cause ahora. Te pido perdón por mi impaciencia pasada. Todo eso fue porque no somos el uno para el otro. Y aunque me duela, Ron, me juro que no me voy a arrepentir de lo que estoy haciendo, ni a dar marcha atrás en nada que haga con Snape aunque el futuro sea incierto. Sabe también que me salvo de amanecer un día junto a ti y pensar que eso no era lo que deseaba vivir. Ya puedes decírselo a Harry, al Ejército de Dumbledore, a la Orden del Fénix. No me importa. Yo elijo a Snape. Él me ha elegido a mí. No me arrepiento de amarlo.

Aquello dolió más a Ron que todo lo anterior. Angustiado, quiso abrazarla, pero, derrotado, cayó sentado en la base de una columna, sin nada qué hacer para enfrentar un dolor de esa magnitud. Y lo más horrible para él era que a pesar de todo, deseaba estar con ella. Pedirle que lo pensara.

—Hermione… por favor... -sollozó- No me dejes… no me dejes…

Alarmada, ella vio su reloj: Las 22:00. Volvió a ser consciente de la música de _Las Brujas_ tal vez porque se puso más alerta. Los Carrow debían estar con Snape en la oficina del Director, a punto de recibir las órdenes de ir por Ron.

Pero no podía salvarlo sin revelar que eso también era interés de Snape. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Implicarse más. Le gritó, señalado a lo lejos, mostrando la fractura entre los tres:

—¡Ron, no tienes nada qué hacer en Hogwarts, vete! ¡Ve con Harry, Ron, no lo dejes solo! _¡Yo ya no puedo ir con él, ve tú!_

El pelirrojo no podía: extendió una mano para tomar la de ella.

Hermione no tuvo más que llevar a cabo una actuación. En cualquier momento aparecerían los Carrow.

Le apartó la palma extendida de un manotazo y lo apuntó con la varita, al borde de un llanto quebrado que le causó una voz grave, destemplada, atravesada de pena por tener qué mentirle con tal que se marchara ahora mismo, para que se salvara y no dejara abandonado a Harry como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora, y en el peor peligro porque se iba a quedar en Hogwarts y Voldemort podía tomarla contra ella.

El corazón le sangró al mentirle con susurro áspero, a un paso del sollozo:

—Ron Weasley: Lárgate. Los Carrow vienen a matarte. Lo sé porque yo misma pedí a Snape que ellos lo hicieran. Te llevarán a la Torre Oscura y te matarán con torturas. Te lo aviso, porque me das lástima.

—Her…

Las 22:03.

_—¡Corre!_ -lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas-. _¡CORRE, RON!_

El pelirrojo se cubrió la cara, llorando desesperado. Una daga fría acababa de clavársele en el tórax.

Tomo la varita, hizo el pase y desapareció.

Al verse sola, Hermione exhaló de alivio, aflojando los hombros. Rio de felicidad, de alivio. Ron se había ido. Nadie iba a lastimar al tonto pelirrojo. A su antaño querido Ron.

Y el mismo impulso de la risa se mezcló con un creciente llanto, silencioso, continuo, a lamentos mudos, y convertido en llanto, siguió. Se cubrió los ojos, dejando escapar sus lágrimas. Su antaño querido y tonto Ron. Con el que creció y se ilusionó y se decepcionó. Y con el que rompió para siempre. Al que al final no dejó de herir, porque lo quería.

Hermione se dobló en llanto desconsolado, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Dio vuelta y se apoyó en el muro, caminando encorvada de pena.

Se escondió en una esquina oscura, acurrucada para seguir llorando.

Se contuvo cuando un par de figuras rápidas, en abrigos negros, malignas y eficaces, varitas en mano pasaron a un lado de ella.

—¡Ronald Weasley! -decía Amycus, imperativo, oyéndose los pasos de ambos- ¡Órdenes del Director Snape! ¡Ronald Weasley, preséntese!

Se alejaron y a los pocos minutos, Hermione se lavó la cara. Volvió a aplicarse aquel tono rojo en los labios. Nadie debía saber por lo que había pasado.

Andando a pasos un poco largos, la castaña llevaba un gesto de determinación en la boca. Alumnos en sentido contrario que salieron por el corredor iluminado con antorchas, poco a poco dejaron de conversar, volteando a verla. Con Hermione Granger venía el soplo de quien ha visto paisajes de incendios y de castillos derrumbándose. O de quien ha visto la Muerte cara a cara.

En la perla de luna encendida en la Torre de Astronomía, dos cuervos sobrevolaron lentos. Y así ella fue, los rizos al viento, con aquella mirada adusta y la boca adornada de seducción, forjando los últimos eslabones de su condena con Severus Snape.

Ya no fue al despacho del Jefe de la Casa. Hermione Granger fue a la oficina del Director de Hogwarts, el asesino de Dumbledore. Y ella era su amante.

Ése era el cuadro que todos tenían.

Snape seguía ahí. Los Carrow le habían transmitido la orden de presentarse con Voldemort hasta la madrugada. Snape cavilaba usar ese tiempo para ir al Boulevard con un propósito. Se levantó de la silla del Director cuando Hermione empujó la puerta, quien acertó al suponer que existían probabilidades de hallarlo todavía.

—Está hecho, mi amor -dijo ella-. Él está salvo y por mi parte, nada me separa de ti.

—Siento haberte colocado en este trance.

—Uno que yo debía cruzar de todas formas. ¿Vas a irte ya? No te vayas sin besarme. Antes necesito decirte.

Él asintió.

—Lo he pensado -inició ella, ante la mirada atenta de Snape-. Una norma de lo que vivimos ha sido no exigir, y no lo estoy haciendo, pero necesito saber.

—Dime.

—Te has preguntado si yo estoy segura. Yo te pregunto: ¿Estás seguro tú?

—Estoy seguro, Hermione.

—Entonces basta de ocultarnos. Todos los saben. Y si no lo saben, les basta con la sospecha. Y es obvio que hay algo entre nosotros, Severus, _se nos nota._ La profesora Morel lo notó, estoy segura. Cuando nos cruzamos en los pasillos se nos nota. También cuando hablamos con McGonagall fue evidente. No dudo que las Slytherin lo sepan desde hace tiempo.

—Es verdad. Como sea, nadie se meterá contigo, por temor a mí.

—No hagas que los Carrow me cuiden.

—Oh, no. Hablé con Amycus antes de enviarlo tras Weasley. Lo torturé un poco para que sepa que sólo eres mía… Bien, no lo tomes a mal, es la forma de hablar. También lo torturé para ganar tres minutos. No se acercará a ti, ni su hermana.

—Entonces voy a mi punto.

—Te escucho.

—Espero de ti que no haya barreras. No me apoyo en que terminé con Ron. Pero tú tienes una barrera grande hacia mí: Es un espectro.

Snape colocó una mano en el escritorio y el otro puño en su cintura, viendo a la mesa. Él mismo había estado pensándolo. Lo detenía el recuerdo de Lily. Aquella necesidad de serle fiel de alguna manera, de mantenerla en un santuario. El no amar por completo a nadie para mantener inmaculado ese recuerdo. Imposible ocultarlo de la castaña. Menos de sí mismo. Hermione llegaba a él con una facilidad que sorprendería al mismo Dumbledore. La Gryffindor se le acercó.

—Lo vi poco. No obstante, lo he sentido en ti. ¿Quién es?

—Es… esa una mujer.

—¿La frecuentas?

—No.

—Entonces debes decidir, Severus. No te pido que me cuentes, pero debes decidir, porque esa lucha no puedo hacerla yo. No me corresponde. Eres tú quien debe hacerlo. No sé quién es ella, no quiero saber quién es ella, ni si vive en el presente o en el pasado. Pero de desear sinceramente estar conmigo, debes dejarla, es el requisito para el hoy. Ella no puede existir entre nosotros. Yo no puedo luchar contra un fantasma.

Snape vio la determinación en Hermione. No venía a pedirle, ni a rogarle, ni a reclamarle. Venía a hablarle de tomar una decisión, fuera sí o no.

—¿Es tu última palabra? -preguntó él.

—Sí -asintió ella, sin aspavientos-. Si me amas, no debe existir ninguna más. Si te interesa lo nuestro como lo hemos dicho: Tratar de llevarlo más allá de Infinty Manor, lo quiero real, sin escondrijos en tu interior donde guardes presentes opuestos a nosotros. Si no quieres hacerlo no te lo reprocharé, pero no querré estar contigo. Y quiero una respuesta rápida… Sí, es mi última palabra, Severus.

—De acuerdo -él sonó un poco ausente por lo que tenía pensado hacer.

—¿Vas a extrañarme? -ella le tendió la mano-. ¿Sabes que te echaré de menos y que te amo?

—Te extrañaré. Lo sé. Y también te amo.

Esa misma noche, Snape fue a Infinity Manor a buscar a Lily Evans.


	21. Amada Nunca Mía

A la luz pálida entre nubes lentas, de una luna sólo visible en su mitad, Snape cruzó la alta reja de la silenciosa, azul y roja Infinity Manor, y su vegetación fluorescente en susurros de luz.

Snape cruzó el prado, llegó al arco y entró a la amplia residencia de muebles en penumbra; subió por la escalera de mármol, atravesado por las sombras del gran ventanal sobre el gran muro.

En la primera planta, de cara a los altos ventanales, de cortinas descorridas que mostraban el jardín y al disco lunar, Snape giró en ángulo a su derecha, tomando un corredor de varios metros de ancho.

Pensó en Hermione. Voldemort sólo había preguntado por Weasley, ya que Snape le había asegurado que él mismo llevaría a la castaña a su presencia luego de matar a Potter al día siguiente.

Por supuesto Amycus Carrow había contado a Voldemort los rumores sobre la Gryffindoy y Snape, pero generoso, el maravillado Voldemort concedió un día más a Snape para disfrutar con su juguete.

Y por supuesto Snape en realidad pensaba llevarla no con Voldemort, sino a Infinity, pero en decisión de última hora sacó a Granger del castillo esta misma noche, para evitarle permanecer sola en el ambiente hostil de Hogwarts, por lo que estaría en una casa segura de Budleigh Babberton, con posibilidad de moverse, pues le enseñó los hechizos para abrir el boulevard y la mansión.

Hoy, Snape estaría solo en Infinity Manor. Debía estar solo.

A medida que caminaba, a Snape lo seguía una luz proveniente del techo -o de otra Era-, muy tenue, como a través de seda.

Al detenerse al final del largo pasillo, la luz se apagó y en cambio, un enorme espejo empotrado en el muro refulgió con tenue resplandor.

Frente al objeto, Snape no se vio reflejado, pues el espejo contenía un paisaje.

Era un camino liso, de una sola y enorme roca pulida flanqueada de altos y gruesos árboles que dejaban caer flores color violeta, tapizando las orillas del camino, siguiéndolo hasta una curva a la derecha, metros más allá.

No era una imagen fija: El viento removía las hojas violáceas depositadas en el suelo, así como las ramas de los árboles.

La razón era que la residencia, al estar incrustada en el Tiempo era un pasaje largo que conectaba el inicio y el final, pero el pasaje sólo se veía desde afuera del Tiempo, pero que dentro de éste, era una casa normal, abierta a posibilidades, como tiempos detenidos, tiempos fugaces.

O tiempos interiores.

Y éste era el Espejo del Pasado, porque yendo todo recto en regreso, se atravesaba la zona de los ventanales y al final del otro corredor se hallaba el Espejo del Futuro, donde Granger debería lanzar el conjuro.

Snape esperó, frente al Espejo del Pasado. Cada que se detenía frente a él transcurrían diez segundos y aparecía la mujer silenciosa.

No dejaba de ser impresionante, o tétrico: Lentamente, rebasando el marco del espejo y entrando al camino de hojas, salió una mujer de largo vestido blanco, con una cofia de tul que le cubría los largos cabellos.

Avanzó por el camino, colocándose al centro, vestida de larga seda clara entre las flores violeta, bordadas las mangas y con los brazos recogidos, portando un ramo de rosas rojas.

Voldemort había ordenado a Snape encontrar una casa dónde reunirse. Snape descubrió el boulevard y la mansión, pero no le reveló su existencia: Era mucho como para ser mancillado.

En sus andanzas posteriores por la residencia, de recorrer los jardines, las fuentes, de entrar a habitaciones de cortinas de lino y objetos mágicos, en el pasillo descubrió el espejo, que mostraba el tiempo de su pasado interior.

Y así, con dar un paso, Snape cruzó la superficie del espejo sintiendo que atravesaba la superficie del agua y salió al otro lado. Respiró el viento frío y fresco que corría por su cara.

Y nuevamente, en secreto inconfesable, echó a andar tras aquella mujer que caminaba hacia la curva, como si fuera a una cita, entre las flores y los árboles. La luz en el camino era distinta que vista del otro lado del espejo: Aquí era más clara, mostrando, a través del tul de la cofia, el tono rojizo de los largos cabellos de aquella mujer.

Lily Evans. Vestida de novia, perpetuamente alejándose, perpetuamente enfocada por el espejo cuando Snape lo miraba.

«He venido», pensó él.

Ya había hecho eso. La llamaba, ella volteaba; le hablaba, pero ella nunca respondía. Despues seguía su camino hacia la curva, por donde se perdía, paso a paso.

¿A dónde iría?

Lily Evans. Corporizada porque el espejo daba forma al tiempo interior de Snape.

¿La verdadera Lily o la recordada por él? Snape no sospechaba, sino que temía, que una parte de Lily era atraída por el espejo y éste le daba forma, como hacía también con el paisaje, que significaba el paso de los años en el camino y el luto con las flores violetas.

Era Lily de la edad que tenía al fallecer, observándola con una leve sonrisa que Snape nunca sabía identificar. Aunque se daba cuenta que ella escuchaba los pensamientos: Ciertos cambios en su rostro, gestos en los ojos.

Snape había buscado las palabras para obtener de ella una sonrisa, o que viniera con él, incluso que lo llamara para seguir por ella en esa curva, pero no lo lograba. Lo había intentado cinco veces, cada una atravesándose de pena.

Esta vez no lo intentó.

No venía a pedirle, no venía a esperar. Venía a despedirse.

Snape dijo a Lily Evans entre las flores a la vera del camino y los árboles: _Te fuiste._

_Y yo he estado aquí, Lily, en el mundo de los vivos. Respirando, venerando tu recuerdo. He llorado tu memoria como lloré de cara a tu ataúd, a la distancia entre los ecos de mi soledad. Y hoy descubro que el silencio que quedó cuando partiste, no fue mayor que aquel silencio entre tú y yo cuando vivías. Fue el mismo._

_El mismo silencio de nada. El mismo silencio de olvido._

_Y cuando me miras, ahora, no sé si de veras me recuerdes. Soy Severus. ¿Mi nombre te recuerda algo, Lily? A mí, el tuyo sí. Las sílabas de tu nombre, Lily, fueron un viento inatrapable y se volvieron negras alas. Se volvieron un espejismo sin pausa, cuando vivías y cuando te fuiste, que me latigueó con anhelos insatisfechos, que me llenaban de ansiedad, donde nunca tenerte fue el viento de palabras amorosas, cantándome: «Nada es para ti, Severus. Deja que el viento te lleve con las hojas secas.» Y donde estar contigo era una esperanza constante, pero nunca cumplida, hasta que el dolor de haberte perdido me acosó y se convirtió en sirenas del ocaso en farallones, musitando: «No sufras más, Severus, consuélate: Toda pena termina con tu muerte.» _

_El recuerdo inútil de ti me convenció de las palabras de sombrías figuras encapuchadas contra el ocaso, en la planicie desértica de misterios azules: «Ven, Severus, no sufras, entiende: Nada fue nunca para ti… Nadie, nunca para ti. No es un castigo, Severus, fue la suerte, el azar, la vida, tu vida, lo que pareció ser tuyo fue el reflejo de un mundo inalcanzable, pero la solución está cerca porque tuyas son la noche, la nada, la muerte. Tu muerte. Todo lo que has tenido es tuyo un segundo. Nadie sabe de ti, Severus. Morirás en el suelo sin que nadie encienda un fuego en tu memoria. El amor que recibiste fue sólo un brillo del sol en tus lágrimas.» _

La expresión de Lily Evans -o ese eco de su espíritu- era atenta, como si reflexionara, como si la Lily completa en otra parte, se enterara. Snape siguió:

_Y yo pensaba, Lily, que los árboles de hojas blancas para mí eran intocables, que estaban del otro lado de la vida, como del otro lado de un espejo. En mi pasado estaba la violencia sin final y la herida abierta de mil horas de crueldad incomprensible. Sólo existía un rayo de luz en esa perpetua soledad. _

_Y al encontrarte fue lo mismo, Lily. Tú no fuiste un rayo de luz. Fuiste parte del dolor antes conocí. Elegirte fue un error que cometí. _

_Nunca estuviste a un paso de amarme. Fue mi error que aun así te elevara al altar de mi amor. Para mí has sido el sueño de conservar lo que consideré el mejor momento de mi vida, un amor que en realidad nunca existió. _

_De niños y al despuntar a la adolescencia me enamoré de ti, pero ese amor nunca fructificó. El tiempo antes de James no logró cimentar un amor entre tú y yo. Por eso lo que hecho desde que partiste no ha sido venerarte, sino venerar tu muerte. Adorar el olvido, la nada y el silencio. Adorar la zozobra que viví al estar junto a ti. Hoy adorando el polvo de una tumba, preso a huesos deshechos, encadenado a la tierra infértil de un sepulcro. A tu féretro. _

_Por aferrarme a ese sinsentido es que las voces en el viento han entonado para mí las cantigas del cementerio: «Continúa, Severus. Nada te cuesta. Nada te cuesta morir. Y que nadie sepa por qué fue.» En vida, nos dimos la espalda a la vera del camino de hierba verde y girasoles._

_Me até a un presente muerto. A tu cadáver, amada nunca mía. _

Snape lo analizaba bajo una nueva óptica desde hace semanas, de ahí que Granger se fuera apoderando de su corazón.

Lily no era la figura inmaculada. Fue parte de la mezcla perfecta para atar a Snape a la culpabilidad y al deseo de redención, mezcla cuya resultado generalmente es el sacrificio mortal.

A diferencia de Hermione Granger, que se arriesgaba, que se comprometía, la Gryffindor Evans no estuvo a la altura de la lucha que se planteó contra el Señor Tenebroso, pues se acobardó en cuanto el enemigo se le volcó personalmente, sin anticipar esa reacción obvia, por su torpeza de creer que no ocurriría. Harry Potter no estaba indefenso en su cuna por culpa de Voldemort: Era por culpa de Lily Evans y de James Potter.

Interponerse entre Voldemort y Harry fue el último recurso, menos salido del amor que de la desesperación ante la incapacidad de responder. No fue un acto de amor, fue el final de una serie de errores. Un valiente Gryffindor no pide piedad a un enemigo implacable, no le ruega como único recurso, ni interpone lágrimas como mejor defensa. Y menos cuando se trata de un hijo.

Más todavía, Snape se había percatado que, más allá de sus deseos, Lily no era pareja para él. Lily Evans no habría estado a la altura de la misión hoy desempeñada por Severus. Ella se habría asustado, le habría recriminado, lo habría cuestionado y sin duda lo habría abandonado cuando él más la necesitara.

Lily Evans no merecía a Severus Snape. No estaba a su altura moral. No tenía la capacidad para estar a su lado. Lily Evans era pareja para James Potter, un sujeto irresponsable que creció a la fuerza y que vivía en sus castillos en el aire de una adolescencia autocomplaciente, alargada hasta su vida adulta donde quiso continuar siendo el niño bonito que se sale con la suya.

Lily Evans había tomado sus decisiones: Alejarse de Severus, vivir otro amor y recibir las consecuencias de sus actos. Por lo tanto, Snape no estaba obligado a seguirla. No existía justificación para seguir unido al recuerdo de una mujer que nunca lo quiso. Lily merecía irse en el peso de sus propias decisiones.

Snape se supo a salvo en el aspecto moral. Reconoció la talla de su propia valía. En el peor momento, quien se comprometió, quien se arriesgó mortalmente ante aliados y enemigos y reaccionó para defender a Lily y se aseguró con eficacia -no con intentos inútiles, no con huidas, no con ruegos-, quien se aseguró de mantener con vida al hijo de Lily fue el hombre ignorado por ella: Severus Snape.

Frente a ello, Hermione se elevaba ante los ojos de él. Hermione Granger era una persona íntegra. Miraba el mundo con mente de adulto. Cometía errores y los enfrentaba. Se responsabilizaba, se comprometía, dispuesta a arriesgarse. Expresaba lo que deseaba y sabía sostenerlo. Hermione no era un ideal. Era real. Hermione y Snape estaban a la misma altura.

Lily y James se habían vuelto sagrados socialmente, su imagen de mártires era un mito que ocultaba su inmadurez e irresponsabilidad: La de adultos que no entendían las consecuencias de sus actos. Las últimas palabras de James bien podrían estar en su epitafio como resumen de lo que siempre fue.

Snape sintió que era suficiente, que lo hecho hasta hoy bastaba para desprenderse de un recuerdo. Su dignidad nacía de su capacidad de amar, no de lo que Lillian hubiera hecho o dejado de hacer.

_Tu derecho de no amarme es el mío de despedirme de ti. Lo hecho hasta hoy fue mi error, Lilian, pero lo corrijo._

—Siempre guardaré el recuerdo del amor que te tuve -afirmó Snape a la novia en el camino-, pero ahora te digo que tú eres eso, un recuerdo para mí. Adiós, Lily. Adiós para siempre.

Ella asintió y siguió su camino, paso a paso en el silencio del espejo. Al doblar por el camino, volteó a él. Ella extendió un brazo hacia Snape. Y en ese momento, por la curva sopló el aire arrebatando las rosas de las manos de ella, lanzándolas por los aires, y en esos mismos fragmentos, el cuerpo de Lily Evans se deshizo y fue llevado por el viento.

Snape salió del espejo, que se apagó.

A la medianoche, en una habitación blanca de muebles de madera, cortinas azules cerradas e iluminada por dos velas al lado, Hermione leía un libro en la cama. No pudo traer nada de Hogwarts, excepto guardarse el pergamino caído al suelo cuando Ron se fue. Los hechizos de protección servirían perfectamente hasta el 1 de agosto, cuando volverían a la residencia.

Un breve destello frente a ella lo hizo atender. Y una voz masculina le dijo:

—Te ves maravillosamente deseable, Granger.

—¡Severus…!

Snape estaba de pie, observándola con admiración.

—Tengo la respuesta que me pedías -afirmó, él-: Sí, el presente es nuestro por completo. Ningún fantasma existe ya. Yo tampoco tengo ya nada que me separe de ti.

La castaña dejó el libro en el lecho, yendo a él, que fue a su encuentro. Él le tomó una mano. La luz de las escasas velas iluminaron su perfil romano,

—Me he despedido del pasado -aseguró Snape-. Nada ocupará tu lugar a mi lado. Eres todo para mí.

—Y nadie ocupará el tuyo -aseguró ella, con total seriedad.

Ambos habían dicho sus adioses.

—Hermione -susurró Snape, mirándola atenta, intensamente- Te amo.

Sonriendo emocionada, la castaña lo abrazó.

Snape la besó en los labios. La castaña cerró los ojos, devolviéndoselo. Fue un beso libre, de reencuentro.

Y eso fue todo. Así es el amor. Dos almas que se observan, un abrazo, y un beso.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Severus -lo estrechó, sonriendo.

Snape la tomó por la barbilla, como más le agradaba sostener su rostro por gozar la delicadeza de sus rasgos, y viéndola a los labios, él le dijo en voz baja:

—Te veré pronto.

—Muy pronto -le sonrió ella-. Muy pronto.

—Hasta entonces.

Snape desapareció en una neblina oscura, dejando a la castaña con una sonrisa maravillada.

Dichosa, se colocó las manos en las sienes, y después extendió los brazos a la distancia, sonriendo:

—¡Te amo, Severus, te juro que te amo…!


	22. Con el Dios de la Noche

Luego del fallido intento de matar a Harry -saboteado en gran medida por Snape- y resonando la noticia de la fuga masiva de Azakabán, se trasladaron desde Budleigh Babberton_,_ evitando la Red Flu.

Hermione y Snape volvieron al largo Boulevard de los Sortilegios, entre la luminiscencia violácea de los serenos durazneros y sus adornos de flores.

A diferencia de la vez pasada, los umbrales entre los árboles habían cambiado: Fachadas gris claro, de dos columnas de mármol a los costados; a través de sus cristales, cada puerta de madera blanca mostraba un corredor solitario, iluminado de leve dorado y con una escalera hacia la penumbra de la planta superior.

Hermione observaba elevarse, sobre la línea de los árboles, los remates de los edificios en castillos de torres puntiagudas, o alcázares solitarios de vitrales que subían como siguiendo internas escaleras de caracol, o construcciones como pirámides de mármol; algunas residencias conectadas entre sí por corredores aéreos.

Y más: Pese al mayor peligro cernido sobre ambos -Hermione considerada enemiga de todos, Snape debiendo ocultar su amor por ella y obligado a explicar a Voldemort por qué no pudo hacerla prisionera-, la Gryffindor y el Slytherin unidos por el amor se sentían diferentes esta vez en el Boulevard.

Y era especialmente interesante, pues la primera vez que estuvieron fue una extrañeza entre ambos, el inicio de un trato no del todo tranquilo, un poco el no saber bien qué esperar; pero esta vez, con lo vivido, la diferencia era evidente. Flotaba en el aire.

Cada cual percibía una tensión agradable, un nerviosismo latente en el silencio. Ninguno ocultaba ya nada sobre sus sentimientos, y eso generaba expectación. La tensión de quienes se conocen de varias maneras, y más: Sin otras barreras entre sí. Esta vez nadie los separaba. Por eso, la emoción hoy se sentía en la piel.

Caminando lado a lado, era la primera vez ellos solos, pensando en lo mismo.

La primera vez que se sentían libres, lo más cercanos, y sin nadie conocido alrededor.

Snape no podía dejar de percibirlo, ni de percibirse: Los árboles se proyectaban en el Boulevard, libres y sin límites, así como él vivía su interior, sin consideraciones que lo detuvieran, sino solamente él, caminando junto a Hermione. Libre por primera vez, al lado de quien consideraba la maravillosa Gryffindor.

Hermione se sentía también, un poco nerviosa. Además de estarlo por dirigirse a lanzar finalmente el conjuro, también experimentaba la conmoción de inaugurar una etapa nueva con Snape. Un poco más y por la emoción, temería no saber qué hacer con él. _Siento que Snape se acaba de volver mi novio, _sonreía a ratos.

Un novio bastante serio. Fueron recto entre las edificaciones que podían ser residencias o accesos a otros mundos, por la vía donde flotaba el suave aroma de los duraznos, sin decir palabra.

Más adelante se detuvieron. Snape hizo que Hermione realizara el encantamiento para atravesar la reja, comprobando por puro trámite que ella sabía entrar, pues no dudaba en absoluto de su capacidad; cruzaron el jardín reluciente; en el arco la castaña quitó llave al hacer coincidir los emblemas del Sol y la Luna. Al entrar, él cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y sin más, fueron a la escalera de mármol.

Ascendieron por los anchos peldaños, teniendo al lado, en la pared, relojes de muy variados diseños: Sus carátulas eran de diferentes formas geométricas en el estilo de los relojes de la casa, y no todos los números eran arábigos, muchos eran letras o imágenes y varios tenían más de tres y hasta siete manecillas, marchando en sentidos diferentes… Subieron por los peldaños girando hacia el piso superior, donde desembocaron en aquella estancia dominada por los dos altos ventanales descubiertos.

Snape llevó a Hermione a detenerse con él, y con ello, los pasillos que arrancaban a izquierda y derecha de ese salón, se encendieron solos, aunque la luz no provenía de otra fuente que un punto impreciso de los muros, o de dentro de ellos.

Infinity Manor se desplazaba a través de las horas, perpetuamente intacta y perpetuamente nueva… Sus habitaciones y galerías estaban insertadas en el tiempo sin pausa. Respondía a la magia de sus moradores, por eso, en ocasiones, parecía tener voluntad propia. Snape señaló a un pasillo y a otro.

—A la izquierda el futuro, a la derecha el pasado -le explicó-. Al final de cada pasillo hay un espejo. Los espejos conectan con un tiempo interior o con tiempos posibles, que no por ser posibles pueden existir permanentemente, pero fundamentalmente conectan con las direcciones del tiempo. El conjuro debe ser lanzado desde el pasillo de la izquierda, al Espejo del Futuro.

El corredor era bastante largo, con puertas altas cerradas a los costados. Muros y puertas eran de color blanco. Voltearon allá y el corredor se iluminó, mostrando el alto Espejo correspondiente al final, ahora oscuro. Snape dijo:

—Cuando me hablaste del conjuro supuse que tu motivación era realizar lo que en términos coloquiales tiene el nombre sencillo de pesquisa. Puedo suponer de qué. Al efectuar el ceremonial, lo que harás será pedir a una Dominación que nos sea propicia, a los dos, porque yo te enseñé el conjuro y me mueve lo mismo que a ti. De sernos propicio, el Ojo que Todo lo Ve irá por los recodos del tiempo, buscando lo que le pides, no hacia el pasado, pues de cambiarlo modificaría el presente, además que modificar un hecho pasado aniquila a quien lo modificó. El conjuro debe ir hacia el futuro, hacia dónde _estará_ lo que buscas, y desde el futuro cercano o lejano lo traerá al presente. Voldemort ni nadie podrán esconder nada, porque el Ojo siempre sabrá dónde está lo que tú buscas.

—Entendido.

Infinity Manor estaba construida con materiales de ensueños, unidos por magia y organizados para ser una galería inmensa que incursionaba en el Tiempo, de manera incesante. Alrededor de ella, los mundos se movían.

—Yo no podría hacer este ritual -concluyó Snape, haciéndose unos pasos atrás-, porque en mis motivaciones de cuidar a Pottter había mucho de dolor personal y eso puede volverse Artes Oscuras. Voldemort tampoco puede, porque debido a su intención maligna, la Dominación que evoque se transmutará y lo traicionará. Pero tú eres más luminosa que cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Estás preparada?

Ella verificó que llevaba puesto el dije con la figura del Ojo que en egipcio se llama Wedjat y asintió.

Ella se colocó una capucha, porque en la Magia Ceremonial, el Oficiante debe hacerlo para no equipararse a la Dominación.

Snape, con la varita al frente, trazó un círculo en torno a Hermione, que se encendió de fuego, decretando como marca el conjuro:

—¡Dominación de la Aurora, Ojo que Todo lo Ve, atiende al llamado de quien te solicita!

En torno de Hermione permaneció un mediano fuego circular, el corredor apagó su luz y en las sombras de la mansión pareció soplar un viento que provenía de lejos, en ecos de viejas ceremonias olvidadas que se hicieron al abrigo de la miradas y en los yermos helados. La Gryffindor tomó la varita, siguiendo de inmediato cada postura y frase indicada por los Preceptos del papiro estudiado por Vindictus, para el conjuro al Ojo de Horus.

De pie frente al espejo, Hermione alzó los brazos poco a poco, diciendo con voz alta y firme, en egipcio clásico como marca el Alto Ceremonial Mágico de la Ciudad de Hieracómpolis, la Ciudad de los Halcones:

—Oh, tú, Ojo que Todo lo Ves. ¡Acércate a mi senda! ¡Pues yo soy la que llama tu Luz para hacer frente a mis enemigos! ¡Ya no podrán huir de mí!

La voz de Hermione sonó llena de una fuerza nueva que imponía ser escuchada. E inmediatamente empezó los movimientos ceremoniales que practicara. Un brazo en ángulo sobre su cabeza y el otro recogido con la palma abierta hacia arriba, para pedir al dios.

Dio el paso, avanzando y cambiando la posición de las manos.

Y de golpe hubo otro efecto. Las luces afuera cambiaron. Hubo un destello enrome e insonoro a través de las ventanas en tanto Hermione caminaba y movía los brazos.

Una noche veloz dio paso a una mañana gris. Por el ventanal entró el movimiento de la luz de una súbita tarde, cayendo a la noche. Hermione giró sobre sí misma como una bailarina de ballet y siguió moviéndose y haciendo trazos con los brazos, decretando:

_Soy la que impide a los dioses el llegar a estar cansados buscando el Ojo de Horus. Yo lo busqué en Heliópolis, lo encontré en Naucratis, lo tomé de la cabeza de Seth en el lugar en que ellos combatieron. _

Y en la oscuridad del pasillo, los marcos del Espejo se encendieron, y en la negra superficie pulida se encendieron las estrellas.

A la luz de aquel espejo y de los fuegos, se superpuso, como si el Espejo del Futuro fuera transparente, la silueta de un enorme Wedjat, el Ojo que Todo lo Ve, y el mismo pasillo dio impresión de esfumarse: Se extendió una planicie amplia, oscura, sin límites, donde Hermione prosiguió totalmente concentrada, aplicando con exactitud cada paso ensayado y estudiado.

Esto era por lo que había trabajado y asumido el peligro de la incomprensión y del atolladero personal en que estaba ahora. Exactamente como Snape y con idéntica presencia de ánimo que él. Por la misma razón de combatir al enemigo.

A lo lejos, a los costados de lo que debería ser el ancho corredor, cualquiera diría que hacia el horizonte imposible se distinguían altas pirámides, colosales estatuas enigmáticas y templos de innumerables columnas en un desierto animado de palmeras.

La Gryffindor era una danzarina rumbo a los astros del Espejo, y ella misma era flanqueada por transparentes y altas columnas de roca, rematadas por esculturas de flores de loto, en tanto creaba figuras con los brazos, rítmicas, volviendo a atender al frente.

Y sobre Infinity Manor, la Mansión del Infinito, en respuesta a que Hermione tejía y destejía la trama oculta del cosmos, corrieron nubes oscuras, rápidas contra un cielo nocturno, pero blanco, y una Luna de ébano surcó el arco del cielo, veloz, varias veces, mientras la chica decía con voz firme y clara, manifestando su propósito:

—_¡Oh, Horus, extiende tu brazo hacia mí; Oh, Horus, toma tu Ojo; que vaya hacia ti, que vaya hacia ti cuando yo llegue a ti. Que el Ojo de Horus llegue a ti conmigo, sobre mí para socorrerme!_

Al decir "¡para socorrerme!", Hermione apuntó con la varita hacia el espejo, que se encendió de dorado en los bordes.

—Horus, encuentra lo que te ruego -declaró-, ¡encuentra por mí las piezas mágicas, los horrocruxes malditos creados con abominaciones y magias negras de Tifón y de Seth, y llévalos ante el Hijo Predilecto de la Casa de Gryffindor! ¡Socórrelo para destruirlos, te lo ruego!

De la punta de la varita emergió un destello dorado, ensanchando veloz y formando un anillo que giró sobre sí mismo. La fuerza de su giro lo estiró, haciéndolo formar un óvalo en cuyo centro emergió una pupila, con una ceja en esquema y una línea por debajo.

El Ojo de Horus.

El Wedjat del espejo se difuminó, pero el que brotó de la varita de vid se alejó rotando sobre sí mismo, rumbo al espejo, huella de luz neón azul que giró y giró alejándose, hasta tocar el espejo, pasando del otro lado, en un destello arrancado a la superficie pulida.

Y de la varita emergió otro haz, semejante a un mechón de cabellos trenzados, que se articuló formando un halcón brillante que extendió las alas, echando a volar hacia el espejo, cruzándolo, y entre las estrellas del otro lado, lanzó un destello pulsátil al unirse al Wedjat, centelleando, haciendo crecer al halcón, alejándose en un rayo de luz hacia la profundidad de la distancia.

El espejo palpitó en luz, se apagó, los fuegos alrededor también y volvieron a la habitación. El ventanal mostraba la tranquila noche.

Hermione guardó la varita, se bajó la capucha y volteó a Snape.

—Está hecho -dijo él.

—Está hecho -repitió ella.

—Ha sido propicio. Ha salido en la búsqueda. Y tú has actuado como una sacerdotisa de los tiempos antiguos, cuando la magia que conocemos hoy estaba matizada por los saberes de tiempos más remotos, donde existían otras fuerzas u otros conjuros. Lo llevas en tu forma de ser. Tu capacidad de realizar ceremonias mágicas se ve en esa capacidad que siempre has tenido de hacer las cosas con especial seriedad. Pienso que de vivir en aquellos tiempos, en el mundo fuera del nuestro, habrías sido una Vestal.

Ella le sonrió, emocionada por el elogio.

Se miraron a unos pasos de distancia. En ese momento no pensaron tocarse, por haber terminado el ceremonial. Y sin embargo, en la mirada entre las velas, se reconocieron el camino recorrido para llegar aquí.

Él también fue práctico, pensando en la seguridad de ella:

—Deberías comer algo. Vamos arriba.

—¿Arriba? Pero si no hay cómo subir...

De pronto vio la escalera que ascendía a la siguiente planta.

—Siempre estuvo, pero no la viste -afirmó Snape-. No se ve hasta que no se usa uno de los espejos.

Subieron a la planta superior.

El diseño de ventanas centrales era el mismo, pero la distribución de habitaciones era distinta, en media circunferencia alrededor de ellos.

La luz de la luna iluminaba una mesa de mantel blanco, donde reposaba una charola de frutas. Snape tomó una manzana e hizo que la castaña le diera una mordida.

—¿Es parte del ceremonial que me des de comer una fruta en la boca? -preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad.

—Es parte del mío -respondió él-. Me fascinan tus labios con brillo de jugo de frutas.

—Nunca me has visto así.

—Oh, te equivocas. Te he visto discretamente varias veces en estos días, en el Gran Salón. Las uvas y las manzanas hacen que tus labios se vean más hermosos -dejó la fruta en la charola.

Él abrió una de las ventanas, con un pase de la varita. El ventanal de esta planta de la residencia poseía balcones.

Salieron al balcón. El aire era vivificante.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que eres mi novio? -preguntó ella en broma, pero muy en serio.

—Hace rato pensé algo semejante.

Desde el balcón, ante sus ojos se desplegó la gloria del Boulevard de los Sortilegios. Por encima de las filas de casas de arquitectura variada -esferas, pirámides, formas complejas de mármol y roca- rebasando su tenue luminiscencia violácea, las estrellas en el cielo echaron a andar. Lentas, tomaron las formas que en ellas encontraron los antiguos, quienes les dieron nombre creándolos de las cestas de sus mitos, en la noche de los tiempos: Sobre las edificaciones multicolor, en la cúpula del vasto firmamento, cobraron forma, resplandecientes, enormes aurigas, hydras y cazadores, Betelgeuse, Aldebarán y las Pléyades, personas, animales y animales fantásticos desplazándose en serena majestad, girando por la extensión de lo alto en la Rueda del Zodiaco, amaneciendo en la noche sobre el horizonte.

Y lo que nadie habría creído: A tientas, pero con seguridad, Snape buscó la mano de ella. A la luz del lento movimiento de las constelaciones, Hermione dejó su mano en la de él.

Sin verse, experimentaron la piel de sus manos, un contacto semejante a un despertar, una emoción que inaugura la vida.

—Novios, enamorados, amantes -afirmó ella, en el viento de la noche, dulcemente exaltada-. Seremos lo que tú quieras. Ahora puedo ser para ti lo que tú quieras.

—¿Lo que yo quiero que seas para mí? -susurró.

—Lo que tú más quieras.

—¡Lo que yo más quiera…! -pareció sorprendido- Lo que yo más quiera que seas... -paladeó el pensamiento, como permitiéndose alegrarse más allá de lo que nunca hizo antes- Entonces, lo que yo diga que eres, ¿eso eres?

—Sí.

—¿Te lo puedo decir? -y el hombre duro contempló las estrellas surcando el cielo.

—¡Claro! -sonrió la castaña.

En el fondo azul de las creencias de mundos perdidos surcaron nuevos cometas, estrellas fugaces, otras formas espirales y astros parpadeando, en la vida renovada. Y Snape dijo, con total y plena seriedad:

—Entonces, digo que tú eres mi único, y mi primer amor. Mi corazón ha nacido contigo. Yo no sabía que tenía un corazón. O lo supe y lo olvidé en la noche de mis horas. Pero hoy experimento su calor, lo siento vibrar, así como arden esas constelaciones arriba -afirmó, bajo el giro de Orión y Rigel-. Hermione Granger, eres lo que eres: El mayor amor de mi existencia.

La castaña volteó a verlo, conmovida, sorprendida, aunque él siguió mirando a la lejos, tomándola de la mano suavemente.

_Ha cambiado_, pensó ella, que lo conocía de toda la vida._ Ha cambiado mucho. O posiblemente éste es el que siempre fue. El Severus Snape que escucho y siento es el que estaba destinado a ser. Siempre buscó una mano y la ha encontrado en la mía. Y él es lo que yo buscaba, en mis rebeliones y ensueños sin confesar._

Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con los de él_, _deseosa de no soltarlo. Y en el viento fresco de la noche, lo tuvo más claro que nunca:

—Y tú, Severus -afirmó la castaña, viendo al resplandeciente Boulevard-, tú eres mi amor. El amor que yo esperaba.

_

_Algunas frases del ritual están tomadas, y modificadas, de textos egipcios dedicados a Horus._


	23. Beso Carmesí

Hermione y Snape se recargaron en el balcón, apoyando los codos. Las constelaciones seguían su ruta circular, cada vez más lentamente, regresando a la normalidad.

Asomando, ambos vieron por arriba las copas de los árboles fosforescentes, ubicados frente a las ventanas de la planta inferior. En torno a esos árboles se extendía el prado hacia la derecha, rodeando la construcción. Hacia la izquierda se levantaban macizos de flores, hierba, otros árboles de hojas tenuemente brillosas y más allá, estatuas, fuentes, bancas de piedra y una columnata antigua, que no sostenía techo alguno. El vasto terreno era circundado por la elevada muralla de piedra, cubierta de enredaderas y en el centro de la barda, frente a Snape y la castaña, la alta reja. Frente a ella cruzaba el Boulevard, con sus durazneros violetas y las residencias de compleja arquitectura, de ventanas iluminadas, algunas palpitantes de color, en la noche serena.

Dejaron pasar unos minutos, contemplando la calle.

Y se acercaba la hora de despedirse.

Snape había hablado con Hermione sobre la conveniencia para ella, de refugiarse en el Boulevard hasta que todo pasara. No en la mansión, pues podía pasar mucho tiempo en ella, pero fuera transcurriría menos tiempo. No obstante, él había identificado otras residencias vacías, sin dueño, que ella podría ocupar.

El plan inicial había sido ensayar el conjuro en la mansión, pero por el accidente debieron continuar en Hogwarts, mientras Snape volvía solo para buscar algún peligro, cuya existencia no logró determinar. También debió cumplir con sus obligaciones de obediencia hacia Voldemort, lo que prolongó más sus ausencias. Cuando la situación se puso peor para Hermione, él acudió a buscar dónde ella podría ocultarse, pues ya no tenía amigos. Snape pensaba culparse de haberla puesto bajo el control de un _Imperius_. Tenía varios planes que justificaran esa versión ante el Wizengamot.

La mejor defensa de la castaña sería contar la verdad, la historia de Ojo de Horus. Pero eso no podía hacerlo hoy. Debería ser al término de la guerra, si se ganaba. Si ésta se perdía, todo intento de reinvindicación sería inútil. Daría lo mismo ser culpable o inocente.

En el balance de los sucesos, visto desde muchos ángulos, lo cierto era que su tiempo juntos terminaba. La relación que construyeron fue en el marco del suceso principal y eso estaba logrado.

Aun así, Snape se dio tiempo de contemplar el paisaje junto con Hermione, hasta que la invitó a entrar de nuevo.

Se dieron nuevamente la mano cuando Snape abrió la puerta de una habitación y en ella cruzaron por un recinto lleno de estatuas en desorden. El cuarto era más grande por dentro que por fuera.

—No estoy obligado a volver en este instante -explicó él-. ¿Podemos hablar un rato más?

—Claro -asintió ella, un poco triste.

Como puestos de acuerdo, entrelazaron sus dedos, estrechándolos.

Snape abrió la puerta de otra habitación.

—Las puertas siempre están en su sitio -dijo- y las habitaciones se conectan con otras. Creo que podría gustarte ver algunas.

La castaña asintió, admirada de las dimensiones de ésta, pues en su centro ostentaba un gran monumento de roca gris oscura, de pilastras y cúpula de inscripciones borrosas.

—En esta tercera planta se encuentran los tiempos posibles -le explicó Snape, cruzando el cuarto-, objetos y sitios que pudieron existir y no existieron, algunos como sombras de los reales u otros como ese que ves, el cual me da la impresión de ser un monumento soñado por alguien y sólo existe en esta habitación. Su entrada está borrosa; no se puede cruzar.

Snape abrió otra puerta y Hermione vio un paisaje de rosas alargadas al horizonte, hacia una torre distante en la neblina. Al avanzar y abrir la siguiente puerta, cruzaron por la amplia sala vacía de un trono de roca.

Yendo por otros cuartos, atravesaron parte de la Biblioteca de Alejandría con sus innumerables pergaminos enrollados, en estantes; un quieto templo persa; cuartos de tipo oriental.

—El Ravenclaw Fitzpatrick ancló la mansión en los dos extremos del Tiempo -comentó Snape-. Si llegamos al inicio, la casa todavía no existe; si legamos al final, ha dejado de existir. El inicio y el final del Tiempo están conectados por los extremos de los corredores de este piso. Toda la parte intermedia, aunque sea nuestro futuro, es el tiempo presente de la casa. Sin el encantamiento de apertura de la reja, si se ve desde fuera o se salta el muro, la residencia o no existe todavía o está en desaparición. El remate de la paradoja es que es una casa fuera del tiempo.

Al cruzar otra puerta, a Hermione le sorprendió salir a una vasta habitación de aspecto normal, de paredes blancas, muebles y cortinas del mismo color. Ardian velas sobre un _secretarie _al lado de un muro, difuminando su luz.

—Creo que es la corporización del grabado de un antiguo libro perdido -comentó Snape, con aire distraído.

La castaña fue a una mesa extraña, llena de frascos oscuros con goteros, rotulados a mano en sus etiquetas blancas, distribuidos en seis niveles en pequeños escalones, tantos frascos como cerca de doscientos.

—Se llama órgano de perfumes -explicó él, volteando a la ventana abierta, cubierta por una clara cortina.

Hermione se dejó caer en el lecho de blancas sábanas de lino, con techo o dosel, medio cubierta con velos blancos. El mismo material de la cortina que ondeaba en la ventana a un costado de ella, dando paso al fresco aire de la noche.

Snape tomó asiento en una silla de complicado tallado. Ella lo veía porque el único velo alzado del dosel era el que daba frente a él.

—Volver a vernos puede ser difícil -opinó Snape, mostrando algunos de sus pensamientos recientes-. O incierto.

—Lo sé -suspiró ella, recargándose en los almohadones.

—He intentado… pensar cómo podría ser reencontrarnos después del término de la guerra, pero una guerra da al traste con las decisiones tomadas en su transcurso. Si es posible, sí, quiero hallarte de nuevo como hemos dicho.

—Yo también, Severus -lo contempló, preocupada por él.

—Existen algunas… circunstancias -matizó Snape-, ciertos hechos que, debo decírtelo, pese a mis mejores esfuerzos no veo cómo resolver.

Ella le tendió la mano.

—¿Y si lo hablas cerca de mí?

El calló dos segundos y se levantó.

Snape cruzó parsimonioso al lado del cortinaje, que lo volvía etéreo en su atuendo negro, alumbrado por las velas.

Alzó la cortina del lado de Hermione y quedó quieto en sombra, al anunciarle:

—Pero antes de despedirnos tengo… algunas ideas.

—¿Cómo cuáles? -se intrigó; ella misma buscaba algún pretexto para no separarse tan pronto; por lo menos no esta noche. Estaba pensando en simplemente proponérselo.

—Ideas como que dos días aquí son uno afuera. Como que muchas puertas de la mansión se abren a otras épocas y lugares. Como que podríamos ir a algunos de ellos, tú y yo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Snape se sentó al lado de ella. El contraste de su atuendo y cabellos negros en el entorno blanco, atrajo la atención de Hermione.

—Uno o dos días aquí no significan nada para mí -explicó él-, porque equivalen a la mitad en nuestro mundo. Y tú no tienes prisa en regresar.

Él se recargó en los grandes almohadones, apoyados en la cabecera del lecho, adornada con arabescos.

Hermione, recostada del todo, giró hacia él.

El perfil romano de Snape, cabellos negros un poco sobre su cara, se delineaba contra la cortina.

—No tengo prisa -explicó-. O no tanta. No tanta como para volver a la esclavitud de inmediato. Y no debo estar mucho en Hogwarts o deberé aplicar castigos a los alumnos. Deberé regresar a la brevedad, pero no tengo prisa por dejarte.

Eso coincidió con los deseos de ella, que dudaba en decirle para no colocarlo en un predicamento. La castaña había decidido que ella necesitaba ocultarse por un tiempo. Por lo menos hasta saber si el conjuro surtió efecto. De eso dependía su siguiente proceder, mas era pronto para saberlo.

Él tomó una mano de ella, y sosteniéndola, la colocó sobre su tórax. Snape quedó pensativo.

—Eres tan importante para mí -afirmó, un poco ausente, sumido en graves pensamientos.

Ella se recargó en su hombro.

En la cortina de la ventana se sugería la luz del Boulevard.

—Me gustaría proponerte algo -comentó él, casi como para sí; volteó hacia ella y contempló los labios de la castaña, cerca de su rostro-. Me gustaría vivir contigo… algo más. Algo para lo que no hemos estado en el sitio adecuado.

Dicho con su seriedad característica…

—¿Y qué quieres? -quiso saber ella, o confirmarlo- ¿Qué quieres vivir esta vez?

Y era de noche. Y estaban solos.

Snape apoyó en un codo en el lecho y la sien en una mano. Acomodó unos mechones de la castaña, detrás de una de sus orejas.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos cuando Snape se acercó a sus labios. Los admiró, dejando los suyos rozarlos, sin hacer un gesto, insinuando la caricia en la penumbra... Se deleitó en el roce con los labios de la castaña… Tantos días de pensar en ella, de imaginarla, de preguntarse por ella… No era para comérsela de un bocado. Snape se le acercó un poco más, colocando sus labios entre los de Hermione, entreabriéndoselos un poco… El sentía la respiración de la Gryffindor, la textura levemente húmeda de su boca. A ella se le escapó un jadeo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Te gustaría jugar? -susurró él, apartándose lentamente.

—¿Jugar? ¿A qué? -entrecerró los ojos, cortada porque no se besaron.

—Granger, ¿tiene algo qué hacer esta noche?

Su corazón se aceleró y le faltó el aire al responder.

—¡No que yo sepa…!

—¿No que usted sepa, Granger? Tal vez yo lo sepa.

—¿Es decir que lo tiene preparado, profesor?

—No, pero se me ocurre ahora… ¡El órgano de perfumes! -lo señaló con la palma abierta- ¡No se lo he mostrado, Granger!

Se levantó del lecho, pero se detuvo como recordando, y giró hacia ella.

—No te he preguntado, Granger. ¿Qué te parece mi idea, finalmente?

—¿Pasar en esta residencia un día o dos? Me parece una gran idea -rio, divertida, sentándose en el lecho-. ¿Estás bromeando conmigo? Es la primera vez que te veo haciendo algo como bromear.

Snape no comentó, señaló arriba sacudiendo una vez el índice, como quien toma nota y fue al órgano de perfumes.

Al llegar al mueble, Snape sacó una pequeña pluma negra, de un bolsillo interior.

—Oh, no te he preguntado -le mostró la pluma, cambiando el tono-. El día del asunto con Morel encontré esto en el suelo del despacho, una pluma de cuervo. Pienso que ella o tú la llevaban consigo y cayó cuando estuvieron ahí. ¿Sabes de dónde?

—Yo no la llevaba conmigo, a menos que me cayera, o a ustedes, cuando el cuervo salió de tu despacho.

El la miró, intrigado.

—No tengo cuervos en mi despacho.

—Quizá llegó del bosque y bajó volando por la escalera. Al oírme acercar, decidió salir.

Snape hizo cara de extrañeza.

—No sé de esta clase de cuervos en el Bosque Prohibido -se guardó la pluma-, pero en fin, lo que ves, es la mesa de trabajo de un perfumista. Los frascos contienen esencias y materias primas.

—¡Desconocía que tienes esos conocimientos...! -se sentó el borde del lecho, frente a él

Ante la explicación de Snape, estilo profesor, la castaña tuvo la sensación que el Director de Hogwarts traía un propósito entre manos. En el caso remoto que él estuviera jugando, tuvo la sensación que con Snape sería un juego desconcertante.

—Los negocios del Callejón Diagon no han sido todos siempre los mismos -afirmó Snape-. Hasta 1676 se levantó en él, la firma más próspera de perfumería, Cross &amp; Holt, con el rótulo _Pocioneros y Perfumistas_. Pese a que esas artes fueron separadas por las autoridades en el siglo 18, la perfumería mágica obtiene sus componentes a partir de procesos de destilación, cocciones, sublimaciones y otros elementos logrados con manejo de sustancias, plantas, calor, hornos y calderos.

—¿Tú has elaborado perfumes?

—En teoría. Algunas esencias y aceites; en mi hipótesis, que no he comprobado, pueden obtenerse algunas sensaciones con grados de mezclas y combinaciones de aromas -buscó en los frascos-. Una vez que estuve aquí, descubrí que están casi todos los componentes que he estudiado.

Snape tomó una pluma color verde agua, usada por el perfumista para llevarse el aroma a la nariz, y de los frascos, le aplicó con los goteros, una y otra cantidad.

Cada pluma que usó, la sostuvo con el índice y el pulgar. Cada vez, podía distinguirse al agitarla, la formación de una voluta de leve dorado que se removía en la corriente de aire, pero que llegaba a Hermione.

Al hacerlo la primera vez, la castaña aspiró permaneció pensativa, hasta que Snape le adelantó:

—Te sentiste en Godric's Hollow.

—¿Cómo lo supiste -preguntó asombrada-, fue el aroma?

—Te di a oler una copia de la esencia del lugar.

Fue cambiando las combinaciones y Hermione, sintiéndose transportada a diferentes localidades del mundo mágico.

Snape esparció otra combinación moviendo la pluma de un lado a otro, pero todo rastro de anterior aroma, se esfumó.

—Veamos este -anunció lanzado desde lejos, la combinación hacia Hermione, quien supuso que vería otra localidad, pero no fue así.

—_¡Oh…! _-exclamó ella, poniéndosele por un segundo, un poco, los ojos en blanco, asombrada.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—El aroma… -jadeó la castaña, recuperándose- Lo aspiré y lo sentí recorrerme la nuca, por el lado derecho de la espalda, hasta… Severus, qué invento es ese… Esto fue una sorpresa, me has hecho una trampa… _oh…_

Snape hizo otra combinación, lanzándosela. A Hermione le flaquearon los brazos.

—Severus… tal vez debas esperar un poco…

Él hizo caso omiso y espació otra combinación, shandan, sándalo, violeta y una esencia marcada como _Mercurio._

Al respirarlo, un poco sin querer, la castaña soltó un suspiro y, sin fuerzas para sostenerse, cayó en el lecho, enervada.

—… qué… es… -murmuró, tratando de levantarse.

Snape se acercó al lecho, sin prisa, hacia una Hermione desfallecida, pero estimulada por el toque de los perfumes. Al querer alejarse, quedo completamente recostada en el lecho. El llevó tres plumas con combinaciones de esencias y aceites, nombres zodiacales, planetas y aromas naturales. Los esparció sobre la castaña, llevándola por un camino de sensaciones. Él usó _Neptuno_ más _Júpiter;_ _Saturno_ más _Luna;Venus _más _Mercurio; _cada uno con añadidos de dos o tres gotas de otros aceites.

Dejaba caer la aspersión sobre Hermione, en quien la caricia de los aromas producía una reacción incitante, restándole capacidad para atender a lo que no fueran sus sensaciones, haciéndola removerse en el lecho, suspirando sobre las sábanas. Apenas alcanzó a decir:

—… Severus… esto es… es un placer debilitante, pero a la vez, es estimulan... _mh…_

Su exclamación fue porque él le esparció una esencia de _Venus_ más _Azul_ _Turquesa _y _Menta._

Snape dejó las plumas en el _secretaire _y quitándose la capa de un movimiento, como si le estorbara, se acercó a Hermione, subiendo a su lado. La combinación de aromas desaparecía. Él ha de haber evitado colocarles algún fijador, para que se volatilizaran rápido. Con un pase, bajó las tres cortinas sedosas que protegían el lecho. Apoyó un codo en el lecho y una sien, en una mano, al lado de la castaña, que se recuperaba asombrada.

—¿Me preguntas que deseo? -le susurró Snape- ¿Qué piensas que desee hacer contigo esta vez? ¿Qué deseo por cuál hermosa Gryffindor, crees que me consume de qué forma?

—Severus… tal vez se parece a lo que yo deseo…

El silencio de un segundo los hizo sentir hacia dónde iban sus días y sus secretos. Un segundo les pareció demasiado tiempo.

—_Mh…_ -Hermione suspiró cuando él la besó en la boca.

Hermione tuvo los labios delgados de él en los suyos, cálidos, intensos... Snape experimentó la humedad de la boca fina y sedosa de Granger. Era clamor pese al silencio.

Snape, besándola, la presionó contra la almohada, formando columnas con sus rizos castaños.

Ruborizada, Hermione gimió, sonando un poco a sufrimiento. Sentía aquellos labios delgados y crueles en su boca, la calidez de los labios de Snape, su boca acariciando la suya.

Cuando ella le respondió, Snape soltó un leve suspiro.

Lento, él apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, quedando frente a frente, acariciando una mejilla de ella con el índice.

—Te amo, Hermione -susurró él, entre los velos del lecho y las velas encendidas.

La atrajo hacia él, abrazándola, y recostándola sobre su cuerpo.

—Mh… -ella suspiró de nuevo cuando él la besó.

Snape la acariciaba, suave, pero con deseo, con placer de tocarla; con sorpresa y maravilla de tocarla, pero con pasión creciente. Depositó sus caricias en el cuerpo de ella, y besos en su cuello perfumado.

La castaña sintió en su vientre el grado de necesidad de Snape por ella, y acariciándolo, experimentó las formas firmes de él, a través de la oscura ropa. _Qué cuerpo_, pensó ella, húmeda de saliva en los labios y también húmeda en sus deseos, sabiéndose anhelada por él.

Las caricias aumentaron, haciéndose más atrevidas y exigentes, tocándose las piernas, oprimiéndose uno al otro frente a frente, hundiendo los dedos en sus cabellos, Snape depositando caricias en el rostro de ella como quien paladea una piel fresca como sandía, jugosa como granada, tallada en porcelana, en terciopelo y de oros en las estrellas.

Suavemente él la llevó a recostarse de lado, frente a él y, sin decirlo, sólo puestos de acuerdo por su creciente necesidad, uno al otro se desabrocharon la ropa, como si se les terminara el tiempo.

Él le pasó una mano por la espalda; Hermione cerró los ojos. _Vaya, está… buscando el broche de mi sostén…_

Uno al otro se desabrocharon la ropa, quitándose mutuamente algunas prendas.

Snape, que llevaba el pantalón con el cinturón suelto y la camisa y mangas totalmente abiertas dejando ver sus músculos marcados, con las rodillas a los lados del cuerpo de Hermione, le quitó el sostén y en la penumbra, rodeados por las cortinas de lino donde se transparentaban las velas más allá, admiró a Hermione, que conservaba una prenda de ropa íntima y la blusa abierta.

—Eres una belleza -susurró él, con voz grave- y yo siento como si hubiera hecho esto antes y te deseara más que en un principio, pero todo eso sólo ocurrió en mi imaginación.

Ella se colocó las manos debajo de la nuca y le sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece la realidad? -pregunto, estirándose al notar el efecto que provocaba en Snape, el efecto de su cuerpo sin prendas, pero vestido de noche, vestido del ámbar de la luz de velas, vestido por los ojos admirados y amantes de Severus Snape.

—La realidad es increíble -dijo Snape, apartando los cabellos del rostro-. La realidad es muchísimo mejor.

Con ojos asombrados, él se recostó bocarriba, colocando a la sonriente castaña a horcajadas sobre él. Hermione se acomodó el cabello con ambas manos. Y de la sola admiración que la Gryffindor le causaba, Snape la tomó por las caderas y le dijo, maravillado, serio:

—¡Cásate conmigo…!

Seductora, Hermione rio suavemente:

—¿Sí? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -sonrió ella- ¿Casados hasta que nada nos separe?

—Hasta que nada nos separe.

La castaña se quitó la blusa, ahora ella recostándose en el lecho de blancas sábanas, sonriéndole y colocando las manos detrás de su nuca.

Snape la admiró, atravesado por una saeta de amor y de dolor. Bebiendo el licor de los sentimientos que, como un perfume, mezcla la maravilla de tener, con el dolor de saber que nunca podremos llegar al último reducto de la persona amada; que nunca llegaremos a su último secreto, a ese silencio íntimo que conocemos como alma... El cuerpo se acaricia, pero no es lo último. El alma se respira, pero no se toca. No estamos hechos para eso. Snape sintió estar con Hermione y no poder hacerla suya del todo, por no poder llevarla consigo por siempre y él mismo no ser para siempre; por no saber cómo tocar su espíritu y por eso amar la magia que podemos: Leer sus voces en el viento, respirar los encantamientos de sus palabras, amar el hechizo de su sonrisa y de su mirar. El conjuro de sus caricias… Eso es todo y lo más cerca que se puede llegar a la eternidad, y la eternidad para él era Hermione Granger, en la maravilla de su piel sin barreras.

Snape se quitó la camisa, acariciando el cuerpo de Granger para intentar decírselo, y ella se movía para colocarse donde quería ser tocada y besada por él… Los movimientos sensuales de la castaña se convirtieron en los de una cadenciosa serpiente… Ondulante, sonriente… Snape recorrió su cuerpo con labios y dedos en la media oscuridad. Una franja de luz de Luna entró por la ventana, cayendo sobre los ojos de la castaña, mirada de curvas felinas. El lejano brillo del Boulevard en sus durazneros batió afuera, surcando los labios de Hermione, elevados en las alas de una sonrisa: Alas conocedoras de los extremos del tiempo, como la mansión, dueña de la vida y de la muerte. Lectora de la vida de Snape por tocar la oscuridad de su corazón.

Sombras en el muro, moviéndose como ramas de árboles, dieron la impresión de que en las paredes colgaban hiedras o quizá serpientes sigilosas deslizándose sin pausa... Sus dibujos recorrieron la espalda de Snape.

Con un movimiento rápido y ansioso, sin prenda que los separara y cubiertos por la sábana de lino, ella fue al encuentro de la boca de él, se besaron casi chocando con sus labios, que sofocaron el gemido de ella al sentir el contacto de sus lenguas, enfrascándose en un vaivén húmedo y cálido, mientras Snape frotaba los botones rosas en el pecho de ella.

Los besos de Snape pasaron a las mejillas de la castaña, bajando a su cuello. Hermione sintió los jadeos de Snape, que le acariciaba las caderas.

El contacto húmedo de la boca de Snape con las elevaciones sonrosadas del pecho de Hermione provocaron un gemido en ella, y otros cuando él humedecía y acariciaba de arriba abajo y de lado a lado.

Ellase mordió el lado de abajo, con una leve sonrisa, al sentir que él apretaba un poco con los dientes, remordiendo delicadamente sus elevaciones sonrosadas.

El viento sopló más fuerte; el murmullo acompañó los besos deSnape en el cuello de Hermione, bajando a sus senos, que volvió a probar.

Los labios de Snape recorrieron el abdomen de Hermione, que subía y bajaba, pero que él abandonó para acariciar con su boca, las bien formadas piernas de ella, sedosas.

Los besos de él bajaron hasta las pantorrillas de la castaña, y fueron de regreso… Ella se colocó bocabajo, y al subir de regreso, Snape besó las elevaciones de ella, hasta llegar a la espalda, causando un escalofrío en la castaña que se colocó boca arriba, invitándolo a continuar con una sonrisa.

Snape le acarició los costados, yendo al centro de ella, que separó un poco las rodillas… y cuando él llevó sus labios al punto cálido del cuerpo de ella. Hermione experimentó un leve contacto húmedo en el botón de su cuerpo, pequeño, oculto, sonrosado y sensible… Llevar un tiempo deseando que él lo hiciera otra vez, junto con la fuerza del placer, hizo que a la castaña se le escapara un gemido ronco y su cuerpo se estiro y se tensó en cuerda de violín.

Hermione se sujetó de los lados de la almohada, viendo los labios de Snape a los que se entregaba separando las rodillas. Ella adelantó un poco la mandíbula, en una leve sonrisa de voluptuosidad por verlo actuar de esa forma. Viéndolo en ese punto donde lo tenía.

—¿Te gusta? -susurró ella, por pura picardía, moviendo las caderas- No te detengas. Tú no te detengas.

Y por sentirlo actuar de esa forma, la boca de Hermione adoptó un gesto semejante al de una queja, pero fue por el placer. Hermione suspiraba y sacudía la cabeza en la almohada. Al anunciar que se aproximaba, su gemido guió a Snape, que rápidamente besó de regreso su piel blanca y temblorosa, pero cuando pareció que tomaría su boca, hizo otro avance, que provocó un grito en Hermione, haciéndola fruncir el ceño, entrecerrar los ojos, enterrarle las uñas en los hombros cuando él la tocó muy cerca de donde la besara, y continuó, poco a poco, envolviéndose en los labios encendidos de Hermione, mientras de la boca de ella brotó un grito que la sacudió:

—_¡OH…!_

Snape continuó, colocándose bocarriba y sentándose en el lecho, abrazando a Hermione, afectuoso y firme, para que la molestia fuera mínima… Ella se abrazó a él, moviéndose… Se le escapó un muy leve gemido. El momento pasó, y al estar plenamente unidos, se hicieron un poco atrás cada uno, mirándose a los ojos, jadeando.

—Te amo, Hermione…

—Severus, yo también te amo…

Ahora fue ella quien se recostó de espaldas en el lecho y completamente, enteramente unidos, lo rodeó con los brazos y le dio un beso que humedeció sus caricias, tanto como su unión ardorosa, y ella tuvo un pensamiento donde una extraña felicidad se mezcló con la ternura y con una sensación de poder: _Lo tengo. Es mío._

Hermione lo rodeó con las piernas, negando con la cabeza, pero afirmando:

—Eres mío, eres mío…

Snape era de ella, totalmente de ella al tenerlo abrazado en su beso carmesí.

Enardecido, Snape hizo un movimiento de vaivén con la cintura, provocando en Hermione un gemido de placer, largo, casi doliente, vibrando con los ojos cerrados y moviéndose a su vez. Snape estaba en el encuentro de un ardoroso abrazo, estrecho y húmedo, íntimo, total. Hermione, vibrando, sujeta de las orillas de la almohada, le devolvió la mirada, ambos como quienes se hacen promesas.

Los cabellos de Snape enmarcaban su fuerte mirada conforme él continuaba uniéndose a Hermione, observando sus facciones, con temblor contenido al sentirse abrazado de esa forma nocturna en una sensación de placer que aumentaba. La suavidad, la dulzura de Hermione en ese abrazo, le hizo sentir que ella era de él.

Besó levemente una oreja de la chica, y después le remordió el lado de abajo. Snape suspiró al oído de Hermione, con un gemido entrecortado y ronco que acarició el oído de la castaña.

Snape ondulaba la cintura al hacerse adelante. Se retiraba y volvía. Hermione gritó en su cuello.

Hundiendo una mejilla en el almohadón, ella lanzó otro grito al sentir que él se tomaba camino de manera firme y prolongada. El cuerpo de Snape vibrabar. Con las palmas en el lecho, él le susurraba:

—Te amo… eres todo para mí… Eres más de lo que pude desear nunca…

Hermione, con sus rizos ocultándole un poco el rostro, tomaba a Snape de la cintura, también ondulándose rítmicamente.

Lleno de necesidad, él aceleró. Hermione lo sintió crecer más por el deseo, lo cual le arrancó un leve quejido. Snape jadeaba.

Al hacerse atrás y adelante con ese movimiento de ondulación, ella no pudo más.

Una marea creció desde el centro de Hermione y se dio cuenta que a él le estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Iban a llegar al mismo tiempo.

Juntos, ascendieron en una marea. Snape soltó un gemido más apremiante. Hermione separó más los muslos, Snape no dejaba de moverse, también arribando entre suspiros más acelerados. Ella se sujetó de la sábana con ambas manos, arqueó la espalda y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh…! _¡Oh, por…!_

Hermione llegó con un grito, recorrida por un estremecimiento que reventó en el centro de su cuerpo, donde estaba unida con Snape, subiendo por su espalda hasta chocar en su cabeza y descender de nuevo en ramalazos, explotando en luces y placer sacudiendo su cuerpo en convulsiones y espasmos, invadida por Snape, trastornada por Snape, moviéndose al compás de los gemidos de ella.

Snape gritó a su vez, explotando en la calidez húmeda de Hermione, rendido, haciendo la cabeza atrás.

Ella lo rodeó con brazos y piernas, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de él, aspirando su aroma a lavanda.

Snape la estrechaba, convulso, cuidando de no lastimarla.

—… _Hermione, Hermione…_

Cuando bajaron de esa cúspide, entre jadeos, fueron serenándose poco a poco, quedando de costado, frente a frente.

Trastornados, uno al otro se tomó del rostro.

Snape la besó en la mejilla, y le susurró:

—No quiero nunca decir que hubo un_ después de ti…_

—Para mí tampoco habrá un después de ti… Eso…. te lo prometo…

Recuperando la respiración, permanecieron abrazados, dejando pasar las horas, mientras afuera, los árboles batían.

Abrazados, pensaban en cómo llegaron a este momento, como quien se encuentra en el medio de un desierto, y juntos, aprenden cómo llegar al oasis.

Y los suspiros de ambos y la luna tuvieron el mismo sabor a plata. Y alrededor de ellos, la noche de sortilegios.


	24. Esclavo de tus Deseos

—¿Te gustan mis zapatos?

Ante la pregunta de Hermione, Snape sentado frente a ella con los codos en los descansabrazos, sonrió un poco torcidamente. El mechón que le caía en la cara lo hizo ver rozando lo maligno.

—Luces maravillosa…

Hermione sonrió, con la mirada baja, sentada en el lecho, de costado a él, ajustándose el zapato de moño. Había descubierto que Snape podía tener gustos… un poco inusuales.

Él le pidió en la mañana, que usara algún vestido de los armarios. Eran muchos y de diferentes estilos.

—Elígelo para mí -le sonrió ella, con las manos en la cintura ante el guardarropa abierto.

Snape seguramente se sintió extraño ante la invitación, pero lo ocultó, y dejó ir su imaginación y aunque tuvo que ver con ella el asunto de la talla -lo cual la divirtió-, le eligió un vestido de terciopelo negro, corto, de pequeño y redondo cuello blanco, con mangas largas, de puños de encaje hasta los nudillos, y botonadura blanca todo por enfrente. Ella eligió una boina negra.

Se dio cuenta de los gustos hasta entonces inconfesados de Snape, porque cuando ella se pasaba el labial rojo inclinada frente al espejo, él le preguntó si se vestiría también con medias y zapatos de tacón un poco alto… Viéndolo sorprendida por el espejo, pero decidida a complacerlo, ella tomó una par de medias negras de un cajonero. Nunca había usado, pero sabía que necesitaba un portaligas, así que le dedicó un rato de estudio, mientras Snape no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Al colocárselas y cerrarse el broche, ella le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa y mirada pícara. Aunque Snape nunca se delataba en la cara, con los ojos él se traicionaba con la castaña. A ella le agradó su expresión seria, atenta, y algo más.

Al acomodarse la boina (toda esa ropa se veía nueva, había mucha de varias tallas), sentada de lado a Snape y con la espalda muy erguida, la castaña llevaba puestos los zapatos que seleccionó, de piel negra, cerrados, con un lazo de moño a un lado. Al preguntarle qué le parecían, él respondió y añadió:

—… Veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

Comprobando el ángulo de la boina en el espejo, ella soltó una risa aterciopelada y asintió, alzando las cejas, como tomando nota del favoritismo. Además de la ironía de Snape, el juego que tenía él de repentinamente hablarle como antes -sin el malhumor- era una forma de escarceo. El caso es que a Hermione también se le hacía incitante. Era un poco huidizo de explicar. Un trato formal cuyo contraste con actos de naturaleza diferente daban una impresión extraña y agradable. Era decirse que habían saltado la barrera de profesor y alumna y les fascinaba. Volver a ello, era volver a romper la barrera.

—De haber sabido que ésta era la solución, habría asistido así a sus clases, profesor Snape. Con medias y zapatos.

—Habría sido una competencia poco leal de su parte, señorita Granger.

—Pero muy eficaz con usted -comprobó el color de sus uñas, sin dejar de asentir, con sonrisa segura de sí misma.

Sabedora del efecto que causaba a Snape, la castaña se paró frente el espejo, con las manos en la cintura, adelantando un pie, haciendo la cara a un lado y otro, para comprobar su maquillaje y los aretes de perla con broche que llevaba.

Fascinado, Snape no le quitaba la vista de encima, de abajo arriba. Ella, ladeando la cabeza y con los labios pintados de rojo, entreabiertos, se veía de lado, pero aquello era para impresionarlo. Estaba segurísima de que lo estaba logrando.

Pasó al lado de Snape sin verlo, yendo hacia el bolso.

—Profesor, creo que necesitaré estudiar… _¡mh!_

A Snape, el que nunca tenía arrebatos graves, por jugar con fuego le ganó la tentación y levantándose de improviso, la tomó por el talle y la atrajo hacia él, silenciándola con un beso en la boca, exigente, por lo que ella terminó la frase en un quejido de sorpresa placentera. Esos gemidos de Granger en su boca a Snape le causaban una vibración deliciosa en los labios y la espalda.

Hermione no lo abrazó, sino que se dejó estrechar y hacer un poco la cabeza atrás por la presión del beso. El resto de su cuerpo quedó como un breve arco hacia él. Era una trampa para incitarlo: Snape la besaba, moviendo la cabeza, oscilación que Granger seguía, dócil, dejándose llevar, sin oponerse a la fuerza del abrazo. Pero la impresión de mansedumbre de ella, la respuesta de sus suspiros, tenía la intención opuesta a someterse. Hermione lo dejaba sentirla para sujetarlo al hábito del placer. Lo mismo al complacerlo usando lo que él le pidió. Hermione descubría que en el erotismo existe un poder.

Lo deseaba esclavo de sus besos. Esclavo de sus deseos.

Desde lo de anoche, al estar cerca percibían cómo sus cuerpos se buscaban. Hermione lo deseaba de tal forma que en el transcurso de esta mañana, cuando él le sugirió ver otra parte de la mansión, se le ocurrió que la única salida a su propia necesidad era atraparlo. El deseo que ella experimentaba le exigía asegurare que el de Snape no fuera menor. No pensó que hacerle caso con el juego de la ropa era obedecerlo, sino un juego de los dos. Que la callara con un beso y arrancara sus gemidos en la boca de él, era una forma de vencerlo. La prueba era la vibración del firme cuerpo de Snape.

Al soltarla, pero todavía estrechándola, ella tuvo que tomar aire. _¡Vaya!,_ se dijo, viéndolo con satisfacción y sorpresa. _¡Creo que le gustaron los zapatos…! _

—Profesor… -suspiró con falsa ingenuidad, que era una invitación- ¿No… vamos a practicar?

Ella hizo gesto de limpiar los labios de Snape, pero el labial era indeleble.

—Sí. Vamos a practicar, Granger -afirmó él con voz ronca, mirando los labios de la castaña-. Venga conmigo.

La condujo afuera, donde las habitaciones estaban dispuestas en un semicírculo de paredes y puertas blancas y relucientes.

—Elige una -la invitó-. Esa será nuestra destinación.

Ella tomó una de las puertas de la extrema izquierda. Hermione giró el picaporte y cruzaron el umbral.

Salieron directamente a una calle de noche, adoquinada, de farolas largas rematadas en triángulos invertidos, que iluminaban el paso de pocas personas: Hombres de traje, sombrero, algunos de bastón que no utilizaban para andar, y mujeres de vestidos largos y sencillos. Frente a ellos cruzó un carruaje tirado por dos caballos, que resonaban los cascos al trotar. Más allá otras carrozas también avanzaban tiradas por caballos, así como transportes públicos de madera medio llenos de pasajeros.

Caminaron entre edificios color arena y casi de inmediato se hallaron en un paso cubiertos con árboles. En la señalización, Hermione leyó que estaban en la Kärntner Ring Strasse.

—Estamos en Viena -afirmó la castaña, asombrada, identificando el nombre por ser una calle importante de otro país, aunque no lo había visitado con sus padres; caminaban al amparo de los árboles y las luces callejeras de gas-, pero hay carruajes. Los muggles hace mucho han dejado de usarlos como transporte urbano, ¿en cuál año estamos?

—Es el 15 de octubre de 1900 -respondió Snape-. Cada puerta conduce al 15 de octubre de algún año y lugar.

—¡Y la puerta..!

—La puerta siempre está ahí, pero nadie más la ve. Como sea, al amanecer la casa nos atraería de regreso.

Snape la llevó a recorrer partes de la ciudad, sin importar que en varias fuera la hora del cierre. Aparecieron en los jardines del Palacio Imperial de Schönbrun, donde vieron a lo lejos, sobre una colina, un fastuoso arco triunfal; de ahí visitaron los jardines botánicos del Volksgarten, donde Hermione se solazó admirando las flores coloridas ante la mirada reflexiva de Snape, indudablemente complacido; entraron a la Albertina, el museo gráfico con su colección de miles de dibujos artísticos. Esos lugares estaban cerrados, pero los recorrieron ya que la vigilancia era mínima, para ellos inexistente. Y como quedaba cerca del Volksgarten, tomaron un carruaje descubierto que los llevó a recorrer el anillo vienés de circunvalación, la Ringstrasse. Snape se veía familiarizado con el método.

Hermione estaba maravillada de ver esta ciudad en esta época: La arquitectura sólida y elegante, cercana a lo monumental, la serenidad del tránsito vehicular de carrozas y de tranvías tirados por caballos, pues aun no llegaban los días de la electrificación; los vieneses con esos sombreros y los grandes bigotes; su forma de caminar, diferente a la conocida en el tiempo de ella: Pausada, como si tuvieran todo el espacio del mundo. No corrían ante los vehículos. No sabían posar para una foto.

En la carroza descubierta, paseando entre los edificios y las calles escasamente iluminadas, cruzaron frente una construcción fastuosa. De planta en forma de cruz, pero con dos brazos, tejado aguamarina, arcos tanto en la entrada como en la planta superior, en ella ocupadas por esculturas y coronado por estatuas ecuestres. El edificio seguía en otros niveles y formas. Poco más y se diría edificios montados unos sobre otros, de líneas serenas y soberbias: La _Wiener Staatsoper_, la Ópera Estatal de Viena. Debía estar por iniciar un concierto, porque la calle de acceso estaba atestada de carruajes y de parejas de frac o vestidos largos con guantes al medio brazo.

Viendo a la muchedumbre, como al acaso, Snape posó una mano sobre la falda de Hermione. Ella, sin dejar de admirar el paisaje urbano, colocó una mano sobre la de él.

Recorriendo la textura del terciopelo y la firmeza y forma de las piernas de la castaña, Snape subió más la mano… y por encima de la falda tocó el broche de la media.

Hermione lo sintió, pero un poco asombrada, no se movió.

Snape llevó la mano abajo, hacia el borde de la falda, y al tocarla, insinuó algunos dedos por debajo.

—Rodee el edificio -ordenó Snape al cochero.

Hermione se sintió levemente sofocada. Mirando a la calle, sintió la mano de Snape introducirse por debajo de la falda y acariciarle una de las piernas enfundadas en medias. La situación tenía un aspecto medianamente público, porque si bien la carroza los cubría desde el abdomen hacia abajo, se encontraban al aire libre. Y Snape hacía esto en una calle transitada. Posiblemente le brotó por los poros lo Slytherin, con ese afán de romper las normas.

Snape subió un poco más, las caricias de su mano.

Muy pronto, subiendo, llegó al final de la media, tocando la liga y el broche. Entonces llevó la mano hasta la cara interna de la pierna de Hermione.

La castaña, que pese a lo vivido era bastante recatada, viendo a la calle y las personas que pasaban, se ruborizó, cubriéndose la boca con una mano enguantada: Llevaba la falda arriba de los muslos, dejando ver sus broches y ligas, y Snape le acariciaba la piel al descubierto, de un lado a otro y después en círculos lentos.

Hermione se agitó, entrecerrando los ojos porque las caricias de él en esa parte de sus piernas eran estimulantes. Aun así discretamente vio los edificios enfrente de la Ópera. Sólo podría verla alguien desde ellos, no desde el nivel de la calle ni desde las carrozas con que se cruzaban, por ser cubiertas y llevar las cortinillas echadas. Y con tan escasa iluminación quizá podrían verse siluetas. Extrañamente, ese hecho la estimuló. El riesgo de ser vistos.

Cambiando la posición de su mano, Snape pareció querer cubrir la parte central entre las medias de la castaña, pero sin quitarle ninguna prenda sólo apoyó las puntas de dos dedos.

El contacto y la presión fueron tan exactos que Hermione misma se sorprendió por la rapidez con que llegó. La fuerza casi la asustó, pero la oleada de placer la paralizó: Cerró los ojos con fuerza, crispados; ruborizada hasta las sienes aferró la muñeca de Snape con una mano y con la otra ocultó su propia boca, apretándola para que no se le oyera, estremeciendo en corto las caderas y soltando gritos y gemidos asombrados.

Cuando ella se relajó, Snape se apartó, acomodándole la ropa y ella se recargó en el asiento, jadeando. Sonrojada al máximo, no podía abrir los ojos. Se puso una mano en la frente, tan temblorosa como sus labios. En cada jadeo, sentía su cara latir de rubor. No se sabía si estaba satisfecha o contrariada.

Snape dio una indicación al cochero para que los acercara a la calle que necesitaba, le dio sin contarlas varias monedas posiblemente conjuradas y lo demás fue rápido: Cargó a una sorprendida Hermione, cruzaron la puerta y regresaron _al hall_ blanco de las puertas de las habitaciones en la residencia.

Bajándola de pie, el le pasó una mano por la espalda, besando en los labios a la todavía trastornada castaña.

—Snape… -no supo cómo llamarlo, abrazada por él- Te voy a odiar… Es el colmo que me hayas hecho eso en plena calle… No puedo creer que yo lo haya permitido…

La fuerza de lo que le pasó, todavía le enrojecía la cara. Sonriendo un poco de lado, Snape le daba besos en los labios, para no dejarla protestar:

—… _mmh… _Es increíble que yo haya… regresado de este modo… _mh..._

Snape la cargó nuevamente y la llevó al piso de abajo, donde la depositó en un diván, frente a los ventanales. Había anochecido en el Boulevard. Recuperada de su sacudimiento, Hermione estaba secretamente divertida y se sintió cómoda en la otomana. Su agitación dio paso a la serenidad de sentirse segura con Snape.

Y así fue como llegaron al punto donde él miraba por la ventana hacia los árboles luminiscentes y ella lo admiraba sentada en el diván. Cuando él volteó a ella y le preguntó si estaba bien en la infinitud.

Snape ahora estaba en el diván junto ella, haciendo ese juego de besarla y no besarla. Recostada sobre su espalda, cerrando los ojos, buscando la boca de él, Hermione protestaba con aire gemebundo:

—¡Severus… por qué tienes qué gustarme tanto…!

—Yo también puedo hacerte un reproche de esa clase…

Las caricias y toques volvieron a ruborizar a la castaña, quien moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro, le dijo en voz baja:

—… vamos… -jadeó- vamos a otro lugar…

La cargó, pasando las piernas de ella en torno a él. Ella le pasó los brazos por la nuca, y Snape la condujo a otra habitación, acariciando las piernas de la castaña, pasando las palmas por las medias y sobre su piel, sobre las ligas y los broches.

Al presionar sus labios en los de ella, la fuerza del beso terminaba en algunos toques de ternura que eran… Snape lo pensó… Era una ternura filtrada en la pasión, era… _enamorarse_.

Al entrar a la habitación, se tocaban las facciones mutuamente con labios, nariz y mejillas, como sin saber dónde acariciarse. La luz de la luna entraba platinada por la ventana desde las encendidas ramas de los árboles, iluminando de ocaso equívoco la intimidad de la habitación. Snape besaba las mejillas, la comisura de los labios de Hermione.

La depositó en el lecho suavemente e, inclinándose, le desabotonó el vestido por todo el frente.

Le ayudó a quitárselo y, volviéndola a recostar, él se deshizo de su capa y saco, desabotonándose la camisa.

Con un pase de la varita, él trajo varios objetos desde el escritorio cerca del diván, pero no se vieron hasta que los tomó.

Hermione, con una sonrisa de labios juntos, y una marca voluptuosa en una comisura, cual una ninfa se dejó vestir, sin levantarse del lecho: Snape le puso los guantes al codo, en el cuello un camafeo de collar de terciopelo y cuando ella se colocaba mejor … Snape le puso los zapatos, de moño a un lado.

—Así que el profesor de DCAO tiene gustos extravagantes… -le sonrió ella, estirándose.

—No muchos.

—¿Y si me pusiera una peluca?

—Una peluca corta. Y podríamos hablarnos usando nombres de desconocidos.

Acarició las piernas de Hermione, enfundadas en medias, hacia sus caderas con el sencillo portaligas, tocando sus costados. Observaba su rostro y sus abundantes rizos, el camafeo de terciopelo y nácar contra su cuello blanco rosáceo.

En el claroscuro, Hermione de guantes largos y las otras prendas de seda y cuero, adquiría para Snape una naturaleza sombría, también enigmática, dotándola de un poder nacido de su belleza, resaltada en formas que la envolvían de un misterio hermanado con lo crepuscular.

En el lecho de sábanas doradas, en atuendo extravagante, Hermione se había convertido en una chica oscura con poder sobre Snape... Era una sacerdotisa del culto lunar de la ciudad egipcia de Sais; una devota de la Isis Sombría de Denderah; hechicera de Amon Tricorne en Luxor y Custodia de la Necrópolis del Valle de las Reinas.

Se recostó junto a ella. Perdido en el abrazo y la boca de Hermione, en el aroma de su piel, Snape lo comprendió mejor… Sí… Aquello era lo que Vindictus mencionaba: Cuando la dosis medicinal se convierte en tóxica. Cuando la Belleza de la Luz adquiere matices de colores espectrales y se convierte en Belleza de las Tinieblas. Hermione, en una fusión entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, entraba en el terreno de las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione también lo percibía: A horcajadas sobre Snape, balanceando suave y rítmicamente las caderas, estimulándose en la zona de su unión estrecha, con su aspecto de soles de medianoche, los rizos sobre su rostro y su mirada sin titubeos, la Gryffindor era una Salomé o Lilith de magias escarlata, una Judith que se había forjado un plan para matar al Rey Tenebroso que asediaba al castillo.

Una bruja que había logrado hacer magia por emociones contra Heloysis Morel porque su manejo del conjuro y los celos la convirtieron momentáneamente en una hermosa hechicera de Artes Oscuras.

Por las ventanas, las luminarias brillaban en toques de pequeñas campanas de cristal, acompañando a las caricias de Hermione y Snape.

Y el rostro de Hermione en la almohada, sonrojado, mientras Snape le acariciaba el cuello, ambos sacudidos por sus movimientos en la sed de tenerse por completo.

El lecho se convirtió en el mar blanco de caricias, de suspiros, de palabras dichas a media voz en la media luz dentro del tiempo sin tiempo que cruzaba por las ventanas, haciendo girar a la luna así como ellos, abrazados, rodaban en las sábanas, sin separarse.

Por el movimiento de la luz lunar a través de los árboles de Infinity Manor, en el techo sobre ellos se revelaron los adornos: Relieves de esfinges sonrientes en dorados, de medusas acechantes en rojos, de pequeños Amores plateados alados, alegres, indiscretos, que con índices sobre sus alegres bocas parecían espiarlos.

Sus besos también fueron el encuentro de sus labios vivaces, de sus lenguas en siluetas de peces uno tocando al otro… Besos de licor y de ardiente y febril tóxico. El aroma combinado de los dos estaba impregnado en los cuerpos de Hermione y de Snape.

Snape elevó las piernas de ella, pues recordaba una escena vivida en su despacho, y le pidió que viera... Con un gesto de cierta angustia o incredulidad o arrebato tembloroso, la castaña contempló los movimientos atrás y delante de su unión, la forma en que él se entregaba y se apartaba de su abrazo cálido, para volver a él.

Pronto, Hermione se aferró súbitamente de la sábana, hundiendo una mejilla en la almohada, a gemidos largos porque, finalizando una caricia de anoche y gracias a toques esporádicos, la castaña llegó a la cima de dos formas al mismo tiempo, y su voz urgente orilló a Snape a alcanzar el final, sintiendo cómo la luz de la noche se unía a su éxtasis y seguía brillando cuando él cayó en el lecho, jadeando al lado de ella.

Cuando él le hubo quitado los accesorios, Hermione le sonrió:

—Nos estamos conociendo mejor.

Él asintió, sonriéndole levemente.

Se abrazaron, ella recargada en él.

—¿Cómo supiste conducirte en la ciudad? -quiso ella saber.

—Cuando la situación empeoró en Hogwarts, como sabía que no podía protegerte de continuo vine para saber si podía ocultarte en alguna habitación, en alguna época. Entré a las habitaciones donde te di a elegir; lamentablemente no es posible: A las doce horas, la casa te trae de regreso. Pero como son lugares de interés pensé que podría gustarte conocer alguno y no despedirnos tan rápido.

Lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de la castaña, pero no las dejó salir. No quiso que la viera llorar. Pensó darle lo que él necesitaba. Lo estrechó y sonrió:

—Hemos estado bien -discretamente se limpió el rabillo de un ojo, con un índice-. Seguramente todo estará mejor. Tú, mas que nadie.

Snape giró hacia ella, tomando sus dos manos.

—¿Sabes qué está bien para mí, desde ya?

—¿Qué, Severus?

El afirmó:

—Que te amo, mi hermosa Gryffindor. Que todo está bien para mí porque te amo.


	25. Nadie Puede Amar la Niebla

Permanecieron la siguiente mañana en Infinity, desde muy temprano, conversando en el largo y ancho balcón de muebles de madera que se extendía por el ala este de la residencia, adornado con plantas colgantes.

Poco más tarde, la llevó a caminar por los jardines de la residencia. Hermione había retomado el atuendo con que llegó, y andaba al lado del adusto Snape, enmarcados por flores, plantas de papiro y una profusión de pétalos blancos, rojos, dorados y azules, así como plantas medicinales.

Él le mostró un altar de piedra, muy antiguo, envuelto en enredaderas y que debía datar de antes de la construcción de la residencia. Todavía podía verse un labrado en la roca, que semejaba lejanamente un rostro de dragón, como vestigio de un culto previo a la magia conocida por ellos, que no tomaba en cuenta creencias en seres invisibles o superiores.

Siguieron conversando en la columnata, sentados entre aquellas cinco pilastras de piedra blanca, cercanas y abrazadas de hiedra, rodeadas de hojas caídas y húmedas, que dispersaban un ambiente fresco.

Continuaban sentados entre las columnas, que ocupaban una pequeña elevación artificial del terreno, cuando el sol dio señales de ocultarse, al reducirse la luz entre las copas de los árboles y dispersar perlas de luz ámbar.

Aquellos últimos dorados rayos del día, en líneas a través de las copas de los álamos, tocaron el cabello y ojos de Snape, y la castaña le sonrió el ver su mirada brillar. Otros rayos acariciaron los labios de la castaña, y el director del colegio admiró esa belleza, sin hablar.

Antes de ocultarse tras el horizonte, el sol ardió de dorado en una enorme gota de luz y brazos luminosos desde las montañas, despertando destellos en las ramas de los árboles, iluminando con su oro a Snape, recargado en una columna, y a Hermione apoyando la nuca en las rodillas de él, que le acariciaba el rostro.

Y cuando la noche llegó y causó el encendido luminoso de las hojas de los sauces, las luces de la mansión se encendieron solas, no muy lejos se alzó el brillo del Boulevard y volaron luciérnagas entre ellos, entonces la luna dominó en el cielo, y Snape acarició el mentón de Hermione, anunciándole suavemente:

—Es hora de irme.

_¡Tan pronto!, _se lamentó ella. _¡Ningún tiempo basta para estar juntos!_

—Está bien -asintió la castaña, sonriéndole.

Se pusieron de acuerdo sobre cuánto tiempo esperar, en cuál de las residencias del Boulevard estaría ella, a qué intervalos buscarse, cuándo volver definitivamente al mundo para evitar grandes desfases de tiempo entre ambos. Llegaron al acuerdo que si uno comprobaba que el otro faltaba, decidiría lo mejor para sí.

Cuando ya no quedó más por decir, se levantaron para despedirse.

En silencio, porque de ese modo ambos se sentían especialmente cerca el uno el otro, fueron a la reja, donde Snape iba a desaparecer.

Y Hermione no pudo evitarlo, y Snape no pudo negárselo.

—¡Espera -pidió ella-, te dejo lo más cerca de donde vayas…!

—Voy a Knockturn Alley. No es del todo seguro para ti.

—Nos despedimos ahí y regreso, rápido, lo prometo, ¿te perjudica?

Hermione quería alargar el máximo su estar juntos, aunque sólo fuera un hechizo y una calle más.

—¿Perjudicarme? Al contrario -respondió él.

Snape hizo el pase y aparecieron en la intersección del Callejón Diagon con Knockturn Alley, justo en su entrada, en una tarde gris.

Aquí era más temprano. Todavía no oscurecía, pero deberían ser las cinco de una tarde de nubarrones.

Y asombrados, casi inmediatamente identificaron más allá de las edificaciones, hacia el norte, a una distancia difícil de definir, pero que debía ser de varios kilómetros, una enorme y perezosa columna de humo negro en dirección al cielo.

Tan grande y alta que debería llevar ascendiendo varias horas. Y en el callejón, la soledad era patente. Pese a la distancia de aquella columna de humo, aparentemente debida a un gran incendio, el suceso parecía afectar al Callejón.

Estaba extrañamente silencioso. No había un solo transeúnte. No todos los aparadores estaban encendidos.

Una anciana encorvada cruzó frente a ellos, apresurándose en paso andrajoso y de vaivén, entrando a Knockturn Alley.

—¿Qué ocurre, señora? -se le acercó Hermione.

—¿No lo sabes, muchacha?

—Dígame, por favor. }

—¡El Innombrable! -susurró, temerosa- ¡El Innombrable viene hacia acá! ¡Dicen que ha destruido Little Hangleton! ¡Es hora de que te ocultes! -enfatizó y siguió su carrera, entrando al gris callejón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado fuera? -preguntó Hermione a Snape, extrañada.

—Dos días en la residencia, uno aquí. No entiendo qué puede estar sucediendo…

Acababa de decirlo cuando se le acercó una lechuza, llevando un mensaje que él tomó y leyó en voz alta, mientras el ave se alejaba; el ave mensajera debió haberlo estado cazando a lo largo de los callejones desde hacía horas:

_Snape me dará mucho gusto si desertaste como nos jura Bellatrix, irás a hacerle compañía a Karkarov más los otros que ayer quisieron buscar la tranquilidad de sus conciencias como Avery. Te busqué debajo de las piedras mi último recurso es esta lechuza acude de inmediato con Quien Sabes a Hogsmeade. Amycus C._

_Algo importante ha sucedido, _se dijo Snape, cuando sopló una corriente de aire que anunciaba lluvia.

Contempló de nuevo la columna de humo en ascenso. Se preguntó si habría más. Qué otros sitios además de Little Hangleton podían estar en llamas y qué ocurría a estas horas en Hogwarts. ¿Avery, muerto? Tampoco fue un modelo de lealtad en estos años. ¿«Los otros»? ¿Amycus quiso decirle que ocurrían bastantes deserciones?

¿Acaso sería el…?

Pero entonces lo supo.

Se acercaba la hora. _Su _hora.

Podría salir del paso cuando se le cuestionara donde estuvo este día. Pero la columna de humo, el mensaje, indicaban que Quien-no-Debe-ser-Nombrado había iniciado la batalla decisiva, mucho antes de lo pensado. Tal vez estaba en gravísimos problemas como para adelantar la jugada.

De ser así, él, Snape, ya no tenía las oportunidades que había supuesto. No saldría del paso. Era el final del camino.

O tal vez Harry Potter había sido asesinado. Todavía peor.

Como fuera, esto no era asunto menor. Significaba -concluyó sin dramatismos, sin aspavientos- que con sucesos en contra o a favor, se acercaba la hora final. La suya.

La hora de morir.

Todo habia cambiado más allá de lo supuesto o lo esperado.

Y no había tiempo de despedirse largamente, ni de dar prolongadas explicaciones. Sencillamente aquello aceleraba absolutamente todo.

Uncuervo aleteó metros arriba, sobre Snape. Volando, ascendió hacia el siguiente edificio y desapareció sobre él.

—Regresaré al Boulevard -dijo ella, apresurándose, buscando evitar cualquier mala nueva-. Esperaré noticias tuyas.

—De eso debo hablarte, me parece -se colocó frente a ella.

—¿De qué?

—Del esperar noticias. Esto cambia las cosas -estrujó el mensaje de Carrow-. Es más, debes irte ahora mismo. Aparece exactamente en la entrada de Sortileges Boulevard, no sé si ya estén en Mould-on-the-Wold.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no esperes noticias mías.

—_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ -alzó la voz; otra corriente de aire sopló.

A los lejos, sin que hubieran visto el relámpago, sonó un trueno.

—No voy a regresar contigo, Hermione. No volveré.

—_¿Cómo?_ Severus… -ella se alarmó- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Escúchame, porque no tengo tiempo de repetírtelo. Olvida los planes que hicimos. No volveré. Ni contigo, ni a ningún lado

Alarmada, Hermione lo vio de un ojo a otro, abriendo más la mirada, respirando más rápido cuando el concluyó, tomándola de los hombros:

—Es hora de decirnos adiós -afirmó, en otro soplo del aire, un poco más fuerte.

Y si aquel cuervo fue un presagio de otra sombra, no lo supieron. Si el cuervo que ella vio en el despacho, en las escaleras y hace unos segundos, era un augurio, eso sólo lo supo el destino.

—¿Por qué..? -insistió Hermione, el viento agitó su cabello- ¿Por qué debes decirme adiós? El trato no fue que nos diríamos adiós deliberadamente, Severus, no entiendo, háblame…

—Lo he pensado mucho -afirmó él-. Y esto me lo confirma. Los sucesos no pueden cambiar. Me lo temía, pero no te lo dije. Yo también quise creer.

—¿Cuáles sucesos?

—Él me ha convocado. Cuando hable con él, moriré.

La azorada y enmudecida castaña no daba crédito.

—Hermione, sé que esto te suena terrible y como venido de ninguna parte, pero entiéndeme, hay sucesos antes de ti y de mí que han determinado el presente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño:

—Estás loco si crees que aceptaré esto sin entender…

—No me interesa lo que digas. Vete.

—¡Severus, suéltame! -protestó, zafándose, dando unos pasos atrás.

—Debes irte.

—¿Por qué? ¡Dime por qué!

Snape miró bajo, frunciendo los labios, y después la miró, serio, aunque sin conflicto.

—Porque no voy a salir vivo. Voy a morir más temprano que tarde. No tiene sentido que me esperes ni mucho, ni poco. Es mejor dejarlo ahora -Snape decidía así de rápido; debió hacerlo así siempre, hasta para fingir que nada sentía al ver morir a amigos.

Un destello y el trueno más cercanos. La lluvia se aproximaba. La castaña insistió:

—No, no, ¿de qué me hablas, estás loco?

—Debe ser así, Hermione. Algo ocurre, los planes han cambiado en estos últimos segundos, por eso te suena tan drástico.

Ella lo abrazó, con la mirada súbitamente anegada en lágrimas, mirando a todos lados sin mirar.

Aquello era algo que había vislumbrado en él. Intuiciones y temores cobraban forma.

—No, no, espera, espera, mi amor, qué me estás diciendo… eso no puede ser posible…

Él se acomodó los cabellos con una mano. Le explicó el problema de la varita de saúco.

—Voldemort tiene un enorme poder -añadió-, pero su inteligencia no va al parejo. Es asombrosamente torpe. Por ejemplo, piensa que _yo _no he hecho la deducción de él. Por años de conocerlo, sé que piensa hacerme la revelación y cree que me sorprenderá. Me conviene que me dé ese discurso.

—¿Para qué? Severus…

Otro trueno sonó. La lluvia estaba a un paso. Sería un chubasco.

—Porque necesito que _se sienta seguro_ -afirmó, en las crecientes corrientes de viento-. Lo he visto mil veces cometiendo errores estúpidos porque se siente seguro. Varias victorias de Potter se deben a errores de Voldemort al confiarse. Si éste piensa que posee plenamente la varita de saúco, es decir, que es invencible, Potter no irá al matadero. Voldemort estará en la cuerda floja de cometer un error fatal del que se dé cuenta cuando sea demasiado tarde. Cuando sus esclavos se den cuenta que está más cerca de morir que de ganar, uno o más de ellos lo traicionará. Creo que eso ya ha empezado. Pero para hacerlo sentir confiado, para colocarle el cepo mortal, él debe creer que tiene el mayor poder del mundo mágico, porque mató al actual propietario de la varita. _Yo._

Ella se soltó de él, sin saber si sentirse aterrada, cómo entender lo que él le decía, o cómo resolverlo, pero decidida.

—Iré contigo -afirmó.

—Jamás. Me ha llamado para matarme. No tengo duda. Si él ha adelantado sus movimientos y lo creo por este mensaje y las noticias de ataque, y lo que percibo ahora de los mortífagos, es así. No hay tiempo -señaló al Callejón- ¡Vete!

Centelló un relámpago sobre ellos. La castaña temblaba, en el viento. No podía creer que él le estuviera diciendo que iba a morir. Pensó que las penurias vividas por Snape, sus desilusiones y dolores, lo habían preparado para la idea de afrontar su eventual muerte. Y entonces el confiarle su estrategia para decirle que se fuera, era la mayor confianza tenida por él con nadie.

El crujido del trueno cimbró la tarde. Gotas aisladas comenzaron a caer, marcando el suelo y las paredes.

—Severus… te ruego… te suplico… Qué palabra puede llegar a tu corazón… no vayas… No nos abandones…

El golpeteo en la acera creció acompañado de frío, de las gotas de lluvia, tocándolos.

Snape se hizo más atrás:

—Cuando yo muera nadie creerá que eres inocente. Serás proscrita y perseguida. Debo vencer en esta jugada, ahora con mayor razón. Ahora debo morir para que al vencer, todo vuelva a la normalidad. Tendrás oportunidad de defenderte, al decir la verdad de lo sucedido. Debo vencer para salvarte, pero no puedo irme con inseguridad sobre ti. No me sigas. Sería mi peor pesadilla que cualquiera te capturara. ¡Vete!

Snape dio vuelta y quiso alejarse por Knockturn Alley, pero Hermione lo alcanzó en unos pasos. Trató de detenerlo, pero él la retuvo de las manos. Forcejearon. La lluvia los mojaba más. Él la hizo atrás y la soltó.

—Esto debe ser rápido, porque los hechos nos obligan. Lo siento, pero no lo repetiré. ¡Vete, Granger! -señaló hacia Diagon- _¡Vete!_

El agua mojaba los rizos castaños de la Gryffindor. Ella insistió a la mitad de la ira y de la negativa a aceptar la realidad:

—… tú estás loco si crees que me dices que te vas a morir y yo correré a esconderme... Estás loco si piensas que me dirás que me vaya y yo te voy a abandonar…

Un relámpago alumbró el cielo. Snape se alejó dos pasos y tomó la varita, pensando que ella tenía razón, que aquello era terrible. Era demasiado para cualquiera aceptar algo así, de esa magnitud, de golpe y obligándola a aceptarlo. Pero necesitaba salvarla.

Sólo le quedaba borrarle la memoria.

Borrarle la memoria y dejarle el recuerdo parcial de ocultarse hasta que todo pasara.

Entonces un nuevo trueno, poderoso reventó, al mismo tiempo del destello del relámpago y la lluvia cayó en chubasco, con susurros de inundación.

Cuando él giró hacia ella, la castaña intuyó perfecto lo que él planeaba, porque se leían casi de inmediato al ser semejantes, y tomando su varita a la mayor velocidad que nunca, lo apuntó en medio de la lluvia, apoyándose en un pie al frente y proyectando el cuerpo hacia él.

—_¡No te atrevas, Snape! _-gritó Hermione, grave, desesperada y furiosa.

Hacia el Este lejano se conservaba en el cielo un área clara. Pero entre Diagon y Knockturn todo era penumbra y pérdida.

Hermione lo apuntó con la varita en la cortina de lluvia que ensombrecía la calle.

—_¡Si quieres que te olvide, entonces mejor mátame!_ -gritó, en el aguacero- ¡Mátame, Severus Snape, porque va a ser lo mismo para mí!

—Hermione…

La chica seguía apuntándole, cuando sopló una fuerte ráfaga de viento en el aguacero:

—_¡No puedes obligarme a olvidarte! _-lágrimas brillaban en los ojos marrones de la chica- _¡No puedes obligarme a arrancarte de mí!_

La lluvia goteaba por la cara preocupada de Snape. Hermione siguió, inflexible, entre las casas de Knockturn Alley:

—¿Crees que puedes arrebatarme nuestros besos y nuestras palabras? -le recriminó, con voz quebrada, pero firme- ¿Crees que puedes dejarme sin nada de todo lo que te he amado? ¿Arrebatarme el amor que tú me has dado? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que te tengo que olvidar?

—¡Te dicho el por qué! -insistió; la lluvia golpeteaba en la acera en torno a ellos.

—¡Pero tú no puedes imponerme que deje de amarte! ¡Haz que te olvide y también matarás mi corazón! ¿Cómo puedes creer que puedo olvidar lo que hemos vivido? _¡El amor no muere por decirlo!_

—¡Puede ser tú única oportunidad! ¡O de los dos! O si yo me borro la memoria… -lo pensó, enfurecido, enfatizando con un puño- ¡Eso haré! ¡Si te olvido! ¡Si te olvido no iré a mi muerte con el dolor de pensar que estás sufriendo por mí!

Aquella era una pareja que tenía toda clase de intimidad. La lluvia martillaba incesante. Hermione bajó la varita y se señaló con el índice de la otra mano, yendo a él a rápidos pasos, desafiante.

—Y tú, ¿cómo puedes querer que yo borre la parte de mi vida donde tú estás? ¿O pensar que quiero olvidarte? ¿O que voy a perdonarte que me olvides? -sus lágrimas corrían como la lluvia en la melancolía- ¡Yo te amo, tú me amas, eso no se puede borrar!

Snape titubeó. Hermione se acercó del todo a él.

—¡Si tú quieres dejarlo, déjalo, Severus! ¡Pero mi corazón _es mío!_ -hizo un puño y lo apoyó en su propio tórax- ¡Mío, aunque tú ya no quieras estar en él! ¡Si los que juzgan deciden que voy a morir porque te amé, moriré sabiendo que te amé! ¡Aunque tú no me recuerdes! ¿Me oyes? -vociferó, con las lágrimas sin parar y sus labios entristecidos- _¡Aunque tú no me recuerdes!_

Snape tuvo qué contenerse como nunca, contenerse y no correr a abrazarla. Si lo hacía, no podría soltarla.

—Nunca volveremos a vernos, Hermione. Nunca.

E hizo lo único que podía: Dar la vuelta, e irse.

Voluntariosa, determinada, Hermione se cubrió los ojos, sollozando, pero adelantó la cara y volvió a posarse el puño en el pecho, aunque él ya se alejaba:

—¡Quieres robarme el Sol y la Luna! -vociferó en la lluvia, llorando- ¡Pretendes morir solo y que yo te olvide! No lo haré, ¿me oyes? ¡Te amo! _¡Te odio!_

Súbitamente, Snape dios tres pasos de regreso, casi corriendo a ella, y la abrazó. Entristecido y angustiado, pero con amor, la estrechó.

—¡No quiero que nos despidamos de esta manera, enojados! -susurró- Te amo, te adoro. ¡Perdóname! ¿Yo que más desearía, sino estar contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas? ¿Yo que más desearía sino amanecer contigo cada vez? Pero esto debe ser así. No te despidas de mí, enojada. Puedo afrontar el fin del mundo, pero no que no me ames.

Hermione lo abrazó, llorando. Y se estrecharon, enamorados, bajo el vendaval.

Sollozando, Hermione lo estrechó lo más fuerte, con gesto descorazonado, apretándose contra él.

Lo tomó de las mejillas y le dio repetidos besos en los labios, besos húmedos de lluvia y de llanto.

—No, no, mi amor, no sientas eso, no sientas que no te amo, yo no te odio, piensa en mí, piensa en mí a donde debas ir…

Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello, Snape la observaba conmovido, como tratando de llevarse un cuadro de sus facciones.

—Óyeme, Severus, mi amor -suspiró-, porque a pesar de tus nuncas, a pesar de que te engañes diciendo que debes olvidarme, aun con eso tú tienes conmigo las deudas de nuestra pasión, y me las debes en el castillo donde nos amamos, y habrás de reponerme uno a uno cada segundo de tu ausencia, porque en otro castillo pese a todo yo te esperaré, amor mío, ¡yo te esperaré en el castillo de nuestro amor, para que me abraces cada instante que me debes...!

Snape le apartó un rizo de la frente, con una leve sonrisa, asintiendo. La besó en los labios largamente, la soltó y dio vuelta, alejándose por Knockturn Alley.

Un poco más allá se detuvo, pensando.

Hermione sintió que el paisaje cambiaba: Ya no estaba en la entrada de Knockturn: Los muros grises mojados de lluvia se alejaron, convirtiéndose en distantes montañas nubladas.

Snape era una silueta negra en un páramo de neblina a ras del suelo, de cara a una costa gris clara. A la orilla de un mar agitado se levantaba un castillo negro, sobrevolado por el cuervo. Y en la costa de ese mar de presagio se alzaban las formas curvas de un buque en una masa de sombra, en la que se removía un velamen raído. A la orilla del mar, un grupo de tres mujeres en capuchas, aguardaba.

Snape giró hacia Hermione, con la cara baja.

Exhaló un breve suspiro y alzó los ojos hacia ella. Entonces, le sonrió.

Snape sonrió a Hermione: Una sonrisa de labios juntos, sincera. Y sus ojos estaban tranquilos. Era una mirada amable, casi cándida.

Hermione escuchó los pensamientos de Snape para ella:

_Te amo, Granger. _

_Esto no es porque yo lo desee. Perdóname._

_Será necesario que manejes tu dolor. Será difícil, pero debes darle tiempo._

_En cuanto a mí, no te angusties, mi querida Insufrible. Mi adorada Sabelotodo. Por mí no te angusties. _

_No llevo ninguna carga. Ninguna deuda. Mi vida está a mano con todo lo pasado. Nadie me debe. No tengo pendientes con nadie. _

_Sólo tú, mi admirada Sabelotodo… Mi querida Granger. Mi amada Hermione Granger, sólo a ti te debo._

_Te debo mis mejores momentos. Mis horas más felices. Te debo mis más bellos ensueños y mis segundos inolvidables._

_Te debo la magia de cada instante, cada rincón de cada ensueño... Te debo las caricias de cada hermosa noche. Te debo los paisajes de cada mundo, con sus lunas._

_Te debo el aroma de las rosas y el perfume de tus cabellos de oro._

_Te debo tus ojos de relámpago y tu silueta entre velos de seda._

_Te debo los besos de tus labios de zarzamora, para mí, más hermosos que cualquier tesoro mágico._

_Perdóname. No voy a poder pagarte, mi amada Insufrible, mi adorada Hermione... No voy a poder pagarte el amor que me diste. No voy a poder pagarte tu presencia. No podré pagarte cada segundo de la maravillosa felicidad que obsequias a manos llenas. No podré pagarte tu hermosa magia, porque es invaluable. _

_Te debo todo, porque tú eres todo. _

_Tú has sido la llegada de algo que yo ya no esperaba. Una persona que trajo en sus ojos marrones las respuestas que busqué en los ocasos. Tú has sido el cumplimiento de mis sueños y eres todo lo que la vida me debía._

_Por eso no podré pagarte el que me hayas hecho despertar a la libertad. No podré pagarte el que me hayas empujado a romper mis cadenas, a enfrentar mis fantasmas, a lanzar mis penas al río de mi viejo hogar, para ser conducidas al Mar del Olvido, donde se disolverán. _

_Con el fuego dorado de tu amor todo eso se consumió. Me bastaron tus manos para que el viento soplara, llevándose mis crepúsculos y dejando en su sitio, tus auroras. Aun mis pequeños dolores, aun los mayores, contigo se volvieron humo, y quedó el elixir de tus palabras de amor. _

_Contigo, Hermione, aprendí la dicha de conocer el amor, de hablar otros idiomas, de forjar otras magias. ¡Tantas veces dormí pensando en ti, y cuántas veces más desperté al ensueño de tus ojos! _

_No, amor mío, perdona, no podré pagarte eso. Todo eso me lo llevo a donde voy. Y perdóname el egoísmo de llevarte en lo más profundo de mi corazón, donde sólo yo puedo tocarte. Donde sólo yo puedo decirte que te amo._

_No me debes nada, Hermione. Si acaso, me quedas a deber algunos besos. Pero como soy egoísta de tus caricias vendré por ellos y cuando eso sea me anunciaré en el viento, y cuando lo necesites a ese viento lanza las caricias de tus labios, y yo las tomaré._

_No te pido que me recuerdes. Te pido que trates de olvidarme. No te hagas fantasmas amados. Nadie puede amar la niebla._

_Y yo me volveré niebla, amada mía. Me volveré niebla para ti y no quiero serlo. Me volveré niebla y noche, y recuerdo, y llanto, y hiel, y yo no deseo eso para ti. Créeme, he recorrido ese mismo camino en este mismo puerto en la encrucijada de la noche. Amar la niebla no conduce a nada. Es un velo de llanto y angustia, bruma de ecos, jamás de miradas que se encuentren. Yo agoté calendarios y al final sólo quedan frías cenizas. No agotes tu sol cuando yo me haya ido. Abandona las cenizas, que se las lleve el viento. Y aunque hoy te parezca extraño, hallarás otra sonrisa. _

_Contigo me sucedió. A mí, el que no amaba, el extraño, el forastero… Una noche se hizo la magia y encontré al amor de mi vida. A ti._

_¡Por eso, no pienses que por decir esto, no te amo, amada mía, Hermione! Te amo tanto que serás el último sol que yo vea! Cuando cierre los ojos, Hermione, sólo miraré estrellas azules. ¡Y cada una de ellas, amada siempre mía, cada una de ellas serás tú!_

Y Severus Snape hizo lo que nunca nadie le vio hacer, o fue la primera vez en su vida que lo hacía: Se colocó un beso en los dedos, y lo envió a Hermione con un gesto de la mano.

La saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y sonriente, dio vuelta y caminó a paso decidido, con su capa agitada por el viento de la costa, hacia el buque que lo llevaría a su última morada.

Cometas y estrellas fugaces recorrían el cielo nuboso; centellaron relámpagos mudos y el agitarse del navío que aguardaba.

Y Hermione, abrazándose, viéndolo alejarse, sollozaba.


	26. Lupercalia de Máscaras

_No puedes pedirme esto, _sollozaba Hermione, en la entrada de Knockturn Alley, en la lluvia, cuando Snape desapareció. _No puedes pedirme que te olvide._

Dio vuelta tomando sobre Diagon, entre los muros de ventanas iluminadas con misteriosos dorados, a pasos titubeantes.

_¡No, no es posible…!_

Alzó el rostro bajo la caída del agua, recuperando la respiración con esfuerzo.

_¡Debo hacer algo. Esto no puede terminar así! _

Intentando pensar, caminó entre los negocios, por la callejuela solitaria. Algunas vitrinas estaban apagadas. Algunas ventanas, tapiadas apresuradamente. La columna de humo ascendía a sus espaldas.

Cuando iba entre la cerrada heladería y las túnicas, que exhibían modelos en una vitrina refulgente, mostrando la voluntad de Madame Malkin de imponerse al punto de fingir que no pasaba nada, la castaña escuchó una voz conocida.

—Hermione -la llamaron a su espalda, entre pasos en el agua.

Ella se puso una mano en la frente, como si volviera de un sitio distante, estupefacta al descubrir quién era:

_—__¿Ron?_

El pelirrojo se detuvo a su lado, también mojado por la lluvia, que amainó un poco. El chico tenía bastante mal aspecto. Su cabello, empolvado como si viniera de dormir al aire libre; llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de un largo abrigo con el que se cubría; estaba un poco demacrado. El aspecto de sus ojos eran de haber recibido tierra, enrojecidos. Su voz era baja y grave, como si estuviera enfermando.

_—_Ron… -la castaña no comprendía- ¿qué haces aquí?

Él tomó aire y le avisó, casi en un susurro:

—No hay tiempo, es necesario que lo sepas, Harry…

—_¿Harry? _-ella se puso una mano en el cuello-_ ¿Qué pasa con Harry?_

—Harry… está bien… Son los horrocruxes…

Paralizada de expectación, Hermione no parpadeaba.

—Los horrocruxes… -empezó Ron, lentamente, pero lo interrumpió una tos.

—¿Qué, Ron? -lo miró estupefacta, sin saber qué entender.

—Los horrocruxes…

—¿Cómo?

—… _Se están materializando ante Harry…_

Ella sintió su piel erizarse. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Dio tres pasos atrás, cubriéndose la boca con ambas palmas, viendo a Ron, incrédula. Las piernas le flaquearon. Apoyó una mano en un muro del cerrado y tapiado Flourish &amp; Blott's, doblándose un poco, de cara al pelirrojo. No supo si alegrarse o aterrorizarse cuando él añadió:

—Los horrocruxes… -la lluvia saltaba en charcos por la calle- han estado apareciendo desde ayer a la medianoche… Uno cada hora… Puntual... Yo estaba con Harry porque me dijo dónde me esperaría y ahí empezó, días después, como si los objetos nos buscaran, o alguien nos los enviara. Fue… intimidante. También estábamos hechos un lío… -tosió- Sin ti no teníamos idea de muchas cosas, de prever… Por unas horas nos ocupamos de escapar de los mortífagos, estábamos al aire libre y no se nos había ocurrido llevar dónde guarecernos, ni poner hechizos de ocultamiento… pero de pronto…

_Está resultando, _se dijo ella, recargada en el muro, pasmada, con una mano en los labios, espantada, _oh, Severus, está resultando. Parece que está resultando._

Un extraño rayo de luz cruzó entre las nubes. En el ambiente grisáceo tocó a Hermione, apoyada en el muro de Flourish &amp; Blott's, creando un raro contraste entre la lluvia, lo opaco de la tarde y el cálido haz luminoso.

Lo que Ron le contaba, ¿era el efecto del hado, la mano de una Dominación lanzada a través del tiempo y del espacio, o la mecánica de la magia? ¿Fue un dios antiguo, o la voluntad de Hermione?

—No te pregunto nada, Hermione -aclaró Ron, con su voz de susurro-, no sé el cómo, pero creo saber el por qué. Creo que es gracias a ti. Solamente tú podrías lograr algo como esto.

Las nubes se cerraron de nuevo. El claroscuro de la tarde volvió. Y en su hora de mayor gloria ganada gracias a su tesón e inteligencia, Hermione Granger se vio obligada a hacer como Snape:

—¡No sé de qué me hablas, Ron…! -nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

La lluvia saltaba en los charcos sobre las aceras.

—Pienso que si -Ron sonrió un poco-, y aunque me cueste trabajo… creo saber quién te ayudó. Aunque Harry no sabe mis sospechas... No quiere oír de ti… Perdónalo, Hermione…

—¡No tengo nada de qué perdonarlo…! -la voz se le quebró.

—Las preguntas me han acosado, pero… Ya no quiero saber, quise decirte esto. Y también que debes irte de Diagon, _ahora_, y no pasar por Hogsmeade porque Voldemort ha detectado que van destruidos cinco horrocruxes y Harry cree que el muy maldito tiene más miedo que nunca. Está en pánico.

Hermione miró un segundo hacia la columna de humo.

—Ron, pero… ¿cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí?

—No lo sabía -sonrió-. Te vi desde una ventana de la cantina _The Leprechaun… _Nunca había entrado, tenía gran curiosidad…. Aunque no bebí nada… -se cerró el abrigo sobre el cuello, con una mano.

Ella tocó su abrigo, mojado.

—¡Ron, estás enfermo o muy cansado! ¡Debes salir de esta lluvia!

La castaña no entendió el inicio de la frase, pero sí el resto, entre el golpear de la llovizna:

—… Voldemort atacará esta zona en unas horas. Harry va para el colegio porque hemos logrado destruir algunos horrocruxes, pero no todos, piensa que ahí podrá y tiene… más planes, sólo que tuvimos una discusión y nos separamos…

—¿Discutieron por mi culpa?

—No es tu culpa… También quiero decirte que nada he contado a nadie sobre ti y… Snape... Eso es entre nosotros… También… perdón, no me interrumpas, no hay tiempo… también sabe que he escrito un mensaje que llegará a McGonagall cuando esto termine, como termine, para alejar los rumores sobre ti.

—Ron…

—No me digas nada -sonrió-. También quería decirte, por último… que si eres feliz con Snape, yo seré feliz por ti. Quiero lo mejor para ti, Hermione, te quiero y siempre te querré.

Hermione casi lloró por el gesto noble de Ron y también de repentino furor, ante la certeza de que perdería a Snape, de que una sombra se lo llevaría y ella no sabía cómo detenerla. La muerte de Severus bajaba en espirales desde el cielo amarillo y ella no podía evitarlo.

En el aguacero, agradecida porque el conjuro estaba resultando -aunque a estas horas de la noche quebrada, Hermione no tuviera fuerzas para festejar-, la castaña sufría. Le dolía Ron. Le dolía darse cuenta que sufrir por él no implicaba desear volver con él.

Ella era de Snape, y Snape de ella.

En aquella lluvia, en ese viento de la magia que se cumplía, de viento lleno de augurios y sombría esperanza de vencer, Snape volvió a su mente y a su cuerpo en ecos nacidos de abrazos y de palabras. ¿A dónde iba a terminar el amor de ellos? ¿En la nada? ¿En la nada, pero habiendo cumplido la misión? ¿En otro sacrificio?

—Ron, yo… No sé si valió la pena… No sé si lo que ocurre es bueno… No sé si hice bien o mal…

Hermione dio vuelta, abrumada, tratando de alejarse. La lluvia caía gris en la acera mojada. El agua resbalaba por los muros de ladrillo.

Titubeante, dos pasos le fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas, sentada, sollozando al doblar la cabeza y apoyar las palmas en el suelo. Sollozando de alivio, de pena, de felicidad, de ansiedad.

Ron fue a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Hermione no podía, el llanto la derrumbaba.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el muro de la librería, cerca de las tapias que trataban de proteger la vitrina, y abrazó a Hermione, que se recargó en su tórax y hombro, en la lluvia, papeles en la acera y las escasas ventanas encendidas. Y aquella columna de humo que no daba trazas de reducirse.

—Ron, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no quise lastimarte, no dije nada a los Carrow sobre ti, eso fue para que te salvaras…

—Lo sé -sonrió, un poco fatigado.

—… y lo que pasó con Snape no lo planeé, Ron, lo lamento, y ahora ocurre esta gran noticia, y a la vez sucederá algo que me hace sentir desesperada, algo pasará con Snape, perdóname por hablarlo contigo, pero no quiero perderlo, no quiero perderlo…

—No me acerqué para pedirte nada -sonrió él-, llora, si lo necesitas.

_Para amarte, no es necesario que tú me ames, _pensó Ron Weasley. _Con abrazarte me basta._

Al cabo de un rato, ella logró serenarse. Oprimió suavemente un brazo de Ron y susurró:

—Debo irme.

—Está bien.

Se levantaron, de pie cerca uno del otro. Ella le anunció:

—Debo ir a Hogwarts.

—Adelántate, te alcanzo, pero ten cuidado, aunque creo que los Carrow no están de momento en el colegio porque los tienen corriendo y apagando pánicos -se cubrió la boca al toser.

—¿Tratarás de estar bien? Me preocupas.

—Estaré bien -asintió el, sonriendo.

Ella le oprimió las dos manos y se fue.

Con los cabellos en ramas húmedas, Hermione caminó casi hasta el final del Callejón -el Caldero estaba silencioso y vacío-, y haciendo un pase, se trasladó a la entrada del colegio.

Apareció a unos metros de Hogwarts y siguió hacia las elevadas torres de roca contra el cielo gris. Aquí no llovía, y desde dentro del castillo se elevaban leves columnas de humo, pero no se debía a un enfrentamiento: Las columnas subían taciturnas en un estrépito de música y cantos de alumnos.

Del colegio venían los ruidos de un aquelarre.

Conforme entró se sumergió en un caos de gritos, cantos y música.

Hogwarts era un paréntesis en la desolación, pero un paréntesis desenfrenado. En el _hall_ de entrada se encontró con una multitud de estudiantes que también en las escaleras bailaban al ritmo de una música ensordecedora, a la luz de antorchas.

Nadie reparó en ella, excepto ocasionales voltear a verla cuando siguió caminando, abriéndose paso.

En la Gran Escalera la recibió una lluvia lenta de pergaminos arrancados de libros de texto y de la biblioteca. Se escuchaba el reventar de cristales. Alumnos de uniforme o de ropa casual corrían por los pasillos, varios en parejas y de las manos, riendo. No era realmente alegría, sino satisfacción, disipación. Y evidentemente era un motín estudiantil.

Hermione vio alumnos de todas las casas bailando, algunos encima de mesas traídas del Gran Salón, animados por la orquesta del colegio. No interpretaban ninguna melodía. Era un ritmo trepidante y bajo y reiterado.

Nadie iba a venir por ellos. Nadie los salvaría. Sólo tenían enemigos y verdugos disfrazados de amigos y profesores.

Se había corrido la voz que Voldemort se acercaba con un ejército. Significaba el inicio de la peor pesadilla. No huirían de la guerra, porque era su colegio y lo defenderían, pero tampoco iban como quien se deja colocar en cualquier situación. Llevaban varios cursos viviendo un Averno enmascarado de colegio, en una mazmorra de torturas, agresiones y locura. Siempre víctimas del primer loco que apareciera. Todo era un reemplazo continuo de torturadores. Mentira que siguiera siendo Hogwarts. Era una mazmorra por la que pasó Umbridge con sus abusos y ahora los Carrow sin que nadie los detuviera, frente a quienes los alumnos debían luchar con sus propios medios, organizándose.

Y entonces dijeron, está bien, por el colegio pasa quien sea, abusa quien sea y además, mañana o pasado -según decida el maldito amo en turno- combatiremos. Pero ya estuvo bien. Hartos de las ayudas esporádicas, hartos de ser carne de cañón del demente que quisiera, armaron aquella batahola.

Los alumnos tiraban pedazos de libros y apuntes formando esa lluvia de confeti.

—¡Fueron los Hufflepuff, nadie lo hubiera creído! -le dijo Luna, alegre, al llegar corriendo con ella.

Le contó que esa mañana, en el Gran Comedor, uno de los Hufflepuff comenzó a tararear una canción.

Lo siguió otro. Pronto toda la casa entonaba una canción ante el desconcierto de McGongall y los demás profesores.

Era una canción de protesta, pero de tono tan rosa que solamente los Ravenclaw se dieron cuenta del sentido. Uniéndose al canto, usaron los cubiertos y platos. A partir de eso, sombríamente divertidos, los secundaron los Slytherin. Cuando Malfoy, sonriendo, elevó la voz para cantar, los demás vieron lo suyo.

La canción se volvió una gritería al punto que varios Gryffindor se unieron, ignorando los gritos de los profesores.

Ahora bien, invitar a Slytherin a un caos significa que la situación se pondrá ruda. Un canapé se puede volver una bacanal. Ellos fueron quienes llevaron la gritería al nivel del motín. Nadie supo cómo se comunicó la locura, pero sacando su ira, comenzaron los derribos de mesas, de asientos, y en cuestión de minutos los mayores salieron del Gran Salón para llevar a cabo aquel desastre en varias áreas del colegio.

Pansy Parkinson retó las peticiones de cordura de Neville:

-¿Y quién va a imponer la ley? _¿El Ministerio?_

Cuando los alumnos salieron del Gran Salón y comenzó la música, siguió el lanzamiento de platos, derribo de bancas en las aulas y rotura de cristales. Rebasados, prefectos y profesores llevaron a los alumnos más pequeños a la Torre de Astronomía para mantenerse al margen de la confusión.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían dado cuenta que no había ley.

No tenían por qué obedecer una ley que sólo existía para exigirles someterse a torturadores.

En el Cuadrado, los alumnos bailaban en filas con las corbatas sueltas o vestidos casualmente, danzando entre antorchas y fuegos donde quemaban los libros de texto, poseídos por aquel ritmo de un barco que se hunde, odiando al barco, viviendo al máximo esa noche antes que el castillo fuera atacado sin que absolutamente nadie hubiera sido capaz de construir por lo menos una defensa sólida. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

La castaña contemplaba la algarabía en medio de un baño de pergaminos sueltos que lanzaban desde pisos superiores.

Siguió su camino. Yendo al que fuera despacho de Snape, Hermione bajó por la escalera de caracol en la tarde gris.

En la bajada flotaban multitud de pergaminos en palomas desoladas, con muchos otros sobre los peldaños, mojados y rotos.

La puerta del despacho estaba abierta. El sitio abandonado olía a esencias fuertes.

Estaba a oscuras. La estantería, arrancada de los muros, la mesa de trabajo, volcada; las velas rotas y flotando en líquidos.

Regresó por la escalera, entre páginas que caían flotando desde afuera, y al salir, yendo al Cuadrado -el Viaducto era centro de otra fiesta desaforada, los alumnos bailaban y varios tiraban el precipicio, corbatas y túnicas-, en aquel patio se encontró con otros baños de papiros, en hojas secas que caían lentamente desde las ventanas de arriba. Parecían no tener fin en su caída.

Aquí era un poco más fuerte. Furiosos, alumnos parecían no respetar un entorno que no los respetó mucho: Rompían vitrales en las torres, grupos corrían sin orden sobre fragmentos de vidrio y recuerdos de las hazañas de la selección de quidditch.

En el patio, poco más de cien alumnos tomaban los libros de texto, lanzándolos a una enorme pira, alimentada por trozos de mobiliario de los salones.

La bacanal era impresionante. Cientos de alumnos danzaban alrededor de la pira, animados por una serie de instrumentos musicales tocados por nadie.

Pansy Parkinson, en lo alto de un pupitre sacado de algún salón, dio un trago a una botella de licor de las cocinas y la lanzó a Hermione, a la vez que le decía:

—¡Bienvenida al Fin del Mundo, Granger! ¡Canta con nosotros! -y dando la vuelta, con un aullido festivo se unió a los Slytherin que danzaban en torno al fuego creando formas de grecas quebradas con brazos y manos a lo alto en garras, llenos de furor festivo.

Los habían dejado solos. Cargando ellos solos el mayor peso de la enorme responsabilidad, pero sin grandes recursos para defenderse. Si Harry Potter no tenía un verdadero as bajo la manga, todos estaban perdidos. Porque no tenían para defenderse más que vistosos hechizos defensivos destinados a caer en minutos y soldaditos oxidados de plomo.

Hermione pensó que los magos eran menos solidarios que los muggles entre ellos. Harry, Ron y ella pudieron haber muerto sin que importara realmente más que a sus padres y algunos amigos y los profesores. La recompensa del héroe -su propia limpia conciencia-, le fue otro fetiche más de Hogwarts. Sonó el canto irónico de los Slytherin en la bacanal de fuego donde se recortaban las sombras de los participantes del aquelarre, papiros cayendo en hojas muertas y danzas contorsionadas:

_Somos una banda, somos un equipo.__  
__Vamos a ayudarte, estamos contigo.___

_El propio Innombrable nos teme y respeta._

_ Aquí hay amistad, y valor y fuerza, aquí está el arrojo_

_de la sangre nueva y la imaginación más aventurera._

Hermione alzó el rostro y lanzó una risa larga. Una risa sin alegría, de pura ironía y despecho y desolación y de estar perdidamente enamorada… De estar perdidamente enamorada de Snape y sin esperanza de detener el horror que se aproximaba, ni los asesinatos en Diagon, Knockturn, Hogsmeade y donde cayera la sombra. Sin poder detener las muertes de los seres más queridos, que se avecinaban: Amigos, enamorados. Y hermanos e hijos. Varios de los alumnos del motín también iban a morir.

La castaña lanzó la botella a uno de los Ravenclaw, que se había hecho en la cara un dibujo que le daba aspecto de dragón. Él bebió y la lanzó a otros que corrían, para ir a danzar en torno de la hoguera.

Draco le pasó una mano por la cintura, pero Hermione se zafó y le soltó una bofetada.

Malfoy, sonriendo y frotándose la mejilla, se dejó llevar por Astoria, no sin antes decir entre la gritería:

—¡No seas rígida, diviértete, sangre sucia!

Padma Patil, que lucía ostentosamente un dije con la diosa Kali de la destrucción, maquillada de intenso _kohl_ en los ojos, circundada por aquellos fuegos, se acercó a Hermione.

—¿Qué te ocurre? -le tendió un cigarrillo con boquilla- ¿No te gusta la fiesta?

Hermione le dio una calada al cigarrillo, sin pasarse el humo y exhaló.

—Es muy buena.

—¿Entonces? -Padma tomó el cigarrillo que la castaña le tendió de vuelta.

La Gryffindor sonrió con fastidio, mirando a la multitud bailar.

—¿Qué? -insistió Padma, exhalando el humo.

La gritería era tremenda.

—Mi amante me ha abandonado -explicó Hermione, contra el fondo de las llamas agitadas-. Por lo demás, como Harry y Ron, he hecho más de lo que se me podría pedir. Eso me lo puedo reconocer yo misma. Por eso el mundo se cae en pedazos y yo, completa egoísta irresponsable, solamente estoy pensando en decirle que lo amo.

—Suerte con eso -sonrió Padma, dispuesta a alejarse, pero antes de irse tomó de la nuca a Hermione y le dio un beso en los labios, que la sorprendida Gryffindor no respondió, mirándola asombrada cuando ella le dijo-: Siempre me gustaste. Y presiento que vas a un sitio del que no regresarás. Adiós.

Hermione vagó por Hogwarts, en la alfombra de muebles rotos, pergaminos destruidos, trozos de vidrio y libros deshojados. La bacanal también se celebraba en aulas. No todos estaban ahí. Solo los de séptimo. Alcanzó a distinguir parejas en bloques de sombra que suspiraban. Un poco más allá los movimientos y las voces jadeantes le hicieron entender que tres se acariciaban en la oscuridad.

Sí, era el fin del mundo.

Cual bruja de tinieblas, se paró, seria y decidida, en medio del aquelarre, en la danza flotante de pergaminos y carreras desenfrenadas y bailes de caos.

_Tal vez piensas que te olvidaré, _se dijo_. Deberé explicarte que estás equivocado._

Si había alguna solución, pensó, debía estar en el Boulevard de los Sortilegios. En Infinity Manor.

Tomó su varita y desapareció.

Y una sombría intuición le dijo que no volvería a Hogwarts. O que nunca volvería siendo lo que ella fue.


	27. Ángeles de Angustia

_Miru: muchas gracias por tus opiniones, wow, viniendo de quien conoce, es supervalioso para mí. Yetsavé: como sabes, es justo y muy claro en los personajes, podían y debían tener una bella primera vez. También con travesuras, ja. Esta forma del drama bonito y a la vez triste es muy propia del romanticismo oscuro, espero guardar una sorpresa hacia el desenlace, gracias mil por tu lectura y tus opiniones._

A dos kilómetros al Este del Valle de Godric, en las ruinas del abandonado castillo de Warwick, Snape aguardaba su hora.

Solo en la deteriorada Torre del Homenaje de la vieja fortaleza, entre sombras y ecos, de cara al foso relleno del agua de varias lluvias, Snape observaba a la distancia un bosque de árboles muertos, en la planicie grisácea por la ligera lluvia.

Voldemort no se encontraba en la humeante Hogsmeade. Al parecer, la ira y el pánico lo habían orillado a echar por tierra sus planes y se dirigía a Hogwarts con un ejército para acabar con todo de una vez. Cuando Snape llegó a Hogsmeade, los mortífagos ya habían pasado por ahí y la localidad era una ruina de llanto y desolación: Muertos y habitantes en histeria contra el fondo de las casas en llamas. Un desdeñoso Greyback, ignorante de que conservaba la vida sólo porque Snape ya no era un mortífago, le dio el aviso con sonrisa feroz:

—A Warwick, Snape -siseó-, el Señor está enojado contigo, pero tiene asuntos más importantes que atender por ahora. Cree que te has divertido demasiado con tu amiguita y querrá verla muy pronto. Deberás esperar su llamado. ¿Sabes? Creo que iré contigo para asegurarm…

La mirada de Snape lo hizo cambiar de opinión:

—… bueno, ¡ja!, como sea, supongo que te puedes cuidar solo, ¿ah? -trató de mantener el talante- Ya te requerirán, no creo que esperes mucho para volver aquí.

Obligado a recluirse en lo alto de la desgastada Torre del Homenaje, de brazos cruzados viendo por la ventana, Snape ahora contemplaba la distancia brumosa, quieta, cruzada por el murmullo de una llovizna sesgada.

Tal vez habría preferido terminar rápido, en vez de este juego de estar prisionero. No obstante, era obvio que Voldemort deseaba hacer patente su desprecio por él, tratándolo como un asunto menor, y por otra, querría posponer su conferencia para el momento adecuado. Además, debería estar en muy graves problemas como para justificar este movimiento.

¿El conjuro estaría surtiendo efecto? A Snape no se le ocurría otra posibilidad. ¿Y sería difícil que sucediera tan rápido? Se dijo que nada importaba que en el mundo hubiera transcurrido un día o dos. Para la Dominación invocada por Hermione pudo haber transcurrido mucho más. Meses. Invisible, sondeando los laberintos del tiempo, recorriendo paisajes del espacio, a los que arribaba por surcar la red que unía las estaciones de las épocas por venir, pudo haber pasado una larga búsqueda… Años. Una búsqueda en un lapso que para la Dominación eterna era nada: Horus, o el pensamiento y voluntad de Hermione corporizados en un halcón de luz que usaba formas y símbolos para interactuar con el mundo. El Wedjat en la oscuridad del Espejo, el Ojo que Todo lo Ve, quizá no era un dios, sino un eco lanzado por la maga ceremonial para arrancar otros ecos del vacío y obtener de él lo que deseaba.

Snape cruzó más los brazos, observando, adusto, la llanura desgarrada, poniéndose en orden para afrontar lo que venía, y para recordar.

La bruja de Ojo de Horus, Hermione Granger.

¡Excelente bruja había resultado! ¿Se lo había dicho? Sin duda, pero la admiración por ella se disparó en un soplo como el de ese viento que, venido desde fuera, recorría Warwick en sus salas mudas en hálito frío por sus torres desgastadas y sus salones vacíos.

La imagen de Hermione no venía sola en esa admiración, sino que se mezclaba con emociones y sensaciones. Lo primero al evocarla -su rostro pensativo, su mirada decidida-, era el destello de amor que él sentía por la Gryffindor, seguido por el placer de recordar su aroma, sus facciones, revivir la maravilla cálida de sus caricias y de su cuerpo… El placer de la intimidad entre ellos se resumía al recordar sus ojos, o su boca, o su voz. Con eso, venía en cascada lo demás.

¿Qué era lo demás? Todo. A lo que debía renunciar en estas horas sin remedio, en el murmullo de la llovizna. Snape apoyó una mano en la orilla de la ventana, colocándose la otra en la cintura. El rocío de la lluvia tocaba su rostro romano. _Hermione, _pensaba. _Hermione Granger… _y repetirse su nombre, el nombre o los ecos del nombre eran una forma de explicar cada situación: El aire que soplaba, el horizonte, él mismo. El nombre de la amada se viste con la magia de invocar la vida.

Se recargó en el marco de la ventana, cruzando de nuevo los brazos, observando a la distancia lluviosa.

Cada cuadro de Hermione venía a él con placer y sorpresa. El recuerdo de los abrazos y sus rizos claros en su hombro, lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Recordó la forma de su cuerpo y su entregarse a los brazos de él, también tomándolo... La piel de sus mejillas, la húmeda comisura de su boca, las manos de la Gryffindor acariciándolo, los ojos cerrados de Hermione cuando él se acercaba a besarla, los labios cereza de ella uniéndose a los suyos en su calidez y dulzura… _Qué maravilla,_ pensó Snape. _Qué maravilla_.

¿Cómo habría podido vivir sin ella? En otras circunstancias no se imaginaba alejándose de ella. O por lo menos llevando la situación mientras ambos fueran felices. No separándose por verse obligados, como ahora. Los magos, que no tenían creencias en espíritus ni dioses, valoraban mucho más el presente que los muggles. No pensaban en segundas oportunidades. Y siendo así, si no habría reencuentros y solamente tenía el hoy… ¿cómo podría morir sin ella?

La recordó en su llanto en Knockturn Alley al despedirse, su abrazo desesperado, el gesto desamparado de sus labios, y su indignación ante la idea de olvidarse el uno al otro, la porfía con que se defendió, sus reproches amorosos. La entendía perfectamente. Eran tan semejantes en el fondo del sentir. Con Hermione tenía una identidad que él no tuvo antes. El tesón y la seriedad con que ella llevó adelante el conjuro era la misma que a él lo animaba. Aquella experiencia por sí sola habría bastado para que Snape se sintiera atraído por ella. Cada vez que ella, al principio, le habló de lo que sentía, de lo que deseaba, en Diagon, en Hogwarts, y hasta sus discusiones, Snape sintió que se forjaban entre ellos, las vueltas de un lazo difícil de romper.

Quiso volver a oírla, sentir de nuevo sus manos frescas en las de él, mirar otra vez sus ojos inteligentes e intensos y escuchar su voz cristalina… pero no podía, y no debía…

¿Y si el conjuro estuviera resultando? Ya no tenía modo de confirmarlo con Hermione, pues no podía acercársele. Y, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Estaría a salvo? Imaginándola en aquella residencia del Boulevard, sintió alivio. Y pensó que si los horrocruxes eran destruidos a tiempo, tal vez él no debería hacer el sacrificio, lo que siempre fue para él la consecuencia natural de sus actos. Siempre pensó que lograda su misión, no tendría más razón para vivir. Pero ahora… con Granger… _Hermione…_

Bruscamente se apartó de la ventana. ¡Esos pensamientos eran los que no le gustaban! Lo orillaban a caer en la esperanza y no en los hechos. La esperanza en estas situaciones era muy riesgosa, podía resultar falsa y la revelación generalmente llegaba en el último momento. El conjuro era una parte del plan, una parte incorporada por él, Snape, a la estrategia, gracias a la idea de Hermione que suponía más de lo logrado por la Orden del Fénix en estos años. Y el que Voldemort cayera en la confianza fatal, todavía más porque la varita de saúco cada vez más se convertiría en su mejor arma, esa confianza frente al enorme peligro que corría, sería el paso final de su soberbia sin medida, del error cometido una y otra vez por ser incapaz de entenderlo, que lo pondría de cara a la muerte sin que se diera cuenta. El peor fetiche de Voldemort era él mismo. Adorarse a sí mismo. Creer que estaba más allá de todo. Que el mundo debería obedecerlo a fuerza de voluntad y de poder.

Snape se colocó las manos en la cintura y deambuló por la habitación. La espera no le molestaba en el sentido de alargar el final. Ni experimentaba angustia por el hecho de morir. Para él, morir era un momento. Morir era prepararse y cerrar los ojos. Se sentía listo para enfrentar el dolor y manejarlo del mejor modo posible. Incluso lo aliviaba el hecho de tener en mente a Hermione.

Sí. Ella. Pensaría en ella cuando llegara el final. En un recodo tan íntimo, tan suyo, que nadie podría tocarlo. Tan suyo como Hermione era suya, y cómo él se sabía de ella. Ese lazo nadie lo podría romper.

Pensaría en la sonrisa de Hermione y en sus besos, pensaría cuando él le enseñó el conjuro y parecieron danzar en el despacho. Pensaría en sus miradas y en sus preguntas, en los momentos de su sonrisa incitante, en los éxtasis juntos…. Pensaría en cuando ella le apretó una mano, al bajar de la oficina de Minerva… un contacto no borrado, sino acrecentado por las increíbles caricias de los siguientes increíbles días. Aquel contacto que llegó directo al corazón de él y abrió el camino para que pudiera aceptar, y sentir, y volar.

Una corriente de aire y llovizna se coló por la desgastada ventana, desde la tarde grisácea. Pero Snape sonrió un poco.

Se sentía tan feliz. Pensó que Hermione era fantástica, toda ella. Era un ensueño. Era un encanto.

Bajo por la escalera de piedra, al recinto inferior.

No importaba que al final, Hermione no fuera para él, se dijo al hallar otra sala desprovista de muebles, con fragmentos de piedra en el suelo y otra ventana inclinada deteriorada.

Fue a otras partes del desierto castillo de Warwick, que fuera de un Slytherin en el siglo 13... En corredores de arcos ojivales, góticos, por donde la llovizna mojaba un patio reseco y las baldosas del suelo, y después recorriendo una vasta biblioteca de estantes polvorientos y libros olvidados, destruyéndose de tiempo, lo que Snape hacía era despedirse.

Despedirse de la belleza, despedirse de las horas.

Despedirse de Hermione.

Aun así, Snape se sentía privilegiado, casi incrédulo de que le hubiera ocurrido a él. Granger era la locura más maravillosa que pudo haberle sucedido.

No, no se despediría con dolor. Se despediría agradecido.

Con las manos a la espalda, camino por otro corredor, que se unía a otro, en ángulo. Aquel castillo vio desaparecer a sus dueños; ahora él estaba ahí, en ese corredor de pilastras y nervaduras que seguiría internándose en los días, con sus recuerdos de fantasmas, cuando ninguno de los hoy presentes estuviera en el mundo.

Y mientras Hermione dejó el colegio para ir a Infinity Manor, Ron subía por las escaleras de la Torre Central de Hogwarts.

Nadie lo vio subir. El aquelarre continuaba en su esplendor malsano. La música y la gritería iluminadas por hogueras se diseminaban en los patios.

En las aulas a oscuras se suscitaban caricias y besos. Carreras a carcajadas por los pasillos, salpicados por libros destruidos y fragmentos de vitrales rotos. Muros mostraban grafiti contra Snape y los Carrow, pero muchos eran dibujos en sátiras y sarcasmos. En un salón, Hagrid sollozaba. En otra aula, se escuchaban los gritos aterrados de Slughorn.

Alrededor de las fogatas alimentadas con pupitres, bajo el techo de las nubes cerradas y oscuras, los alumnos danzaban en negras siluetas de bacanal. Error habrían cometido los Carrow de haber ido a Hogwarts esa noche.

Con el bullicio lejano, en la oscuridad de los peldaños, en la penumbra de la Torre Central, sola en sus alrededores, el chico pelirrojo sollozó, pero fue un sonido exhausto. Ya no tenía lágrimas. Su cuerpo buscaba obedecer al acicate de sus emociones, pero no le era posible.

Había hablado con Hermione con escasas fuerzas por la exposición a los elementos y las carreras para huir, por la presión de ver aparecer los horrocruxes y buscar destruirlos, si bien también para eso les llegó una extraña ayuda. Sobre todo, estaba fatigado por la tristeza. Creyó no ver más a Hermione, pero le asombró distinguirla por la ventana borrosa por el agua, al final de su discusión con Snape, cuando quedó sola en la entrada de Knockturn.

Y no le alegró, porque verla le revivía el dolor, y era cansado. No obstante, bajó y aprovechó para decirle lo que más pudo. Excepto que su pelea con Harry fue por proponerle buscar a Hermione, idea que ante la negativa de su amigo, terminó en el reclamo de Ron sobre porqué Harry nunca le advirtió de nada.

Harry estaba muy contrariado, y muy asombrado por la aparición paulatina de los horrocruxes. Por eso no pudo explicarle que de haber sucedido con otro alumno, tal vez se lo habría dicho, pero que estaba horrorizado y por eso no pudo decir a Ron sus sospechas sobre que Hermione tenía una aventura con el asesino de Dumbledore. Harry ocultó su vergüenza con la ira, y Ron terminó apartándose de él.

Hablar con Hermione supuso para Ron no solamente un esfuerzo físico, porque además había pescado algún mal en los bronquios por pasar ese tiempo al aire libre y en ese estado de ánimo. Sumados sus males al del dolor de haber perdido a Hermione, trastabillaba en los peldaños de la Torre, por el enorme esfuerzo de subir.

Pidió a Hermione que se adelantara, para ya no verla. Temía dudar, volver a sentirse ansioso, cercano al pasado, perder el control y rogarle. Curiosamente, las expresiones de ella sobre su interés por Snape no le dolieron, quizá porque fueron la oportunidad de preocuparse por su bienestar. Fue su recuerdo de cuando Hermione le apretó el brazo, para decirle que se iba, y verla irse por el Callejón, lo que ahora arrancó a Ron aquellos sollozos agónicos, de un organismo casi fracturado por la pena.

No le interesó que lo vieran cruzando aquella bacanal ensordecedora, armada en buena parte de Hogwarts, y excepto los del Ejército de Dumbledore, alarmados por su estado, nadie se inquietó por su presencia. Sería diferente cuando vieran a Harry, que se preparaba a aparecer. Tampoco habían atendido gran cosa a Hermione, aun tomando en cuenta que a ella, la mayoría la miraba como a una enemiga.

Y ya no eran sombras en el muro de la escalera, o no sólo sombras sin formas. En el muro interior de la torre, siguiendo la ascensión del pelirrojo, se formaban siluetas con aspecto de varones encapuchados, señalando, ondulantes, al pináculo de la torre, guiando a Ron para subir con una voluntad espectral.

En los baños de los chicos, algunos habían visto a Ron frente al espejo, acomodándose el cabello y abotonándose el abrigo. Ahora subía por la escalera tratando de llevar un paso, por lo cual daba la impresión de seguir una marcha fúnebre.

Y una voz que venía de la Luna, atrapada en la garra de un árbol reseco, susurraba para él:

«Ron… Ven, Ron…. Ven, Ron…»

Una rosa en una copa y a su pie, una daga.

Marcha fúnebre por el amor perdido. Peldaños. Paso a paso. La cima de la Torre. Uno a uno. Olvido. Decepción. Incredulidad. Pena. Vértigo.

Abismo.

La luz de la luna en la ventana de ojiva lo iluminó al llegar a la almena.

Y en esa hora, cada cual tenía sus pesares.

Harry, entristecido por Ron, entrando al castillo a ocultas, experimentando la mordida cruel de la traición de Hermione y el abandono por parte de su mejor amigo.

Snape, en aquella torre de Warwick, entre ecos, esperando para morir mañana por mano ajena.

Hermione, reflexiva y hosca, caminando por el Boulevard, atravesando los halos de luz de los árboles y las construcciones cerradas, de formas complicadas, buscando una solución.

Malfoy, de la mano de Astoria Greengrass en lo alto de un pupitre traído de aula de DCAO, tomados de la mano, mientras a su alrededor otros Slytherin les lanzaban rosas negras, y Draco con gesto grave, cruel, detestando su prisión formada por los fetiches del Amo, del Miedo y del Odio.

McGonagall, en la Torre de Astronomía, con los alumnos más pequeños y profesores, quedó pensativa, y una lágrima súbita le corrió por una mejilla.

Los pasos de Ron subiendo por los últimos peldaños y, a ritmo de redoble, donde un hombre encapuchado señalaba al vacío con un elegante desplazarse de ambas manos, lento, una siguiendo a la otra; extendiendo los dedos hacia el horizonte de una noche donde llameaba un sol blanco, taciturno, espectral:

«Vamos, Ron… Ya no importa… Está bien, Ron…»

La pérdida y la añoranza. La herida abierta. El no importar.

_Arráncame la tristeza. Sólo arráncame la tristeza._

La noche que Ron despertó de un sueño intranquilo, pasando frío cerca de Harry, pensó que la aparición paulatina de los horrocruxes no podía ser suerte, que solamente Hermione era capaz de lograr esa hazaña, pero eso era Alta Magia. ¿Cuándo pudo aprender a hacerla? Y recordó los días interminables que ella pasó con Snape, y con ese cabo suelto, comprendió que debió haber aprendido el método con Snape, y en esa convivencia ellos se enamoraron. Detalles, gestos, la misma actitud de Hermione, que no podía ser solo la de ocultar sus sentimientos, sino la de estar dedicada a un tema que no podía decir a nadie y contradictoriamente, menos a él y a Harry. Ron no podía conocer lo demás, pero ese razonamiento sencillo, como él era, le bastó.

Eso significaba que Snape era distinto de lo que parecía, pero la comprensión de eso se le escapaba. No podía abarcar un cambio tan drástico, y menos confiárselo a Harry, que odiaba a Snape. El mundo había dado una vuelta completa ante sus ojos. Ante eso, él, Ron Weasley, ¿que debería hacer, qué papel debía desempeñar? ¿Aceptar haber perdido a Hermione, con tal que ella hubiera logrado esta hazaña? _Está bien, _asintió, cuando pensaba solo, en _The Leprechaun. _Se dijo: _Lo acepto, está bien. _Y lo decidió.

Ron subía por las escaleras a ese paso metódico. Estaba claro. Si la guerra finalizaba con la muerte de Voldemort, todos tendrían algo, menos él. El futuro se le presentó en un camino agobiante de luz, atrapado desde el color para caer en el blanco sin detalles, inmóvil, sin aire. No entendió qué podía seguir para él, cómo podía él seguir. También estaba hastiado. Sus días futuros se le presentaron en un sol agobiante sobre calles incendiadas. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y subió.

_Estoy feliz, _pensó, subiendo paso a paso_. _Su sombra quebrada en los peldaños se veía cómo él se sentía: definida, nítida._ Me siento feliz, _sonrió. _No habrá más angustia, ni más ira, ni más celos, ni más de ese pesar que me consumía. Ya no necesito esperar, ni pedir, ni reclamar. Ya no tengo por qué llorar. Está resuelto. _

El Prefecto de Gryffindor, que fue a buscar a quien se hubiera refugiado en la Sala o en los dormitorios, alzó una nota de Ron, soltándola sobre la cama, estupefacto. Dio unos pasos atrás y giró para salir corriendo.

Las estatuas en los nichos de la Torre, de piedra desgastada por el viento, mudas, inmóviles en la sombra, viendo el paso de Ron Weasley llegar al borde de la almena, de cara al vacío.

Filch, sonriendo al verlo, cargando su gato sucio, haciéndose atrás y despareciendo en un umbral oscuro.

Asomado por el borde la almena terminada en punta, Ron aspiró el aire helado, sonriendo, sosegado, complacido. Él había hecho una petición: _Arráncame la tristeza. Sólo arráncame la tristeza. _

Acariciado por el aire a sus costados, en sus ojos agotados, en su frente jovial y febril era acariciado por el viento en su sonrisa. _Es un beso, _se dijo, alegre.

Su sonrisa ensanchó, aliviado. Quizás únicamente esperaba dormir por primera ocasión en esos largos días. Tal vez esperaba encontrarse con las bellas imágenes de su recuerdo.

Si iba más alto, probablemente las vería.

_Si hay lectores impresionables, y no tiene nada de malo serlo: ésta es una historia de ficción. Lo que se narra no son pensamientos que solucionen la vida real. Nadie está solo y todos somos importantes, para nosotros y para otros._


	28. Amorosos Dolientes

Los pasos de Hermione en las sombras de Infinity Manor despertaron ecos de urgencia.

Subió corriendo por la escalera de mármol, donde los relojes en el muro mostraban letras en sus carátulas.

Llegó a la primera planta.

Tomó la varita. Necesitaba pensar y decidir pronto. Pronto, aunque en la residencia el tiempo corría más lento y dos horas en ella, eran una en Hogwarts. La discreta ventaja le permitiría aprovechar el intervalo, pero no debía aguardar demasiado.

Caminó frente al alto ventanal, de ida y vuelta, pero no estaba ansiosa. Analizaba.

¿Cómo salvarlo? Ella no podía presentarse en Hogsmeade o en cualquier otro sitio plagado de mortífagos. Ni tratando de ocultarse lograría pasar desapercibida y hallarlo y, ¿qué podría hacer al encontrarlo? Nada eficaz, excepto morir y revelar la estrategia cuando la interrogaran, incluyendo la participación de ambos. Eso daría elementos a Voldemort para derrotar a Harry. Ojo de Horus era uno de los mayores secretos y debía ser preservado, tanto como el papel de Snape.

Aquel análisis fue un repaso rápido de lo que pensara caminando por Sortileges Boulevard, cuando también recordó la explicación de Snape esa mañana -sin saber que para esta noche se habrían despedido de manera tan drástica-, sobre las habitaciones de la planta superior... Él abrió algunas de las puertas: La de la extrema derecha se abría directamente a una entrada de metro estilo _Art Noveau_, por donde salía un joven vendedor de diarios que usaba tirantes y anunciaba los juegos para hoy, de la II Olimpiada, en Vincennes; la siguiente puerta daba paso a una calle de casas viejas, con tendederos al aire libre, donde una mujer de vestido largo y bata, lavaba ropa en un cubo, de pie en la acera, en Praga; otra puerta formaba parte de una construcción monumental antigua, en _La Porta Nigra_, de Tréveris… Mas ninguno de esos sitios ofrecía la solución que se necesitaba.

Así que retomó la primera idea que tuvo, porque en Hogwarts se le ocurrió.

Los Espejos.

Con la varita, Hermione trazó alrededor de sí, el circulo de fuego, comprobando que llevaba el dije puesto.

En este piso, frente a la ventana, estaba a la mitad del pasillo que en sus extremos tenía los espejos del Pasado y del Futuro.

Llegó a ello por la pregunta: ¿Y si trataba de modificar lo que parecía inamovible?

Buena opción, pero, ¿cómo?

¿Modificarlo ella, personalmente? No podía. Pero podía usar el Espejo del Futuro. Enviar a la Dominación a salvar a Snape.

_La Dominación puede ir con Severus, sacarlo de donde esté y traerlo a esta residencia. Nos esconderemos en esta casa, o en la que me dijo, o en cualquiera de las puertas de ésta. Es irrelevante que se deba regresar a la medianoche. Las puertas y sus posibilidades son tantas que se vuelven infinitas._

_Y en último y extremo caso, aunque suene terrible no importa que Voldemort quite la vida a Severus. Él puede cumplir su misión y Ojo de Horus devolverlo a la vida._

_No voy a cambiar su objetivo._

_Cambiaré el futuro, el hecho de su muerte._

¿Y la intención? Dar marcha atrás a un hecho como el deceso, de consumarse éste, ¿no eran Artes Oscuras? ¿Era el mismo efecto de la taipoxina, que vuelve veneno al medicamento si se excede?

_No, _se afirmó, _yo lo hago por amor._

Y, ¿no era mucho pedir a un dios, sobre todo cuando no había cumplido el primer ruego?

_No, _se repitió. _Muchos ruegan a un dios. Piden una y otra vez. Lo mío no tiene relación con eso._

Rodeada por las bajas llamas, a un costado del ventanal, se colocó de frente al Espejo del Futuro.

Invocaría a Horus y le pediría que fuese al futuro, de entre tres a cinco horas adelante, en el tiempo de afuera de la casa, para rescatar a Snape y traerlo a la vida de ser necesario, en la mansión.

Tratando de relajarse, Hermione repasó mentalmente el ritual, recordando que debía ser específica al pronunciar. Afortunadamente con lo que aprendió de egipcio clásico podía armar la frase, no muy compleja. Y no era necesario ser absolutamente exacta, porque esto no era como pedirle a un hada de cuentos, quien usa cualquier palabra o frase como pretexto para traicionar. Al dictar el conjuro debería dejar claro al Halcón de Luz que buscara a Snape donde éste hablaría con Voldemort, en Hogsmeade como ordenaba la carta de Amycus Carrow, pero entonces, en aras de la precisión, la castaña corrigió y pensó que Carrow estaba en un error, porque Voldemort citó a Snape en Hogsmeade, pero no lo atacaría en La Casa de los Gritos, sino en el embarcadero de Hogwarts, usando a Nagini porque llegaría con ella, cuando poco después Harry entraría y.

… y Hermione se detuvo.

Alzó la vista, con el ceño fruncido, quitándose un mechón de la frente, tratado de entender lo que había pensado, tan naturalmente que le extrañó hasta llegar a la mitad de la frase.

_¿Qué acabo de decir?_

_¿El embarcadero de Hogwarts? ¿Nagini?_

_¿Nagini atacará a Saverus en el embarcadero?_

_¿De dónde saqué eso?_

Los relojes de la casa, habitualmente mudos, elevaron el sonido de su maquinaria en un reiterado compás audible, que fue creciendo conforme las sombras de los álamos se movían del otro lado de las ventanas, insinuando un augurio.

tictac tictac tictac tictac tictac tictac tictac tictac tictac tictac tictac tictac tictac tictac tictac tictac tictac

Hermione dio dos pasos adelante, con el inicio de un gesto de temor. Un leve viento sopló en el jardín.

_¿Cómo sé lo que acabo de decir? ¿Cómo sé que Nagini…?_

Del otro lado de las ventanas, los árboles pulsaron en su brillo, acelerando en latido, uniéndose al compás de los relojes de manecillas que comenzaron a correr más rápido, en acelerado tictac tictac y el pasmo de Hermione aumentaba, volviéndose miedo y desconcierto a medida que minuteros y segunderos corrían hacia delante y atrás, a velocidad creciente como los pensamientos de ella:

_(harry va a recoger las lágrimas harry va a recoger las lágrimas)_

_(irá al pensadero y una vez ahí se enterará que SNAPE)_

tic tac tic tac tictactictactictactictactictactictac_tictactictactictactictactictacTICTACTICTACTICTAC__TICTAC_

Las manecillas de los relojes se desprendieron de las carátulas, flotando, dejando sombras ondulantes en el muro y marchando sueltas, unas adelante, otras atrás, desarticuladas, de un número a otro, de una letra a otra, escribiendo una historia

El brillo de los árboles afuera se volvió un latido intermitente, entrecortado, en relámpagos insonoros.

_(La Dominación. La Dominación está aquí)_

_(Severus va a morir en el embarcadero. Esto)_

Hermione se tomó de las sienes, jadeando, viendo a todos lados. Muebles y sombras se confundían.

_(esto yo)_

Por los resquicios de las ventanas entró el silbido del viento, acelerando, pues en el jardín el aire se organizaba en movimiento circular, en el giro de un tornado a la altura del ventanal, de matices blanquecinos, arrastrando hojas de los árboles sacudidos en vaivén.

_(esto yo)_

Las hojas de los árboles palpitaron en incandescencia, llenando el salón de breves relámpagos de azules y rojos.

_(esto yo ya)_

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos ante la revelación:

_(yo ya sabía _

_TODO ESTO)_

El viento de la noche oculta de Infinity Manor aulló empujando brutalmente las ventanas, abatiéndolas hacia dentro, ondulando las cortinas en saltos y revuelo entre hojas desprendidas y estrellando marcos y cristales contra los muros entre fragmentos de vidrio. No importaba. Mañana todo estaría igual. Hermione Granger miró hacia la noche de estrellas y resplandores, con ojos abiertos de asombro, de estupefacción y también de terror.

El círculo de fuego se rompió, volviéndose dos líneas paralelas que corrieron en reguero de pólvora hasta llegar a los altos espejos.

Hermione volteó hacia el Espejo del Pasado, que se encendió en un latigazo… La castaña se vio reflejada en su superficie, de pie en un pasillo sin final, repetida hacia el infinito.

Con el viento invadiendo la residencia y sacudiendo el cabello de Hermione, pasaron en torrente las hojas secas de los sauces, rojas, doradas, azules, grana y lapislázuli, innumerables, doblando por los dos corredores en línea recta, dotadas de vida en parvada porque las hojas se torcían sobre sí y estiraban de los extremos, recordando el cuerpo de palomas aleteando y los árboles titilaron iluminando el rostro de la castaña, su rostro sorprendido y de ojos brillantes ante el soplo del presagio.

Las hojas en forma de palomas no sólo iban por los pasillos, sino al interior de la casa, a la planta inferior y a la superior, revoloteando en confeti de turquesas, oros, sangres y aguamarinas, hojas de calendarios desprendidas de la corriente del tiempo y hacia las manecillas de los extraños relojes de la residencia al final del tiempo.

Hermione volteó súbita hacia la escalera, iluminada a destellos intermitentes por los sauces que en el jardín se sacudían de un lado a otro, las aves impactándose en el muro, ella comprendió por fin lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo, en aquel río de luces del tiempo, en el torrente de fuegos surgidos de misteriosos aquelarres.

Las hojas o aves de árboles se posaron sobre el muro y formaron la palabra:

recuerda

Hermione suspiró, con aire de sollozo. Supo lo que hacía. Ella estaba tratando de salvar a Snape.

Estaba tratando de salvarlo…

… desde otras…

… desde otras…

Las hojas formaban un vals en el viento por toda la casa.

_… Desde otras vidas..._

El torbellino y las pulsaciones luminosas de los árboles invadieron Infinity Manor en trueno. En el cielo las constelaciones volvieron a girar visiblemente en una gigantesca rueca majestuosa. Las manecillas en los relojes de extrañas carátulas se volvieron enormes, avanzando en guadañas que al pasar sobre números y letras segaban el Tiempo. Hermione giró al fondo del corredor, donde brillaba el Espejo del Pasado y al verse de nuevo era una sucesión de ella misma sin final, en una oscuridad pulsante de destellos, En su marco -el marco de la tinieblas y del no ser-, la superficie bruñida mostró sombras y pinceladas de dorado desde el otro lado del universo.

Las hojas de colores revoloteaban por la mansión. Cientos de luces blancas emitidas por las puertas abiertas de las habitaciones que abrían y cerraban por el viento de sus eras arrojaron un brillo espectral, arrancando destellos a las hojas de sauces y cipreses, de los álamos en fragmentos de oro, de jade, un paisaje conocido porque…

… porque ella ya había estado en Infinity Manor…

«¡No es la primera vez que estamos aquí!», le había dicho Snape. Ésa era la clave. Pero él tampoco sabía cuánta razón tenía.

La casa le decía en esa palabra en el muro _(__recuerda__)_, que recordara y recordó. No habían venido tres veces en estos años, como creía Snape. Eran muchas más.

Se vio pidiendo ayuda a Snape en su despacho, aquella mañana.

No era la primera vez.

_Cuando lo vuelvo a pensar, me vuelvo a convencer_, le dijo Snape.

El Espejo del Pasado centelleó y en él, dentro o detrás, apareció a lo lejos a una chica montada en un hipogrifo, que aleteaba lento, en una noche de nubes brillosas.

Snape únicamente recordaba que ella acudía con él a pedirle que le enseñara el conjuro. Recuerdo confuso: El profesor de Pociones, en sentido estricto, debía recordar que Hermione acudió a él pero no en años pasados, sino_ el mismo día, a la misma hora, muchas veces. _Para resolver el imposible, para que el recuerdo remanente no creara una contradicción que amenazara su cordura, su mente ubicaba el hecho en años anteriores. La única pista de la contradicción eran sus _déjà vu_ en cierta familiaridad de su trato con ella, en la forma de hablarle, y las ocasiones en que al hablar se refería a otras vidas.

_En otra vida, en otro universo, ¿quién sabe?… Tú siempre volverás a mí…_

Y aunque no lo supiera a ciencia cierta, lo revivía, porque el amor no se olvida: Los ecos de estar enamorado de Hermione, el seguir enamorado de ella más allá del tiempo, terminaba por salir a su presente.

No eran otras veces.

Eran otros universos nacidos del conjuro y de su matrimonio con el tiempo y el espacio.

Hermione ya había realizado el conjuro que pretendía efectuar ahora.

_Lo realizó cuando Snape murió._

Llevaban varias vidas, varios universos en un carrusel de tiempo y espejismo tratando de encontrarse y permanecer juntos. Ella tratando de salvarlo.

Las hojas de los árboles revoloteaban en torno a ella. Hermione se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, doblándose un poco, riendo en un sollozo. Lágrimas de alivio, de terror, brillaron en su mirada acongojada y decidida.

No solamente una vez había intentado salvar a Snape, ni las tres que sin saberlo, recordaba él.

Hermione lo había intentado muchas veces.

Los recuerdos se abrieron en un lienzo, en un rótulo desplegándose en la oscuridad de viento y compases de relojes.

Llevaba… Llevaba _años_ de intentarlo... La mansión era su puente, su posibilidad, pero también su prisión. Hermione llevaba años en esa casa tratando de salvar a Snape.

Y entonces lo entendió. La del Espejo era ella, en el hipogrifo. No iba sola. Llevaba el cuerpo inerte de Snape.

La Dominación que respondiera al conjuro creado a la sombra de las pirámides y formulado por sacerdotes de ojos pintados como el Ojo de Horus, llevando _Ankhs_ en las manos; aquel Horus creado por la Magia Ceremonial emergía desde las ruinas de los templos, levantados por sus creadores ya desaparecidos. Plástica, la Dominación respondía a aquello para lo que fue creada, aunque el mundo donde nació ya no existiera y fuera ruinas mudas devoradas por el desierto.

La Dominación no sólo ayudó a Hermione en su búsqueda de las horrocruxes. También le fue propicia en la búsqueda de otra motivación vital para ella.

La había concedido una Oscura Bendición.

Una Luminosa Maldición.

La oportunidad de recorrer el tiempo para salvar a su amado de la muerte.

Hermione había efectuado una vez el conjuro, con el cuerpo yerto de Snape entre los fuegos, al lado de ella.

Pero no logró salvarlo, y así empezó el laberinto. Cada vez, los sucesos era diferentes. Los hechos y los escenarios variaban.

Lo único constante, lo único que no cambiaba, era el amor entre ellos dos.

Más allá del tiempo, estaban unidos por un sentimiento.

_Legeremens_ no había sido un accidente,_ sino una ayuda._ Fue la respuesta de la Dominación al pedido de Hermione de ayudarla a recuperar a Snape. Haciéndolos confesarse en lo que se ocultaban, en lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero en parte también evocando lo que ya habían vivido, tenían la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse.

Podía no haber sucedido que su amor despertara, que renaciera en cada vida. Pero siempre ocurría. Hermione y Snape, amantes bajo las constelaciones en giros sobre sus cabezas, trazaban figuras sobre el mismo prado de oro iluminado por fuegos fríos. _El amor no muere por decirlo. ¡Yo no voy a olvidarte!_

Se aproximó al Espejo del Pasado, entre el aullido del viento en la residencia, y en la superficie se veía la noche sin estrellas y en ella la chica montando el hipogrifo en vuelo, cruzando la media luna.

Era ella. Se vio de nuevo ella misma en la noche fría, montando al ave, llorando, desesperada, llevando bajo la luna el cuerpo de Snape hacia los tejados de Mould-on-the-Wold.

Volaba llorando con desespero, sobrevolando el paisaje observada por la blanca pupila del cielo, la Luna, abrazando a Snape muerto, hundida una mano en sus cabellos negros, con la otra en su cuello ensangrentado.

Voldemort estaba muerto. Harry había logrado triunfar. No importándole nada más, Hermione logró llamar a un hipogrifo -Hagrid la ayudó, él nunca dudó de la Gryffindor- y la chica cargó el cuerpo de Snape a la mansión de magia para intentar evitar su muerte.

Pensando en los Espejos.

Métódica, sin pausas y sin dudar, controlándose, aquella vez se colocó de nuevo el dije y efectuó los pasos como una danzarina o sacerdotisa, cada movimiento y frase. Para cambiar el pasado.

Pero no olvidaba que no debía usar el Espejo del Pasado. Por eso Hermione efectuó un cambio: Hizo que los fuegos ceremoniales unieran ambos Espejos y con la varita envió al halcón por el Espejo del Futuro, conectando los dos espejos para que el Ojo que Todo lo Ve, pudiera recorrer un círculo, del futuro, al pasado.

Hubo un problema: Al enfrentar los Espejos creó una serpiente que se mordía la cola, un círculo de tiempo, un laberinto circular e incesante en atadura donde la misma Dominación quedó atrapada. La forzó a recorrer un círculo hasta que la situación se resolviera.

La Dominación había acudido el llamado de Hermione Granger. Las aves en vuelo desprendidas en fruto eran animadas por la Dominación, porque estaba ahí, porque continuaba en la residencia ya que ella misma había quedado atrapada en la casa. Atrapada en el Tiempo junto con Hermione y Snape, enviándolos a nuevos universos para resolver la situación.

El Horus del conjuro, el halcón, adoptó la forma de un cuervo, el que viera Hermione en la escalera del despacho dirigiéndose al umbral, en Knockturn Alley sobre los edificios, por representar la tendencia de Snape al sacrificio de su vida. Y también fue un cuervo porque Snape y Hermione se movían en la frontera donde inician las Artes Oscuras... El halcón se transformó en cuervo pues en aquella búsqueda no todo fue una clara intención. Habían participado conflictos, celos, dolores. El cuervo aparecía como la revelación esporádica de la presencia del Ojo que Todo lo Ve. En Artes Oscuras, empujó a Hermione a deshacerse de Morel, dejándole caer una pluma de ala para evitar cualquier peligro de separarlos. La profesora de Beauxbatons no lo era. Así lo consideró el halcón.

Hermione se vio en el Espejo, llevando en el ave el cuerpo inerte de Snape a través de la noche helada. Y supo que desde entonces su motivación fue la misma: Lograr una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad de dar marcha atrás o de encontrar otra combinación de sucesos donde ella y él permanecieran juntos, porque el conjuro no podía revivir a Snape, pero sí dar a Hermione la oportunidad de evitar su muerte.

En el Esjeo se vio entrando con el hipogrifo por el gran ventanal. El aleteo del ave hizo parecer que la luna tenía alas. La Gryffindor la liberó y llevó el cuerpo inerte de Snape entre los Espejos, para efectuar el conjuro.

Lo había intentado, pero en cada ocasión, fallaba. No podía evitar su deceso. Había buscado diferentes combinaciones de sucesos: En una salió al encuentro de Snape antes de éste entrar a la Casa de los Gritos, en otra entró junto con él, en otra trató de atacar a Voldemort y él la dio por muerta, pero ella se levantó para volver a la mansión. Y no ocurría en el mismo sitio. Aun así no lograba evitar que Snape entrara a su cita con Voldemort. Al parecer, eso no se podía impedir.

Las experiencias eran diferentes, por ser variaciones del tiempo. A diferencia de la primera vez, en las siguientes Hermione llevaba el cuerpo de Snape a la galería entre los espejos y desaparecían, para intentarlo de nuevo. Cada universo donde estuvieron, desaparecía y se dirigían al siguiente en laberinto. Sus sentimientos terminaban por emerger cada vez que estaban solos. Nada estaba escrito, pero cada vez que volvían a conocerse más profundamente, su amor renacía en el lapso de unas semanas. Lo único permanente en ese caleidoscopio de magia y azar, era el amor entre ellos dos.

Las imágenes del Espejo cambiaron frente a Hermione, acompañando a sus recuerdos fragmentados en las hojas por la galería y sus umbrales: La historia que vivían tenía variantes en su transcurso. En algunas no trabajaban en el libro de Snape, ni había concierto de _Las brujas_, ni lo visitaba Morel; en otras, sí podían trabajar en Infinty Manor. En la mayoría, la demora orillaba a enredar la situación con Harry y Ron. Episodios ocurrían en alas del colegio que no pisaban en otras. Llegaron a citarse en aulas. Una vez discutieron en pleno día frente a todos, a un lado del Cuadrado. En otra, Snape casi liquida a Ron cuando vio que Hermione lo besó. En una más, Ron los oyó discutir por celos a causa de lo de Morel, porque en vez de esperar en el umbral de arriba, bajó por la escalera. En muchos, Ron sólo experimentaba odio hacia Hermione. Harry había pasado por muchas facetas, pero al final no lograba entender, y no hasta el final como le ocurrió con Snape, porque la situación nunca se resolvía.

Las conversaciones nunca eran las mismas, ni los sucesos. En ninguna de las veces cuando ella pidió ayuda a Harry y Ron, contándoles la verdad del conjuro, ellos le creyeron. Dos veces Hermione había admitido ante el colegio que amaba a Snape, levantándose y revelándolo en plena clase, desatándose un escándalo. En otra más, ella preguntó a Snape si deseaba hacer realidad las ficciones, por medio de una nota que le puso en la mano, estando en clase. En otra, él le pidió quedarse el término de la lección y se lo propuso a media voz… En otra, él consideró innecesario preguntarle y la besó. La forma que tenían de acariciarse era de las mayores tentaciones cada vez. En varias ocasiones ella quiso resistirse, pero acabó por sucumbir a la tentación del asedio de Snape. A él le pasaba igual, nunca lograba negarse. Las ocasiones en que Snape lo admitió frente a Hogwarts se impuso en una forma que Hermione suscitó el terror de alumnos y profesores. La anterior vez que ella volvió a Infinity, siguiendo a Snape, Hermione arribó a la mansión trastabillando, cayendo en la escalera contra el fondo de los árboles, sangrando por una grave herida infligida en el costado por McGonagall… A raíz de que una ocasión Hermione confesó a Harry lo que ocurría con Snape, se enfrentaron en el bosque, hiriéndose ambos. Sorprendentemente, en varios universos, Harry estaba enamorado secretamente de ella… Esta era una de las veces en que ella aceptaba frente a Ron que amaba a Snape. En otras lo había terminado sin más. En una, en vez de hablar con Ron cerca de Knockturn -y ella no estaba con Snape, lo estaba buscando desde el valle de Godric-, en vez que ellos se despidieran bien, Hermione montó en cólera, desesperada y presionada por saber que Snape moriría, y con sus palabras furiosas y maldiciones sintiendo a Ron como un estorbo, lo orilló a quitarse la vida. En algunas de las anteriores, Snape no había roto con el recuerdo de Lily Evans. En una más Ron quiso atacar a Snape y éste montó en cólera. En este universo, Hermione y Snape se habían comportado especialmente considerados en comparación con los anteriores.

Era como si en cada oportunidad, se ataran cabos: Las relaciones, las palabras, las posturas ante la vida, la forma en que ella y Snape se entendían. En combinaciones de sucesos que eran otras tantas oportunidades frente a errores de vida.

Aunque eso no significaba que al perfeccionarse, pudieran salvarse: Era la distinta combinación de acontecimientos su única oportunidad, y en cada regreso ella inconscientemente buscaba esa sola combinación correcta.

En su laberinto de amor, en su martirio secreto, en su Rueda de Ixión, en la sentencia de recordar sólo hasta el final, Hermione, destrozada, cargaba el cadáver de Snape sobre el ave, herida y determinada, en cada mundo y en cada cosmos.

Se vio en el Espejo enviando al ave de regreso con un hechizo y, sabiendo que abandonaba todo, su época, a sus padres, a las otras personas que amaba, incluso con el peligro de llegar a un universo dominado por Voldemort, sin importarle nada, sintiendo que sus sacrificios estaban hechos y no debía nada a este mundo, con determinación, Ojo de Horus aparecía en el Espejo, iluminándolo, y Snape y ella desaparecieron en el abrazo de un pálido e incinerante Sol de Medianoche.

Apareció semanas atrás, en Hogwarts, como alumna, una mañana cualquiera en clase, con un detalle: No recordaba lo pasado.

El profesor de Pociones impartía su lección, también sin recordar.

Hermione no había pensado que por regresar al pasado, era forzoso no caer en la contradicción de recordar el futuro. La memoria del futuro debía ser borrada, pues en la nueva línea del tiempo aquello no había sucedido.

Lo olvidó, como quien olvida un sueño al despertar.

Sólo recordaba una pequeña, gran motivación, que fue la original y primordial del asunto: Pedir ayuda a Snape, para ayudar a Harry.

El Espejo del Pasado se apagó. Las hojas en el muro cayeron a la escalera, secas. Los árboles cesaron de batir. Sólo quedó el brillo relativamente cercano del Boulevard.

La Gryffindor se apartó, regresando por la galería, en la oscuridad.

Al volver frente a los ventanales quietos, las piernas le flaquearon, y al querer apoyarse en una mesa, simplemente perdió las fuerzas y cayó sentada al lado de un diván, con el cabello sobre el rostro.

Amantes en un laberinto de magia, de horas, de ensueños entrecruzados, de manos buscándose en el claroscuro. Muriendo y naciendo, llamándose, reconociéndose.

Hermione intuía que si lograba salvarlo, los demás universos desaparecerían y se resumirían en el primero, donde todo comenzó.

O desaparecerían si ella cesaba de intentarlo. Tal vez al cabo de varios giros de esa Rueda de la Fortuna saldados en doble cero, con la pérdida del oro de los jugadores, ella concluiría que no era posible salvar a Snape, aceptando la existencia del Destino y dejándolo ir. Para morir a su vez o para dejarse morir al no tenerlo. No obstante, su amor se impuso. Ella sabía que él haría lo mismo por ella, si la situación fuera al revés.

_Debo hallar otra forma de detenerlo. No puedo dejarlo morir._

Salvarlo, debía tratar de salvarlo. Debía tratar de salvar a Snape de la muerte.

En su conmoción, que en todo semejaba un despertar, pensó el movimiento que seguía para ella.

_Severus no debe estar en Hogsmeade. Si Harry está en Hogwarts como me dijo Ron, Voldemort debe haberlo enviado para que lo mate y probar su lealtad. _

_Severus debe estar tratando de salvar a Harry._

Hermione salió de la casa, cruzó el jardín y al trasponer la reja, hizo el hechizo y desapareció rumbo a Hogwarts.

Todavía tenía una oportunidad.


	29. Novia de las Tinieblas

Hermione apareció en el despacho del director, pero al encontrarlo vacío se trasladó a la mazmorra. Al tampoco hallar a Snape en ese caos quieto, apareció cerca del Cuadrado.

Algo ocurrió con la diferencia en el correr del tiempo, porque en Hogwarts era noche cerrada siendo que debía ser más temprano, en realidad segundos después que ella se fue. Pero el sol estaba oculto tras la línea del lago. Pensó que lo sucedido en la mansión desajustó los cronómetros y en el castillo había transcurrido un lapso mayor del esperable.

Aterrada ante la posibilidad de haber llegado tarde, buscó a algún profesor para preguntarle por Snape, pero sólo vio a alumnos de pie y silenciosos en torno de hogueras encendidas. En algunas aulas, estudiantes dormitaban abrazados, confundidos unos con otros. Caminó por pasillos que tenían una alfombra de pergaminos pisoteados, trozos de libros de texto mojados, y mobiliario destrozado y volcado, como si la bacanal hubiera durado una intensa noche y hoy fuera la siguiente o más.

La mayoría de los corredores por donde pasó estaban a oscuras. No parecía haber sitio sin grafiti enormes. Y notó que eran Slytherin los que estaban afuera, ella ignorando a aquellos con quienes se cruzó. Eso la llevó a pensar que los de otras casas estaban juntos en otra parte del castillo. Los Slytherin deban impresión de haber sido excluidos o negarse a asistir a algún lugar.

Se encontró con un grupo de Hufflepuff que se disponían a tomar el pasadizo hacia Hogsmeade. La castaña notó que la miraban raro, pero lo atribuyó a las noticias de Voldemort y a su estatus de enemiga pública de toda facción posible. Se enteró por ellos que había pasado un día completo desde que se fue, pero intuyó que en el desajuste de la ira y terror de Voldemort por la destrucción rápida de varios horrocruxes, no fue un lapso decisivo, sino horas que a él le tomó reunir a sus sirvientes y aliados que no podían desplazarse por medios mágicos.

Apresurada, les desaconsejó ir a Hogsmeade, desdeñando que su conocimiento pareciera sospechoso. Le importó más la seguridad de los chicos. Les dijo que a estas horas Hogsmeade o estaba destruido o plagado de mortífagos y de licántropos. Les dio algunas ideas sobre cómo protegerse si querían ir por campo abierto… Lo que ella habría hecho de haber dejado Hogwarts con Harry y Ron. Habló poco, los dejó pensando en cómo escapar y fue rápidamente a donde le dijeron, nuevamente con sus extraños medios silencios, acerca de dónde podía estar Snape: En la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Snape, suspendido de su reclusión en Warwick, en efecto se hallaba en Hogwarts, no muy lejos de donde lo buscaba Hermione para alertarlo y buscar con él una solución. Snape se encontraba en el castillo por orden de Voldemort. Amycus alertó que Harry estaba en el colegio y se ordenó a Snape atrapar al Gryffindor. La orden era matarlo antes de la llegada de las huestes, pero el objetivo real de Snape era hablar con Potter. Lo decidió porque como el final de él mismo se avecinaba ya no tenía caso guardar ningún secreto. Por eso y ante la inminencia del ataque, Snape necesitaba contarle las revelaciones hechas por Dumbledore. No quería dejarlo ir al matadero sin esa pieza de información. ¿Quién sabe?, pensaba Snape en el conocimiento fragmentario que tenía. Potter podía saber algo que sumado a la revelación de Dumbledore, le ahorrara morir. Poco importaba si esto era la revelación del último instante, ni si Potter no creía de entrada o lo maldecía. Era darle una oportunidad.

Con eso la verdad de él mismo, Snape, e incluso su verdad personal guardada con tanto afán, serían conocidas por Harry. Pero estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su mayor secreto con tal de ayudar al hijo de Lily, quien peligraba como nunca.

Andando veloz por los recintos y galerías desquiciadas de un castillo condenado a ser casi demolido en el corto plazo, Snape sentía con mayor fuerza la presencia de Hermione alrededor suyo. La chica para él estaba tan unida al aire del colegio, que tenía la sensación de que volvería a oler su perfume y oír su voz en cualquier momento. Pensó que en condiciones normales, sin Hermione, el castillo se habría vuelto insoportable para él. No habría podido seguir como director, por el puro peso de la ausencia de la Gryffindor. Y aunque la situación era extrema, le extrañaba y le dolía no hallarla en el siguiente corredor -solamente cruzar el claroscuro y el caos.

Eso lo aliviaba en parte, por hacerle pensar que ella estaba a salvo. Pero aun así lo acosaba la necesidad de volver a verla. Yendo en sombra de la oscuridad junto a los muros brillando con consignas contra él, Snape sufría calladamente de no poder abrazar a Hermione… La resignación de morir no le curaba la añoranza por ella. Comenzaba a desear que todo terminara, pues la desazón amenazaba con invadirlo. Luchaba contra ella a cada paso. De prolongarse más esta espera, temía abandonar e ir por ella. Protegerla él. Que el resto del mundo se defendiera solo. Que cada cual defendiera a quien amara.

Al no tener la carga que le suponía Lily Evans -la carga de la sombra intransigente que induce a morir-, ella dejaba de ser el impulso de acabar con todo en cuanto hubiera cumplido las obligaciones que él se impuso solo. Por haber dialogado con fantasmas animados por él. Por escuchar a la sombra con la voz de Lily, que no era sino la voz de él mismo. La voz de su culpabilidad y de sus anhelos insatisfechos.

Ya no tenía eso, ya no se hallaba en la situación donde hacer un bien se basaba en hacerse un mal. Pero pese a estos pensamientos se obligó a seguir. Él ya no hacía esto en nombre de Lily Evans. Al inicio lo fue, pero se dio cuenta que con el tiempo había incluido en su fórmula, sentimientos nuevos. Al hacer esto, él mismo había cambiado. Y definitivamente en su motivación estaba el interés por los demás, de acabar con Voldemort por el peligro mortal que representaba y salvar al colegio. Tal vez también por Harry Potter. Y junto a ello, estaba asegurar un mundo donde la persona que él amaba, Hermione, pudiera vivir en paz.

Mientras la castaña preguntaba por él a los Hufflepuff, a Snape le pareció raro ver a Minerva en un área que no le correspondía y la interrogó en el tono que se esperaba de él. Ella respondió no saber dónde estaba Harry.

—Y le falta saber más, Snape… -anunció McGonagall, fría y dura como nunca.

Lo que le dijo Minerva sobre lo que ocurría en la Torre de Ravenclaw, abierta por esta Casa esta noche para permitir en su espacio más adecuado, una reunión conjunta en un espacio de alumnos, fue una noticia que paralizó a Snape, sin que se le notara porque no podía permitírselo. Pero para sus propósitos, el anuncio le hizo pensar que si Potter estaba en el castillo, estaría justamente en Ravenclaw… dado el espanto.

La situación se desquició en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Snape se trasladó sin aviso. McGonagall lo siguió intuyendo la deducción de éste y al aparecer ambos en la Torre, lo atacó sin más.

No fue un duelo. En ningún momento Snape hizo nada aparte de defenderse. Buscaba llegar con Potter y tenía la preocupación que Hermione estuviera por ahí. La chica era voluntariosa. Pero de haber querido matar a Minerva habría lanzado _Avadas_ y no solo desviado lo que ella le lanzaba. Incluso cuando ella no le contestó sobre la ubicación de Potter, de ser cierto que era un asesino, Snape habría tratado de matarla para que ella no pusiera en alerta a Harry. Pero Minerva fue incapaz de darse cuenta de la actitud general de Snape.

Obstaculizado inesperadamente en su plan de hablar con Potter y sin interés de lastimar a McGonagall, Snape se vio en el centro de ataques feroces, limitándose a desviarlos.

Cuatro contra uno tampoco es un duelo. Estrictamente se llama intento de homicidio. La llegada de Sprout, Flitwick y Slughorn complicó peor la situación. Aunque Snape hizo alarde de esgrima mágica, quien está en esa desventaja tiene el derecho de huir sin menoscabo del honor. Más bien es deshonroso para los que se fían en su superioridad numérica. Pero Snape, en desventaja, no se fue. Se quedó por su moral: Quería dar oportunidad a Potter para que no fuera a entregarse como una víctima sin más, pues posiblemente él solo acabaría dándose cuenta de su realidad.

Hermione venía corriendo por los peldaños cuando inició el intercambio de hechizos y sus resplandores.

—_¡Severus! _-lo llamó en la larguísima escalera, pero era tal el estrépito arriba, que no se le oyó.

No podía comunicarse con él por otros medios. Snape tenía cerrada su mente como nunca para evitar que Voldemort pudiera leer nada sobre la Gryffindor.

Snape se abrió paso entre los cuatro profesores hasta la almena de la Torre de Ravenclaw. Dice mucho sobre la capacidad de Snape que ninguno de ellos lograra herirlo o matarlo, siendo que esa era su intención. Esa exhibición y lo que siguió pudo haberlos hecho pensar -pero tampoco ocurrió-, que de haber sido Snape un mortífago en cualquier momento pudo haber cometido en Hogwarts una masacre. Para empezar, Harry habría llegado sin Granger ni Weasley a este año de vida.

Entró a la almena, a paso vivo, llamando a Harry y amenazando con palabras lentas a quienes lo ocultaran. Le asombró que a estas alturas los Carrow siguieran con vida al verlos cerca del vitral, sin que un solo profesor los enfrentara. Solamente con los pasos de Snape, los alumnos de uniforme o ropa casual formados en círculo, en torno al objeto al centro, se hicieron para atrás, algunos gritando.

Los Carrow, liberados de la cuerda de plata, esperaban de espaldas al vitral. Estaban ahí para tratar de impedir otro motín como el de ayer, aunque pese a su regreso no lograron sofocarlo.

Hermione había estado apareciendo a intervalos de la escalera y ahora corría entre los destrozos de cenizas, armaduras y dagas en el suelo.

No volvió a aparecer con el hechizo, para evitar salir en medio del intercambio, porque herida u obstruyendo a Snape no sería útil, pero debía alcanzarlo para tratar de armar otra estrategia. Continuó, subiendo a la carrera.

Todo lo pasado se resumía a esta menos de una hora restante. No tenía mucho tiempo.

En el salón de la almena, Harry se mostró en persona, hizo su revelación sobre el asesinato de Dumbledore y Snape lo apuntaba con la varita, sopesando si llevárselo para hablar con él.

Para lograrlo debería enfrentarse a varios profesores al mismo tiempo. Titubeó y lo dejó, para no lastimar a los alumnos.

Ya no tenía posibilidad de nada. Y si él moría, no sería dónde y cómo debería hacerlo.

McGonagall lo alcanzó y lo atacó de nuevo.

Otra vez Snape desvió los ataques, pero ahora buscaba una salida. Debía irse. Entonces pensó que quedarían los Carrow, infiltrados en la defensa de Hogwarts. Y si Hermione no estaba oculta, sino buscándolo, de venir al castillo corría el riesgo de que la atraparan.

Hermione subió corriendo el último tramo de escalera oyendo los crujidos y viendo destellos salir por el umbral. Como le faltaban unos treinta peldaños, desapareció y reapareció en la almena, a punto de perder el control cuando McGonagall opinaba:

—… parece haber aprendido unos cuantos trucos de su Maestro.

Se iba a saber. Lo iban a confirmar. Con verla y oírla hablar sería suficiente. No le importó.

Hermione entró corriendo al salón, sumido en el silencio y escasos murmullos.

_—¡Severus! ¡Severus!_

Los gritos paralizaron a la concurrencia, cerca de doscientos alumnos. Sprout, Flitwick y Slughorn con otros profesores a unos metros, McGonagall a pocos pasos, Luna Lovegood y Harry entre los estudiantes congregados.

Frente a alumnos y profesores, Hermione Granger corrió desesperada hacia la ventana por donde Snape había escapado en niebla oscura. Lo había perdido por segundos.

Y no se necesitó mayor confirmación: Su correr angustiada por él. Todos y cada uno de los presentes lo corroboraron, desencajados, atónitos, incapaces de reaccionar. Más todavía, fue el talante de Granger, su preocupación sin límites, la familiaridad al llamarlo, el tono de voz, el ponerse de su parte desdeñando el enfrentamiento de Snape con los profesores y la triunfal revelación de Harry, algo de lo cual tuvo que haber oído o sabido desde siempre. Hermione debía saber que Snape mató a Dumbledore.

—_¡Mi amor, espera!_

Quedaron paralizados, boquiabiertos. Ella lo confesaba. _Granger y Snape eran amantes._

_Granger se había hecho cómplice del asesinato de Dumbledore._

Un murmullo de escándalo brotó de la fila. Horrorizada, McGonagall casi soltó la varita. A Harry las piernas le flaquearon, sintiéndose atravesado por una daga helada. Hagrid sollozaba. Luna, Ginny destrozadas, sus hermanos y los del Ejercito de Dumbledore sintieron morir y el escalofrío les causó la peor sacudida de sus vidas por escuchar a Hermione llamar a Snape por su nombre: «¡Severus!...» El impacto fue tan grande por la intimidad de oírla llamarle _mi amor_ que la impresión alcanzó el grado de espanto.

_¿Hermione, amante de Snape? _Eso ya llevaba rato diciéndose en _Pottervigilancia_ y lo que se veía de Granger y Snape se fue haciendo elocuente con el paso del tiempo. Pero ver corroborada una sospecha hace sentir que es la primera vez que se tiene noticia. Los alumnos se miraron entre sí. ¿Hasta qué grado existirían las traiciones en Hogwarts? ¿El mismo Harry sería confiable? ¿Habría un sitio sin la mancha de Quien-no-Debe-ser-Nombrado?

Vino lo peor. El horror que experimentaba Harry le permitió ver a Hermione a movimiento lento.

Al correr hacia el vitral, a mitad de la sala, Hermione miró a su izquierda… Sin detenerse dio los pasos un poco en zancadas o saltos largos, con sus ojos vistiéndose de azoro, dolor y el horror de la revelación.

Era un ataúd.

Un ataúd que tenía encima una banderola de Gryffindor, rodeado y custodiado por un grupo de alumnos ante lo que acababa de suceder.

Hermione giró del todo hacia el ataúd, dando esos pasos de entre quedarse y seguir. Sus labios, en su estupefacción, se doblaron hacia abajo en ansiedad. La incredulidad la sacudió y denegó con la cabeza.

Era el féretro de Ron Weasley.

Aterrorizada, yendo al ventanal, corrió con pasos atrás, de cara al ataúd sobre un alto tripié y cubierto por una corona de flores que tenía el epígrafe Ronald Bilius Weasley; estupefacta, a lo lejos escuchó los alaridos desesperados de Ginny Weasley.

Aun con todo, no podía detenerse. Le dieron paso, subió los peldaños del vitral entre los muertos Carrow, obligada a delatarse al ver la huida de Snape. Lo llamó otra vez a gritos por el vitral roto, desesperada. Medida inútil excepto para liberar su ansiedad.

Por la rotura del vitral el viento helado, silbaba. ¿Dónde se hallaba Snape ahora, en La Casa de los Gritos, todavía en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué esta vez no tenía pistas?

Ron. ¿Cómo era posible? _¡Ron!_

De los labios de un Gryffindor entre los deudos de la familia Weasley, brotó un susurro bajo y obsesivo, indignado:

—… bruja… maldita bruja…

Hermione giró hacia la concurrencia. Sprout se desmayó de la impresión, siendo sostenida por varios alumnos que, como la mayoría, pálidos y alterados veían a Hermione con una mezcla de miedo, espanto y odio, hasta que alguien escuchó como aquel llamaba a la chica.

Los hermanos Weasley estaban en torno del ataúd donde yacía Ron, cubriéndolo con sus cuerpos, alejándolo de la castaña. Los demás se interpusieron entre ellos y Hermione, al pie de la breve escalinata, gritando:

—_¡Bruja! ¡Maldita bruja!_

La frase tuvo éxito. Los estudiantes le gritaron a coro:

_—¡Bruja! ¡Maldita bruja!_

A pesar del espanto de ver el féretro de Ron, Hermione se mostró inmutable. Recorrió el salón con la mirada, recibiendo los denuestos. Oyendo las recriminaciones de lo que veían como su frialdad ante el féretro que contenía los restos mortales de Ron.

Una sonrisa de desprecio hacia quienes no la entendían, cruzó su rostro_. _Pensó:_ El traidor y mortífago Severus Snape, amante de la maldita bruja Hermione Granger. Qué bien suena eso._

Harry corrió a ella, al borde del llanto, trastornado de dolor e ira.

—¡Hermione! -subió dos peldaños- ¿Cómo es posible, cómo has podido? _¡Estás frente_ _al cadáver de Ron! ¿No tienes vergüenza?_

Crispada, la furiosa castaña bajó un peldaño, entre la gritería de los alumnos y los llantos desgarrados de Ginny.

—¡Piensa, Harry! -le gritó Hermione- ¡No seas tonto como los demás, que ven y no entienden! ¿Dónde ves a los Carrow? ¿Cómo crees que sucedió, Harry, _por casualidad?_ ¿Crees que puedes dudar sobre quién los mató antes de irse y por qué? ¡Fue por todos!_ ¡Tú nunca puedes ver cuando crees en tus emociones, Harry! ¡Piensa!_

Harry no oía; lloraba, herido, doblegado.

—Hermione, Hermione… como has podido hacerlo… Esto es peor que nada… -perdiendo fuerza, iba a arrodillarse de dolor.

_—¡Levántate, Harry Potter!_ -gritó Hermione, furiosa.

Bajó otro escalón e impidió a Harry caer, sujetándolo del abrigo y poniéndolo de pie frente a ella, a centímetros de sus ojos, los ojos de Hermione brillantes de lágrimas de ira, de dolor, de desesperación ante el horror en que estaba envuelta. El cuadro impedía a los demás reaccionar, excepto seguir gritándole.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un niño! -le susurró, furiosa, sacudiéndolo- ¡Deja de comportarte como si en tu fuero interno estuvieras derrotado, deja de juzgar como siempre, sólo por lo que ves! ¡No seas simple, Harry! ¡Todos hemos sido arrastrados a lo indeseado o a lo increíble! ¡Cada cual ha hecho lo que nunca pensó! ¡Ninguno de nosotros pidió esto! ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme sin saber!

—Hermione, él es… -señaló al vitral con una mano- El que asesinó a nuestro profesor Dumbledore…

—¡Es responsabilidad de Dumbledore esta confusión, Harry! ¡Es su responsabilidad que no entiendas bien qué sucede! ¡Él debió sugerirte, asegurarte que confiaras en Snape, aunque te negara sus motivos! ¡Aunque te prohibiera preguntarle! ¡Debió darte una pista para tu tranquilidad, sobre todo antes que Snape hiciera lo que hizo! -bajó más la voz, que se le quebró- Y entiende, Harry: Por si no te has dado cuenta, tú eres un horrocrux…

En el viento que entraba por el vitral roto llegó el sonido de alumnos abajo, levantándose, dando avisos a gritos. No se alcanzaba a ver que algunos corrían a los campanarios.

Harry no oía.

—¡Estás frente al cadáver de Ron! ¿Cómo es posible que le faltes al respeto? ¡Se mató por tu culpa! -comenzó a enfurecerse- ¡Por tu culpa y la de tu sucio aman…!

Hermione lo silenció con una seca bofetada, que sacudió la cara del chico.

—¡Cállate! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! ¡Y avívate, estás a minutos de la batalla de tu vida! ¡Sé hombre! -y añadió, entre dientes- ¡Adiós, Harry!

Hermione empujó violentamente a Harry con ambos abrazos, con tal énfasis que ella se dobló al aventarlo, apartándolo para confirmar la imagen de traición que ya pesaba sobre ella. No hacía sino hundirse más cada vez, con tal de sostener la impresión que ni Snape ni ella tenían relación con que los horrocruxes aparecieran ante Harry, y así tampoco Voldemort tuviera idea de la verdad sobre Snape.

Delante de Hogwarts, al revelar que amaba a Snape, Hermione se había convertido en la novia de las tinieblas.

Todo estaba dicho para el colegio. Faltaba por saber: ¿Qué tratos tuvo ella con Snape? ¿Él la convenció o ella se entregó a la Oscuridad? Ron no se había quitado la vida solo. Hermione lo orilló para que no le estorbara. Posiblemente ella misma lo mató. Lo empujó al vacío en la Torre Central.

El viento entraba por el vitral roto. Hermione sacó la varita, mirando a los alumnos, apuntándolos en un semicírculo. Harry estaba sentado en el piso, desecho.

—¡Atrás todos! -ordenó la castaña, subiendo con pasos atrás.

La gritería calló, pero voces de alumnos se sugerían desde la planta inferior del colegio.

Creció el silencio en torno al ataúd de Ron. Hermione dio un paso atrás y terminó de subir, amagando con la varita.

—¿Desde cuándo es una traidora, _señorita_ Granger? -preguntó Minerva, con la varita hacia el suelo, abriéndose paso en la fila de estudiantes- ¿Desde que fue a mi despacho, tan agradablemente?

Ningún alumno se atrevía a moverse o a atacar a Hermione, por temor de ser muerto o de que antes de caer, ella hiriera a un gran número dado lo juntos que estaban; ningún profesor se atrevió a detenerla porque había sido alumna de Hogwarts y los embargaba el horror y la pena.

—No, desde mucho antes -aseguró Hermione, harta de McGonagall-. Desde antes amaba a Snape. ¡Atrás todos! -los conminó- ¡Tú también, Susan!

Luna sollozaba caída en el suelo, abrazada por un desolado Longbottom. Los demás del Ejército de Dumbledore miraban a Granger con desprecio y dolor. Creían verla en su verdadera dimensión: La amante de un hechicero, conducida a la traición quién sabe de qué perversas maneras o con su consentimiento; una espía del Señor Tenebroso, traidora de sus amigos, de su Casa y del colegio.

—Qué vergüenza, Granger -afirmó Lavender-, qué bajo caíste.

En tremenda inferioridad numérica, Hermione apuntaba en un recorrido de la varita en varias direcciones, hasta colocarse lo más cerca del vitral. Necesitaba poner tierra de por medio antes de su siguiente movimiento. No vio que Ginny se acercó a la fila por la izquierda, varita en mano.

De pie y determinado, Harry se levantó y alzó los brazos.

—¡No la toque nadie, ella recibirá su merecido! ¡Vuela con Snape, Hermione!

Los campanarios, en alarma, llamaron a degüello: Las huestes de Voldemort estaban a las puertas del castillo.

—Cuando se reúna con su adorado asesino, Granger -insistió McGonagall-, queme su uniforme y su escudo.

Los tañidos insistían, arrancando ecos a la gélida noche.

—Eso haré -asintió la castaña.

Hermione hizo un pase y desapareció, pero al mismo tiempo vio a Ginny y la atacó un terrible dolor.

_Este capítulo mezcla elementos mínimos del libro 7 y de la película correspondiente. No me los adjudico. Son identificables y en este episodio no tienen el mismo sentido del original. La finalidad es mostrar la versión de un universo alternativo._


	30. Una Cruel Esfinge

_Hola, Yetsavé, en verdad que ciertas decisiones drásticas son muy tristes, pero todos tenemos quien nos quiere y es necesario siempre recordar eso. Y sí, estaban metidos en una situación mayor, por lo que ella debe pensar cómo finalizarla, eso, además tomando en cuenta que pasa por ser incomprendida y ese problema aunque menor, sigue siendo grave. ¿Cómo ves a los profesores? Es verdad que sus amigos y hermanos la tienen diferente, y es que además se pudo ver que a los adultos en la saga original les costaba darse cuenta de ciertos sucesos. Saludos a gaby-scorpio, __LateAtNight4 y Miru, que les he respondido por PM, muchas gracias a todas, saludos cordiales!_

Hermione se desplomó en un oscuro callejón de la destruida Hogsmeade.

Ahogó un grito al caer al suelo mojado, entre dos muros por donde escurría agua.

Flotaba un aire húmedo, con olor a madera quemada... Acababa de llover y en la salida del callejón se distinguían grotescas siluetas móviles que cruzaban, alargadas por tener cerca un farol encendido.

Hermione quedó en el suelo, temblando por un enorme dolor en sus costillas izquierdas. En ramalazos el dolor mordiente la recorría de las costillas a la cabeza y a las piernas. Se escuchaban gritos feroces a lo lejos, más claros por el frío.

Trató de respirar a inhalaciones y exhalaciones rápidas y breves, pero el aire que tomaba no le bastaba.

El dolor le provocaba náuseas, el contacto del abrigo le ardía horriblemente en el costado izquierdo.

Encogiendo las rodillas, llevó una mano a esas costillas y al sacarla del abrigo humeante por el calor, lo mojado se convirtió en rojo al verse la mano temblorosa, que apenas atisbó al tensarse por el dolor y ardor de haberse tocado ese costado.

Sollozaba, pero se obligó a hacerlo en voz baja, aunque el esfuerzo contribuía a su sufrimiento.

Moverse era un suplicio. Como pudo se retiró la solapa de encima del costado sintiéndose desgarrar, y el aire aumentó su dolor al entrar con contacto con varias costillas rotas, visibles entre jirones de piel por haber perdido músculos en esa área, que sangraba abundantemente. Era una herida interna. La sangre se mezclaba aparatosamente con el agua.

Debió ser Ginny. Ella había salido de la línea de alumnos por el lado izquierdo. Le habría lanzado una _Cruciatus_ al momento de desaparecer. Hermione no tenía deseos de analizar si el daño físico se debió a recibir la maldición durante un traslado o si el intenso deseo de Ginny por dañarla lo logró de ese modo.

Hermione sollozaba. Cada movimiento le dolía espantosamente, haciéndola temblar y forzándola a paralizarse, pero se obligó a meter la mano en el abrigo y sacar un frasco, a estremecimientos.

Lo había tomado apenas del despacho de Snape; lo desenroscó con dedos temblorosos, oyendo sus propios lamentos entrecortados.

Padecía por punzadas en latigazos, provocándole la necesidad de estallar en gritos y venía lo peor, porque el efecto era tanto o más doloroso que ciertas heridas en sí. Aun con eso, era mejor que la maldición le causara daño físico en vez del habitual, atacando todo el sistema nervioso.

Abrió el frasco y se dejó caer díctamo en la tremenda lesión.

La castaña estiró las piernas, temblando de todo el cuerpo por el dolor desgarrador que la bañó de pies a cabeza, intentando no tirar el frasco mientras su herida vaporizaba y crepitaba, mordiéndose una mano para silenciar sus gritos, sollozando desesperada.

_¡… No puedo desmayarme, no puedo desmayarme…!_

En eso, el vapor amainó.

En segundos, un alivio repentino y bienhechor le permitió relajarse y tomar aire a bocanadas, lastimeramente.

Permaneció bocarriba, con el frasco en la mano, recobrando la respiración, a mitad del callejón invadido de charcos de agua, viendo sin ver los muros a los lados, de ladrillo mojado, recibiendo la menguada luz de la calle; más arriba, tejados agrietados y en las paredes, ventanas oscuras, de cristales rotos.

Recuperándose físicamente, la pesadumbre ocupó el sitio como otra forma de dolor. O era que apenas pudo volver a sentir lo que traía.

Hermione miró al cielo, secándose los ojos; en lo alto, entre los tejados, brillaba la luna rodeada por un halo.

_¿Severus, dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás, mi amor?_

El silencio la llevó a añorarlo más.

_¿Dónde estás, Severus?_

_¿Por qué no me buscas?_

_¿En verdad quieres abandonarme?_

_¡Yo no hago más que pensar en ti!_

El dolor físico pasó y surgió la congoja en su corazón, de pensar en alguien que quizá la había olvidado.

Pensó: _Es imposible que me haya olvidado_. Y se añadió que no podía tener tan poca fe en él.

Él la recordaba. Él la necesitaba.

Con la mirada húmeda como el cielo oscuro, a Hermione le vino a la mente cada instante que había vivido con Snape, en cuadros que pasaron frente a sus ojos. Las miradas, los contactos, las palabras. La realidad de que en cada mundo y universo ellos se amaban. Aquello siempre eran decisiones. La historia siempre pudo terminar con su alejamiento, dejando que los hechos tomaran otro curso. Pero no fue así.

Ambos corrían en un laberinto circular, por estaciones y días. Era un solo laberinto, pero un laberinto que cambiaba sus puertas, modificaba la dirección de sus pasadizos, mutaba sus recintos interiores y escondía la salida, colocándola en un sitio diferente en cada oportunidad.

Lo único constante, pero que no sucedía igual, que no se contaba del mismo modo cada vez, era que Snape y ella se enamoraban.

Ninguna historia entre ellos era la misma. Nunca ocurría igual, pero el uno al otro llegaba con diferentes palabras, miradas y acercamientos que terminaban por reunirlos. Su amor, y el recuerdo de su amor, era el de naves distantes en un mar a oscuras, lanzándose luces mutuamente.

La imagen final de ellos dos en un trigal dorado representaba el deseo de liberarse del laberinto y estar juntos por fin.

Con la espalda mojada por el agua de la reciente lluvia, y la sangre de su costado, ya sanado, la invadió la tristeza y se cubrió los ojos con un antebrazo, obligándose a llorar en silencio; sus rojos labios, temblaban.

_No lo voy a conseguir, _se dijo. _No lo voy a conseguir._ _Es demasiado difícil._

Aun así recordó las veces que conversaron en el castillo y en la mansión. El interés que tenían de conocerse de viva voz. Recordó la sensación de los besos, primero insinuados y después completos. Las caricias. Aquellos juegos eróticos extraños de tintes dorados y carmesíes con atuendos y perfumes. La locura de sus bocas, sus manos. Sus abrazos.

Las puertas de la residencia, en el tercer piso, abiertas a otros tiempos y posibilidades, con las combinaciones de acontecimientos que realmente no habían sucedid…

Entonces tuvo otra idea de cómo resolver el problema.

La idea apenas insinuó, pero no la dejó escapar.

Rápida se levantó, recargándose en la pared. Frunciendo el ceño, miró a un lado.

La solución se insinuó poco a poco… Brotando y delineándose contra un fondo de negrura… Surgió en su mente y en su ánimo igual a una imagen en un espejo mágico…

No, eso nunca lo había intentado.

En torno al callejón, el humo se elevaba desde muchas casas de Hogsmeade. No pudo atenderlas. No pudo pensar en Ron. No había tiempo de nada. Excepto para intentar salvar al hombre que ella amaba.

Con un pase, se trasladó a La Casa de los Gritos, acuclillándose de inmediato al aparecer, ocultándose tras unos muebles polvorientos.

La Casa estaba sola, pero los mortífagos cruzaban del otro lado de las ventanas; sus sombras se movían desfiguradas en el muro atrás de ella.

El tenebroso sitio estaba vacío. Aun así en esta zona había más movimiento: Oyó el pesado y rápido paso en la calle de mortífagos que debieron quedar en patrullaje. No alcanzó a entender sus frases ásperas, pero era posible que estuvieran buscándola. Alguien de Hogwarts hace un rato pudo haber contado a algún sirviente de Voldemort lo sucedido en la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Bien, consideró la castaña, que el Señor Tenebroso conociera los sentimientos de ella por Snape no pasaría de ser un momento tan gracioso, que le diera más motivos para matarlos. Como si no sintiera tenerlos ya.

Al no estar en la Casa, Snape debería hallarse o en el Gran Salón o en el embarcadero. Localizarlo no sería difícil, mas simplemente ir así, era asegurar que todo comenzara de nuevo. O intentarlo con pocas probabilidades.

El dolor que acababa de padecer y lo cerca que estuvo de desangrarse hasta morir, le hizo considerar la situación en la forma fría como pensaba cuando lo necesitaba.

Se trasladó al Gran Salón, también a oscuras y con las mesas y sillas volcadas a causa de la bacanal.

Pero el relativo silencio de Hogsmeade aquí fue sustituido por un rasguido en el aire y un brutal estruendo en el techo de la construcción, que hizo caer fragmentos de roca.

Hermione se inclinó un poco, varita en mano, entre polvo de argamasa que caía, escuchando.

Un rasgar menos cerca y una explosión que conmovió la puerta.

Escuchó mejor. El sitio estaba vacío. En el aire flotaba, no muy lejos, el rumor de continuos estruendos y una gritería, no toda de personas.

Los estallidos, chasquidos y vociferaciones, así como un temblor en el suelo, le mostraron que Voldermort estaba atacando Hogwarts. El horror de sentir los horrocruxes rápidamente destruidos lo había apresurado a presentar batalla.

Recorriendo el estropicio en el salón, la castaña se repitió que esto fue provocado por los alumnos. Era la primera vez que ella presenciaba un motín estudiantil en Hogwarts. Quizá por eso Snape no estaba en este lugar.

Por la puerta entró un gran parpadeo luminoso, muestra que alguna parte externa de la cúpula de protección del castillo, resistió un embate.

Hermione repasó rápidamente sus consideraciones, dándose cuenta que Snape moría si llegaba a la cita con Voldemort. Ella había tratado de evitar ese final de muchas maneras, pero no lo lograba. Lo detuvo a punto de entrar e incluso lo convenció de no entrar. No obstante, Voldemort lo alcanzaba en otros sitios, o Snape mismo se negaba a hacerle caso, aunque le creía la historia. Eso era algo que tampoco fallaba. Snape nunca dudaba de la palabra de Hermione.

Carecía de sentido tratar de detener a Snape afuera del lugar, ni a unas calles. Esta vez, por la experiencia, renovó su conciencia de que le restaba una posibilidad, pues las otras combinaciones no servían: No era posible salvar a Snape si llegaba al escenario de la cita con Voldemort. No por lo menos si se centraba en evitarla, tomando eso como el eje natural del problema.

Un nuevo estallido cimbró el Gran Salón. No faltaba mucho para que los mortífagos y sus aliados entraran al castillo. ¿Cuántos horrocruxes faltaban a Harry por destruir? ¿Quién estaría ayudándole de cerca ahora, Luna o Neville o los dos?

Confirmó la única conclusión lógica que le quedaba.

La única combinación que le faltaba probar.

Se enfrentó de nuevo el final de su laberinto, pero con la opción que quizá fue la única, desde el principio.

Formuló el hechizo y apareció a unos metros del embarcadero.

Se tiró el suelo entre los árboles.

Aquí la gritería de los atacantes se escuchaba más fuerte, un duro y continuo murmullo.

Se arrastró para entrar, hallando el sitio más iluminado por los cristales de las ventanas, que latían al ritmo de las explosiones en el castillo.

Al entrar al embarcadero, arrastrándose, oyó la voz inconfundible de Voldemort, hablando con Snape.

El corazón de Hermione aceleró.

Una gran explosión no muy lejana sacudió al embarcadero, haciendo crujir algunos cristales.

Se puso en cuclillas, lo más inclinada que pudo. Por el cristal de rombos distingió la silueta de Voldemort, de espaldas, y frente a él, la forma de un hombre de atuendo negro, largos cabellos, espalda recta…

_Severus. Por fin._

Apretándose contra la pared, chocó con algo que no tenía medido, por ser nuevo.

Estaba por detenerlo, pero no hizo ruido cuando cayó a un lado suyo.

La castaña se sobresaltó. Sí, esto era nuevo.

_¿Cómo llegó aquí?,_ se preguntó. Ella conocía que en varios universos, Voldemort hacía uso de él. Lo había visto porque en ellos era todavía peor, pues llegaba con Snape luego del final. Pero pudo sospechar, ahora, que en los repetidos tiros de dados de volver en el tiempo una y otra vez, ocurrió una nueva combinación de sucesos, minúsculos, acumulados, que condujeron a un hecho fortuito, a algún detalle de último minuto que hizo que ese objeto estuviera aquí. De saber más, pudo sospechar que esos hechos sumados hicieron que Voldemort lo tuviera en sus manos antes de ir a Hogwarts.

O ésta era la última dación de Horus propicio.

Lo último que pudo encontrar.

Lo dio a la Hija Predilecta de Gryffindor. Porque pese a lo que el colegio dijera de ella, Hermione siempre había tenido la razón. Su motivación fue la correcta desde el principio. Y en la base de sus actos estuvo la nobleza y la valentía.

Era la última entrega de la Dominación. Pero Hermione era quien debía decidir cómo utilizarla.

Snape tuvo que esperar a hablar con Voldemort. Lo retuvo en la retaguardia de las ruidosas huestes mal formadas frente a Hogwarts, vociferantes y sedientas de sangre, observando, hacía menos de media hora, cómo en el castillo se desplegaban los débiles encantamientos defensivos.

Solamente su férrea voluntad de colocar a Voldemort el cepo mortal en el cuello, mantenía a Snape sereno. Acechante como una serpiente.

Un observador externo difícilmente podría encontrar un golpe mayor contra Voldemort, que hacerlo creer invencible.

_Hablemos, simplemente hablemos, _se decía Snape, por otra parte con la mente tan cerrada a lo externo, que ningún pensamiento podía entrar a salir.

Y aun así, muy en el fondo de su mente, capas por debajo de los pensamientos normales -atender a los grupos de mortífagos, los ogros, el piso enlodado-, y por debajo de los pensamientos ocultos -Dumbledore, el colegio-, se movían otras ideas, generando otras fuerzas.

Hermione.

Hacía mucho que renunciara al intento de no pensar en ella. Después de la primera ocasión en Infinity Manor, tal vez sólo esa noche y eso a medias, lo consiguió. Pero después Hermione ocupó sus pensamientos, y cuando no pensaba directamente en ella, estaba en sus sentimientos. Ella se había hecho parte de su vida. Una parte crucial.

Y en esos pensamientos que corrían en un río subterráneo, se cuestionaba el hecho de tener que dejarla. O por lo menos, de dejarla sin haber buscado una solución, otra forma de enfrentar este hecho.

Eso se convirtió en una ira naciente. Para sobrevivir, la ira es un buen recurso.

Pensó en el mal personal que le había causado Voldemort. Lily Evans, las zozobras de estos años, el verse obligado a quitar la vida a Dumbledore, proteger a Potter, a Malfoy. Tener que fingir en cada momento.

¿Y ahora perder a Hermione? ¿Y dejarla sola en el peligro?

_Maldito, _pensó Snape sobre Voldemort. _Maldito y estúpido arrogante, que destruyes todo lo que tocas._

Esa idea empujaba en su mente, tratando de hacerse consciente, cuando Bellatrix le comunicó, con sonrisa cruel y divertida, que el Señor lo esperaba en el embarcadero de Hogwarts.

Poco después que llegó, Snape no se dio cuenta que Hermione entraba, oculta, ni que ella ahora tenía en la mano el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Mientras los cristales vibraban por el reventar de encantamientos en el castillo, Hermione hurgó en el Sombrero y de su fondo o de las profundidades del cosmos, he aquí que la navaja larga y afilada brotó, sostenida por la empuñadura en la mano de Granger: La Espada de Gryffindor.

La castaña aferró la espada con ambas manos, observándola, y con eso ancló la verdadera oportunidad de Snape de sobrevivir a su drama, y la razón última de que ella intentara una y otra vez, salvarlo y quedarse con él.

La solución de Snape era que un profesor o alumno de Hogwarts, no más, uno solo, hubiera dado la cara junto con él… Abiertamente. No haberlo abandonado en la hora de mayor peligro para él. No haber permitido que él se aislara, aunque dijera desear hacerlo. No abandonarlo conscientemente.

Si no era por amor, por lo menos por agradecimiento. Si no era por conocer la verdad, sí por lo menos al preguntarse por qué Dumbledore siempre defendió a Snape pese a las enormidades que ocurrían. Por qué pese a todo y contra todos, Dumbledore creyó en Snape; entender con eso que para Dumbledore, Snape era el mago más digno de confianza de los que había conocido.

Snape era para Dumbledore el mago al que podía contarle lo que fuera de sus más negras desesperanzas, sus secretos más íntimos, _confiarle_ _su vida y su forma de morir. _A nadie más que a Severus Snape, el más veraz, el más entregado, el más comprometido, el más noble. Y seguramente el hijo que Dumbledore hubiera querido tener, el que lo habría hecho sentir orgulloso como seguramente lo hizo sentir al aceptar aquella encomienda monstruosa de quitarle la vida con tal de salvar a otro. Y entender que Dumbledore para Snape fue el padre que éste mereció tener… Habría bastado que sólo uno en el colegio hubiera sabido ver eso -profesores, para empezar-, entender que el grado de confianza y afecto entre Dumbledore y Snape fue el mayor que el que tuvo ningún otro amigo en Hogwarts, para entender que no era cosa de simpatías, ni de lealtades a tropezones, sino de hechos sostenidos y comprobados. Y se necesitó que quienes lo sabían se hubieran comprometido con quien estaba a dos fuegos, en la peor situación, sin pausa: El profesor Slytherin.

Fue lo mismo que sucedió con otros, con Harry en muchas ocasiones. ¿Y no había sido el problema de Draco? ¿No fue el problema de Dumbledore, cuando trató de alertar sobre el regreso de Voldemort, el problema de los padres de Harry, su último día? ¿Dónde estaban realmente los demás en las horas cruciales? ¿Dónde estaban, sin excusas? El problema más grave de los que habían sucumbido y de los que pasaron tragos amargos fue estar solos. El problema era la falta de solidaridad que está un paso más allá de lo que se puede pedir a nadie. La solidaridad con los demás que tuvo Snape, como la tuvieron Hermione, Harry y Ron.

Hoy no había nadie para ser solidario con Snape. Las cartas ya estaban echadas. En este día ya era imposible que alguien creyera en él. Y todavía aguardaba el final de que nadie lo supiera, que recibiera honras tan mínimas que resultaban ofensivas y se escribiera un libro en su contra.

Pero Hermione Granger decidió ser la persona que hiciera la diferencia, a pesar de todo y a pesar de todos… Y si no había alguien que por lealtad al profesor o al colega lo hicieran, en cambio Severus Snape ahora tenía a una persona con quien compartía el mismo corazón… Alguien que siempre actuó con el mismo tesón, inteligencia, capacidad de reacción, mente estratégica que Snape, y con idéntica valentía, y que lo amaba, como él a ella: Hermione Granger.

En caso contrario, Snape habría hecho lo mismo por ella, intentado liberarla una y otra y otra vez de ese laberinto y de la muerte, porque eran el uno para el otro, y la castaña, llevada por su amor a aquel hombre oscuro de corazón brillante, con el mismo corazón que ella tenía, se unían en una vastedad de silencio y soledad donde las almas que pueden amarse no siempre se encuentran, pero que cuando lo hacen, crean Magia. Así se dispuso a llevar a cabo la única combinación de hechos que le quedaba.

La única combinación de hechos que le faltaba probar.

Que _ella_ muriera en vez de Snape.

Intercambiarse con él ante el intransigente Demiurgo del Tiempo.

La castaña no se lo cuestionó: Amaba a Snape y estaba dispuesta a morir con tal que él viviera.

Su amado mago Slytherin quedaría desolado, pero ella, bienaventurada.

¿La Espada apareció por esa decisión?

Entendió como nunca que las veces anteriores fueron la preparación para este momento. Todos los hechos gravitaban en torno al instante en que Nagini lanzaba las fauces contra Snape, no antes. En cada escenario era lo mismo. Enfrentarse a Voldemort siempre concluía en ser herida, para ver morir a Snape.

La determinación llenó el rostro de Hermione, en tanto los fuegos de la batalla se encendían en el colegio. Dejó atrás el último fetiche de todos, la idea más adorada y venerada que parece cobrar vida propia y colocarse sobre nosotros: El Destino. La idea de que las personas no dirigen sus vidas, sino que ya todo está escrito. Al contrario, Hermione pensó que únicamente hay decisiones y estas pueden modificar toda paradoja o encrucijada.

Ella usaría la espada para acercarse e intentar matar a Nagini… No, para intentar no, para matarla. Matar a aquel monstruo, aunque en ello le iría la vida porque no podría matar a Nagini y sobrevivir.

Tenía perfectamente claro cómo moverse para no ser vista.

La lucidez de Granger de que la solución a su acertijo de espejos podía ser intercambiar su vida por la de su amado, la llenó de fuerza.

Y quizá podría conseguir algo semejante a como vio hacer a Harry muchas veces: Que ahora Snape tomara las lágrimas de ella y las llevara al Pensadero.

Con suerte, sintió la castaña, en ese tornado de horas, de tiempos, de besos, de amores, de secretos, de pesares y de pasiones, ella podría explicar a Snape lo sucedido y pedirle perdón.

Pedir perdón a Snape por no poder quedarse por él.

Pedirle perdón por sólo hallar esta forma de liberar a los dos.

Pedirle perdón por no amarlo como ella hubiera deseado.

Por no alcanzar la eternidad de otro día de amor.

Por no recorrer el trigal dorado que soñaron juntos.

Destellos y truenos reventaban en el colegio. Hermione aferró la Espada y se acercó, paso a paso, ocultándose entre unos muebles desordenados que quizá fueron llevados por los alumnos aquella noche de caos: Ella podría caminar en ese sitio sin abrir los ojos. Las lecciones de Oclumancia rindieron fruto: Acaso fueron la preparación para este minuto, para ocultar su presencia al Señor Tenebroso.

_Doy todo por ti, Severus, _pensó la castaña, espada en las manos. _Mi vida entera, como tú lo harías por mí. _

Granger intuyó que esta vez, lo lograría: El que fuera a morir era su garantía. Eso le dio la máxima certeza y en el temor, la tristeza y el amor, se convenció que sería una muerte digna en éste o en cualquier otro universo. Porque el amor siempre es válido. Porque el sentido de su historia en ese laberinto se revelaba para Granger: Era la historia de la máxima dación: No la muerte, porque eso era o un accidente o un hecho inevitable. La máxima dación era vivir por un amor, entregarse a un amor para saltar barreras, como ellos hicieron en estas semanas de sentimiento y de locura. Enfrentar los temores, las dudas, los recuerdos dolorosos y vencer los obstáculos que impiden florecer. Y si al final de eso hay un ser amado, qué mejor.

Y eso les ocurrió a ellos.

—… no, Severus -sonreía Voldemort-… _yo_ soy extraordinario….

La batalla de Hogwarts, con estallidos y destellos, reventaba no muy lejos.

La castaña, arma en las manos, cabellos castaños al viento y mirada decidida, a carrera firme salió del escondite velozmente y dio la cara alzando la Espada de Gryffindor.

Y en esa hora, con el fondo del castillo de Hogwarts en llamas, verdaderamente Hermione Granger fue la Dueña del Tiempo y del Espacio.


	31. Ojo de Horus

_Hola, Yestsavé, hay algunos riesgos, pero a ver si se resuelven! Gracias mil por tus opiniones : ) Saludos_

Era una cuestión de movimientos, en un máximo de diez segundos.

Hermione no hizo ruido alguno al llegar al término de la división entre el área donde se ocultó y aquella donde Snape estaba con Voldemort.

Pero al estar cerca de ellos, se lanzó al ataque.

Hermione salió corriendo en una curva, a toda velocidad, totalmente decidida, con la espada en ángulo a la altura de uno de sus hombros.

Con el rumor de la batalla rodeándolos, Nagini, a un costado de Voldemort, de espaldas a la Gryffindor, al recibir la orden del Señor Tenebroso se tensó e hizo atrás para saltar sobre Snape.

En muelle de músculos, Nagini abrió las fauces con ese gesto semejante a una sonrisa malévola y se disparó hacia Snape, sin darse cuenta que Hermione estaba a unos pasos de ella, alzando la espada sobre su cabeza.

Nagini recorría los dos metros que la separaban de Snape, y Hermione descargó el golpe hacia la cabeza de la serpiente, con todas sus fuerzas, todavía corriendo.

El chisporroteo de la batalla en el castillo, arriba, por el choque de encantamientos, dejaba caer sobre el embarcadero, blancos destellos.

Lo demás ocurrió en ocho largos segundos.

Al ver a Hermione salir de la penumbra, porque la tenía de frente, sin delatarla con gesto o mirada, Snape no se la pensó.

_¡Hermione…!_ El grito estalló en su cabeza y reverberó en su cuerpo, y entendió lo que ella haría, y lo que implicaba para ella, y cómo el amor por él lo había traído a esta situación, y que ella había decidido jugarse la vida o morir por él. Y entonces para Snape ya no hubo nada que poner en la balanza, ni la misión, ni sus objetivos, ni el sacrificio, ni sus decisiones previas.

Los pensamientos que trataban de aflorar a su conciencia brotaron en una fuente que lo invadió de pies a cabeza.

Hermione estaba en peligro mortal y la conclusión se formó en la mente de Snape.

_Voldemort no le iba a quitar a Hermione. _Lo Slytherin le brotó por los poros. No esperó a ninguna reacción de Voldemort, ni cometió el error de varios oponentes de él, de esperar a ver qué hacía, para actuar. Dio por hecho que Voldemort trataría de matarla.

Pensó: _A ella no, maldito. A ella no me la vas a quitar._

Invadido de una repentina furia, inclinándose un poco para atacar a Voldemort, viéndolo a los ojos con gesto déspota en los labios, Snape pareció chasquear los dedos y en su mano apareció la varita.

Los ojos del Señor Tenebroso se abrieron llenos de estupor y repentina comprensión que le borró de golpe, años de impresiones y creencias.

La sonrisa se disolvió en la cara de Voldemort, y el miedo lo invadió: Snape acababa de transformarse en un segundo ante sus ojos. El sirviente fiel y respetuoso desapareció dejando en su lugar a un Snape iracundo y decidido, y Voldemort lo comprendió en su verdadera magnitud: Alguien capaz de haberlo engañado durante años, infiltrado en el armazón de su poder, hoy con postura elocuente.

Entendió súbitamente la razón de tantos de sus fracasos, sin ir más lejos el no haber podido matar a Potter hace poco. ¿Cuánto más habría hecho Snape? Todo. En medio segundo le temió más que a Dumbledore._ Snape no era su fiel servidor. Snape era su peor enemigo._

_Snape se iba a cobrar todo, y más. _En eso Voldemort escuchó los pasos de Hermione, volteó hacia ella, después hacia Snape y nuevamente hacia la chica. Aalzó la varita que llevaba en la mano, dirigiéndola a la chica.

Todos tenían un problema particular: Hermione el de cortar a Nagini antes que ésta alcanzara a Snape y antes de recibir ella misma, el _Avada_ de Voldemort; éste, tenía el problema de detener a Granger o de parar el ataque de Snape que, si bien no sería mortal, sí podía debilitarlo decisivamente en la peor hora para él; Snape tenía el problema de repeler a Nagini que iba hacia su cuello, o impedir que Voldemort acabara con Hermione.

Para lograr lo que cada cual buscaba, no había mucho de dónde elegir: Debía mantenerse en lo dicho. Era una jugada de una sola decisión. Para cada uno. Y las fauces de Nagini se disparaban en sonrisa mortal al cuello de Snape a poco más de un metro.

La hoja afilada bajaba al cuerpo de Nagini.

Snape actuó en la forma que debía hacerlo. La única persona que podía sacarlo de su decisión de sacrificarse, la única que podía empujarlo a buscar otra solución, era Hermione Granger, y ella estaba ahí.

Los vitrales del embarcadero centellaban a causa de los hechizos en el castillo, en tanto Snape decidía: No podía ganar a Voldemort varita contra varita: Pero podía imprimir hasta el último ápice de su poder mágico para herirlo o para sacarlo de balance y que no tocara a Hermione. El resto se decidiría después de eso.

Habían transcurrido cinco segundos.

El filo de la espada tocó a Nagini poco más bajo de la cabeza, abriéndose paso entre las duras escamas, haciéndolas saltar en chispas oscuras, separando los potentes músculos y huesos.

Nagini estaba herida, y un nuevo estallido en Hogwarts metros arriba anunció que la cúpula de defensa se abría, soltando enormes chispazos que caían al lago, levantando surtidores de agua.

La espada llevaba cortada la mitad del grueso cuerpo de la serpiente, cuando Hermione vio de reojo, los destellos de las varitas de Snape y de Voldemort.

Un estruendo cimbró al embarcadero.

Hermione no atendió nada. Y no atendió porque puso todo el peso de su cuerpo en la hoja de Gryffindor, que cercenaba los músculos de Nagini y le rompía los huesos.

Y en ese momento, del cuerpo de Nagini brotó un estallido de sangre, porque la hoja cortaba el área donde se encontraba el corazón de la serpiente, poco debajo de la cabeza.

La Espada de Gryffindor seguía cortando a Nagini y le arrancó un borbotón de sangre al abrirle las arterias del corazón.

Iban para ocho segundos, y Hermione no vio que Snape, colocando hasta el último ápice de su ímpetu, totalmente enfocado en Voldemort le lanzó un _Avada_ y todo su poder alcanzó para levantar llamas en mano de Voldemort. Pero con eso lo consiguió.

Con el golpe, la maldición de Voldemort se desvió, el _Avada_ fue a estrellarse contra el techo del embarcadero y parte de los vitrales, reventándolos en crujido y lanzando navajas de cristal girando hacia el lago.

Arriba se combatía dentro del castillo. Bellatrix y los otros buscaban a Potter para llevarlo con Voldemort y saber por qué casi todos los horrocruxes estaban destruidos.

Hermione terminó de dar el tajo y Nagini, cercenada, se vio desprendida de la mayor parte de su cuerpo, que cayó el suelo perdiendo fuerza, exánime en caída curva.

Mas la castaña no contó con que Nagini sería llevada por su propia inercia, porque estaba muerta, pero impulsada por la maldad y el peso del último instinto, la cabeza cercenada alcanzó al cuello de Snape y con el último reflejo de su mente extinguiéndose, clavó a Snape los colmillos en el cuello.

Hermione, golpeada en mínima parte por el hechizo de Voldemort, en realidad por uno de los brazos del rayo, soltó la espada bajo el impacto brutal y girando en el aire, fue lanzada metros más allá en el embarcadero.

Voldemort, con la mano carbonizada, lanzó un aullido, soltando la varita, tomándose la mano carbonizada y, trastabillando, cayó lejos de los demás, rompiendo uno de los cristales con un hombro.

Desde Hogwarts llegó el estruendo de una explosión, o quizá era el retumbo continuado de muros de piedra derrumbándose y el crepitar de los incendios.

Snape cayó al suelo, con las fauces de Nagini en las arterias.

Habían pasado los nueve segundos. Silenciosamente Voldemort se levantó de la penumbra a traspiés, dos metros más allá, con dificultad, un poco doblado en sí. El miedo y la furia le llenaban la cara, pero la debilidad y al sensación de disgregarse iban en aumento. Debía encontrar a Potter ahora mismo.

Con la mano ennegrecida en carbón apoyada en el tórax, recogió la varita y apuntó a Snape con ella, pero se detuvo. Lo vio muerto, o si estaba agonizante era mejor dejarlo así para que sufriera, pensó. Granger debería estar muerta también. No tenía tiempo para perder buscándola, él debía ir a Hogwarts de inmediato.

Voldemort desapareció.

En el embarcadero no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Ni el de la respiración de Snape.

Oh, bruja y mago lectores, si en esta historia han actuado voluntades por encima del universo, ¿cuál será la tuya? ¿Qué Snape viva, que muera? Es muy probable que la Dominación a la que Granger invocó no fuera un dios. Tal vez te llamó a ti. Te llamó para que asomaras a su universo. Porque finalmente y si existe una Dominación en el reino de este Grimorio de Claroscuro, eres tú.

Y, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no cambiar lo que parece el destino inamovible? Abandonar esos fetiches sobre falsos altares, que creamos y adoramos. Entonces tú, el verdadero Ojo que Todo lo Ve, bien puede ordenar, y si quieres, hazlo ahora:

_¡Que Snape viva!_

Lastimada, desde la penumbra y el viento que entraba por los vitrales destruidos, Hermione salió arrastrándose, en tanto esferas de fuegos fríos caían desde Hogwarts en el lago, y hacia ellos bajaba la humareda de los incendios.

La castaña estaba lastimada por la caída, pero el brazo de la maldición de Voldemort no le hizo nada, aparte de ese empellón, y por venir del poder menguante del Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione llegó a Snape. Se arrodilló, negando con la cabeza al verlo inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y aquel manchón de sangre en su cuello.

—… Severus… Severus… -susurró.

Él no respondía.

_No lo logré, _pensó, mirándolo de arriba abajo, angustiada. _No lo conseguí, oh, Severus, no lo conseguí, mi amor, otra vez, no, otra vez no pude hacerlo…_

La castaña se desplomó sobre el tórax de Snape, abrazándolo y llorando.

Él no daba señales de vida.

_Ahora aparecerá Hagrid, como siempre, _se dijo la castaña, abrazando a Snape inmóvil, _me dirá que nunca dudó y me ayudará a conseguir el hipogrifo, el hipogrifo y te llevaré y empezarem…_

—Sabelotodo…

Hermione se incorporó, incrédula. Dejó de sollozar de golpe, recorriendo otra vez a Snape ansiosamente con la mirada.

Snape, con las manos de la castaña en el tórax entreabrió los ojos, reprochándole:

—… Así no me ayudas a respirar, Insufrible…

Hermione abrió más los ojos y lanzó un largo grito de alegría, elevando los brazos.

—¡SEVERUS! -Hermione volvió a sollozar, pero esta vez de felicidad, abrazándose a él.

Las luces de Infinity Manor se encendieron solas, brotando luz por sus ventanas y ventanales en faros, en brazos en todas direcciones.

Snape se sentó trabajosamente en el piso, rodeándola con un brazo, recobrando la respiración.

Ella le tocó el cuello, extrañada.

—¿Cómo…? Esta sangre…

—Supongo que la mayor parte es de Nagini. Creo que le destruiste el corazón y tuvo a bien lanzarme su asquerosa sangre por las fauces. De Nagini por cierto no veo ni rastro. Yo debo tener alguna herida donde alcanzó a morderme. Por lo demás, su poder maléfico había desaparecido cuando me mordió.

—Recárgate en la pared, por favor…

Hermione sacó el frasco de díctamo que por fortuna no se rompió con el golpe, pues ella cayó en un mueble y de ahí rodó al piso.

—Granger… -le costaba quitarse la costumbre- No sé cómo decirlo… Estás hecha un desastre, déjame revisarte…

—Tengo unos golpes -cuidadosamente le alzó un poco la cabeza, y abrió el frasco.

Snape se recargó en la pared, mostrando la herida a Hermione, observándola atentamente mientras ella le vertía el líquido y vaporizaba. Snape se tensó un poco, pero estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

La castaña le devolvió la mirada, cuando él le dijo:

—Insufrible. Armaste todo un desastre. Pero te amo. Te amo.

Hermione se acercó a él, y sus perfiles, a través del cristal, brillaron con los reflejos del lago.

Snape la tomó suavemente de la nuca y se besaron en la boca, y entre los chispazos que caían desde Hogwarts, un destello pareció borrar la noche, y al reducirse su resplandor trajo desde la profundidad, en azar, aquel mazo de barajas que vieran al principio en la biblioteca etérea, lanzada en el espacio sin tiempo. Eran barajas o ventanas planas, volando en hilera, y dentro de cada una se veían movimientos de otros universos vividos. Un cuadro creció y mostró a Hermione entrando a una desocupada aula de Herbología, en la tarde gris de lluvia, cerrando con un portazo.

Casi desocupada. Hermione había seguido a Snape hasta ahí, en una lluvia pertinaz. El rumor del agua constante al caer acompañaba la cascada que opacaba las ventanas, empañadas por dentro debido el calor de las plantas.

—Yo no sé cuál es tu problema -aseguró Hermione, rodeada de hojas verdes, acercándose a Snape, dejando las libretas en la larga mesa de trabajo, apartándose un mechón rizado, de la frente.

—Mío, no. _El_ problema es que esto no puede ser, Granger -Snape dio un puñetazo en una mesa que tenía cerca-. _¡Entiéndalo!_

La castaña siguió inmutable, llevando el uniforme normal, con la túnica.

—Yo no te veo en desacuerdo -afirmó ella, con toda seriedad, yendo hacia él-. Hemos pasado días en esa otra casa, Warwick Manor, hemos dormido juntos, terminé con Ron a los dos días del accidente, resolviste tu tema con Lilian Evans, ¿y me dices que esto no puede ser? Eso no es lo que yo he sentido de ti todas las noches.

Se detuvo frente a él y posó su mano en la que él tenía en la mesa.

Snape apartó la mano, dio la espalda a Hermione, y se colocó los puños en la cintura, resoplando.

—Aun así, no puede ser -afirmó él-. No puede continuar.

Ella le tomó un brazo, buscando su mirada.

—¿Y por qué no me convences? Lo único que has hecho es que lancé el conjuro y tú volviste acá. Sin decirme nada. ¿Qué problema hay?

El problema era que a los dos días del accidente, Hermione se había presentado en el despacho de Snape y fue éste el que perdió la cabeza en cuanto ella le habló cerca.

El problema fue que una vez ese día, en la mesa del despacho, y varias veces después en el dormitorio de Snape las noches siguientes, habían hecho absolutamente todo.

El problema era que desde entonces no podían detenerse. El problema era que Snape estaba obsesionado con Granger. Desabrocharle la túnica, tocarla, besarla, _tenerla, _era una necesidad que no podía parar por más que se lo decía. Y ella estaba igual. No lograba no pensar en él, no podía salir de aquel martirio de desearlo a todas horas y de obedecer a esa necesidad de besarlo, oírlo, hacerlo suyo. _Esto nos va a destruir, _se decía preocupada, atrapada en una adicción.

Otra ventana brilló, inundando, y al reducirse, Hermione y Snape se encontraban en la oficina de McGonagall, donde la profesora los dejó para que pudieran conversar sobre la ayuda de la Gryffindor al libro del profesor.

Al quedar solos, él se le acercó en dos pasos, susurrando:

—¿De modo que pasar tiempo juntos, Granger?

La chica se levantó de la silla. En efecto lo hacía por eso, pero no creyó que él tuviera esta reacción repentina, sino la opuesta.

—¡Profesor Snape! -ella se ruborizó violentamente, asombrada.

Él la veía con ojos entrecerrados y un gesto de molestia en los labios.

—¿«Profesor Snape»? ¿Es todo lo que me puede decir, Granger?

Él la tomó suave, pero firmemente por la cintura. Hermione, sacudida por lo placentero de ese contacto, pero un poco asustada, dio dos pasos atrás y por un tropezón cayó en un sofá para visitas, detrás de ella.

Sin soltarla, Snape la siguió, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del rostro de la castaña, estupefacta, emocionada e intranquila.

—¿Qué sucede? -insistió él, ásperamente- ¿Me hace esta jugarreta porque vio mi libro en el despacho y de pronto piensa que no sería correcto?

Hermione seguía ruborizada y la respiración se le aceleró cuando él le pasó las manos por la espalda.

—¡…. no, no sé, no… creo!

Suavemente atrayéndola hacia él, Snape le habló en la mejilla, aspirando el aroma de los rizos de la castaña, cuya mirada vagó sin ver, enervada por la voz de Snape tan cerca de ella. Y es que Hermione _quería... _Ella quería y sabía que Snape _también, _ pero él se contendría. Por eso buscó a McGonagall, con esa pequeña trampa aunque al parecer, Snape rompía sus diques más rápidamente.

—¿No cree o no quiere creer? -dijo él- Yo tengo eso resuelto.

—¿Cuándo lo resolvió?

—Ahora mismo… Exactamente ahora… mismo…

—Oh, no… -susurró ella, cerrando los ojos, cuando él acercó a su rostro.

—Usted debe aprender -afirmó Snape, cada vez más cerca de los labios de Hermione, retenida por el sofá- Que en este mundo… sólo importa lo que usted desea…. Y su único debes es pensar en cómo… obtenerlo…

Snape cubrió la boca de Hermione con la suya.

—Profesor, pro… _mh… _-gimió ruborizada cuando Snape la besó en la boca y ella respondió ávidamente-_ ¡Mh...!_

Aquellos sólo eran dos cuadros entre muchos. Algunas escenas uniéndose y centellando, otras fundiéndose o difuminándose. Pronto se reunieron, hasta quedar una, y unirse a ellos.

Snape se arrodilló al lado de Hermione, tomándola de los hombros.

—Ahora… recuerdo todo… -susurró, estupefacto,- Hermione… ¿Qué... que has debido padecer? ¡Lo mío no cuenta nada frente a lo tuyo…!

Ella le sonrió, con el rostro en las palmas de Snape.

—No digas nada -pidió ella-. No pienses en eso, sólo háblame, Severus, mi amor.

En Infinity Manor, las luces se apagaron súbitamente, pero los haces que salían por las ventanas se reunieron en uno solo, dorado, recorrido por brillos blancos, que se dirigió al Boulevard de los Sortilegios; sinuoso, voló por la vía entre los durazneros y se elevó al cielo, desapareciendo. La Dominación estaba libre.

Hermione lo sintió, lo… percibió…

Una vibración en el aire, un desenfocarse de los objetos, las personas.

Fue una oscilación, la sensación de vibrar y enfocarse la vista.

Y cuando terminó, un fuerte viento entró al embarcadero, donde ellos seguían.

Se levantaron y Hermione se abrazó a Snape, entre los sonidos de la batalla disminuyendo. La castaña afirmó, envueltos en ese viento:

—Está… está hecho…

Un ruido de pasos.

Hermione y Snape apuntaron las varitas hacia la figura, pero eran varias y conocidas.

Eran Harry, Neville, Luna… y Ron, menos admirados del cuadro, que de parte de lo que acababan de presenciar.

Hermione señaló la espada al fondo del salón, tomando de una mano a Snape.

—Recógela, Neville -y añadió- Harry, ¿cuántos horrocruxes van destruidos?

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes…? -preguntó en medio de su rechazo a ella.

_—¿Cuántos, Harry?_

—Cinco.

—¡Ve al castillo, Harry! ¡Ve ahora, Nagini está muerta! ¡No pierdas tiempo, tú le darás el tiro de gracia!

Pasmado, Harry fue a reunirse con Longbottom, que llevaba la espada. Y Ron, cuya relación con Hermione había sido rota por ella con las palabras de esta última vez, sin mirar a la castaña ni a Snape pasó por enfrente, hacia los otros. Luna corrió a abrazar a la Gryffindor, con las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo, llorando a lágrima viva.

—¡Oh, Hermione… Oh, Hermione… Yo les decía, les decía… Les decía que tú no eras capaz, que lo sucedido en la Torre de Ravenclaw se estaba malinterpretando…! ¡Y esos tontos con el aquelarre que hicieron!

Hermione pensó que el universo final donde quedaron fue este último. Excepto la muerte de Ron, era el mismo. Besó a Luna en la frente.

—No te preocupes por nada, ve, ve, nosotros iremos con ustedes enseguida.

Luna sonrió a Snape, apenada.

—Vaya, señorita Lovegood -asintió él.

Los chicos desaparecieron rumbo al castillo.

Snape y Hermione volvieron a abrazarse. Merecían un respiro.

Todo terminaba. Las esferas de fuego que llegaban desde Hogwarts, diríase perezosas, dibujaban parábolas incandescentes hechas de la esfera y de su continuación en larga línea. En cometas lentos, caían en el lago y desaparecían.

Hermione y Snape dieron la impresión de pensar en lo mismo. Fue un estrecharse, pero con otra intención.

—¿Puedes creerlo? -susurró Snape, en los rizos de ella- Te siento contra mí y se me ocurren… ciertas ideas…

Ella rio, recargándose más contra él.

—Creo que podremos llevarlas a la práctica, muy pronto.


	32. La Mansión del Infinito

Al mediodía, de pie y cruzado de brazos en una colina verde a las afueras de Dufftown, con el fondo de otras elevaciones de terreno cubiertas de fresca hierba, Snape cavilaba.

Hacía seis meses que Voldemort estaba muerto. Potter le había dado la estocada final en el castillo.

Aquella noche, en el camino de acceso a Hogwarts, cuando todo había pasado y los mortífagos huido o muerto, Hermione y él observaron, entre la humareda saturada de escombros, al grupo de alumnos y profesores que los enfrentaban. La castaña no quiso comprometer a quienes estaban de parte de ellos.

Snape alzó una mano con la palma arriba, a la altura de su cintura. Hermione la tomó, y entrelazándose los dedos, a su vez los enfrentaron. Él añadió:

—Esto no es el final.

Y así había sido. Los titulares de _El Profeta,_ en edición especial y en los mayores tirajes de su historia, dieron cuenta de la comparecencia de Snape y Hermione ante el Wizengamot.

Ellos mismos se presentaron. Los diferentes juicios comenzaban haciendo revuelo -el juicio Malfoy, el juicio de los Squibb, el juicio de los magos colaboradores de Voldemort, el juicio de los funcionarios del Ministerio-, y también se abrió el juicio Snape-Granger a causa de las diferentes acusaciones en su contra.

El público del rotativo se arrebataba los ejemplares para comprarlos y leer la transcripción de la comparecencia del profesor de DCAO y la alumna de Gryffindor, en el enorme recinto de grandes columnas y ante los graves jueces, esta vez con presencia de numeroso público en la sala. Scrigemour quería hacer una limpieza en la moral pública. Algunos jueces fueron restituidos en sus puestos o llamados a ellos dada la gravedad del tema.

**Día 20 de juicio**

Griselda Marchbanks: _... y usted dice haber utilizado un recurso para contribuir a la localización de los objetos malditos creados por el Señor Tenebroso._

Hermione Granger: _Sí._

GM: _¿Puede decirnos cuál fue?_

HG: _El conjuro Ojo de Horus, del Ceremonial Mágico Egipcio._

(Murmullos en la sala)

GM: _Es un elemento muy importante de la Magia Ceremonial que no se encuentra incluido en el plan de estudios del Colegio Hogwarts. Debo añadir que el manejo de ese ceremonial es muy reservado. ¿Entró en conocimiento de él, sola?_

HG: _Sí, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, en 1994, cuando buscaba información para apoyar mi trabajo con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley._

GM: _¿Lo aprendió usted sola?_

HG: _No._

GM: _Díganos si alguien se lo enseñó._

HG: _El profesor Severus Snape._

GM: _Sin embargo, usted conocía lo que se rumoraba o sabía en contra del profesor Snape._

HG: _Consideré que existía una verdad diferente en el fondo a la que podía llegarse con deducción._

GM: _Díganos el propósito de llevar a cabo ese conjuro._

HG: _Solicité al profesor Snape que me enseñara el conjuro ceremonial para invocar a una Dominación conocida como Horus, con el propósito de que Ello encontrara los horrocruxes restantes y los llevara, para su destrucción, ante Harry Potter. El profesor Snape me enseñó el conjuro sabiendo mi propósito._

(Más murmullos)

(Comentario de Rita Skeeter: Ante esta declaración pude constatar divertida, la total estupefacción del Sr. Harry Potter, testigo principal de la Fiscalía, a quien los colores le subieron a la cara y casi se fue de espaldas, porque él ya había declarado y sin la presencia de la Srita. Granger, ni del Prof. Snape, que la mayoría de los horrocruxes que faltaba por destruir aparecieron ante él en el lapso de dos días. Potter había expresado su convicción de que eso se debía a una última disposición del finado Albus Dumbledore. En su comparecencia, el Sr. Weasley previamente había manifestado su certeza de que dichas apariciones se debieron al trabajo de su compañera de Casa y el profesor de DCAO. ¡Lo cual le ganó un áspero ataque verbal de un iracundo Sr. Potter en plena sala, reprimido por el mismo Fiscal!)

**Dia 30.**

Tiberius Ogden: _Profesor Snape, usted afirma que esta acción de lanzar el conjuro se llevó a cabo en la mansión de una vía situada en Mould-on-the-Wold, llamada Infinity Manor, ¿es correcto?_

Severus Snape: _Es correcto._

TO: _¿Y puede explicarnos por qué el… _(consulta pergaminos)_ el Boulevard de los Sortilegios, no ha podido ser localizado por el Ministerio de Magia?_

SS. _No lo sé. Yo no vivo ahí._

(Risas)

TO: _…voy a solicitar seriedad a la audiencia. Profesor Snape, ¿cómo puede probar que usted enseñó el conjuro Ojo de Horus a la Srita. Granger?_

SS. _Véanos ejecutarlo._

(Rita Skeeter: Snape supo lo que hizo. El juez Ogden parece haber olvidado que toda enseñanza de esa clase deja en la bruja o mago el "toque" o huella de quien le transmitió la enseñanza. Es un "modo" fácilmente reconocible al ojo experto y ya ha sido tomado como prueba en juicios. En los movimientos se comprobaría. Como saben mis asiduos y fieles lectores no soy dada al elogio, pero se debe reconocer que Granger y Snape en el solemne silencio del Wizengamot ante los jueces, realizaron al mismo tiempo los pasos del conjuro de manera impresionante y maravillosa, siendo claro que la Srita. Granger tiene todo el "toque" del profesor Snape, realizándolo con tal seriedad, precisión, armonía, ritmo que al final quedó un silencio conmovido en algunos jueces, y yo no sé ustedes, mis amigas lectoras, pero creo que si lo vieran, muchas de ustedes querrían ser "tocadas" por el irascible profesor…)

**Día 46.**

Camila Bones: _… señor Potter, quiero volver a su declaración de la sesión 25, donde usted afirmó en contra del profesor Snape en el sentido de señalarlo como el asesino del entonces director Albus Dumbledore. Sin poner en duda su testimonio en cuanto a la persona que ejecutó el hecho, le pregunto si ratifica su afirmación de que ello se debió a la traición del profesor Snape._

Harry Potter:_ ¡Sí, él fue, yo lo vi, él traicionó al director Dumbledore!_

CB: _¿Y toma en cuenta las declaraciones del Sr. Draco Malfoy en el sentido de que él había recibido la orden de hacerlo y por petición del director Dumbledore…?_

HP: _¡Le estoy diciendo que lo vi, con mis propios ojos, yo, lo vi! ¿Cómo quieren que se los diga?_

CB: … _Creo que el finado Albus Dumbledore tenía la obligación de contarle a usted ciertos detalles cruciales. Gracias, Sr. Potter, puede retirarse._

(Rita Skeeter: Tiene razón la juez hija de Amelia S. Bones. ¿Cómo se iba a enterar el Sr. Potter de la inocencia del Prof. Snape y de lo que él hizo por la familia Potter, excepto por Dumbledore? Si no se lo contaba el Prof. Snape pongan por caso abrazados y llorando, hoy el Niño que Sobrevivió seguiría como sigue, en las mismas de que el Prof. Snape es un malvado.)

Snape bajó por la pendiente, en una suave ventisca que le removía la capa.

Al pie de la colina, el verde de la hierba continuaba, animada por las formas de una vasta extensión de tréboles bordeando un camino que conducía a las orillas de un río que bordea Dufftown. Se dirigió allá.

Al cabo de dos meses de juicio, como parte de los procesos jurídicos que se llevaban a cabo por la muerte de Voldemort y el final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, los titulares de _El Profeta_ notificaron:

ABSUELTOS

◊ Snape y Granger, reivindicados ◊ Se comprueba su papel fundamental en la derrota de Voldemort ◊ McGonagall, Potter y Jordan (_Pottervigilancia)_ obligados a disculparse públicamente con Snape y Granger ◊ La pareja rechaza condecoraciones y puestos en el Ministerio de Magia ◊ "Llevaron adelante una situación muy difícil, con entereza": Ministro Scrigemour

Snape cruzó del campo de tréboles hasta llegar a la linde del rio, detrás de una hilera de árboles. El sol resplandecía, lleno de mediodía. A su derecha, se levantaba una fila de árboles frondosos, de flores blancas, que prosperaban a la orilla de la corriente de agua.

Se cruzó nuevamente de brazos, aspirando el aire fresco. Pensó que estaría completo si con él estuviera:

—¡Severus! -lo llamó, risueña, una voz femenina.

Snape volteó alla. Dejando una mano doblada a la altura del tórax, extendió la otra, para recibirla.

Hermione venía corriendo hacia él por el prado, sonriendo con un vestido floreado, extendiéndole una mano a su vez y la otra sosteniendo un pequeño sombrero en su cabeza.

Snape la contempló. _La bella sonrisa de Granger,_ se dijo_. La hermosa sonrisa de Granger, más brillante que el mediodía._

El profesor de DCAO giró del todo hacia ella y le tendió ambos brazos. Sintió que ese cuadro valía toda su vida, todo el camino recorrido, cada hora oscura y clara: Hermione Granger vestida de flores, su clara sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, corriendo hacia él, feliz.

Al encontrarse, ella lo tomó de los hombros, él del talle y con ella giró en el campo de tréboles.

Snape sonrió, admirando a Hermione cuando ella, sonriendo, extendió los brazos como alas, la cabeza un poco atrás, y en sus giros, a momentos ella ocultaba el sol y después lo hacía brillar en perla, y las nubes blancas sobre ella harían pensar que volaba. Volaba en brazos de Snape.

¿Quién negaría en ese momento, que Hermione y Snape volaban de la mano por el campo de flores, hacia el horizonte?

Juntos. Por fin estaban juntos. Al cabo de las horas difíciles y de los obstáculos. Gracias a su amor y a romper barreras.

Snape la bajó, fundiéndose en un abrazo que en ella se acompañó de un salto el pasarle los brazos por el cuello.

—¡Severus, mi amor! -le sonrió ella, encantada- ¿Esperaste mucho?

—No esperé nada -le sonrió.

Con ojos amantes, Snape, contempló la sonrisa de Hermione, para él en forma de alas de gaviotas, igual de brillantes que las olas del mar.

La tomó del mentón y la besó en los labios. Hermione aspiró el aroma a lavanda de él.

Fueron a la orilla del río. La hilera de árboles frondosos seguía los márgenes del camino de agua, árboles cargados de flores blancas… Colocándose a su sombra, de pie sobre un ancho borde de musgo rosa intenso que cubría a lo largo las riberas del río, Snape puso su capa para que Hermione se acomodara en un tronco caído, y él lo hizo sobre otro, enfrente. El agua corría con sonidos frescos, saltando entre rocas. El agua espumaba al chocar contra las piedras.

Hermione y él conversaron acerca de lo sucedido recientemente: La estupefacción de Hogwarts, los ofrecimientos de disculpas y las reconciliaciones con los amigos y los colegas. No en todos los casos. Pese a todo, Harry seguía ofendido por lo que consideraba falta de confianza de Hermione hacia él y Ron le había dicho que todavía no se sentía listo para volver a hablarle, aunque sabía que ellos dos entenderían tarde o temprano. Aparte de eso, estaban las personas, no solo del colegio, que desautorizaban la relación entre ella y Snape, pues la hicieron pública en _El Profeta_ para no dejar duda. El mundo entero puede estar en contra de una relación; lo único que siempre importará es que dos estén de acuerdo. Snape le dio sus impresiones y confesó extrañar mucho a Dumbledore, además de no molestarle las malas ideas sobre sí, pues él mismo las alimentó; sin embargo, no estaba mal haberse desprendido de esa imagen.

A ratos escuchaban el paso del agua, admirando la ribera.

Snape de cuando en cuando la admiraba, pareciéndole linda con aquel sombrero.

El universo donde finalmente habían permanecido, era el vivido en las últimas semanas. Cada momento pasado existió. Los universos anteriores desaparecieron. Y ambos estaban alegres que el único cambio, por venir de otros universos, en el más feliz azar matemático, era que Ron conservara la vida. El escándalo en la Torre de Ravenclaw ocurrió sin funeral, sino que fue en una reunión convocada por los Carrow, por otra parte muy inseguros pues al toparse con la bacanal, al verse frente a casi mil alumnos dispuestos a matarlos -se pusieron muy intensos-, vieron que además de miedo no provocaban gran cosa. ¿Y el boulevard y la mansión? Excepto a Hermione, Snape no dijo a nadie que sólo ellos dos podían entrar, porque nadie más conocía los hechizos de apertura.

—Conozco esas -afirmó Snape, señalando unas flores coloridas que crecían al borde del agua.

Las trajo con la varita, varias flores de pétalos redondos morados, otras de pétalos agudos rosa pálido y unas espigas doradas.

Hermione lo veía trabajar con las flores, cuando súbitamente Snape casi saltó hacia ella.

La castaña lo miró asombrada, y después sonrió cuando él se arrodilló frente a ella, pero nada pudo decir, porque él la besó en los labios, apoyando las rodillas en su propia capa sobre el piso de musgo.

Snape abrazó y besó en la boca a Hermione con deseo enorme, envolvente, tanto que la castaña no pudo abrazarlo excepto tomarlo de los costados y se le escapó un gemido, esos en la boca de él que lo ponían frenético. La caricia duró tanto, fue tan arrebatada, que al separarse jadeaban, viéndose trastornados a los ojos. Habían retomado su intimidad.

—¿En qué estás pensando? -quiso saber ella, asombrada.

—Pienso en puertas de Infinity Manor a donde podemos viajar -asintió él, convencido.

Snape le dio otro breve beso y retomó las flores, sentándose en su capa, a los pies de Hermione, que le pasó las manos por el cabello; en poco tiempo él le mostró: Era una corona de flores.

Volteó a ella; la castaña se retiró el sombrero y él alzó la corona sobre los rubios cabellos de Hermione.

—¿Hasta que nada nos separe? -preguntó ella.

—Hasta que nada nos separe -asintió él.

La coronó de flores rosa pálido, violetas y espigas doradas, y la castaña le sonrió encantada, y Snape amó el brillo de los ojos de Hermione.

—Siento que nunca había visto a nadie, sonreír -le susurró Snape.

Tomándola de una mano, recogiendo la capa, la llevó a la ribera del río, y con un pase de la varita apareció una barca para dos, que tenía la forma de un gallardo fénix con las alas extendidas.

La ayudó a subir por las escaleras, y sentándose a su lado en la barca, se internaron en el río.

Hermione lo observó, pues él reflexionaba.

—¿En qué piensas?

Y al responderle, ella vio que ese era el Snape que latiera siempre detrás de sus barreras. El que sentía y expresaba, el sobreviviente de sus batallas.

—Pienso en que te amo, Hermione -la observó-. Pienso en que eres mi realidad y mi fantasía. Mis ficciones y mis verdades. Mis ensueños, y todos mis despertares.

Y al decirlo, el viento sopló y sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles, de ellos desprendió una cascada de flores blancas, en murmullo.

Yendo por el centro del sendero de agua, de los árboles, los pétalos blancos descendieron sobre los dos enamorados.

Hermione, con su corona de flores de río, miraba a todos lados, asombrada, risueña, recibiendo la caricia de las flores blancas en la barca navegando por el río, enmarcada por el camino de musgo rosa intenso, los altos árboles y las flores que se mecían suavemente al pie de la ribera. Snape también admiraba aquel lento baño de pétalos tersos que los acompañaba, y que permanecían flotando en lotos sobre el agua, otros rebasados y otros yendo con ellos, al navegar.

Se diría que el río saludaba al paso de Hermione y Snape. Los saludaba por lo que habían logrado. Lo que amaron en la dificultad, y en la incertidumbre, e hicieron de ello un sol que abrazó sus corazones, como hoy los abrasaba.

Porque en el tiempo de la vida donde se dan los últimos adioses, los adioses a lo viejo, a lo caduco, al dolor añejo, a las cargas, a lo inservible, los castillos de lo antiguo se derrumban y surgen los palacios del tiempo presente, rumbo al futuro, en naves sobre la mar.

Los pétalos blancos de terciopelo revoloteaban sobre ellos, haciéndolos sentir que el misterio de la propia vida se hace presente, el misterio del amar y del compartir, el del ser y el del tener, y eso era lo que ambos habían encontrado el uno en el otro.

Snape observaba a Hermione. Le debía todo, hasta su vida, y aunque ella deseara no hablar de eso por querer aprovechar el tiempo para estar con él, Snape ya la amaba sin saber aquello. Admirándola, se preguntó si podía amarla más de lo que la amaba, si era posible adorarla más de lo que la adoraba, y en la caricia de las flores blancas que descendían a su paso, supo que en el amor, en el amor de verdad, no hay más, ni hay menos, sino que el amor de verdad es todo, todo por completo, y no tiene límites.

Y los pétalos de blanco terciopelo cayeron sobre la barca, y otros sobre el río, y Snape y Hermione recibieron su toque de seda.

Más allá, bajaron del navío, que desapareció en la ribera, y ellos salieron al campo.

Al ver el sitio, Hermione, boquiabierta, giró a Snape.

Habían salido a un gran campo de flores amarillas que se extendía a lo lejos.

—Severus… ¿por eso quisiste venir aquí?

—Yo recorrí este campo hace tiempo. En la visión que compartimos era un trigal. Yo recordaba el sitio porque me pareció bello y años más tarde, te imaginé aquí. Te imaginaba sonriendo, pero tú no lo sabías. Era una imagen que guardaba en el corazón. En la visión tú lo volviste un trigal y ambos nos colocamos en él.

Hermione dio una breve carrera, sin pisar las flores, porque crecían dejando caminos entre ellas.

Snape vio a Hermione danzar entre los pétalos dorados, con la corona en sus cabellos de naranjos en flor, sonriendo en su etéreo vestido floreado, y Snape amó su sonrisa de cerezos y sus ojos brillantes de auroras.

Hermione corrió hacia él y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó con ella entre las flores. Snape caminaba erguido, como siempre, pero se le veía muy relajado, tanto, que pasó una palma sobre otras flores que creían a pausas entre las amarillas, que él como pocionero conocía por sus propiedades medicinales y que algunos llaman _diente de león._

—¿Sabes qué necesito ahora mismo? -preguntó él.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Absolutamente nada fuera de lo que tengo.

Snape miró a lo lejos. Hermione vio agitarse sus cabellos. Las nubes en el cielo, brillosas, refulgieron sobre él.

—¿Transformo tu corona? -preguntó él.

—¿Harás magia para mí?

—Tú la haces para mí. Algo puedo darte a cambio. Si quieres, lánzala al viento.

Hermione lanzó la corona a lo alto, y Snape con la varita le aplicó un encantamiento _Transformo_, por lo cual, la corona que giraba desprendió sus pétalos y en un silencioso estallido de color se convirtió en una parvada de aves azules, que volando trazó una grácil curva frente al sol, y al hacerlo parpadear con sus alas, el sol también aleteó.

—Hermoso -lo apreció ella.

Hermione tomó a Snape de la mano, y juntos caminaron por el campo dorado de pétalos a la luz del sol de oro, flores batiendo en susurros cálidos, aves volando en plata brillante y árboles musitando los conjuros del mediodía.

Tirando dulcemente de su mano, ella lo invitó a sentarse.

Entre las flores, Hermione se colocó de nuevo el sombrero, y afirmó:

—Nos casaremos.

Snape sonrió un poco de lado.

—¿Te niegas? -preguntó ella, bajando la mirada a las flores, tocándolas.

—Reí porque lo dijiste de forma agradable. No me niego a nada. Nos casaremos.

—¿Sabes qué me gustó de ti casi desde el inicio? -dijo ella, tocando los pétalos amarillos de una flor- Que me decías palabras de amor. Nadie creería que el profesor de DCAO podría decir palabras de amor, señor Snape.

Sentado como estaba, Snape colocó un pie en el suelo y el codo en esa rodilla flexionada. Apoyó la sien en la mano, pensando un poco en lo que ella acababa de decirle, y respondió:

—¿_Mis_ palabras de amor? No son mías, Hermione Granger. Son tuyas. Te pertenecen. Mis palabras de amor no nacen de mí: Nacen de ti. Yo no podría admirar el perfume de las rosas si tú no fueras ese dulce aroma.

«¿Es que el amor da palabras? Pero es que todo se explica en todo. No tengo otra forma de decirlo. ¿Qué otros cometas puedo desear, si no tus cabellos rubios? ¿Qué otro firmamento puedo desear, si no tu ser? Yo no te cambiaría por nadie. Si digo que eres la fuente de mis dichas, si digo que al verte encuentro mi camino, es porque contigo soy dueño de las sonrisas y de los mapas. No necesito buscar cómo decirlo. Mis palabras de amor son tú.

Hermione se quitó el sombrero ante un soplo del viento, y sus cabellos sueltos ondularon y danzaron en espigas doradas de sol. Snape se inclinó un poco a ella.

—Adoro el perfume de tus rizos.

Y en el horizonte se encendían franjas nubosas, de largas líneas de suaves dorado, ámbar y rojos tenues.

La parvada de aves azules pasó sobre ellos, con el astro reinando en el cielo. Aleteando, las aves se elevaron, giraron a la izquierda y en onda fueron en sentido contrario. Entre sus alas brillaron perlas de sol.

Snape tomó una mano de Hermione, entrelazando los dedos.

Hermione halló un diente de león. Lo arrancó, contemplando sus múltiples brazos, suavemente agitados.

—¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó la castaña.

—Feliz. Perfectamente feliz -le besó la mano.

Él pensó, y le preguntó:

—A ti, ¿te hace falta algo? -preguntó Snape.

—Ahora mismo tampoco me hace falta nada, mi amor -sonrió Hermione, soplando el diente de león, cuyas espigas volaron en el viento, reflejando destellos del sol-. Si acaso, a tu lado, la eternidad.

_The End_


End file.
